Spencer and Toby  The first touch
by starstruckk123
Summary: Spencer finds out a lot more about Toby then she originally planned, and things go from there. They can't believe how quickly they are falling for each other. Starts from episode 1x19. Tasteful. Rated M just in case. Caleb/Toby bromance.
1. The First Touch

A person of interest.

Spencer knocked on the door anxiously, swapping the bag to her left hand. She could feel a fluttering in her stomach as Toby opened the door, but she ignored it.

"Hey Spencer," he smiled warmly, taking the bag out of her hands and placing it on the bed. Spencer grinned, "Thanks, Toby. So...seen anyone go into room 214 while I was at school?"

He motioned for her to sit on the bed beside him, "Just the cleaner," he sighed raising his eyebrows. Spencer pulled her eyes away from his, what had come over her? Why was she acting so...unsteady around him? She noticed he was still studying her face with his eyes, a hot blush swept over her face.

"I guess this was a stupid idea, i'm sorry for making you come here, it's just...I though there might be some connection." She could of slapped herself, it all came out in such a rush, she sounded like a bumbling idiot. Toby didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he ignored it.

"I needed to get away from...from her. Living in the same house as her is hell, if I could live here permanently I would." he stated, Spencer noticed the mixture of hurt and anger that seeped through. She don't know what possesed her to do it, but she placed her hand over his, as soon as their skin touched Spencer could feel electricity shoot up her arm.

Toby took a sharp breath in, glancing down at her hand, wrapping his thumb around hers. Spencer couldn't believe how gentle he was, how could she of ever thought he had killed Alison? He had a heart of gold, truth be told he had made mistakes, but what position was she in to judge?

"Spencer..." he started, but shook his head, sighing, she made him feel like he might have a shot at a second chance, she made him feel...warm inside, but how could he tell her this? He felt she was so out of his league, he couldn't bare to be this close to her and not tell her. Spencer looked up at him, his eyes softened, she could feel her heart beating against her shirt.

Suddenly there was a bang against the wall, the pair jumped up hastily, running out of the room as fast as their legs would carry them. Spencer looked around, there wasn't a soul around. "Spencer, it's open," She swung around to see Toby pushing open the door.  
>"No, wait." she rushed up to the door, half standing in front of him, "It might be dangerous, i'll go in first," Toby snorted, half amused, half amazed at how brave she was. "Spencer, I think if they are dangerous I think i'd have more chance of protecting us, don't you?" he lay his large hand on her shoulder, pulling her back and walking into the room first. Picking up the brown bag that lay on the bed, not even looking in it he handed it to Spencer.<br>"Here, boss. Thought you might like to do a bomb check." he teased, she tried to shoot him a sarcastic look, but he had this cute half smile plastered on his face so she just grabbed the bag out of his hand, looking inside. She looked up, her face blank.  
>"It's not really a bomb is it?" He grabbed the bag off her, looking into it. Cocking his head to the side, and asking the one question she didn't know the answer to.<br>"Who's A?"

Spencer shrugged, "No idea," strictly this wasn't a lie, Toby seemed to accept it as a valid answer, he made for the door, turning to look back at Spencer. "Coming?" he asked, she nodded following him quickly, not wanting to be alone in this room.

"So, what's in the bag?" he asked curiously. Spencer closed the door, walking over and unzipping the oversized beige bag, pulling out scrabble, a bag of chips and caffiene. Toby frowned, picking up a can, "Isn't it a little late to be drinking this stuff? How do you sleep?"

"It's never too late for coffee," she grabbed the can out of his hand, he looked amused, but grabbed it back. "You'll thank me later, believe me," he laughed as she folded her arms across her chest. "No. I won't. I'll get moody and irritable," she stated, he just laughed, shrugging. "I can take moody and irritable," he retaliated.

Spencer couldn't help but smile, she opened the box of scrabble, unfolding the board onto the bed, and picking out seven letters before handing him the bag of plastic squares.

After about an hour or so, the game was getting pretty heated. "83 points for me," Spencer smiled, smugly. Toby nodded, arranging his letters on the board. "107 points for me," he replied, deviously. Spencer swung around to look at the board, "Count it if you don't believe me." he laughed.  
>"No it's fine, well done." she said bitterly, causing him to laugh even more.<p>

"You're a sore loser Spencer," he smiled, "You're not used to losing are you? I can tell."  
>"Winning is the only way I can get my parents attention," she sighed, pulling out a few more letters. "You shouldn't have to win, to get attention." he swallowed, "You're an incredible person, whether you lose or win. You should loosen up, stop trying to be the best and just enjoy yourself once in a while. Let go."<p>

At 10:30pm, Spencer swung off the bed. "I guess it's time to go back to the house of Hastings," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair, Toby glanced up from where he was packing the game back into the box.

"You know...you don't have to go, I mean if you'd feel better not going home, you can always stay here. I don't have any plans." he said, his heart beating a hundred times faster. Spencer looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "Are you sure? That would be great, but do you really want me here? I can be a bitch in the morning,"

The sides of his mouth turned up as he tried to stifle a laugh, shaking his head. "You're always welcome to stay with me," Spencer smiled, running her hand up and down her jacket sleeve a little nervously. "Okay, I'll stay if you're sure."

"I'm sure," Toby grinned reassuringly, "Just one thing, you can't sleep in that," he pointed at her outfit, she looked down. He jumped off the bed, pulling a tshirt out of his bag and throwing it at her, she caught it, noticing it's softness, and smell. It smelt like him. He walked through into the bathroom, this place was so cheap the bathroom and bedroom were seperated by a curtain, one that didn't even cover the whole of the opening. She sat back down on the bed, sending her mom a text to say she was studying late and would stay at Aria's tonight. When she looked up, she caught Toby pulling his shirt off, running her eyes down his body, her eyes lingered at his tattoo, knowing the real meaning of it put her at ease. He looked over at her and she quickly pointed her eyes towards the floor, pushing back the curtain and sitting on the bed, he pointed his thumb to the bathroom.  
>"All yours." he said, pulling himself onto the bed so his back was flat against the headboard. Spencer hurried into the bathroom, and pulling the curtain as far as it would go, leaning against the cold tiled walls, it was only then did she realize how hot her skin was, she had no idea what was happening, no idea why she felt a little dizzy, and certainly no idea why Toby made her heart beat that much faster. Pulling off her shirt and jeans she slipped his t-shirt over her head, it just covered enough to keep her decent, whatever it was about wearing his shirt, it made her feel warm inside. Gathering her clothes and walking out of the bathroom, she set them down on a chair, smiling at how consumed he seemed to be by the television, taking one more chance to run her eyes over his body. Who would of known all that was hiding underneath those dark clothes, he was taut and toned, tanned evenly with huge biceps. She climbed onto the bed beside him, mirroring the way he was sitting, he passed her the remote.<p>

"You can choose what we watch," he grinned, sweetly. She was feeling a little michievous so she changed the channel. "Good because there's an interesting documentary about African snails on, right about now," she replied, keeping her composure. "Nooo," he pleaded, gently prying the remote control out of her hands and changing it back to a program about cops. "I thought you hated the police," she asked, alarm bells rang in her head. Toby looked down at the blanket, "I do. They never did anything for me," he bit his lip, "You don't like them either right?"

"You're right there," she replied, letting her head rest back, sitting up abruptly and turning to face him she continued to speak, "I wanted to say i'm sorry. Sorry for ever thinking you were capable of murder and sorry for thinking you'd ever hurt Emily, I should of known better than to listen to Alison's version of you. I-I-I just-" her eyes had gone blurry with tears, he reached out to take her small hand in his large own. "You don't need to be sorry, everyone thought that. Alison had a way of...manipulating people. I know that, and I know you four girls are all good people, trying to move on with your lives." Hearing this just made Spencer well up even more, how could she of doubted such an incredible guy, a tear rolled down her cheek, Toby reached out and wiped it away with his thumb, letting it linger on her cheek longer than he probably should of.

Spencer moved closer, with him pushing his head closer, she gently pressed her lips against his, he kissed her back softly, as soon as she moved her hand to his shoulder he tensed and pulled away. Her face was a mixture of confusion and hurt, it felt like her stomach had just dropped. Toby looked away, slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry I just thought..." she started to speak, feeling her self blushing. He looked back at her, "No, it's not...it's not anything to do with you. It's me." He threw his head back, blinking back tears. "No one has ever," he gulped, "Touched me so gently before, I just don't know how to act with this." Spencer's heart sunk, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "You just have to go with it," she whispered gently.

It was right then that something in Toby changed, it was like, his past with Jenna didn't matter, he wanted Spencer so badly, and before now he had thought she was out of his league, but she seemed to like him, really like him and he wasn't going to ignore this oppurtunity go to waste. Leaning in once again, grazing his lips against hers lightly, before kissing her, feeling her kissing him back was the best feeling in the world, he moved his finger tips to the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

Spencer was hesitant when placing her hand on his bare shoulder, not wanting to over do things, his skin was warm and soft, it made her feel at ease, he made her feel at ease. Like it didn't matter what was happening on the outside world, all that mattered was here and now. As the kiss went on, she ran her hands down his chest gently, she could feel his muscles tense, Spencer dropped her hand even lower, playing with the drawstrings on his pajama pants.

"Spencer." Toby mumbled cautiously, she looked up at him, not moving her mouth too far from his. "We can't do this," he said, nodding down towards her hand. "Why not?" she whispered.

"Because I don't want to take advantage of you, it wouldn't be right," he replied softly, "You wouldn't be taking advantage," she insisted. "Have you ever, done it before?" he asked, not trying to intrude. She shook her head, feeling slightly ashamed. He tucked his finger and thumb under her chin, pulling her face back towards him. "It's nothing to be embarassed about," he spoke gently, noticing the blush covering her fair skin, before leaning in to kiss her again.

She pulled away this time, "I guess no one's ever wanted to do it with me, and now you've joined that list," she snapped, a little hurt. "Spencer, I want to be with you like that so badly, but you'll regret it in the morning. I know you will," She shook her head, "I won't, I know what I want."

He ran his hand over his face, contemplating what to do. Toby placed his arm around her waist pulling her closer, "I really don't think this is a good idea, not right now anyway," Spencer let out a sigh, leaning her head on his shoulder without even thinking, Toby couldn't help but smile at this gesture.

"Was it hard? In reform school?" she asked, knowing it was a touchy subject. He cleared his throat, "There was a lot of bad people in there Spencer, I was one of them. I got in with the wrong crowd for a while, it was pretty tough, but I got out of there. Now you've asked me a question, I should get to ask you one in return,"

"Go for it," she replied, shifting on the bed to get comfier. "Why do you freeze up anytime someone mentions your parents?" he asked, keeping his voice soft. Spencer rolled her eyes, playing with her hands. "My parents...are perfectionists, they want everything to go to plan, they want me to be the best at everything. It's hard, sometimes I just want to do something for fun, and have a laugh. They're the reason people think i'm so uptight."

"I don't think you're uptight." he said simply, she turned her head to smile at him. "Why don't you hate me?" Spencer asked, Toby turned his head, looking at her as if she was crazy. "What?" he choked. "Why don't you hate me, I mean I was a part of what ruined your life,"

"I could never hate you, you didn't do anything to me. Alison did. In some ways it helped, getting away from Jenna. It just sucks that my parents still think it was me, that house doesn't feel like home, it feels like i'm a lodger, an unwanted one at that." his voice cracked, Spencer reached over and stroked his arm gently.

"Sometimes, I wish...I wish it would all just be over. My life that is. If I wasn't here, people in this town would feel a lot safer. I'm just a nuisance here."

Spencer looked alarmed, "No, no you're not a nuisance. You're a great person, people just have to realize that."

"When are they going to realize it? When they're crossing the street to avoid me or when i'm making their kids cry? There's no need for me in this town." a small tear ran down his left cheek, Spencer could feel a lump in her throat, what had she done? Why did she have to ask that question? "I need you." she mumbled quietly, thinking about the words that had just come out of her mouth. Toby pulled one of his knees up, resting his head in his hands, trying to hide the fact that he was crying, but also trying to make sense of what she had just said.

"I know someone tried to frame you, i'm just trying to figure out what the connection between us is. I mean why are we the two people being framed?" she said, feeling slightly awkward. Toby shrugged, lifting his head out of his hands. "Maybe someone just has it out for us?"

"But why us? Why not Emily or Aria?" she persisted, "If I knew, i'd tell you," he said gently. A few moments of silence passed.

"Spencer?"  
>"Mhm,"<br>"Did you mean that? About needing me?"  
>Spencer dragged her eyes away from her hands, "You're the only one who's said the thought of me killing Ali was crazy, you're the only one who has offered to help, no matter what the consequences. Yes, I need you."<br>With that Toby leaned in to kiss her, leaning his hand the other side of her body on the bed. Everytime Toby came that close Spencer's skin felt like fire, kissing along her jaw he started to place small butterfly kisses down her kneck. She ran her fingers up through his hair, he wrapped his arms around her waist, flipping over so she was straddling him, but he never broke the connection between his mouth and her neck. He slipped his hand under the hem of her...his shirt, tracing his thumb up and down her spine. Spencer pushed her body against his chest, he pulled her closer. Toby moved his mouth from her neck, looking at her in the eye.  
>"Are you really sure you want to do this...with me?" he questioned, he was terrified. Terrified of making one wrong move, terrified of hurting her and terrified she'd regret it in the morning.<br>Spencer nodded, "Do you have...protection?" Toby pointed to his bag on the chair, Spencer pulled herself off of him allowing him to get up and get to his bag. He started to speak, "You're positive? It might hurt a little..." he didn't want to scare her, but he didn't want to make false promises either. Spencer walked over to him, "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be here." she wrapped her arms around his neck, he nodded. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he picked her up and lay her onto the bed. Kneeling in between her legs he started to push the tshirt she was wearing up, she lifted her hands so he could get it off completely. Toby nearly started tearing up again when he saw the way she was looking up at him, so trusting, so beautiful. Spencer reached out to stroke the side of his face, he leaned down brushing his lips against hers. She ran her fingertips lightly over his chiseled torso.

"Tell me if it hurts too much," he whispered into her ear. "Ok," she replied, even though she knew for sure she wasn't going to stop in the middle of it.

After a while Toby dragged his body off of Spencer's, lying down beside her, she was sore, and they were both covered in sweat. He reached his arm out, pulling her head onto his chest. "How do you feel?" he asked meekly. "Different, but in a good way." she smiled weakly up at him. "I hope it didn't hurt too much," "It was worth it," she replied, before Toby leaned in to kiss her on the nose.

**_And that was how they fell asleep, no blankets and no clothes._**  
><strong><em>Just each others arms.<em>**


	2. I Want To Know You

As soon as Spencer pried open her eyes, the sunlight hit her. For a second she didn't remember where she was, looking up she smiled as she saw his face, he looked so peaceful, and content. She reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek, not meaning to wake him up. Toby opened his eyes slowly, a large smile spreading across his face. "Morning Spencer," he whispered, he looked insanely cute, his hair a little ruffled and his eyes barely open. "Goodmorning Toby," she reluctantly sat up, it was then that she became fully aware of how little she was wearing. He must of noticed, because he leaned down and picked up the shirt he had given up, placing it over her head and letting her push her arms through the sleeves. Standing up off of the bed, she was still a little sore, but other than that she felt great. That was until her phone beeped.

**_Waking up in the arms of a killer. What would mommy say?_**  
><strong><em>-A<em>**

She opened the attachment, it was a picture of her and Toby, asleep. Great, that was just great. "Spencer, what's wrong?" she turned around to see Toby had pulled his pajama bottoms back on, he looked concerned. "Nothing," she insisted shaking her head, "What time is it?"  
>Toby pulled out his phone from his bag, "Half 9," he sighed, trying to smooth down the tufts of hair that were sticking up. "I suppose you have to get home..." She walked over to him, running her fingers through his hair, making sure it was as neat as possible. "Do you want to go for a walk? Through the forest? We could bring a picnic." she asked him, unsure of what his answer would be. Judging by the grin on his face he thought it was a great idea.<p>

After they had gotten changed, they headed out to the car, Spencer looked in the window of 214, nothing. "Can I drive?" he asked, she spun around from the window, throwing him the car keys. Toby headed over to the passenger door first, opening it for Spencer and placing the bag of food into the backseat. She climbed in, he was such a gentleman. As they drove out of the motel parking lot Toby turned the radio down, "So, why did you want to go for a walk?"  
>Spencer shrugged, "I thought it would be a nice place to talk, and clear our heads," Toby didn't say anything, just continued driving, until he pulled the car up just by the outskirts of the forest. Climbing out, he took the bag from the backseat. They headed into the clearing, there was no set path so they just walked wherever it looked safest. "How are we going to find our way back?" she asked. "Well we could leave a trail of breadcrumbs?" he teased, "Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"<br>"I want to know everything, I want to know about everything you've been through." she said, shyly. He looked down at the leaves crunching beneath his feet, "My mom dissapeared when I was 4 years old, my dad remarried when I was 14. That's when I met Jenna, she used to come and spend a lot of time with me. I thought she was just being friendly, but at times she got pretty scary, agressive even. She used to threaten that if I didn't go through with what she wanted that she'd tell my dad I had been forcing myself on her." A muscle twitched in his jaw, his eyes looked angry again. "Then the whole Alison/Jenna incident happened, I was taken away and sent to reform school. I spent most of my days drawing, trying not to pick fights and thinking of ways to escape." he looked up into the sky, "I thought about you actually, you were the one person I was jealous of. You appeared to have the perfect life, money, looks, intelligence and a perfect family,"

Spencer snorted, "I am far from perfect, as is my family. Appearances can be decieving." Toby looked over at her, "What about you? I want to know all about you, what you've been through." he persisted.  
>"Well, there has always been huge competitivness between me and Melissa, my parents always took her side. A lot of nights i'm left alone, they've been leaving me alone since I was 11 years old." she swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump. He slid his hand down her arm interlocking his fingers with hers, "You don't have to be alone for another night, if you don't want to be,"<br>She smiled up at him, "And then the Jenna thing happened, me and the girls still get nightmares, I remember seeing Alison yell at you that night, I had no idea she was blackmailing you Toby, i'm so so sorry." For the third time since yesterday tears began to run down her cheeks, "Then the night Alison went missing, I knew something bad had happened, I just always hoped she'd just run away with a boy. The night her body was found was the night my life turned into a living nightmare." He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, she rested her head on his strong shoulder, stroking her hair and trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry," she mumbled into his shirt, "Listening to me complaining when you've been through so much more," Toby started, "We've both been through a lot, you don't always have to build a wall around yourself Spencer, you can let me in. I'll always be there to talk, or not talk," he gently kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her own arms around his waist, she felt safe with him. That's something she'd never thought she would say. She felt at her safest with Toby Cavanaugh.

"How about here?" he asked, pointing to a flat piece of ground, Spencer nodded. He pulled out a blanket from the bag, "Toby Cavanaugh is that the bed sheet?" she couldn't help but laugh, Toby looked up from where he was spreading it on the ground and shot her a smile that made her knees weak. He tugged her hand and she dropped down to the blanket beside him, she took the sandwiches out of the bag, unwrapping one and handing it to him. "Thank you, I don't know how fresh these are, they might of been in the vending machine for years," he said, smiling at her. Spencer laughed, they chatted as they ate, avoiding touchy subjects.

Toby leaned in wiping Spencer's mouth with his finger, "You had a little something there," he explained. Feeling a spurt of courage she leaned in to kiss him, "You had a little something there," she smiled, he smiled back, searching her face with his piercing blue eyes. "You're different then I thought you were," Toby said, not taking his eyes off of her face. "I remember thinking that about you a while ago," she replied, smiling. He lay back onto the blanket, folding one of his hand behind his head and reaching the other one out to Spencer. She lay down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Even though I wasn't patricularly fond of you at first, I always thought you were beautiful," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Spencer closed her eyes, savouring this moment.

"Spencer." she could feel someone squeezing her shoulder, "Spencer," the voice said a little louder. She sat up quickly, causing her vision to go all blurry for a split second, she looked round, Toby was looking at her slightly amused. "You fell asleep," he laughed.  
>"Oh God, I didn't drool on you did I?" she asked, she knew she had a habit of doing that, she remembered waking up in her room with Aria shooting her a dirty look because Aria had a wet patch on her shoulder. This just caused Toby to laugh even more, Spencer smiled, it was nice to see him so happy. "It's not funny, it's a serious problem!" she insisted, he rolled over still laughing, propping himself up with his elbows. "Ever thought about sleeping with your mouth closed?" he suggested. "How am I meant to control my mouth when i'm asleep?"<br>"I don't know, you're the genious around here," he retorted, not able to wipe the smile off his face. Spencer stood up, wiping down her clothes she stuck her hand out to him, "Come on,"  
>"Come on what?"<br>"We need to walk it off. The food." she said, in a very orderly way. Toby stood up, "Are you being serious?" he started to laugh again, "Spencer, we only had a sandwich,"  
>She folded her arms, raising one eyebrow. He held his hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine let's walk then officer. What about all this?" he gestured to the blanket and food. "It'll still be here when we get back won't it?"<br>"If only the Edgewood Motor Court could see their blanket right now." Toby stepped off of the blanket and wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist.

After a couple of hours they headed back to pick up the blanket and go back to the motel, "Are you sure this is the right way?" Toby asked, looking around him. "Yeah, I'm positive," Spencer hurried up to the tree which they sat under, pinned to it was a note:

**_Don't leave your dirty laundry around._**  
><strong><em>You never know who might pick it up.<em>**  
><strong><em>-A<em> **

She scrunched it up and stuck it in her pocket, "What was that?" he asked, looking curious. "Oh um, just a missing poster for a...for a cat." she lied, walking back over to him, "Let's just go home,"  
>"Home?" Toby questioned, a confused look on his face. "My house," she confirmed, "My parents are in Philly with Melissa this weekend, so you won't have to deal with them," He nodded, walking silently with Spencer to the car, climbing in and driving to Spencer's house. Toby looked nervous as he walked through the Hastings back door, Spencer picked up on this. "We don't have security dogs or CCTV, you're pretty safe here." she joked, he grinned nervously at her, looking around the house. Picking up a picture he snorted, Spencer walked over to him, looking over his shoulder. "Nice outfit," he teased, chuckling to himself. "Hey!" she slapped his arm playfully, "I didn't dress myself at that stage!"<br>"Maybe you should of," Toby smiled placing the picture down, "You were pretty cute back then," "You're pretty cute now," Spencer sighed, wrapping her hands around his neck, he leaned in, their noses barely touching. "But right now, you have this undescribable beauty, something i've never seen before," he whispered, Spencer could feel her cheeks burn, his words and the way he was looking at her so adoringly. "Stop it," she tried to hide the embarassment in her voice. He pressed his lips against her cheek, pulling her in for a hug. They stayed like that for a while, just embracing each other when there was a sharp rap on the door, they broke apart reluctantly. "Want me to hide?" Toby asked, looking startled. Spencer shook her head, "Sit down," she smiled nodding towards the sofa, before she walked towards the back door and opened it. "Hey!" Spencer grinned as she saw who was outside, Hanna, Aria and Emily, she stood back to let them in. Hanna froze when she saw Toby, causing Aria to walk smack bang into her, she looked at Spencer for answers. Toby stood up, Spencer walked over to him taking his hand. "I think there's something I...we need to tell you," A huge smile spread across Emily's face, she embraced them both into a hug, "I'm so happy for you guys," she exclaimed. Aria looked a little confused, and Hanna looked amused, "Toby, you have no idea what you're letting yourself in for," she started, "Just keep her filled with coffee and she'll do whatever you want her to," Hanna finished, shooting him a smile. He laughed his cute little laugh, sitting back down the smile setting him at ease. Aria walked over squeezing Spencer's shoulder, Hanna held up the brown bag "I brought take out, I thought we could eat this and watch The Notebook," Toby stood up once more, "I think it's time for me to leave," he smiled, zipping up his jacket, Hanna reached out and pulled him down again, "Oh no you don't, you are not getting out of it that easily," she teased, Toby grinned. "Nah, I don't want to cramp your style or anything, i'm not good with romantic movies, and if all four of you start crying during the movie I wouldn't know what to do with myself," he said, eyes shining. Spencer stood up beside him, "Take my car, you can bring it back when you come for breakfast," she grinned, handing him the keys. He leaned down, planting a small kiss on her lips, the girls all exchanged glances, smiles all round. "See you tomorrow, Spencer." he said, not taking his eyes off of her.  
>"Goodnight, have fun," he smiled at the girls, holding up his hand as he jogged out of the door. Spencer sank down onto the sofa, still in a daze, between Hanna and Aria, Emily sitting on the table infront of them. "Toby? Who would of known, I mean I get it. The boy's hot." Hanna stated.<br>"How did it happen?" Aria asked, resting her hand on Spencer's knee, Spencer took a deep breath, "Well, Toby was staying in the Edgewood Motor Court for a few nights because his parents aren't home and he can't deal with Jenna, and I drove him there before school, I went back after school so I could keep an eye on room 214, all that we found was a note from A in a brown paper bag. Then, we played scrabble, and I was about to go home and he told me I should stay...so I did, I mean I really didn't fancy being here alone," Aria cocked her head to the side, concentrating on Spencer's story. "Carry on!" Hanna persisted. "We talked...about things I had never talked about with anyone, about my parents, about what it was like at reform school for him, about Alison. I saw how much he was hurting, how misunderstood he really was." Spencer shrugged, "And things went from there." a small smile spread across her face.  
>"Things?" Emily asked, before Hanna practically jumped out of her seat, "You lost your virginity to Toby Cavanaugh didn't you?" she cried. Spencer looked a little alarmed, she could feel herself blushing. "Awh Spencer," Aria cooed hugging Spencer, "So does this mean you two both lost it at the same time, well the same night," Emily asked, pointing her question towards Spencer and Hanna.<br>"This is so awesome," Hanna exclaimed, slapping Spencer on the arm. "So how was camping with Caleb?" Spencer said, trying to change the topic of conversation off of her.  
>"Perfect." she swooned, her eyes going all soft. Spencer squeezed Hanna's arm.<p>

After the movie, the girls were draped all around Spencer's room, Emily and Hanna were fast asleep on the floor, Aria who was sharing the bed with Spencer, "Spence, are you still awake?" she whispered, poking Spencer a little. Spencer rolled over to face Aria, "Yeah, i'm not that tired," "Same here," Aria replied, "Spencer, what was it like?"  
>"What was what like?"<br>"Last night. I mean did it...hurt."  
>"Um, a little bit, but he was extremely gentle. It was incredible." she sighed, thinking back to last night. "I saw the way he looked at you earlier, I think he may love you already,"<br>Spencer smiled, "I've never known anyone like him, he's so so"  
>"Attractive?" Aria joked.<br>"Oh Aria, you should see him with his shirt off, like wow."  
>"Really?" she propped herself up with one elbow. "Is he really muscly?"<br>"Like, it's insane. He's really toned and he's got these huge biceps, I mean I practically drooled when I saw him," "Damn, now I want to see." Aria smirked. Just then Spencer's phone buzzed, Aria looked at her a little scared. She reluctantly picked up the phone, unlocking the screen and going into her inbox, it said:

**_I can't stop thinking about you._**  
><strong><em>Toby xxx<em>**

Spencer smiled, noticing Aria looking at her strangely she turned the phone screen around so she could read it. "Awwwh," she exclaimed letting out a sigh and hugging Spencer tightly, "After all you...and Toby have been through, it's great you've found each other,"  
>"I can't believe it either," Spencer said, sending a reply and setting her phone down on her bedside table. She closed her eyes, still facing Aria.<br>"Goodnight Aria,"  
>"Goodnight Spencer,"<p> 


	3. No Interruptions

Two weeks had gone by since her first night with Toby, and things were great. Their relationship was deepening day by day, she couldn't imagine her life without him now. It was a Friday evening and Spencer was alone again, it seemed like her parents were never there, they were always away on some sort of business trip or busy fawning over Melissa. Her phone buzzed against the kitchen top, picking it up she glanced at the screen:

I'm guessing you're alone,  
>wanna come over?<br>T xxx She smiled, standing up and pounding up the stairs into her room. Punching a reply as quickly as she could to tell him she'd be over in a while, she yanked open her wardrobe, pulling a face at the lack of choice she pulled out a black lacy top, slipping it over her head and stepping into a pair of jeans. Stuffing her feet into her boots she raced downstairs and into her car. She always got nervous arriving at the Cavanaugh's, Toby didn't make her nervous but Jenna did. She walked up onto the porch, knocking on the door lightly, it opened almost straight away with an arm reaching out to pull her in quickly. Spencer felt herself being pressed against the back of the closed door, Toby was leaning over her leaning his forehead against hers. "Hi," he grinned, resting his hands on her waist.  
>"Hey you," she replied, gripping his shirt with her hands. He took her hand pulling her up the stairs, suddenly somewhere below them a door slammed, Spencer turned her head as she stood at the top of the stairs.<br>"Is that..?"  
>"Jenna, yeah." he grunted, as they continued towards his room. He held his door open for Spencer to walk through, she walked around, taking in everything surrounding her. "Does she know i'm here?" Spencer asked, Toby shrugged. "I don't know, I don't really care if she does or not," he sat down on his bed, patting the place beside him. She sat down beside him wrapping her arms around his chest, and leaning her head onto his shoulder. "How was school?" he asked, unwrapping one of her hands and pushing his fingers through hers. Spencer sighed, "It was okay, but my heart hasn't been in it lately. I can't stop thinking about what might happen, everytime I hear a knock on the door I think it's the cops coming to arrest me." "Oh Spencer, i'd never let anyone take you away from me, especially not now," he insisted earnestly, leaning in to kiss the side of her mouth. She turned her head, pressing her lips fully against his, pushing him back onto the bed. Toby ran his hands down her body, resting them on her waist, pulling her on top of him. Spencer began unbuttoning his shirt as he slipped his hands under her top kneading the flesh he could find, his hands felt rough and warm on her skin. Suddenly they heard a person clearing their throat, the two of them jumped up.<br>"I hope i'm not disturbing anything but I need a ride to Rosewood mall," Jenna said, leaning against the frame of the door. Toby ran his hand over his face, "I can't give you a lift right now Jenna,"  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because i'm going somewhere myself," he replied, and with that took Spencer's hand and stormed out of the house. "Um, your house is empty right?" Spencer nodded, walking with him over to her car. She fumbled with the keys in the lock, pushing open the door and putting her bag on the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry, i'm just not in the mood to deal with Jenna's shit right now," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Spencer smiled at him, "Sit down," she said nodding towards the sofa, she grabbed two cans of soda out of the fridge, walking over to him, he opened up his arms to let her fall against him. Toby kissed her hair, then her ear, then her neck. She pushed herself against his mouth, "Will you stay tonight?" she asked, "If you want me to," he mumbled into her neck, sending tingles down her spine.  
>"If I had my way you'd be here every day," she sighed, he rested his head against hers. "Everything feels okay when i'm with you, like no one or nothing can hurt me," she whispered.<br>"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you Spencer," he pulled her effortlessly onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her warmly. "What are your plans for the weekend?" he asked curiously.  
>"I'm having dinner with Hanna on Sunday night, why?" "Just wondering," he smiled, she gazed at him, running her finger along his jaw softly. He reached forward, gently nipping her bottom lip, Spencer pushed against him deepening the kiss. Noticing the first few buttons on his shirt were undone, she undid the rest, and he didn't protest. Toby ran his hand up her back, under her shirt, gently stroking the skin that lay under his fingertips. Spencer slid off of him, taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs behind her.<p>

Climbing onto the bed she waited for him to join her, he climbed on slowly, she immediatley pushed his shirt off of him, letting it fall to the ground. He gripped the sides of her top, yanking it up over her head, planting soft kisses along her collar bone and up her neck.  
>"You are so beautiful," he whispered into her ear, making her squirm, "Stop it, no i'm not,"<br>He pulled away from her, looking into her eyes, "How can you even say that Spencer? Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on," She covered her face with her hands, "Stop, please." Toby pulled her hands away from her face, planting a kiss on her lips, letting it linger. Toby rolled over, sinking his head into the pillows, he pulled Spencer on top of him, running his hands up her thighs. Spencer pushed her face into his neck, biting it gently, she heard a small groan escape his throat. She ran her hands down his chest, starting to undo his jeans. He began to do the same to her, sliding her jeans down along her long legs. Spencer kicked them off of the bed, planting kisses down along his chest, they tore the rest of their clothes off in a fit of passion.

A little while later they lay on top of the blanket, legs entangled, arms holding each other.  
>Neither of them had ever felt love before.<br>I guess there's a first time for everything. 


	4. The Reason

Toby awoke to the sunlight pouring in Spencer's window, smiling to himself he looked down at Spencer, he moved a little, letting his head lie back on the pillow once more, Spencer woke as she felt him move. He pulled her into a tight hug, "It feels so good to wake up and find you in my arms," he whispered, grazing her ear with his lips. "It feels so good to wake up in your arms," she replied.  
>"Mind if I take a shower?" he asked, scratching the side of his face. "Go for it," she smiled, moving away from him. Toby stood up, stretching, causing his muscles to tense, something she definitley couldn't tear her eyes away from. "Do you have like a towel or something?"<br>"In that cupboard," Spencer pointed towards the cupboard beside the window. He nodded at her before heading into the bathroom, after lying in bed a little while longer she slid out, pulling on a pair of shorts and the t-shirt Toby had given her the first night they had spent together. She walked down the stairs, "Aria? Hanna?" she exclaimed, Hanna set down the yogurt she had taken out of Spencer's fridge, "Hey, Spence!"  
>"What are you guys doing here?" she questioned, thinking something must be wrong. "We got a text, saying you were in the arms of death," Aria raised her eyebrows.<br>"From A?" Spencer asked.  
>"From A," Hanna confirmed. "So, do you know what they mean?" Spencer was about to start talking when Toby padded down the stairs wearing just his jeans, his hair still wet from the shower. "Yeah I think I know what they meant," she sighed. Toby looked extremely embarassed to be caught wearing so little, Hanna and Aria didn't seem to mind, she noticed Hanna running her eyes over his body, making her laugh a little. "Hey Aria, Hanna," he acknowledged, folding his arms across his chest. Spencer walked over to the fridge pulling out a carton of orange juice and pouring it into four glasses. Toby sat on the stool next to Aria, she smiled at him, trying not to let her eyes linger on his chest. "Where's Em?" Spencer asked, pushing the glasses towards them.<br>"She had swim practise," Hanna replied, taking a swig of juice before setting it back down. "Of course," Spencer rolled her eyes.  
>"Actually speaking of practise, I haven't seen you in that hideous light blue pleated hockey skirt lately," Hanna turned her head to the side. "I haven't actually been feeling it anymore," Spencer retorted glaring at Hanna, hoping she wouldn't mention Ian. Obviously Aria didn't catch this stare because she said, "Is it because Ian's the coach?" Hanna looked alarmed, "I mean all that happened in the past, he doesn't seem to hate you, even if we did accuse him of murder," Aria finished.<br>Toby's head pricked up, "What's this aboat Ian?" he asked, Hanna groaned, elbowing Aria in the side. "We're going to be upstairs in your room if you need us," Hanna grinned falsley, grabbing Aria and pulling her off of the stool and up the stairs. "Spencer, why wouldn't you go to practise because of Ian?" he asked, Spencer groaned, leaning her elbows on the counter. "You are going to hate me after I tell you this," she started, "Ian and I, had a fling last summer, I was the reason he left Melissa, well I thought I was the only reason, turns out he was seeing Ali too, Melissa knows this now, well about me anyway. Not about Ali, and there's been things that just add up to making him look like he might of been involved in her murder," Spencer looked at Toby, waiting for his reaction. "Please don't hate me," she pleaded.  
>He reached across the counter and took her hands in his own, "I don't hate you, I don't even think less of you. How could I? Everyone makes mistakes, as for Ian being involved, do you think it was his car I saw Alison get into?"<br>Spencer shrugged, "It's possible," Toby sighed, playing around with the glass in front of him.  
>"Im sorry," Spencer said, sitting on the stool beside him, "Sorry for not telling you sooner,"<br>Toby smiled at her, patting her leg, "It doesn't make a difference to me, Spencer." Something banged upstairs, they both looked up towards the roof, Spencer slid off the stool, "You can come down here guys," she called up the stairs. "Okay, it was not me who knocked over your table, it was Aria," Hanna stated rushing down the stairs.  
>"Hanna! You walked into it" Aria moaned, looking at Spencer she asked, "Everything okay?" in a low voice.<br>"Yeah," Spencer confirmed, half hugging Aria.  
>"So he's okay with it?" Aria questioned, keeping her voice at a whisper.<br>"Yeah, he said it doesn't make a difference to him, that he doesn't think less of me,"  
>"He's a keeper," Aria grinned.<p>"And these are the Tory Burch's I want, but they don't have them in my size and they won't order them, can you believe that?" Hanna exclaimed, Spencer spun round to see Hanna had taken a magazine out of her bag and was making Toby look at a shoe catalogue. Aria's eye widened, Toby was trying to look interested, "Can't you...just buy a different pair?" he asked innocently.<br>Hanna glared at him, causing Aria to burst out laughing. "When Hanna starts to talk about shoes, just agree with everything she's saying." Aria smiled, sitting on the sofa. Spencer grinned, squeezing his shoulder as she walked by him.

A couple of hours later, they were sitting in the grill, Hanna and Aria had just left and she was sitting across from Toby. Spencer hadn't been able to stop smiling for ages, and her face was starting to ache.  
>"So are you ever going to come back to school?" she asked, taking his hand across the table.<br>He squeezed her fingers, shaking his head, "I don't think so, i'm going to try and get a construction job," he told her.  
>"Where?" she asked, curiously, hoping he wasn't going far.<br>Toby shrugged, "Anywhere I can get, though not too far from here," he must of seen the look of fear in her eyes, "I just need to get out of my house for most of the day,"  
>She nodded, "I get it."<br>He looked around, "You wanna go?" he asked, pushing back his chair, she did the same. Walking out of the door and down the street Spencer felt like someone was watching her, she spun around, nothing just a black sports car. Toby glanced from where he was staring straight ahead into the darkness, "What is it?"  
>"Ever get the feeling someone's watching you?" she asked, leaning into him.<br>"All the time," he sighed, placing his large arm around her shoulders.  
>"Seriously Toby, I think someone's watching us," Spencer said earnestly, Toby stopped walking looking around him, across the road it looked like a dark figure was crouching in the bushes.<br>"Hey, is that Garrett?" he whispered, Spencer spun around.  
>"Garrett who?"<br>"Garrett Reynolds," Toby scratched his head, "What is he doing in the bushes?"  
>"I heard he was a cop now, maybe he's on an undercover case," Spencer suggested.<br>"Or we are the undercover case," Toby turned back around, looking down at her anxiously. "Come on," he led her towards the car.

Arriving back at the Hastings was where all the trouble started, Spencer and Toby walked through the door, to face Peter, Veronica, Melissa and Ian. Veronica's arms were folded and she did not look happy, "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" she boomed, causing Toby to tense up. "Mom, I-" she began.  
>"Oh I think I know very well what went on last night, in my house," She snapped, "I thought you could be trusted Spencer? Inviting murder suspects into our house, into your room, your bed?" she yelled, Melissa stood behind her grinning smugly.<br>"Shut up! I'm a murder suspect now, or have you forgotten? It's about time you realize i'm not perfect, Toby's a great guy, and like it or not, we're dating," Spencer yelled back, her face red with anger.  
>"He," Peter started pointing at Toby, "Has a bad reputation around here, being seen with him will bring your rep down, I mean can you even trust the guy? He blinded his own step sister Spencer! He's dangerous,"<br>Spencer shook her head through the whole time he was talking, "No, he's dangerous," she said, pointing at Ian, "Toby, is not dangerous. He didn't blind anyone, that wasn't him. I don't care about my rep, what I do care about is Toby." "Well I refuse to let you see him," Peter bellowed, he tipped his head at Toby, "You. Out of my house, and don't you dare come anywhere near my daughter again," Toby turned to go before Spencer grabbed his arm, "No, don't go," she pleaded, he looked down into her big brown eyes, his head telling him to leave but his heart telling him to stay. "Maybe it's for the best," he insisted softly, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'll text you," he whispered, before walking out of the door, Spencer spun around. Glaring at the four standing there before storming up to her room.

A while later Melissa slipped in, the smug grin still on her face. "Toby Cavanaugh huh? What are you two like, Bonnie and Clyde?" Spencer shot her a dirty look before looking back down to the book she was reading, "You slept with him didn't you?" she asked in disgust, "I bet it was his idea..."  
>Spencer slammed her book closed, "You know what Melissa, as a matter of fact it wasn't. It was my idea, and I don't regret one bit of it."<br>"I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you, a couple of weeks ago I recieved this picture and refrained from showing mom and dad," Melissa pushed her phone towards Spencer, it was the picture A had sent her of the two of them in the motel. "Where did you get this?"  
>"Some unknown number, anyway that doesn't matter, you were sleeping in a motel, wearing nothing, with Toby Cavanaugh while we thought you were at Aria's? What if he had hurt you?"<br>"He wouldn't hurt me! He's so gentle and kind," "Yeah, that's why it was so easy to believe he killed Alison, because he's gentle and kind," Melissa got up from the side of the bed and walked out of the door.  
>Spencer groaned sinking her head into the pillow, hearing someone open the door she called out, "Come to make some more snarky comments Melissa?"<br>She heard the door shut, looking up she saw who it was, Ian.  
>"Toby? Wow your standards have dropped." he smirked, she just wanted to slap him right then.<br>"Dropped? I think they've gone up, I mean i've never dated someone so sweet, or handsome, or who knows how to please a girl like he does," she remarked, knowing this would wind him up.  
>"I never heard any complaints from you," he retorted, Spencer rolled onto her side. "Get out of my room Ian,"<br>"Not so long ago you were saying the complete opposite," he laughed, opening the door and striding out.  
>Spencer felt her phone buzz, she had learnt to dread this feeling, always knowing there was a possibility it could be A.<p>

Toby: Know why I can't get a job too far from Rosewood?

Spencer: No, why?

Toby: You. 


	5. Against The Odds

"Oh God, I am so so sorry," Spencer said, almost in tears, "You didn't deserve to be spoken to like that,"  
>"Hey, hey Spencer, it's okay," Toby insisted squeezing her arm, "You get used to it,"<br>"Yeah, but you don't deserve it, if anyone deserves it it's Ian," she wiped her eyes fiercely. They were sitting on Toby's porch, Jenna was out, it had been almost impossible for Spencer to get out of her house. He pulled her close, "I don't care how anyone talks to me, apart from you," he rested his head on hers. "Toby," Spencer hissed, "Is that Garrett? Again..." Toby looked up, his house faced Garrett's parents. "Sure looks like it, what is he up to?"  
>"They're watching us aren't they?" she asked, fear in her voice. Toby stood up, pulling Spencer with him, "Let's just go inside," Spencer looked back at Garrett as she walked through the door, "How long will Jenna be out for?" she asked, still holding his hand. "Until this evening, why?" he replied, turning to look at her, a lightbulb went off, "Perfect time to search her room, isn't it?<br>"Yeah, it is," Spencer sighed, Toby nodded pushing Jenna's bedroom door open. Spencer walked in first, with him following closely.  
>"I'm not trying to sound like a bitch, but why does she have so many snowglobes when she can't see them?" she asked, picking one up and shaking it. Toby grinned, "I have no idea,"<br>He walked over to Jenna's desk, rifling through the papers that lay on top. "Spencer," he said, staring down at a page. "What?" she walked over to him, looking down at the page, at the top of the page it simply said 'Spencer Hastings' the rest of it was in braille. "Do you know how to read it? I mean it took me ages to figure out what a three letter word means, never mind a whole freaking page," Toby bit his lip, shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he sighed, handing her the paper. "What do you think it is?" he asked, leaning against the desk. "I don't know, probably some plan to murder me," she replied, looking around, Toby reached out and grabbed her hand, "Don't joke about that," he pulled her against him, pressing his soft lips against hers roughly, resting his hands on her waist. She tucked her hands infront of her, placing them flat on his chest. He looked down, "You're vibrating," he laughed, she looked a little taken a back, which caused him to laugh louder, "Your phone goofball,"  
>"Oh," she blushed, pulling it out of her pocket, a text:<p>

Wait until Jenna see's this.

You may be joining Alison, six feet under.  
>-xoxo A<p>

And with it was a picture of the two of them in Jenna's room, super. As soon as she deleted the text, her phone vibrated again, this time it was a phone call.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Spencer, where are you?" Emily's worried voice came from the other side.  
>"I'm at Toby's why?"<br>"Your mom just rang me, demanding to know where you were, I told her you were with me,"  
>"Oh thank you so much Em!," Spencer exclaimed.<br>"No problem, she also rang Hanna and Aria, what's going on?"  
>"She found out about Toby," hearing his name Toby raised his eyebrow at her.<br>"Ah, what did she say?"  
>"My dad told him to stay away and told me I couldn't see him anymore," she sighed.<br>"I'm so sorry Spencer, i'll tell your mom you're staying at mine for a while, have fun, i'll text you later,"  
>"Thank you, goodbye Em," she clicked the end call symbol. "What happened?" he asked, stroking her sides. "My mom happened, she's been ringing round to see where I was, Em told her I was at hers," Spencer replied, sliding her phone back into her jeans. "I don't want to get you into trouble Spencer," he said, a deep look of concern in his eyes. "You're not going too," she smiled, running her fingers through his hair, gently planting kisses along his jaw. "Stay with me tonight then," he whispered gruffly into her ear, something that made her feel all tingly. "What about Jenna?" "We don't have to see her at all," he whispered back, sliding his hands inside her shirt. "Then i'd love too," Spencer grinned, pulling him off of the desk, "Maybe we should get out of here? She'll probably bring sniffer dogs in here," Toby sniggered, the scary thing was, she probaby would actually hit those extremes. He walked her out of the door, she was still facing him, her eyes not leaving his face. As they reached his bedroom door, he nudged her against it, pressing his body into her, kissing her fiercely all while twisting the knob on the door. They practically fell into his room, she backed up onto the bed, pulling him down on top on her, his body crushing her into the mattress. He unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them off carefully. She pushed up his t-shirt he lifted his arms to let her get it off completely. Toby fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, kissing every piece of exposed skin he could find. She threw the shirt to the floor. He continued kissing her skin, from her neck all the way back down to her breasts, he unhooked her bra gently. She looked up at him, he was so reverant with his touch. Like he was afraid she would break. Spencer lived for the adoring gazes he threw at her every so often. He always put her first, made her feel completely comfortable. Tracing her fingers along his abs, feeling them twitch beneath her touch, she stopped at the band of his jeans. He nibbled the skin along her shoulders, leaving little marks in his trail. Spencer unbuttoned his jeans, they were loose enough that they slid down his legs easily. Toby placed his knee in between her legs, pushing against her, causing her to squirm. He slid down her body, sliding her panties down while kissing her stomach. She moaned lightly, she probably should of felt vulnerable then and there, lying naked under him, instead she felt on top of the world, like no one could hurt her aslong as he was near. He moved back up her body, entangling his hands in her hair, her feet fidgeting against his, running them up his leg.<br>Toby traced his fingers along her thigh, her skin burning hot. Spencer pushed down his boxers, kicking them off of the bed. As they connected for the third time, Toby felt a rush of feelings take over him brain. The thought of not seeing Spencer every day made him feel sick, he had never felt the need to protect someone like he did with her, he didn't want to ever let go.

As they came down off their high, Toby slid off of the bed, holding Spencer up effortlessly with one arm as he peeled back the blanket and slid her in between the sheets, he climbed in after her, engulfing her body with his arms. She wrapped her arms around his, slipping her foot in between his ankles, he kissed her hair.

"_I don't ever want to loose yo_u," she admitted, she could almost hear blood pounding in her ears as she spoke those words.  
>"<em>That's never going to happen<em>," he replied squeezing her tight.


	6. Authors Note

Hey!  
>I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as i'm enjoying writing it :)<br>Please leave reviews, and feel free to leave idea's for chapters and such.

Thank you! 


	7. We're On Your Side

Toby woke first, glancing down at Spencer's head on his chest, he couldn't help but smile. She had a contented smile on her face, her mouth open in the perfect "O". He lay his head back on the pillow, they had fallen asleep pretty early, Jenna was bound to be down in her room, he wondered if she knew Spencer was here. Right then, he didn't want to move, he never wanted to leave the spot he was in, Toby's arm was around Spencer protectively, her hands on his stomach. Toby felt Spencer stir in her sleep, she gazed up at him with her chocolate eyes, "Hi," she grinned, stretching her legs. He smiled, "Hey," feeling his heart thump in his chest. Spencer reached over him for her phone, which she had left on the bedside table. 12 messages and 7 missed calls. Spencer sat bolt upright, keeping the blanket over her, "Oh God," Toby sat up too, leaning his head on her shoulder so he could see the screen of her phone too. She clicked into the first message:

Your mom is on a rampage.  
>Where the hell are you?<br>-Hanna

She clicked through the rest of the messages:

I'm so sorry, your mom called round to the house.  
>I tried to say you were out getting takeout.<br>-Em

Are you with Toby?  
>Just need to know you're safe.<br>-Aria

Mom is sooooo mad -Melissa.

But the one that really caught her eye was from A:

Jenna is going to be so pissed when she figures out what you two got up to last night.  
>-A<p>

Spencer ran a hand through her hair, she climbed out of the bed, shoving her clothes back on quickly. "I have to go," she sighed, trying to zip up her boot. "Breath," he said softly, she smiled at him, "What am I going to tell my parents?" she worried, standing up straight. Toby sat on the edge of the bed, leaning his head in one of his hands, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked you to stay, i've just caused more problems," he looked so sad, sitting there, Spencer had to go over to him, wrapping her hands around his arm, and sitting down beside him. "None of this is your fault, it's my family, they're so screwed up, I would make the same decision to stay with you again given the choice," she insisted, leaning her head against his shoulder. "But the longer I stay, the worse it will be," she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
>"Want me to walk you out?" He asked, scanning the floor for his clothes, "No," she shook her head, "It's still so early, go back to sleep, i'll call you later," she smiled, slipping out of the door.<p>

Arriving at her house, she took a deep breath before walking through the door, expecting the firing squad, instead the house was deathly silent so she plodded upstairs and climbed back into her own bed, it was only early morning and she was still tired. Spencer could of kicked herself, if she had known no one was going to be here, she'd of stayed with Toby. And as if he knew she was thinking about him, a text came through:

Hope you're okay.  
>Give me a call if you need anything, last night was amazing.<br>-Toby xxx She sank back into the pillows, her head clouded with lust. By the time she woke up it was dark outside, she sat up quickly causing her head to spin. How could she of possible slept another 8 hours? Crap, she thought, climbing out of bed, she could hear voices as she stood at the top of the stairs. "We need to do something Veronica!" he dad was yelling, Spencer sat at the top of the stairs.  
>"What can we do?" "She needs to stay away from that boy, when the two of them start talking about what happened, they're going to have pretty much all the answers!" he bellowed. Spencer jumped up, rushing down the stairs.<br>"The answers to what?" she demanded, crossing her arms. The thunder felt like it was going to shake the house, the lightening splitting the sky. "Nothing, it doesn't matter," he replied, looking ruffled.  
>"Yes it does matter!" she screamed.<br>"What matters?" Spencer spun around to see Ian, standing smugly in the doorway, with Melissa on his arm. "Oh get lost you creep," Spencer snapped, Melissa jumped forward, causing Spencer to fall back against the banister. "Get off me," she shoved Melissa back, Melissa reached out to slap her, but instead tearing her nails across Spencer's cheek.  
>"Spencer!" her mother yelled, "You need some boundaries, you've had too much freedom. You're not allowed out of this house apart from to go to school and practise, which Ian will drive you too."<br>"Oh there is no way I am getting into a car with him!" Spencer yelled, her mother stopped her.  
>"You must have no contact with Aria, Emily or Hanna until we say so." Spencer's mouth dropped, her father stepped closer, "And you must not go near Toby Cavanaugh, you don't text him, ring him or meet up with him in secret. That boy is trouble, there's a reason people cross the street when they see him!"<br>Spencer turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs, shoving clothes into her bag and grabbing her car keys. She ran down the stairs, not even acknowledging the shocked faces that surrounded her, running outside, Spencer saw Toby who was waking up her drive, the rain was pouring down by now, his hair stuck to his face, as she came closer he could tell that it wasn't just rain, Spencer was crying. "Spencer," she turned around to see, her mom, dad and Ian rushing towards her. Melissa stood leaning in the doorway.  
>"What the hell do you think you're doing young lady?" her dad asked, "Get back into the house, now."<br>"No," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking to much.  
>"What do you mean no? GET INTO THE HOUSE!" he yelled, coming so much closer to her face, she shrunk back, shaking her head. Ian lurched forward and grabbed her arm, yanking her hard, his fingers digging deeply into her arm, she squeezed her eyes shut, fighting him as much as she could. Suddenly she was released from his grasp, Spencer opened her eyes to see Ian on the floor clutching his face, her dad looking shocked, and Toby wiping his fist on his jeans. She turned to face him, taking her hand he pulled her towards the gate, her dad started after them, they started to run, jumping into Spencer's car as quickly as possible, Toby in the drivers seat as Spencer was too upset to drive. He took off, looking out the side mirror at Peter Hastings slamming his fist into the fence. Facing back to the road, he squeezed Spencer's hand, she squeezed his back. "Where are we going?" she asked weakly, she didn't really car as long as it wasn't home. She didn't have to wait long, as a few moments later they pulled up into the Edgewood motel. Toby got out of the car first, jogging around to open Spencer's door. She stumbled out, her legs feeling like they might go from beneath her. "I'll be right back, just got to go and get a room," he turned to leave, before Spencer grabbed him, turning him around to face her. She reached up to kiss him, the rain soaking them through, but neither of them noticing. He pressed her up against the car, losing his hands in her hair, she gripped his sodden t-shirt, not eager to let go. He pulled away a little, resting his nose against hers, "What was that for?" he asked, smiling.<br>"For being you," she stroked his face, linking his fingers with hers they both walked to the main office, after they had gotten their keys they walked slowly back to the car, Toby grabbed Spencer's bag, looking down at the keys, "You will not believe this," Toby grinned, "It's room 213 again," Spencer glanced up at him a smile spreading across her forlorn looking face. He pushed the motel room door open, letting her walk in first. Toby closed the door, setting her bag down on the table, noticing Spencer was still crying he sat on the chair, pulling her down onto his knee, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she cried into his shirt. He ran his hand up and down his back comfortingly, her cries slowly turned to sobs. Toby felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, unwrapping one arm from around Spencer and answered it.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey, Toby, it's Emily,"  
>"Oh Emily, is everything alright?"<br>"I was going to ask you the same thing, is Spencer with you?" as she asked this, he looked down at her.  
>"Yeah she's with me,"<br>"Where are you?"  
>"The Edgewood Motel, why?"<br>"Do you mind if we come and see her for a while? Me, Aria and Han?"  
>"No, no that's fine, come anytime," he insisted.<br>"I'll see you in a few, thank Toby," she ended the call. He threw his phone onto the bed, "Spencer? Aria, Hanna and Emily are going to call in to see you, " Hearing this her head went up, she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. "I look a mess," she said, running her fingers through her hair.  
>He shook his head, "You look beautiful,"<br>"You must be crazy," Spencer replied, she couldn't help but smile. She planted a kiss on his cheek, hugging him tightly.

A little while later they heard a knock on the door, Hanna didn't even wait for an answer before she barged into the room. "Spencer! Oh my God," Spencer stood up, Aria rushed in to hug her. Emily came in last shutting the door behind her, "Your parents are going crazy, yet again," Hanna remarked, "Yeah, your dad barged in to my house without even knocking, yelling at me for hiding you," Aria added, Emily just squeezed Spencer's shoulder.  
>"What happened?" she asked, turning to Toby for answers. All three of them listened as he spoke, Spencer tuned out about halfway, trying not to remember, she sat on the edge of the bed.<br>"So what are you going to do?" Hanna asked Spencer, "You're gonna hide out here all alone?"  
>Spencer looked up at Toby, "She won't be alone," he said, nodding his head, "Because i'll be here." Aria smiled at him, "We could take turns?" Emily proposed. "I'm not a kid, I can look after myself," Spencer snapped, "I'm sorry, I was only trying to help," Emily said, a worried look crossing her face.<br>Emily stood there awkwardly, Spencer reached out, taking her hand, "Don't listen to me, I'm sorry." she said, squeezing Emily's fingers.

"How about a pay per view movie?" Hanna asked, out of the blue, Spencer grinned, "Yeah it'll be nice to see something with more drama than my life," she laughed.  
>Aria picked a movie, and they pulled all the blankets onto the floor. Spencer, Toby and Aria sat on the floor with their backs to the bed, while Hanna and Emily lay down, facing the TV. After a while Toby felt Spencer's head on his shoulder, he smiled to himself taking her hand under the blanket. After a while, Hanna turned around, "Okay who is breathing that heavy?" she asked, looking at Aria. "It's not me!" Aria exclaimed, "Guys," Emily said, pointing to Spencer who was fast asleep. "Poor thing," Aria whispered.<br>"She doesn't ever have it easy does she?" Hanna asked, shaking her head. Toby stood up, scooping Spencer up into his arms, with the blanket still wrapped around her, and lay her down on the bed. The girls smiled at his back as he did this, he brushed her hair from her face and went back to sit on the ground.  
>"You really like her don't you?" Aria asked him, as he leant back against the bed again. He looked down, "Yeah, I mean it's like, I need to protect her all the time, seeing her upset makes me upset." he admitted.<br>The awhs that came after his sentence made him blush. "I think you're good for her," Emily said, "Spencer doesn't trust people easily, but she looks at you like she could tell you everything and know you wouldn't tell a soul,"  
>Toby smiled, "I wouldn't tell a soul, I know what all of you have gone through and I can't believe you're all so strong," "Toby, I feel so bad about the way we treated you, it makes me sick how wrong my judgement was," Hanna said, shaking her head.<br>"Don't be, everyone believe I killed her, it's just nice to now have someone who believes me," he sighed, Emily look away. "Oh I didn't mean..." he started to say to Emily, holding up his hands, she shook her head, "It's fine, and I will never be able to show you how sorry I am for not coming to meet you at the church that night,"  
>"You don't just have one person that believes you're innocent, we all do," Aria smiled, Hanna nodded in agreement.<br>"We're on your side Toby, all of us." 


	8. All In This Together

Hanna woke first, Toby had insisted on the girls having the bed and he was fast asleep on the chair in the corner, Hanna moved Aria's arm from where it was across her and climbed out. She looked down on the ground to where Spencer's phone was vibrating against the carpet, she bent down to pick it up. Christ, she thought 27 missed calls from her mother, she knew this would wind Spencer up even more, so she dialled the only number she knew off by heart, Caleb.

"Oh crap," she had just ended her call with Caleb and now had tripped over her shoes, causing Toby to jump up from where he was sitting. "Sorry," she whispered, he laughed. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I think so, listen Spencer won't give up her phone, but I think it would be a good idea to block calls from her parents," she said in a low voice, he nodded in agreement. "How do we do that?" he asked. "I've got a secret weapon," she winked, he looked slightly taken aback. A few minutes later there was a light knock on the door, Toby looked startled, but Hanna jumped up from where she was trying to involve Toby in a conversation about Gucci, and opened it. And in he walked, Caleb. Toby eyed him suspiciously, "Caleb, this is Toby Cavanaugh," she said, standing in between the Caleb extended his arm and shook hands with Toby, "Toby, this is Caleb Rivers,"  
>"Pleased to met you," Caleb nodded, looking around at the bed, "Am I missing something?" he raised his eyebrow, "How come I wasn't invited to your slumber party?"<br>"Shutup," Hanna smiled, "Now, can you block all the calls from her parents?"  
>Caleb took Spencer's phone out of Hanna's hand, taking a seat and pulling it apart.<p>

When the other girls woke up they decided to go out and get breakfast, "Do you think that's a good idea? Bringing Spencer into down?" Caleb asked, shaking Spencer's phone. "We'll go to the garage on the other side of town, what do you guys want?" Emily asked, Toby shrugged pulling his wallet out of his pocket.  
>"Put that away," Spencer pushed the money he was holding out to her back into him, "I'm paying, for all of you, it's my fault you're here."<br>"I have no problem with that!" Caleb remarked, before Hanna smacked him over the head. "Okay, see you guys in a few," Aria called as they headed out the door, leaving Toby and Caleb sitting awkwardly opposite each other.

"So you're dating Spencer?" Caleb asked, trying to make conversation.  
>"Yeah," he smiled warmly.<br>"I don't know how you manage, I mean i'd be afraid she'd kill me if I like spelt a word wrong in a text or something, I prefer girls that are a bit less intelligent. Don't get me wrong! I don't mean I like bimbo's. But I don't like it when a girl outsmarts me," Caleb stated.  
>Toby shook his phone, "That's why I downloaded spell check onto this," he laughed, "I kind of like it, I mean she uses these confusing words sometimes, but you get used to it,"<br>Caleb laughed, digging the screwdriver into the back of Spencer's phone. "So you and Hanna huh?" Toby asked, crossing his legs.  
>"Yeah," Caleb smirked, "What was she like...before the whole Alison thing?" Caleb relaxed a little.<br>"Um, she was quiet, really quiet. Meek in a way, she idolized Alison though, you could tell," "Hanna? Quiet? I can't imagine that!"  
>"I know, she seems to of really come out of herself," Toby agreed.<br>"So what happened with you? I heard you were in reform school for a year..."  
>Toby tensed, "Yeah, I was."<br>"Hanna told me, the whole story." Caleb said, shaking his head, "You've had it pretty tough man,"  
>"I made some mistakes i'm not proud of, i'm just trying to piece my life back together,"<br>"I totally understand, i've made some of my own. Funny how some of our mistakes, both involve Jenna," Caleb said, shaking his head.  
>"Yeah," Toby said shortly, Caleb looked up at him.<br>"Look, i've heard the way people talk about you, but talking to you now, you seem like a really cool guy."  
>"Cheers," he smiled, "So you must be pretty intelligent yourself, doing all this," Toby waved his hand in the direction of Spencer's phone.<br>"I try," Caleb turned his head, "I need something to get by on, my foster parents...well they don't really give a shit. I stay with Lucas Gottesman now, as long as I turn up for the social worker visits, they stay out of my way and I stay out of theirs."  
>"That's terrible..."<br>"You can say that again, I feel so bad staying at the Gottesman's for so long, I was only meant to stay a few days, but that's turned into a few weeks."  
>"Well, I mean we have a guest room but I don't know if you'd want to stay in a house with Jenna,"<br>Caleb grinned, "That's really decent of you, but I don't know..."  
>"Think about it," Toby shrugged, "It'd be nice to have another person in the house who knew how evil Jenna really is,"<p>

About forty five minutes later, the girls walked into the room to find Caleb and Toby laughing, "And she was like..." Caleb stopped as they girls walked in, shooting Toby a look, Toby put his hand over his mouth trying to smother a laugh. "Okay, what is so funny?" Hanna demanded, causing them to laugh even more. "Why all of a sudden are you two acting like BFF's?" Spencer asked, she seemed to of perked up a bit.  
>Her other weakness, apart from Toby, was coffee. Once she had some in her system she automatically perked up.<br>"Since we're going to be living together soon," Caleb said, hi-fiving Toby.  
>Hanna and Spencer exchanged amused glances.<br>"Say what?" Hanna asked.  
>"I think I might be moving in to Toby's guestroom in a couple of weeks," Caleb confirmed.<br>The four girls stared at them, "Wow I guess it isn't just Spencer and Toby who bond in motel rooms," Hanna remarked.  
>Everyone looked at Hanna, "I didn't mean bond in that way," she rolled her eyes.<br>Toby looked a little embaressed, "So what did you guys get?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Spencer handed him a brown bag and a coffee, then she gave the same to Caleb. Emily, Spencer and Hanna sat on the edge of the bed, while Aria sat on the floor, the boys were on the chairs opposite. "Anyone else realizing how weird this is? For all of us to be together?" Aria asked,  
>"Yeah all we need now is Fitz and Samara to make the group complete," Spencer remarked, biting into her muffin. Hanna laughed as she saw Emily's reaction, "Sorry is it Maya this week?" Spencer teased, Emily picked up a pillow hitting her over the head with it.<br>The boys looked at each other, shrugging.

"So who's turn is it to look after Anne Frank tonight?" Caleb asked, downing some coffee. Spencer glared at him, as the others cracked up.  
>"Look, i'll be fine here alone," Spencer said earnestly, "Seriously go home guys, you can't stay cooped up in here with me all the time," The girls looked at each other, Aria bit her lip, "I was meant to go and see Ezra tonight..."<br>"Then go!" Spencer exclaimed.  
>"Are you sure?" Aria asked.<br>"I'm positive," Spencer grinned.  
>"Hey, Spencer!" Caleb calld, before sending her phone flying towards her, she caught it easily. "Nice," he remarked, clearly impressed.<br>"Your mom, dad, sister and Ian will no longer be able to ring you," He confirmed, "And...it's on the house...or the motel, whatever."  
>"Can we do something? Like play a game?" Emily asked, "I brought scrabble with me?"<br>"No." Spencer said quickly, the girls all looked at her strangely.  
>"Spencer, you love scrabble." Aria said.<br>"Only because she always wins," Hanna smirked.  
>"Not always," The girls turned to look at Toby, "She refuses to play scrabble ever since the day I kicked her ass at it in this very room."<br>"You did not kick my ass, you won by like 10 points," Spencer retorted.  
>"I still won." Toby smiled.<br>"Well that explains it, she's a sore loser" Hanna laughed.  
>Spencer shot her a dirty look, "I am not a sore loser,"<br>Caleb snorted setting down his coffee.

"Are you sure you guys will be okay?" Aria asked, as she walked out of the door.  
>"Of course they'll be okay, they have a motel room to themselves for the night," Hanna said, Caleb wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on you, before you make any more comments that cause awkwardness,"<br>"Call me anytime, no matter if it's at like 4 am," Aria insisted.  
>"Me too, except try to refrain from calling at that time," Hanna grinned, punching Spencer playfully in the arm.<br>"I'll bring you guys lunch tomorrow," Emily smiled.  
>"Oh that reminds me," Caleb pulled out his phone, handing it to Toby. "Number?" Toby nodded, punching his number into Caleb's phone. The girls exchanged smiles. "Okay, okay it's time to go," Aria grinned, pulling Spencer into a hug, she then turned and hugged Toby, he looked a little surprised but hugged her back.<br>"Have fun," Hanna winked, walking towards the car with Caleb in tow.

Spencer shut the door behind them, looking up at Toby. "So you and Caleb are like homies now?"  
>Toby sniggered, "Homies? He's a cool guy, he gets me."<br>Spencer smiled, "That's good then," she replied, as Toby leaned down kissing her and cutting her off mid sentence.  
>"I've been dying to do that all day," he said, brushing his nose against her cheek. "I've been dying for you to do that all day," she whispered.<br>He took both of her hands, "How do you feel?" he asked, not moving his face too far away from hers.  
>"Better today then I did yesterday," she admitted, "Sorry if I wasn't great company, I didn't mean to cry like that,"<br>"Spencer, you can cry anytime you want, I'll always be happy to hold you while you do." he insisted. Spencer breathed out, stroking his face.  
>"You, Toby Cavanaugh, are incredible." He blushed as he heard this, shaking his head. They walked over to the bed, lying down, her head on his arm. She wrapped her arms around him, he did the same. It felt so good to just lie there and feel safe, as soon as Spencer walked out of that door today she felt more vulnerable, then as soon as he was close again it felt like no one could touch her.<p>

Spencer leaned her head into him, smelling his warm smell. She playfully rolled over ontop of him, planting a kiss on his nose. Toby returned the favor, spinning her over and kissing her on the cheek, she squirmed away from him, but he kept planting kisses all over her face. "Stop," she laughed, he rolled over so he was lying beside her. Spencer sat up, "I'm going to get changed for bed," she patted his arm, picking up her bag and taking it into the bathroom. She changed into the t-shirt he had given her that first night, and a pair of soft cotton shorts, when she walked back out Toby had changed into his pajama bottoms, he was scratching his chest as she came out, drawing her eyes towards his torso. She shook her head, smiling at him. He pulled back the blankets, sliding in between the sheets, he held back the blanket for Spencer to slide in. She slid in beside him, he took her into his arms once more, pulling the blankets around them both.  
>"Spencer, this is all my fault," he said suddenly, she looked up at him. "What's all your fault?"<br>"You getting in trouble with your family, having to hide out in a crummy motel,"  
>"It was going to happen sooner or later, and if it happening sooner means I have you, then i'm okay,"<br>"You sure?" "I'm sure," she whispered, holding him closer. That was the moment he realized something.

He was in love. 


	9. How Far Would You Go?

Spencer awoke to loud knocking on the motel door, crap she thought. What if it was her parents? "Toby," she whispered, she really didn't want to wake him up, he looked so sweet, his arms were still wrapped around her, her head had been on his chest all night. Toby opened his eyes, scrunching them at the light that was pouring into the window. "Hey," he yawned, "What's up?"  
>"There's someone at the door, they sound angry," she whispered, grabbing his arm. "What time is it?" he asked, looking at his phone, "Oh...it's half 12," Toby unwrapped his arms from around her and climbed out of the bed, patting his hair down.<br>He walked over, pulling open the door hesitantly. When he saw who it was he opened the door fully, "Oh my God! We've been knocking for ages!" Hanna exclaimed, charging in first, with Emily and Aria following. Toby was just about to close the door when Caleb walked in with some bags, "Hey man," he said nodding at Toby. He closed the door after Caleb.  
>Spencer sat up in the bed, "Hey guys..." she smiled.<br>"Oh we didn't interupt anthing...did we?" Aria asked, Toby was now fully aware that he was shirtless.  
>"Our sleep," Spencer laughed, "I don't know how I can be so tired from doing absolutely nothing all day," Caleb opened one of the bags he had brought, looking in it, he looked back up at Spencer.<br>"So when are we leaving?" he asked, Spencer looked at him, "Wow that's rude," she snapped. The girls started laughing, "I mean when are we leaving to go to the holiday home?"  
>"Say what?" Spencer asked quickly.<br>"My aunt has a holiday home, not too far from here. I got the keys off her this morning, I thought we could all go there," Aria explained.  
>"Like a road trip?" Spencer asked, looking a little wary.<br>"Yeah there's two bedrooms and..."  
>Caleb cut her off, "Wait two? How are we all going to fit into two?"<br>"Well we figured since you and Toby are so close now you could share one, and we'll share the other." Hanna said sarcastically, Toby laughed. Caleb shot her a dirty look, "There's a pull out couch bed," Aria said, laughing.

They had everything from the motel room packed up and were standing outside the door, "So, what's happening with the transport?" Emily asked, "Well my car's still here, and Emily you have yours," Spencer said, pointing at her car.  
>"I'll drive," Toby said, taking the keys from Spencer's hand, and walking over to her car. "Does it really matter who goes with who?" Hanna asked.<br>"Nope," Caleb said walking over to Spencer's car, Spencer looked at Hanna, they both nodded and walked over to the car. Caleb had climbed into the front seat, so Toby opened the back door for them.  
>"Well it's nice to see there's still one gentleman around here," Hanna snapped, Caleb just shrugged, Spencer squeezed Toby's hand before climbing into the back of her car.<br>Toby walked over to Aria to ask where he needed to go, after she had told him, he waved goodbye to Aria and Emily and jumped in the drivers seat of Spencer's car. Caleb was rifling through the bag, pulling out a bag of skittles, offering them to Toby, he took a couple, and so did Caleb before Caleb put them back in the lap.  
>Hanna lifted her hands up to heaven, causing Spencer to laugh. Caleb turned his head, "What's so funny?" he demanded.<br>"You could of offered us some?" Hanna said.  
>"I could of...but I didn't want to," he retorted.<p>

"How much longer?" Hanna moaned, "We've been driving for hours!"  
>"Hanna, we've been driving for half an hour," Spencer said, causing the boys to snigger. Hanna fanned herself with a magazine, "What are you reading?" Spencer asked her.<br>"A magazine, what does it look like? Sorry if I don't read encyclopedias like you." she snapped, leaning her head against the window.  
>Spencer's phone buzzed in her pocket.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hey Spence, it's Aria, just wondering if you guys need anything else from the shop?"<br>Spencer leaned forward, "You guys need anything else from the shop?" Toby shook his head, Caleb who was in the middle of pouring the skittles down his neck stopped, "Ask her to get more skittles," he said with his mouth full.  
>"You are disgusting," Hanna said, causing him to throw one at her.<br>"Taste the rainbow princess," he retorted.  
>"Um, can you get some more skittles, oh and coffee." Spencer told Aria before ending the phone call.<br>"Hanna you have um a skittle in your hair," Spencer pointed out, "What? Ew!" Hanna cried pulling it out of her hair. Caleb laughed, Hanna reached out and tugged on his own hair. "Ow," he yelped, rubbing his head.

Aria and Emily pulled up beside the others, Hanna climbed out of the car, "Well it's...remote.'  
>It was a cabin, surrounded by forest and it looked like it hadn't seen humanity in centuries. Spencer stepped out, leaning against her car. Caleb came round behind her, "I've stayed in worse," he offered. Toby grabbed the bags out of the car, slinging them on his back before taking Emily and Aria's from the boot.<br>"Caleb," Hanna kicked his shin, "Go help carry something,"  
>"It's okay," Toby smiled, "I got it,"<br>"He's got it," Caleb said to Hanna pointing at Toby. Hanna raised her eyes to heaven, Emily walked forward first, pushing her way through briars and branches, the grass nearly reaching her shoulder. Aria followed.  
>Caleb started to snigger to himself, Spencer turned to look at him.<br>"Aria has totally dissappeared into that grass," he pointed, Spencer joined him in laughing before Hanna pushed her towards the long grass. She fought her way through arriving at the front door, at which Aria was struggling to get the key in the lock, it took a little while before she finally got the door open. Hanna coughed as she stepped through, flinging her hand about trying to clear the dust so she could see, accidently smaking Emily in the face. "Ouch," Emily gasped, Hanna shot her an apologetic look. Toby came in last lugging everyones bags, ducking to fit in the door frame, he dropped them inside the door. Aria looked around, "Sorry you guys, I thought it would be better than this," Spencer wrapped her arms around her shoulder, "It's fine," she insisted, the others nodding in agreement, bar Caleb who was battling with a cobweb which had entangled itself with his hair.  
>"Ugh, here," Hanna said walking over to him and brushing it out.<p>

After a couple of hours they had all settled in, and they were now sorting out bedrooms.  
>"No, really i'll sleep on the couch bed, you three can share the bedroom," Toby insisted to Emily, Aria and Spencer.<br>"No way Toby you have the bedroom, seriously," Aria said.  
>"She just doesn't want to share a bed with Spencer incase she forgets who she's sleeping beside and thinks it's you," Hanna remarked, causing Spencer to glare at her, Toby looked slightly amused. "Okay, look this is how it's going to go," Emily said, they all looked at her, surprised at her taking charge. "Hanna and Caleb in the front bedroom, Spencer and Toby in the bedroom next to the backdoor and me and Aria will share the couch,"<br>"Alright officer," Caleb saluted.  
>"Are you sure?" Toby asked, before Spencer pushed him towards the bedroom door.<br>"Oh she's taking control!" Hanna called. The girls laughed as Spencer raised her eyebrows at them.

Toby set down their bags on the floor, glancing around the room.  
>"It looks like someone's died in here," he remarked, pulling back the curtains, causing the room to be flooded with dust. Spencer coughed, waving her hands around like a mental patient. "Toby, can I ask you something?"<br>"Of course,"  
>"Do you think i'm crazy?" Toby looked at her, walking over to Spencer and taking her hands. "I don't think you're crazy, I think you're scared, and maybe a little lonely. Feeling like nobody is on your side."<br>Spencer nodded, "You're right, I am scared. But not lonely, not anymore, not since you. Nobody's ever on my side, i've learnt to accept that,"  
>He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in.<br>"I'm on your side, always will be." he stroked her face gently, she gripped his t-shirt, not wanting to let go. Toby lowered his face, kissing her softly. She kissed him back, she pulled her mouth away from his.  
>"Toby, there's something I wanted to say,"<br>"Mhmm,"  
>"I lo-," she jumped back from him, running up to the window. She slammed out of the room, all of them were in the sitting room looking very confused. "Oh my God," she breathed, Toby ran out after her, looking extremely confused. "Spencer what the hell are you doing?" Hanna asked, standing up.<br>"There was someone outside...all dressed in black...watching us," she was out of breath, Caleb glanced up at Toby, as if they knew what the other was thinking he jumped up.  
>"We'll go and check it out," Toby said, Caleb started to follow him, "Hey does this place have a gun anywhere?" noticing the girls face, "Okay, obviously not, i'm going to go out now," he followed Toby closely as they snuck around the side of the house.<br>"Look," Caleb said, pointing to the ground, "All the long grass has been trodden on recently," Toby glanced down, continuing to walk around the back of the house to where Spencer saw the figure. They looked around, there wasn't a soul around. "What the-." Toby swung around to see Caleb looking at a tree, he walked over, on it was engraved.

**Wherever you go, I follow bitches.**

They exchanged confused glances, looking all around them.  
>"Right now, a forest is not where I want to be," Caleb said, suddenly feeling the air get chilly. "Let's just go inside," Toby said, turning the handle on the back door, it didn't open. "I'm sure I unlocked this," Toby muttered, letting Caleb try the door. When it didn't work, they walked around to the front door. "Oh crap," Caleb muttered pulling the handle.<br>"What?" Toby said, walking up beside him. Caleb looked at him, fear in his eyes.  
>"The door's not opening," Toby and Caleb banged on the door, no reply. Toby took out his phone ringing Spencer to see if she could let them in, it just rang and rang and rang, he could hear it from where he was standing. "No answer," he breathed.<br>"No answer from Han either," Caleb shook his head. Toby's phone buzzed, Caleb looked at him.  
>"Oh my God," he exclaimed, Caleb grabbed the phone out of his hands.<p>

**How far will you go to protect your girl? -A**

"What the hell?" Caleb said, feeling his heart thump in his chest. Toby banged on the window even harder, he stepped back as all the lights in the house went off. Toby felt his blood run cold. "Spencer!" he yelled, running around to the side, peering in the windows. "Hanna!" Caleb called, banging on the door. Toby hurried back to the front door, "We're going to have to break it down," Toby instructed, Caleb nodded, they both leaned their shoulders against the door, stepped back and slammed into the door, it came down easily. They ran into the sitting room, there was no one there, Caleb ran into the bathroom.  
>"Toby!" he yelled, Toby ran in. Emily was lying in the bath, eyes closed, body slumped. "Stay with her, check her pulse," Toby said, if anything had happened to Spencer he wouldn't be able to take it. He opened the kitchen door, Aria was lying on the table in the same state as Emily, he quickly checked her pulse, it was regular so he left her for a minute. Opening the bedroom doors he found no one else, after searching the house he rushed back into the bathroom to Caleb. "Hanna and Spencer are gone," he felt tears pricking in his eyes, Caleb's face fell. "Aria's in the kitchen,"<br>"What the hell is going on Toby?" As if to answer them a can of Nitrogen gas fell from the bathroom shelf. Toby picked it up, "If this is what is keeping the girls like this, they should wake up soon," Caleb flicked some cold water onto Emily's face, slowly her eyelids started to flicker. Caleb shook her, "Emily, Emily, what's going on," he asked, Emily stared up at him blankly. "Where am I?" Aria staggered into the bathroom, swaying so much that Toby had to hold her up. Emily tried to sit up in the bath, Caleb offered his hand and pulled her up and out, the boys practically dragged the girls into the living room, setting them down on the sofa.  
>"What's going on?" Caleb demanded, crouching infront of the girls.<br>"They took them," Aria mumbled.  
>"Where? Where did they take them?" Toby asked. Aria rolled over and lay down, clearly not out of her daze yet. There was a note pinned to her back, Caleb pulled it off her top looking down at it.<p>

**Hanna and Spencer up a tree.**  
><strong>K-I-S-S-I-N-G.<strong>  
><strong>-A<strong>

He showed it to Toby, his face scrunched up, trying to work this out when Emily mumbled something, "Pine tree," she said, tossing her head.  
>Caleb and Toby both raced outside to the pine tree they had seen the note on, looking up they could see an arm. "Give me a leg up," Toby said, as Caleb hoisted him into the tree, he balanced unevenly on a branch pulling himself up higher. "Caleb! It's Hanna," he called, looking round, there was no sign of Spencer. He took Hanna up into his arms, carrying her carefully down the tree.<br>"No Spencer?" Caleb asked, taking Hanna off of Toby, holding her close and kissing her forehead. Toby ran his hands through his hair, he felt so sick, he needed to find her. His phone buzzed, pullling it out there was a message:

**If you want to find this bitch,**  
><strong>you'll need a clue.<strong>  
><strong>-A<strong>

Attached was a picture of Spencer, she looked asleep but there was something written across her forehead. "Can you tell what that says?" Toby asked Caleb, who was trying to balance Hanna, he handed him the phone. Caleb's face paled, "Bury me."  
>Toby stared at him, Hanna, who was waking up looked at Toby and with all her strength uttered the words, "Ditch on left of track," Toby raced back to the front of the house, rushing through the long grass back onto the road, he ran across it scanning the ditches as he went, when he saw something, her shoe. He bent down, picking it up. He continued down the road, his heart pumping in his chest. That was when he saw it, a sight that brought him to tears. He jumped straight into the ditch with no hesitation, staring down at Spencer. She just lay there limply, a note stuck to her, he scanned his eyes over it.<p>

**Did you enjoy the game?**  
><strong>I'm only getting started.<strong>  
><strong>-A<strong>

He picked Spencer up, his touch made her open her eyes. "_I love you_," she whispered.  
><em>"I love you,<em>" he replied, carrying her back towards the house, the tears falling freely now.


	10. It's A Slippery Slope

As Toby arrived back at the house, the other girls were all wide awake, drinking coffee. They jumped up as they heard him walk in, "Oh my God Spencer," Aria cried rushing over to her, Toby lay her down on the couch, leaning over Spencer.  
>"I'll go and get her some coffee," Caleb said, clearly distressed, his hair dishevled. Hanna and Emily leaned over the back of the couch, Emily passed a cold, wet flannel to Aria. "This should help to wake her up," Toby sat beside Spencer's side, never moving too far away. Aria pressed the flannel against Spencer's head, she opened her eyes instantly at the cold thing on her face. She looked drowsy, her eyes not able to focus on anything.<p>The first thing Spencer could make out was Toby's worried face, then Aria, then Hanna, then Emily. And then Caleb who was crouching down beside her, handing her a cup of coffee. She pulled herself so she was sitting up, taking the coffee between her two hands. After a few sips she managed to speak, "Why am I wet?"<br>They looked down at her clothes, they hadn't even noticed she was soaked through. "Maybe she should take a shower?" Emily said.  
>"There is no way she has the strength to stand in a shower, Em." Hanna said, the girls looked up at Toby.<br>"What..." he looked at them slightly confused. "Well there is no way im taking her into the shower and helping her stand," Hanna widened her eyes.  
>"And the bath has no connection to the hot water," Emily shrugged, "I accidently pulled on the tap when I was climbing out of it,"<br>Toby looked down at Spencer, she hadn't drawn her eyes away from his face yet.

He nodded, "Okay," he took her hand, helping her up, she stumbled, wrapping his arm around her waist and basically carrying all of her weight he brought her into the bathroom. Sitting her on the side of the bath while he started the shower, she peeled off her jacket, kicking off the one shoe she had left on. She slid her jeans down and stepped out of them, her eyes kept closing, he could see her weakening, he grabbed her just in time before she fell to the floor. "Steady," he whispered, she lifted up her arms before he pulled her shirt over her head. When she was fully undressed he helped her into the shower, she instantly slumped against the tiled wall. "No Spencer, focus on trying to stand," he left her there for a second until he had pulled off his shirt, so he could lean in and hold her steady without getting in completely. She let the water run down her body, she still couldn't believe A had physically touched her, it made her shudder. After she was fully clean and washed, Toby helped her out of the shower, wrapping a big white towel around her. He hugged her close, "I'm getting you all wet," Spencer grinned, "I don't care," he replied, "I'm just glad you're okay,"  
>"You're amazing," she said stroking his face, "I don't deserve you," Toby grabbed her wrist, "No way, I don't deserve you. You are way too good for me, seriously Spencer. I couldn't...still can't believe my luck,"<br>Spencer shook her head, sending the water from her hair all over him. "Stop talking right now," she teased. He turned around grabbing a cup by the sink and poured a cup of water over her head, "Toby!" she screamed, running over to the sink, filling the soap dish with water and throwing it at him. "Spencer! I have jeans on," he exclaimed, filling up the cup behind his back, with one hand while the other grabbed the towel from around her.  
>She moved closer to him, "They don't have to be on," she smirked, trying to grab the towel off him, he pretended to smile back before tipping the second cup of water over her head, she screamed trying to grab the cup out of his hands, but he held it way out of her reach. Toby leaned in to kiss her, their naked chests pressing up against each other. She dug her nails into his back, pulling him as close as possible, kissing him back pushing him against the sink.<br>They heard a knock on the door, Spencer grabbed the towel off him and dragged him out into the living room, still wearing a towel and him wearing only his jeans. Caleb looked away awkwardly, "It's okay Caleb, i'm not gonna suddenly drop the towel," she joked sitting down. "Why are you so wet?" Hanna asked Toby, looking him up and down. "Um," he pointed at Spencer.

A while later, they had all calmed down a bit. Aria had fallen asleep on the sofa, Spencer was in her room changing into her pajamas, Toby was flicking through the books on the old bookshelf, Emily and Hanna were in the kitchen making hot chocolate and Caleb was fiddling about with a phone. Spencer came out of the bedroom, "Caleb?" she asked, sitting beside him on the couch.  
>"Yeah?" he asked, not looking up from the phone he was attacking. "You wouldn't be able to trace those texts Toby got no?" Toby turned around from the bookshelf, waiting to see his answer.<br>Caleb bit his lip, "I suppose I could try," Toby threw his phone over to Caleb, Hanna and Emily came in and handed out the hot chocolate.  
>"What's happening?" Hanna asked, her mouth full of marshmallow. Emily walked over to Aria, setting her hot chocolate on the table beside her and pulling a blanket over her.<br>"Caleb's going to try and trace the texts I got," Toby informed her, sitting down beside Spencer, Hanna sat on the arm of the chair next to him.  
>"Guys, I won't be able to do it in a few minutes, space dudes space," Caleb said, everyone turned away from him, sipping their hot chocolate. Aria woke up with all the noise, wiping her eyes tiredly. "I am not looking forward to tonight,"<br>"Why?" Emily asked.  
>"I feel a lot more vulnerable at night," she said, sighing.<br>"I think we should take turns, to you know, stay up," Spencer said.  
>"Yeah, I agree. We could do it in our sleeping pairs?" Hanna suggested, everyone nodded. "Me and Caleb will do the first round whenever you guys go to bed," "Did anyone bring a magazine or anything?" Aria asked, Hanna delved into her handbag flinging 'Seventeen' at her. "Woah," she said, missing it. The magazine flew into Emily's head, "Hanna! That's the second time you've hit me there,"<br>Caleb started sniggering.

About an hour later, Caleb was still messing around with Toby's phone, he brought some wires out of his pocket, connecting Toby's phone to his with it. He clicked a few buttons and stared down at the screen of his own phone.  
>"What? What is it?" Emily asked worriedly.<br>"Caleb!" Hanna hurried him, Caleb looked around the room.

"This was sent from inside the house..." 


	11. Authors Note 2

Hey,  
>Keep reading &amp; reviewing.<br>Also I love to hear your ideas or what you'd like to happen.

Hope you're enjoying the story :) 


	12. Closer Than You Think

"Oh my God," Hanna breathed, she didn't know why but she tried to stay as still as possible.  
>"A's inside the house?" Aria freaked, gripping Emily's hand. Spencer's face froze, her heart pounding.<br>"We need to get out of here, right now," Toby instructed, they all nodded. Collecting their things and locking the front door behind them. Aria and Emily jumped into Emily's car, after throwing their bags in the back. Caleb took the keys off of Spencer, "I'm driving," he climbed into the drives seat, Hanna sat next to him, so Spencer and Toby slid into the backseat.

"I can't believe this, A was in the house, A had us in their hands!" Hanna exclaimed, "Can we just not think about it?" Spencer pleaded. Hanna nodded turning on the radio.

And this one's for Spencer Hastings love A.

They got spies in cameras and trailers We see 'em settin' up, though we on counter surveillance

On to me, I'm on to you, it's no mystery Better think fast though, the future's just your history It's where the plot thickens, regardless of wealth 'Cause the worst person to run from' yourself

Any day your last day might come so You can't hide, you can't run Late night in the shadows When the daylight comes, remember You can't hide, you can't run.

Caleb stared at the radio in horror, Hanna turned it off quickly, turning to look at Spencer. Tears were falling silently down her cheeks, she held her head down, this was turning into a horror movie, and she was the target. Toby pulled her against him, she tucked her legs up on the seat, he stroked her hair, not saying a word. Hanna threw her head back against the head rest, Caleb glanced over at her, reaching over and squeezing her hand. "Where are we driving to?" he asked, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "There's a map in the pocket beside Hanna," Spencer said weakly. Hanna pulled out the map, "It says there's a motel about 17 miles from here, we could crash there and then decide in the morning?" she asked. "Sounds good," Toby commented, leaning his back against the window, putting his feet up on the seat, Spencer was lying between his legs with her head on his chest. The gravel crunched underneath the car as they turned in to the motel, Emily and Aria close behind. Caleb jumped out of the front seat, "How many rooms will I get?" he asked.  
>"One, I think it's best if we're all together." Hanna replied, looking into the back seat. Toby and Spencer were both fast asleep, holding each other. Hanna smiled before shaking Spencer's knee, she woke up quickly, feeling Spencer move Toby opened his eyes. They silently poured out of the car, taking their bag with them. Caleb came jogging back with the key, "Come on, lets go," he placed his hand on the small of Hanna's back, guiding her to the room, Spencer and Toby waited for Aria and Emily, it wasnt long before they were all in the room. There was one double bed, a couch and a couple of chairs.<br>"You girls take the bed," Toby insisted, "I'll sleep on the floor and Caleb can have the couch,"  
>"Nah dude, you take the couch, seriously. I'm used to sleeping in pretty bad places, this carpet is luxury compared to places i've stayed." Caleb said, pushing him towards the couch. Since they were all dressed for bed, bar the boys they climbed in almost straight away. Half an hour later the four girls were all asleep, Toby was lying on the couch with his hands behind his head.<br>"That was some freaky shit," Caleb said from where he was lying on the floor.  
>"Tell me about it, and I thought it was just in Rosewood." he replied.<br>"Why does this person have it out for the girls? Especially Spencer?"  
>"I have no idea, I wish I could stop it, but I don't know how,"<br>"Seeing them hurt, kills me," Caleb sighed, Toby nodded, "I know how you feel," "You can tell how much Spencer loves you," Caleb said, turning over. Toby smiled to himself, "I could say the same to you about Hanna, you guys are hilarious," Caleb laughed, tucking his arm under his pillow.

Emily woke first, clambering over an array of arms and legs, opening the curtain she looked outside, it was a bright sunny day, she went into the bathroom to freshen up. When she came back in everyone had woken up and were debating what to do. "Morning guys," she yawned, climbing back on the bed beside Spencer.  
>"We have nowhere left to run," Aria said, kneeling on the bed. Spencer looked at her sighing, "I am so so sorry guys, this is all my fault. None of you would be here if it wasn't for me, i've put you guys in so much danger. You should go home, really."<br>"So should you," Caleb said, turning his head to the side. "This person is going to follow you, wherever you go, you're safest at home."  
>"Not with Ian living next door she's not," Hanna pointed out. "We'll stay here one more night, figure out what to do when we get home," Emily said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm hungry, is anyone else hungry?" Caleb asked, standing up from the floor and brushing himself down. "Yeah i'm starved," Spencer agreed.<br>Aria jumped out of bed, grabbing her bag and heading into the bathroom, "I'll just get changed, then i'll go and hunt down some food," she smiled, shutting the door.  
>Toby sat up on the couch, looking tired and ruffled, Spencer felt so bad for everything that she had put him through, he had enough drama in his life without her. She really appreciated everything he has done for her, she climbed out of bed, going over to sit on the couch beside him. He smiled, pulling the blanket up around her. Emily and Hanna smiled at each other, at this sweet gesture. Caleb, being a typical boy, didn't notice.<p>

A few minutes later Aria walked out of the bathroom, "Okay, how do you always manage to look so amazing?" Hanna asked jealously. Aria blushed, "No, I don't, anyway what do you guys want to eat?"  
>"Ugh, just get a load of different stuff and bring it back," Hanna groaned.<br>"Want me to come with?" Emily asked, Aria shook her head, "No it's fine, honestly. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
>Aria headed out of the door, walking along by the other rooms, her boots clicking at each step. She went down to the coffee dock by the side of the motel, making some coffee and sticking them in some trays so she could carry them all, that's when she heard it.<br>"Hey Aria," said a familiar male voice, her heart stopped. 


	13. I Did It For You

Aria swung round, goosebumps had pricked up all over her body, as she looked up to look at the guy behind her.

It was Noel Kahn.

"Noel? What...what are you doing here?" she asked, stuttering.  
>"I just came out here for a break, with my family." he smiled his winning smile.<br>"Oh," "So you're with the girls, and Caleb. And Toby Cavanaugh? What is with that?"  
>"How did you know I was with them?" she asked.<br>"I saw you going into your room last night," he replied, Aria smiled fakely.  
>"I've gotta get back," she held up the two trays of coffee, "See you," she walked back to the room as quickly as possible, banging on the door with her foot. Toby opened the door, holding it open until she walked through, he peered around outside. "Aria whats wrong?" Spencer asked, noticing the look on Aria's face. Aria set down the coffee on the table, taking a deep breath. "It's Noel Kahn,"<p>

"Is he calling you again? God that is all my fault," Hanna said, shaking her head. "No he's not calling me, he's staying here too," Aria said.  
>Emily's mouth dropped open. "This is too much of a coincidence," Hanna freaked, Caleb looked up from the floor. "What's the big deal with Noel Kahn?"<br>"At one stage, we thought he was the one doing this to us," Spencer said, "And he just happens to be here?"  
>"He also knows you guys are here, all of you," Aria told them. "It's Noel Kahn. Noel Kahn is A," Emily said, looking petrified. Spencer noticed Toby's jaw set out of the corner of her eye, as soon as she saw him move she jumped up, but he had speeded out of the door. "Oh crap," Spencer stood in the doorway, watching him, she grabbed her jacket, running after him. The girls and Caleb followed, Noel was still at the coffee area, his back turned to them. As soon as Toby reached him he turned him around and slammed him up against the vending machine.<br>Noel dropped his coffee all over the path.  
>"Toby!" Spencer called, reaching his side.<br>"Is this your idea of a joke?" Toby spat, his face inches away from Noel.  
>"I have no idea what you're talking about," He replied, fear glinted in Noel's eyes. "Toby, let him go," she yanked on his arm, he wasn't letting go.<br>"Yeah," Noel smirked, "Listen to the slut," and that's when Toby's fist went flying into Noel's face. Caleb rushed up, pushing his way between them, "Toby, stop. He's not worth it, Toby, listen to me, he's scum." Caleb yelled, pushing Toby back. Noel covered his face, blood dripping down onto his light blue t-shirt. Caleb let go of Toby, glaring at Noel. "God they were right about you Toby, you are crazy," Noel spat, that's when Caleb reacted, turning around and punching Noel directly in the face.  
>"Caleb!" Hanna screamed, pulling him back from Noel by his tshirt. Spencer rushed over to Toby, pulling him away quickly. Hanna and Spencer pushed the boys back towards the room. They threw them down on the couch, standing over them.<br>"You really think that's gonna help? Hitting Noel? Making him angrier?" Hanna screamed at them, she looked crazy, Spencer folded her arms.  
>"Hann-," Caleb started.<br>"Shut up, I'm not finished." She yelled, "What is wrong with you two? Now Noel's going to do a lot worse you know, that's the way it works."  
>"What so you just accept everything he does to you? You don't even try to stop it?" Caleb raised his voice, Toby stood up, striding out of the door. Hanna stared after him, turning around to glance at Spencer.<br>"Where did Toby go?" Emily asked, walking into the room.  
>"Yeah, he looks really upset," Aria added, Spencer's face fell. She pushed passed Emily, running out into the parking lot, she saw Toby standing by a group of trees. She walked over to him, he had slid down and was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands. A sight she had seen some time before. Spencer walked softly towards him, sinking onto the ground beside him, wrapping her hands around his forearm and leaning her head on his shoulder.<br>"I'm so sorry," he choked, "I just got so angry," "Toby, hey," she pulled his arms from his face, "It's okay, Noel has had it coming for a long time," she soothed, "Come here," she pulled him in for a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her, "I just feel so helpless, I want to protect you but I don't know how," he sobbed, she gripped him tighter.  
>"You're the only person who stands by me through everything." Spencer said, feeling herself start to well up. She hadn't even noticed she was sitting on a wet forest ground in just shorts and a tshirt. "I couldn't ask for anymore,"<br>Toby looked up, "I love you, so much," Spencer strokes his face with her fingertips, "I love you more," She leaned in to press her lips against his softly. He deepened the kiss pulling her down ontop of him, neither of them noticing where they were, only aware of each other. He slipped his hands under her t-shirt, rubbing her lower back. His hands cold on her warm skin, but she didn't care. He sat up, she was sat between his legs with her legs wrapped around his waist, he leaned his forehead against hers.  
>"What do you want to do?" he asked.<br>"I don't know anymore," she sighed, he moved his hand from her back to wipe away one of her tears. He stood up, taking her with him, she dropped her legs from around his waist and took his hand, pulling him back to the room.  
>As soon as they got in, Hanna jumped up.<br>"Toby i'm so sorry if I upset you," she said earnestly.  
>He shook his head, "Everything you said was true," he turned to Caleb, "And thank you, for stepping in,"<br>Caleb lifted his hand, "Anytime,"  
>"Yeah, I can't imagine what Noel's face would look like now if he hadn't pulled you off him," Aria said to Toby, laughing.<br>"And he didn't bother trying to fight back!" Emily added. Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby, "Have you seen his abs? Noel knew he didn't stand a chance," she laughed, hugging him from behind. Toby turned his head, slightly embarassed, the girls all agreeing with Spencer.

"So, we go home tomorrow." Emily said, sitting cross legged on the floor beside Caleb and Hanna. It was around 7pm and after a day of doing absolutely nothing they had decided to plan what was going to happen. Aria was sitting on the couch with her head on Spencer's shoulder. "How long do you think Noel's here for?" she asked.  
>"Until we leave," Hanna said, raising her eyebrow.<br>Caleb stopped throwing a piece of scrunched up paper around, "What does this Noel guy have against you anyway?"  
>"He was obsessed with Aria," Emily stated.<br>"Like seriously obsessed," Spencer added, patting Arias knee. Caleb frowned, not fully understanding.  
>"Aria was...is seeing someone else, and he wasn't too happy,"<br>"Who is she seeing?" Caleb asked picking up the bottle of water beside him and taking a swig. Hanna looked at Aria, who nodded.  
>"Ezra Fitz," Hanna said, Caleb spat the water out of his mouth.<br>"What? The teacher?" He asked, Aria nodded. Caleb widened his eyes, "Wow, that's quite a secret." he grinned. The motel door opened, and Toby walked in with five brown bags, Emily got up to take some off him. He shrugged his jacket off, setting the rest of the bags on the table.  
>"Sorry I took so long, there was a massive queue." He smiled directly at Spencer. Aria noticed and grinned at Hanna.<p>

Emily and Toby handed out the food, the rest of them falling on it like they hadn't eaten in a week. Aria slid up the sofa to make room for Toby to sit beside Spencer, he sat down in between them.  
>Aria took a bite, chewing before speaking, "Spence you can stay at mine if you want, for as long as you want, and Toby can come visit anytime,"<br>Spencer looked over Toby at Aria, "Thats really sweet but it's too much trouble for you,"  
>"No it's not!" she exclaimed, "Please Spencer, it'll be nice to have you round the house what with Mike and everything,"<br>Spencer nodded, "If you're sure, I'd love to stay," she beamed.


	14. Authors Note 3 PLEASE READ

Hey guys,  
>Thanks for reading!<br>I promise to keep adding chapters regularly, and you can be sure of one thing Spencer and Toby will not be breaking up!  
>I would love to know what you guys want from this story?<br>Any particular thing you would like to happen?

Keep reading & reviewing.

Enjoy.

xxx 


	15. The Last Thing You'll Ever Do

"Why is it so hot in here?" Caleb moaned, sticking his head out of the window, he was in the backseat with Aria, Toby was driving and Spencer was next to him. Hanna had decided to go with Emily this time.  
>"You do have a jumper on," Aria pointed out, Caleb looked down, shrugging, he pulled it off.<br>"Ah, much better," he grinned, before leaning forward to stick his head in between Spencer and Toby, "Can we stop for coffee?" he asked.  
>Spencer rolled her eyes, Toby laughed, "Yeah, i'll pull in at the next garage," Caleb slapped Toby's shoulder, "Thanks man."<br>Toby pulled into the garage, stopping to let Caleb out. "Coffee?" he asked, sticking his head back into the car. Everyone nodded, he jogged quickly into the shop, coming out a while later with a tray of four cups and a bag. He jumped into the backseat, passing Spencer two cups, and passing one to Aria. He opened the bag passing muffins round.

"You are now entering Rosewood," the voice from the sat nav said, Aria leaned forward to squeeze Spencer's arm. Spencer noticed Toby's knuckles tighten around the steering wheel. She knew Rosewood wasn't a good place for him either, she made eye contact with him, he half smiled before looking back to the road. "You still staying at the Gottesmans Caleb?" Aria asked, putting her window down.  
>"Yeah," Caleb said, pulling his jumper back on. "It's loads of fun! We stay up until 10 playing chess,"<br>Spencer snorted with laughter, "I don't know what you're laughing about Spence, you used to make me do anagrams with you for fun," Aria said. "Anagrams are fun!" Spencer retorted, Caleb stared at the back of her head.  
>"Is she serious?" he asked Aria, she nodded grinning.<br>Toby pulled up outside the Gottesman's, Caleb clambered out pulling his bag with him. "Speak to you guys tomorrow," he saluted, wandering up the path. "So...where now?" Toby asked.  
>"I need to go home and grab some stuff, but I really don't want to have to face my parents. Or Ian. Or Melissa," Spencer sighed.<br>"Do you want me to go in?" Toby asked, Aria leaned in, "I'll go with him, your parents like me."  
>Spencer nodded, "Okay...if you're sure, just grab some clothes, anything really."<p>

"Okay," Toby drove to the Hastings house, pulling up at the kirb. Toby and Aria jumped out cautiously, "Guys!" Spencer yelled, they turned back, Spencer threw her keys at them.  
>"Maybe you should go first," Toby whispered as they reached the front door, Aria nodded sticking the key in the lock and pushing the door open. She looked around, Toby followed closely, shutting the door silently as he could. They walked into the kitchen, there was no one there heading up the stairs they heard voices, coming from outside. Angry voices.<br>"It sounds like Ian," Aria hissed, they hurried up the rest of the stairs, and into Spencer's room. Aria walked straight for the wardrobe pulling out a bag and stuffing it with clothes, Toby walked around her room, looking out of her window. "Aria!" he yelled, she rushed over to look at what he was looking at, Ian was dragging Spencer across the lawn to the barn, where Melissa was standing at the door. Toby rushed down the stairs, Aria running after him, he stormed outside, pushing Ian off her, standing in front of Spencer.  
>"Touch her again, and I swear it will be the last thing you ever do," Toby growled.<br>"Well isn't this cute," Melissa smirked, rolling her eyes. Toby walked backwards forcing Spencer back, Ian walked closer to him.  
>Aria came up behind them, pulling Spencer away slowly. Spencer reached out for Toby's hand pulling him with her, he glared at Ian one last time before heading back to the house.<p>

After they had gathered her clothes, they climbed into the car. Spencer was breathing heavily, she kept playing with her hands.  
>"Aria, I don't think I should stay at yours, they'll come looking for me there," Spencer said, turning around to face her, Aria looked dismayed.<br>"So what are you going to do?" she asked, Toby looked at Spencer, anxious to hear her answer too.  
>"I thought I could just sleep in the car for a few nights, I mean the backs pretty spacious and-"<br>"Are you crazy?" Toby asked, "There is no way you are parking up somewhere, and sleeping in here. You're coming home with me."  
>"What about Je-,"<br>"What about her? There's nothing she can do about it."  
>"And your parents?"<br>"They know how I feel about you,"  
>"I think you'll be safest with him Spence," Aria said softly.<br>"Are you sure Toby?" she asked carefully.  
>He nodded, "One hundred percent."<p>

"Toby," Spencer hissed as they walked downstairs from his room. Toby pulled a face, "Just keep smiling,"  
>They walked into the dining room where Toby's step-mom was bustling around trying to get dinner sorted, "Spencer! So nice to finally meet you!" she exclaimed, Spencer smiled back at her, "Nice to meet you too," Toby's dad came striding in behind them, "Spencer," he shook her hand, "It's a pleasure," Spencer grinned at him. "Jenna's just putting the finishing touches on the dinner," his step-mom said going out to the kitchen after his dad.<br>"Finishing touches?" Spencer whispered, "She's going to poison me," Toby stifled a laugh, pulling out a chair for Spencer, he sat down next to her. And that's when she walked out, Jenna.  
>"Well well well isn't this nice," Jenna said, sitting down opposite Spencer, putting her stick down on the floor, Spencer shrank back in the seat. Toby held her hand under the table.<br>Halfway through dinner Spencer felt her phone buzz, pulling it out of her pocket she read it:

You think Jenna's just gonna sit back and let you two be happy?  
>Think again.<br>-A

After dinner Spencer and Toby were snuggled up on the sofa watching TV when Jenna walked in, walking over to the couch to sit down, Spencer slid over as far as she could, widening her eyes at Toby.  
>"So what's on?" she asked, lowering her voice. Neither of them answered her, "So i'm going to take a shower," Toby stood up, pulling Spencer with him, "And i'm going to go and unpack." she added. Jenna smirked.<br>Toby walked into the bathroom, "See you in a minute," he smiled.  
>Spencer pushed open the door to the guest room, sitting down on the bed, pulling her things out of her bag. She lay back, thinking of the past few days, all that had happened, all the people who rushed to her side. She had amazing friends, she knew that, she wished her family was more like them. There was a small knock on her door, Spencer sat up, Toby peered around the door.<br>"Is the room okay for you? I know it's nothing special..."  
>"It's perfect, thank you so much...why are you only sticking your head in? You are allowed in you know, i'm not gonna taze you." She raised an eyebrow.<br>Toby laughed, "No, i'm only wearing a towel."  
>"Okay, now you have to come in!" Spencer opened the door, eyeing him appreciatively, before taking his arm and pulling him inside. She smiled at his expression, he always got so embarassed when she complimented his looks. He placed his arms around her waist, "I'm so glad to have you here," he said, smiling.<br>"I'm so glad to be here, with you." she reached up and ruffled his slightly damp hair, before resting her hands around his neck. He leaned in, pushing his lips against hers, she kissed him back, pressing her body against his. "You are so beautiful," he said, pulling away from her.  
>"And you are insanely handsome," she replied, kissing his cheek. He shook his head, he looked so adorable when he blushed. Spencer ran her hand across his body, feeling his muscles tense as she touched them. Toby followed her hand with his eyes, bringing them back up to meet hers. He reached out, pushing the hair back from her face, stroking her cheek softly. Spencer gripped him tightly as he moved his mouth towards her neck. "Stop," Spencer said playfully, stretching her neck. "Make me," he murmered into his skin, sending tingles down her spine.<br>Toby bit down lightly onto her skin, causing Spencer to tremble. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder, digging her nails into his sides. He pushed her cardigan off without moving his head, she just let it fall to the floor. Just as she started to pull Toby towards the bed the doorbell rang. "What time is it?" he asked her, knowing she always wore that black watch.  
>"Half eight," she said glancing at her wrist, "Want me to get that? Or...do you want to answer the door like that?" she smirked looking him up and down.<br>"Yeah, please," Spencer walked out of the room and down the stairs pulling the door open, and there he stood. The person she'd least expect to be there.

It was Ezra. 


	16. I'm Never Letting Go

"Spencer..." Ezra said cautiously, he knew Spencer knew about his and Aria's relationship, and now he felt slightly awkward around her.  
>"Uhm, hi Ez- ," she said.<br>"I wasn't expecting you to be here...I didn't know you and Jenna..."  
>"Jenna? No, no God no. I'm here with Toby," Spencer said quickly.<br>"Oh, right...yeah I didn't think you and Jenna were too close," he said rising his eyebrows.  
>"Yeah, I heard Aria told you about that,"<br>"To be honest, I only had Toby for one class but he didn't strike me as a bad guy,"  
>"He isn't."<br>Ezra nodded.  
>"Is there a reason you're here?" Spencer asked, leaning against the doorframe.<br>"I'm here to tutor Jenna, she wants to work on her story writing,"  
>"Spencer?" she turned around, Toby was coming down the stairs, he came up behind her.<br>"Hi, Toby," he smiled.  
>"Hi, ," Toby replied awkwardly.<br>"So is Jenna here?" Ezra asked, Toby nodded opening the door for him to walk in. Ezra walked into the house, he turned to Spencer. "Do you know how Aria is? I haven't seen her in a while,"  
>"She was with us, she's...okay," Spencer answered, smiling, not wanting to tell Ezra that she had actually passed out because someone had gassed her.<br>"Good, I really want to see her now," Ezra said as Jenna came out of the kitchen, "Are you ready ?" she asked, he nodded walking into the kitchen with Jenna.  
>Spencer turned to Toby, "How do you feel about getting Aria over here?"<br>"Couldn't think of a better idea," he smiled, as Spencer pulled out her phone and called Aria.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Aria asked when Toby answered the door, "Come in," he replied, closing the door after her and leading her to the living room. Spencer jumped out from behind the door, making Aria jumped. She pushed a bit of hair out of Aria's face and unbuttoned her top button.  
>"Is this how every gets greeted here?" she asked, laughing nervously.<br>"Only the special guests," Spencer smiled, sitting Aria down on the sofa, Aria looked up at them suspiciously.  
>"What are you two up to?" she asked, Spencer held up her hands, "Just stay here, okay? Don't move," Spencer and Toby walked back out into the hall, just as Ezra came out of the kitchen.<br>"! Can you help me with something in the living room," Spencer exclaimed, Ezra looked at her funnily, "Um, sure."  
>Spencer led Ezra to the sitting room, shoving him in before closing the door behind him. Spencer and Toby stood with their ears to the door, they both smiled at what they heard, Toby wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulder, holding her tight. She wrapped her arms around his stomach, he leaned down kissing the top of her head.<p>

A while later they heard Aria and Ezra come out of the room, they greeted them in the hall. Aria hugged Spencer, and then Toby. "Thank you guys, you're both amazing," she grinned, taking Ezra's hand.  
>"I guess this is the only place we can be open that isn't Ezra's apartment," Aria sighed, opening the front door, bringing Ezra with her.<br>"See you guys," Ezra waved.  
>"Bye!" they chorused.<br>Spencer yawned, Toby reached down to take her hand. "Let's get you to bed," he smiled, walking up the stairs with their hands entangled. He pulled back the blankets to let Spencer climb in, she had already changed into her pajamas while waiting for Aria and Ezra, she slid into bed. He tucked her in, kissing her forehead.  
>"Goodnight Spencer," he smiled.<br>"Goodnight Toby," she grinned up at him. He walked from the guest room, turning around to take one last look at her.

_"I know you want to kiss me," Spencer said._  
><em>"Come closer," Ian leered, and she did, she walked closer, before he grabbed her and-<em>  
>She let out a scream, Spencer sat straight up, she was sweating and her heart was beating horrificaly fast. She'd had a nightmare, it was like she in Alison's place. It made her think about how it could of been her. She ran a hand through her hair, she felt scared and vulnerable. She hugged her knees, resting her head on her hands. Her bedroom door opened, her heart stopped, she didn't know why but she thought it might be Ian. Toby stepped in, looking tired and concerned. Spencer relaxed when she saw him, her heart beat slowed down. "Spencer, what's going on?" he asked, closing the door and sitting on the edge of her bed.<br>"I had a nightmare, it was like I was Alison, it was from that night, the night she dissappeared and Ian was there and he grabbed me and..." Spencer sobbed, Toby lifted his legs onto the bed, sitting beside her, his back against the headboard, wrapping his large arms around her and pulling her in.  
>"I'm not going to let anyone touch you, i'll be there, to protect you, whenever you need protecting," he soothed, she cried into his chest, he could feel her shaking beneath his touch. He wished he could stop all this pain, he wished he could make her home life easier, make Ian go away, but he couldn't he could just be there to comfort her when she needed it.<br>"I'm so sorry, this is the last thing you need. I've caused you so much pain already, i'm just a burden to you," she said lifting her head, he couldn't disagree more.  
>"You haven't cause me one bit of pain, you've given me a reason to live, to carry on, you could never be a burden to me, you're the only thing in my life that's worth living for Spencer, you will never understand how much I love you," he insisted, placing his fingers under her chin, bringing her closer, pressing his soft lips against hers.<br>"I wouldn't be here without you, i'd still be lying in that ditch," she said, pulling the blankets over Toby too. He slid down under the blankets so he was lying down, Spencer's head on his shoulder.  
>She could feel his heart beat under her head, it comforted her.<br>"Do you want me to sleep in here beside you?" he asked, gently. "Yes," she answered straight away, not even having to think about it. Spencer draped her arm over him, her other hand reaching out to interlock fingers with Toby.  
>"I'm in too deep to ever let go," he whispered.<br>"I don't ever want you to let go," she replied, shutting her eyes.  
>"I won't, I promise," he said softly, letting his eyes close.<p> 


	17. It's Not Over

Toby woke first, trying not to move too much, he didn't want to wake Spencer, who was draped over him. He smiled down at her face, she looked worried. He leaned his head back, thinking about what he could do to cheer her up, take her mind off of things

Toby was lightly stroking Spencer's arm when she woke up, she stretched, looking up at him with tired eyes. She didn't think she had ever felt so safe before, she held him tighter, not saying a word. He ran his hand down her back, pulling her into a swift hug. She hugged him back, he felt warm and he smelt so good. "What was that for?" she asked, smiling.  
>He shrugged, gazing at her. "So what are we doing today?" she asked, pulling the blankets up around her more. Toby stretched out his legs, placing one hand behind his head.<br>"What do you want to do today?" he asked, he'd pretty much do anything as long as she was with him. "Can we just not do anything? We've been on the move for the last few days, can we just stop for a moment?" she asked. He stroked her hair, "It sounds good to me," he breathed. "My parents are going to Philly to visit my grandparents so we'll have the whole house to ourselves."  
>"Is Jenna going with them?" Toby nodded.<br>"Why aren't you going?" Spencer asked, looking up to see his answer, he looked away, "They think i'm a disgrace to the family,"  
>Spencer reached out and squeezed his hand, "You aren't the disgrace, Jenna is."<br>"Yeah, well. No one will ever know that I didn't blind her," Toby sighed, sadly. "I'm so sorry," Spencer buried her face in his chest, if there was one thing she could change it would be that night. He massaged the back of her neck gently, "You don't have anything to be sorry about, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
>"I could of stopped it," she said, ashamed.<br>"No, you couldn't, no one could stop Alison," Toby said, looking around.  
>"Well that's true, I never told anyone this but...I don't think I even liked her, I think I was just so flattered that she wanted me in her group. Then after all of the things she made me...us do I realized she was evil."<br>"She should of been honored to be your friend, Spencer. I've seen the way you are with Aria, Emily and Hanna. You care about them, you really do." he smiled.  
>"Yeah, well I don't know where i'd be without them, I couldn't do this alone." she sighed, "And then there's you, i've never had a safe place to land, but now I feel like I do," Toby leaned down, kissing her softly, pressing his nose against hers, "I never thought i'd feel so strongly about anyone in my life, but you proved me wrong." She smiled, feel her cheeks blush, if he noticed he didn't comment on it.<p>

A while later they were in the kitchen, his parents and Jenna had just left, and they had the whole day to look forward to. No drama, no danger, just them. "Okay, we have strawberries, grapes and whatever this thing is," he said, throwing around a piece of fruit, he set them down on the table. Spencer was leaning against the counter, sipping a glass of orange juice, Toby walked towards her, taking the glass out of her hand and setting it down before leaning in to kiss her, his hands resting on her waist, her fingers gripping his t-shirt. His body pressing hers against the counter, she pulled her head away from him, kissing down his neck lightly, he let out a small groan from his throat. Spencer slid her hand under the back of his t-shirt, pressing her cold fingers along his warm back, she kissed back up to his jaw, pressing her face against his cheek, she smiled. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, grinning back. They sprang apart as they heard a knock on the door, Toby sighed, "Of course," he muttered, walking out into the hall, he looked out of the door to see who it was before opening it. "Spencer," he hissed, "It's Ian." Toby went to open the door, Spencer put out her hand to stop him.  
>"Don't," she pleaded, "I want this day to be about us, not about Ian," he glanced down at her earnest face, nodding. He took her hand, pulling her into the living room, and switching on the TV. Toby sat down on the couch tugging Spencer down onto his lap, the banging kept coming on the door, but they just ignored it.<br>"He doesn't give up does he?" Toby asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "No, he certainly doesn't." Spencer rolled her eyes. They both jumped as Ian started banging on the windows, the curtains were pulled so he couldn't see them but it still scared Spencer.  
>Toby slid her off his lap and onto the couch, he stood up, Spencer grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?" she hissed.<br>"Making him leave," Toby stated simply, Spencer shook her head. "Don't get your self into trouble, please."  
>He saw the concern flash in her eyes, "I won't," he smield reassuringly.<br>Toby opened the door and stepped out onto his porch, he was faced with Ian.  
>"Where is she?" he demanded, stepping closer to Toby's face. Toby looked away, "She's not here." Ian shoved Toby's shoulder, "Don't lie to me." he spat.<br>Toby was fighting back all the urge to use his fists, he knew it would just make things worse.  
>"She's doesn't want to come home, not while you're there anyway." Toby said calmly. "So you just kidnap her and hide her out like some hermit?"<br>"I didn't kidnap her, she chose to come with me. She knows i'll keep her safe." Toby raised his eyebrow, "And there is no way i'm letting her anywhere near you anytime soon."  
>"There was a time she was begging to come near me," Ian smirked.<br>"I seriously suggest you leave," Toby said, pointing to the road.  
>"Or what?"<br>"Or i'll have to make you leave." Toby growled. Ian stepped back, "This isn't over," he yelled, Toby shook his head, heading back inside and locking the door. Spencer was leaning against the door to the living room, she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back.  
>"Why did your sister ever marry him?" he asked, leaning his chin on the top of her head.<br>"I have no idea," she replied, she really didn't. "If you haven't learned already, my family is seriously messed up. I'm messed up."  
>"No you're not, not at all. You're the most incredible person i've ever met, you're so strong, so brave and insanely clever. Top that all off with the fact you're devastatingly beautiful and you've got the most perfect person alive."<br>"I'm far from perfect, Toby." she blushed, squeezing him tighter. "You're perfect to me," he whispered.

About an hour later, Spencer was showered and dressed. She walked down the stairs, they were going to the grill for lunch with Hanna and Caleb, it had been a last minute thing, but they had some things to talk about. They locked up the house and jumped into Spencer's car, and headed to the grill. The bell rang on the door as they entered, Hanna waved from a table in the corner, Spencer smiled walking over towards her, she took the seat beside her. "Where's Caleb?" she asked, looking at Hanna.  
>"Bathroom," Hanna replied, as Toby took the seat beside Caleb's jacket. Caleb swaggered out of the bathroom, taking his seat.<br>"Hey," he greeted them both, picking up his menu. "So, have you had any more messages from..."Hanna gave her a knowing look.  
>"Yeah, well just one, you?" Spencer replied.<br>"What did it say? I haven't had anymore."  
>Spence slid her phone out of her pocket and handing it to Hanna, opening the message about Jenna. Hanna pulled a face, "Eugh, creepy."<br>"Tell me about it," Spencer sighed, picking up her own menu.

They had ordered and were on the sticky subject of Noel Kahn. "I mean he comes back after being suspended and people treat him like some kind of God?" Hanna complains.  
>"Hanna, you did used to like Noel remember? He's Sean's best friend, you must of learned a bit about him." Spencer said, digging her fork into her rice.<br>"Other than that he loves football and hockey, not really. Oh and aparantly he loves Aria too," Hanna said sarcastically.  
>"I cannot believe you set her up with him," Spencer laughed.<br>"I can't believe I did either, I have extremely bad judgement..." Hanna's voice trailed off as she listened to the boys conversation.  
>"And she just jumped in the shower, fully clothed and everthing! And then she-"<br>"Caleb!" Hanna snapped, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. Spencer and Toby tried to smother a laugh. "What?" Caleb exclaimed, he rolled his eyes at Toby, Hanna kicked him under the table.  
>"Can you not tell people that story?" she asked.<br>"But Han, you told me?" Spencer added, knowing it would wind Hanna up.  
>Caleb smirked, "Spencer! Not helping!" Hanna said, folding her arms. Spencer shrugged, Caleb raised his eyebrows at Hanna, taking a sip of his drink.<br>"So how's Fitz going for Aria?" Caleb asked the table.  
>"We actually had them both round yesterday," Toby said, pulling in his seat. Hanna looked up at him, "What do you mean?"<br>" was over tutoring Jenna, and he had said about how he hadn't seen her in a while, so we invited Aria over, pushed the two of the into a room and voil ," Spencer said with a flourish.  
>"I wish she could just tell her parents," Hanna sighed, leaning her elbow on the table. "Hanna sweetie!" came a screeching voice from across the room, Caleb groaned, Toby pulled a face and Spencer put her head down on the table.<br>"Mona! What are you doing here?" Hanna smiled.  
>"Just came to get some takeout to bring to Noel's." she said, looking around the table. "Is this some sort of outcast club?"<br>Caleb glared at Mona, "Go and take your snarkiness somewhere else Mona,"  
>"Oh you really don't want to speak to me like that Sweetie, have you seen my boyfriend?" she smirked, turning to go.<br>Toby had a burst of confidence, "Mona, ask your boyfriend how his face is after those two punches." Mona swung back around, "What?"  
>"Let's just say we have seen your boyfriend, we've seen him get beaten up by these two," Spencer smiled, pointing at Toby and Caleb.<br>"You hit Noel?" she asked, they both nodded. Caleb smiled, "Was nice speaking to you Mona," he said sarcastically.  
>She shot him a dirty look.<p>

"Better watch yourself sketchy," 


	18. On Three Conditions

"Holy crap," Caleb exclaimed, staring at the door.  
>"What?" Hanna asked turning to look at his line of vision. "Oh my God." Spencer turned her head to see her dad and Melissa standing in the door.<br>"How did they know I was here?" Spencer asked, looking around. There was no where to run. Toby stood up out of his seat, ready to defend her. "Spencer." Peter came charging over, "What the hell do you think you're playing at? Blocking our calls? Running away with him, doing God knows what," he yelled, pointing at Toby. "I had to get away," Spencer said meekly.  
>"Get away from what? Your life? Grow up Spencer, you can't run from everything." he bellowed. Toby stepped forward, Spencer pushed him back.<br>"Get away from you, her," she nodded at Melissa, "And Ian."  
>"You need to drop this Ian thing right now," Melissa said, placing her hands on her hips. "He's a murderer!" Hanna exclaimed, Melissa glared down at her. "You're coming home Spencer, " Her dad ordered. Spencer stared down at the table, "Only on some conditions."<br>"What are they?" he asked.  
>"One, I can see my friends whenever I want. Two, Toby can come over whenever he likes and three, I don't have to have any contact with Ian." Spencer stated.<br>Peter thought about this for a moment, the three others were watching his face carefully.  
>"Fine, it's a deal. Now come on," he said.<br>"No, i'm going to finish here, then i'll go and get my stuff and bring it home, all in my own time," Spencer said, Melissa rolled her eyes.  
>"Come on dad," Melissa tugged at his arm. Peter stared at Toby as he walked out of the door.<br>"Woooo, go Spencer!" Caleb exclaimed, as Spencer and Toby sat back down. Spencer glanced at Toby, as much as she would of loved to keep staying with him she knew she couldn't do it forever, she wouldn't feel as safe when she was sleeping alone but she couldn't always expect him to drop everything to be there for her. Toby smiled back at her.  
>"I guess this will be our first night apart in a while." he said, taking a drink.<br>"We don't have to be apart...you can always come and stay with me," Spencer suggested. Toby grinned, "I think you need to spend some time alone, figure things out, but don't be afraid to call me, no matter what time it is."  
>Spencer reached across the table to squeeze his hand.<p>"I really don't fancy being alone tonight." Spencer said as they walked into the street, "Hanna do you wanna stay over?" Hanna looked up from her purse, "Yeah sure, i'll just borrow something of yours to wear." she nodded. The boys took off, leaving Hanna and Spencer alone.<br>"So the boys really hit it off," Hanna commented, smiling. "You know, theyre pretty similar if you think about it."  
>"How?" Spencer asked, intriuged.<br>"Well they're both sort of loners, both misunderstood, both have family issues and have both had something to do with the devil,"  
>"The devil?" Spencer said amused.<br>"I mean Jenna," Hanna smirked, "Creepy bitch." Spencer laughed, "Couldn't agree more. Do you know what freaks me out?"  
>"What?" Hanna asked as they started walking home.<br>"The way she didn't do anything about me staying there, she even cooked dinner."  
>"You didn't eat it did you?" Hanna asked appallled.<br>"Sort of," Spencer shrugged, they reached her house. "I'll just get my things from Toby tomorrow."  
>"An excuse to see him?" Hanna teased, walking in the front door behind her.<br>"Bitch, I don't need an excuse." she laughed, walking through the kitchen and up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door, stopping suddenly. Hanna walked into her. "Spencer what are you doing?"  
>"Someone's been in here," she said, walking in slowly. "Oh God," Hanna exclaimed staring at the window.<p>

Stop stepping over the line.  
>-A It was written in some kind of a white substance, Spencer walked over to it, rubbing it off with her sleeve. Spencer looked around the rest of the room, Hanna opened the wardrobe just to check no one was hiding in it. Spencer bent over looking under the bed. Spencer's laptop bleeped, she hadn't been on it for days. She picked it up and sat on the bed, Hanna crawled over and sat beside her. She opened it up, clicking on the notification. It was an email from A. "Open the attachment," Hanna said, prodding the screen. Spencer clicked the attachment. Her media player started playing, Spencer's face fell. Hanna's eyes widened, Spencer slammed the laptop shut quickly. They both stared into space.<br>"Was that a...?" Hanna could barely speak. Spencer reopened the laptop, skipping bits of the video, not staying on one piece for long. "It's a video, of me and Toby over the last few days," Spencer gulped, a shiver ran down her spine.  
>"Like the video's Ian took?" Hanna half asked, scratching her arm. "What does the email say?"<br>What will Jenna make of your Rendezvous' this week?  
>-A "Jenna?" Hanna gasped, "But she's blind."<br>"She's not deaf though..." Spencer ran her fingers through her hair. Hanna pulled a face, "I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear that," she said sarcastically.  
>Spencer glared at Hanna, "It's not funny."<br>"I'm not laughing, I'm scared." Hanna exclaimed, "A was in the room, with you guys."  
>Spencer's face fell, "Or it was bugged, I think I would of noticed if someone else in the room."<br>"I've see the way you look at Toby, you wouldn't of noticed if a line of buffalos walked through the room." Hanna smirked.  
>Spencer rolled her eyes.<br>"You don't think A would really send this to Jenna do you?" she asked worriedly. Hanna squeezed her shoulder, "I wouldn't be surprised, Spence."  
>"What do you think Jenna will do with them?"<br>Hanna looked away, "God only knows, maybe she won't do anything?"  
>Spencer shot Hanna a look, Hanna held her hands up. "Okay, okay! I just realised what I said."<br>"We need to get to Jenna's laptop before she does," Hanna stated. Spencer nodded pulling out her phone and dialling Toby's number.  
>"Hey, are your parents and Jenna home yet?"<br>"Hey, no. Why?"  
>"We need to get to Jenna's laptop."<br>"Mind if I ask why?"  
>"I can't say but seriously Toby, both of us could get into a lot of trouble over this."<br>"Okay, you want to come over or do you want me to bring it to you?"  
>"No, stay where you are. I'll be over in a few."<br>"Okay, and Spencer..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too," Spencer grinned, hanging up. Hanna looked at her, "Come on then,"<br>They both pounded down the stairs, just to be faced with Ian. He looked up from where he was making a sandwich. "The wanderer returns," he smirked, Hanna tugged Spencer's arm, pulling her outside.  
>They practically ran over to the Cavanaugh's, Toby must of been watching because the door opened as soon as they stepped onto the porch. "Hey," he leaned down to kiss Spencer quickly, shutting the door behind them. They walked into Jenna's room, "Wow, I never thought i'd be in here." Hanna said looking round, "Dolls? That's just creepy." she shuddered. Spencer opened Jenna's laptop, it had no letters on in, it was all done out in braille, she had used computers so much that she knew where all the letters were already. Jenna's email account was logged in, Spencer let out a relieved sigh, clicking through her emails she saw one with an attachment, clicking on it. Recognising A's spitefull tone she hit delete. Leaning back into the chair and closing the laptop. She stood up, pulling Hanna away from the array of snowglobes at the window. "Thank you, for letting us in." Spencer said, looking up at Toby, he smiled down at her. "Okay, i'm going to go and...wait outside while you two say goodbye," Hanna smirked, walking out of the front door and sitting on the porch steps.<p>

Toby brushed back Spencer's hair off her face, staring into her eyes, with his own piercing blue ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in. He gently grazed his lips over hers, before kissing her deeply, his hands roaming all over her back. Spencer ran her fingers up into his hair. She pulled her mouth away slightly, "Come see me tomorrow?" she mumbled into his cheek. "You try and stop me," he whispered into her ear. Kissing her jaw before releasing her from his arms. He walked her to the door, leaning against the frame,  
>"Goodbye Hanna," he smiled warmly. She turned around grinning at him," See ya Toby, and thanks again," she waved. Spencer looked over her shoulder at him as they walked away. "How did we ever think he could hurt Alison?" Hanna asked shaking her head, Spencer looked at her feet. "A made it look that way, I feel so ashamed, he's so forgiving and he insists it doesn't matter."<br>"He loves you Spencer, everyone can see it." Hanna linked Spencer's arm squeezing her tight. 


	19. For You To Escape

"Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed, pulling the blanket back off of her. "Stop hogging the duvet!" she complained tiredly.  
>"Sorryyyy!" Hanna said, barely opening her eyes. "What time is it?"<br>Spencer lifted her head, screaming before covering her mouth. Hanna jumped up, "What the hell is wrong with yo-" Spencer jumped out of bed, the whole was not only plastered with stills from the video of her and Toby, but was also joined by pictures of Hanna and Caleb. Hanna looked under the bed, checking that no one was in there. Spencer walked over to check the window, it was locked, she walked over to the door, that was locked too, but they key was in there side.  
>"How the hell did they get in?" Spencer exclaimed. "God my hair is a mess in most of these." Hanna moaned.<br>"What do you expect, look what you were doing." Spencer raised her eyebrows. Hanna shot her a dirty look, "What do we do? Just take them all down and ignore it, or..?"  
>Spencer shrugged, "What if A is stilll in the room?"<br>Hanna jumped up on the bed like lightning. "Oh my God Spencer!" she screamed.  
>"Sorry sorry, they can't be. I mean there's no where to hide." Spencer tried to calm her down, Hanna pointed to the wardrobe terrified.<br>Spencer walked over and opened the wardrobe, she tripped and fell back as something fell off the top shelf. Hanna jumped off the bed, picking it up. "Is this real?" she screeched, Spencer climbed up off the floor.  
>"Of course it's not real, it's plastic." She said, poking the skull.<br>"A's really over stepped the mark this time." Hanna shook her head, walking back over to look at the wall of photos. "What do we do about these?" Spencer walked over, pulling a strip of them down off the wall. Hanna joined her, both tearing at the wall until they were standing in a pile of the pictures. "Oh my God." Hanna gasped.  
>Underneath in red spray paint was written:<br>IT WON'T BE THAT EASY.  
>I'M NOT DONE YET.<br>Spencer tried to rub it off with her hand, "Great." she muttered, looking at the floor, picking up a decent picture of Caleb and Hanna drinking coffee and sticking it over the words.  
>"You could of least picked a picture of you and Toby," Hanna said, cocking her head.<br>"Is that not really weird?"  
>"No weirder then having a picture of me and Caleb." Hanna pointed out, Spencer shrugged. "Come on, let's go get some coffee." she pulled Hanna's arm, heading down the stairs.<p>Once they had their coffee fill, they pondered on what to do today. "We could go shopping?" Hanna suggested her face lighting up.<br>Spencer groaned, "No way am I going shopping with you after the last time." She swing around as she heard a knock at the door, pulling it open Emily, Aria, Toby and Caleb poured in looking extremely happy.  
>"Are you guys ready to go?" Aria asked, smiling. Spencer and Hanna looked at each other, "What are you on about?" Hanna asked.<br>"The lake, we're going to the lake." Emily confirmed.  
>"To swim," Caleb added.<br>"And try and tan," Aria finished the sentence. Hanna grinned, "I don't have a swimsuit with me,"  
>"Yeah you do," Emily said holding up a bag, "I picked it up from your house on the way."<br>"I was thinking I recognised that bag!" Hanna exclaimed. Spencer looked around at them all, "I'll just go grab my stuff then..."  
>"I'll help," Aria offered, following Spencer up the stairs.<br>"Woah, what happened here?" Aria asked, standing in the pile of photo's. "Did you guys...make a sex tape?"  
>Spencer glared at Aria, "No, of course not, but A did." she sighed, explaining the whole story.<br>"Wow," Aria shook her head, "At least Jenna didn't see...or hear I mean."  
>Spencer was rifling through her drawers, "What kind of swimsuit did you bring?" she asked, pulling out a handful.<br>"The black bikini with the little beads, but you should definitely wear this one," she pulled a white string bikini out of her hands.  
>"Really? Isn't it a little..."<br>"Risque? Yes, but you'll look hot." Aria grinned, Spencer laughed shoving it in a bag along with a towel and a hairbrush. "Come on! I'm dying to get in the water!" Aria squealed, pulling her down the stairs. The others were lounging around, Caleb was looking through her dvds. "All set?" he asked, standing up off the stool. "Let's go," Spencer said, this had to be good for her. No A, no Ian, nothing to ruin her buzz. As she was walking out the door a hand slipped round her waist, kissing her cheek.  
>"Hey you," Spencer said, giggling slightly, taking his hand as they walked down the drive.<br>"Bags a front seat!" Caleb yelled.

As they pulled up to the lake, Aria stuck her head out the window. "What a beautiful day!" she exclaimed. Spencer smiled at her, everyone was in such a good mood. They all tumbled out of the car like this was the last day the lake would be there, they walked towards the changing rooms, they were fairly run down and secluded. The boys were changed first, and were throwing a ball around when Hanna and Spencer came out first, "Who ever thought of this was a genius," she hissed, staring at Caleb's toned body. Spencer grinned, "Hell yeah." Emily came out next, her hair tied up in a bun on her head.  
>"Em, what is with the hair?" Hanna scoffed.<br>"I can't swim with my hair loose," she shrugged.  
>"Please tell me this isn't going to be like a swim meet," Aria moaned appearing behind them, shoving them towards the boys. "I don't know why, but I feel really self concious right now," Hanna whispered, Spencer looked at her, "Why? It's not like Caleb hasn't seen you in less," she giggled nudging Hanna in the side.<p>

They all walked down to the edge of the lake, Hanna was a little hesitant, so Caleb picked her up and dumped her in. She screamed as she hit the cold water, "I am going to kill you Caleb Rivers," Caleb laughed, swimming out of her reach. Emily swan into the water gracefully, going straight into a smooth breast stroke. "She takes swimming way to seriously," Aria said, coming up behind Spencer in the water, Toby stood the other side of her. "I know," Spencer laughed, looking over to wear Hanna was trying to grab Caleb by his hair. Aria swam off, leaving Spencer with Toby. Spencer felt drops of water hit her face, she looked around to see Toby with the cutest grin on his face, she dipped her hand in the water and sprayed him back. They were in a full on water fight, not one bit of them was left dry, he came up behind her pulling her back into the water. Spencer pulled him down with her, kissing him passionately, her hands moving all over his body, she wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to his neck as he stood up, never breaking the kiss. He entangled his fingers into her long, brown hair, pulling her as close as possible, letting his hands slide slowly down her back, holding her up by her thighs. Toby pulled his head away, looking at her for a moment. "You are so incredible," he whispered, pressing his nose against hers. Spencer opened her mouth to disagree, before she could he covered her mouth with his own. "You're the incredible one," Spencer said, breaking the kiss. They were disturbed by Hanna and Caleb coming up beside them, "Oh God," Caleb groaned, running his fingers through his sodden hair. Toby let Spencer down gently, on the grass waving was Mona. But it got worse, she was with Noel, and Sean.

"Looks like Noel brought back up this time," Caleb remarked cracking his knuckles, nodding at Toby. "Woah, woah woah!" Spencer exclaimed, keeping a hand on Toby incase he decided he had unfinished business. Aria and Emily swan up behind them, "Trust Noel Kahn to come swanning in to ruin a perfect day," Aria muttered, Emily folded her arms across her chest, staring at them. "If we stay in the water they won't come near us?" Hanna said.  
>Caleb shot her a look, "What? She doesn't like getting her hair wet." Hanna explained.<br>"I don't think Noel looks like he minds getting his hair wet," Spencer remarked. Noel had stripped off and was walking along the edge of the water, Mona walking beside him, on the grass of course, wearing sunglasses and stepping carefully over rocks and stones. Sean followed them along with a few guys from the football team. "I bet Mona's loving that," Emily commented. The group of them stood there, staring at them as they passed, shaking her head Spencer walked up to the otherside of the lake, pulling her towel out of her bag and spreading it on the grass and lying down, Aria put her towel down beside her lying down and flicking through a magazine. Hanna sunk down onto Spencer's towel, Emily came and sat on the end of Aria's towel. Caleb picked up a ball, kicking it towards Toby. "God, I could watch this all day," Hanna sighed, turning her head to see the boys more clearly, Spencer looked up tucking her arms behind her head. "Me too," she agreed. Aria sighed, Emily squeezed her leg. "I'm guessing you kind of wish Ezra was here?"  
>"Yeah, well a little bit. I don't think he'd really fit in," Aria said, closing the magazine. "Are you kidding? I'm sure Spencer would talk to him about Shakesbeard." Hanna offered.<br>Spencer shot her a look, "It's Shakespeare." "Whatever," Hanna said, rolling her eyes and pulling out a tube of lipgloss. "So how did Toby...you know,"  
>Spencer looked at her, a little confused. "What?"<br>Aria giggled, Emily grinned and Hanna stared them down.  
>"I mean how did Toby get that body. What did you guys think I meant?" Hanna said.<br>Aria shrugged, grinning at Emily.  
>"I don't know, I mean he works a lot with his hands," Spencer said, stretching out. This comment caused Aria and Emily to go into hysterics. Caleb and Toby wandered over, "What's so funny?" he asked, sitting down by Spencer's head, she lifted it up and let it rest on his knee.<br>"Just ignore them, they're being immature," she grinned, exagerating the word immature. Caleb spread out his own towel out, flopping down on it and opening his arms for Hanna, she crawled over the grass, sitting in between his legs. Everyone was silent, enjoying the time out and soaking up the sun.

A few hours later Aria spoke up. "You know, I think the longer I stay in the sun, the paler I get," Aria complained, glancing at her arms.  
>"Maybe because you put like a bottle of sun screen on each arm," Hanna laughed, turning onto her side. Everyone was streched out on the grass, just talking, it was nice. "I don't want to get skin cancer!" Aria said, pulling off her sunglasses to glare at Hanna, Hanna just rolled her eyes and fell back.<br>After a while, Toby sat up, stretching his arms he clambered up. "I need to go stretch my legs," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll come with you," Spencer said, opening her eyes and attempting to stand up, Toby offered her his hand, she took it and he hauled her up. They both walked barefoot across the grass, through the trees that lined the surrounding area. She took his hand, swinging it lightly. "Are you enjoying today?" he asked.  
>"Yeah," she grinned, "It's so nice, to be out with the people I love. What about you?"<br>Toby nodded, smiling, he kept glancing around. "What is it?" Spencer asked, concerned. "Just bare with me," Toby said, squeezing her hand, by now it was getting dark and Spencer felt a little uneasy about being in the middle of nowhere this late, but then she looked over, knowing that Toby would never let anything happen. He let go of her hands, covering her eyes with his large hands, "Keep going," he whispered. She stepped cautiously forward. "Open them," he said, moving his hands. Before her eyes was a huge white tent, built of sheets, blankets and pillows. The tree's around it were strung with fairy lights, "Oh my..." Spencer was speechless, "How did you?"  
>"When you fell asleep, I came down here to set it up, with a few helpers of course," he grinned.<br>"They all knew?" she gasped, hugging him tightly. "Your bags in there too," he shrugged, her face lit up, pulling him down towards the tent, buttoning the flap after they crawled in.  
>"Why did you do this?" she asked, sitting extremely closed to him, the ground of blankets were soft beneath them. "For you to escape, to leave the real world, just for a while." <p>


	20. Authors Note 4

Hey,  
>Thank you so much for all the views and the lovely comments.<br>I really do try to take on board everything you say!  
>And I love suggestions of what you'd like to see happen!<br>Also if there is any characters you'd like to see in the story or would just like more of let me know!  
>I'm sure I can incorporate them in some way!<p>Anyway, keep reviewing!<p>

A new chapter almost every day!

Thank you!  
>xx <p>


	21. Played Like Dolls

They were lying under the blankets, out of breath but still refusing to let each others hand go. "What about the others? They're not going to suddenly charge in here are they?" Spencer whispered. Toby laughed, "No, they brought their own tents. Why do you think they had so many bags?"  
>"I thought they were just Hanna's hair products," Spencer remarked sarcastically. He smiled, pulling her head against him. She had never felt so relaxed in her whole life, she hadn't thought of studying once since she had arrived at the lake.<p>They were talking softly when they heard shouting in the distance, Spencer looked at Toby worriedly, sitting up and wrapping the blankets around her body. Toby rifled through his bag, handing her a t-shirt.<br>"I'll own your whole wardrobe soon," she joked, pulling it over her head along with a pair of her old hockey shorts. Toby quickly pulled on his jeans, sitcking his head out of the flap. Spencer joined him, squinting her eyes trying to see who it was. They both shot their heads back in when they heard footsteps, they had turned the fairy lights off, so they were now sitting in the darkness. Spencer shuddered, she went to speak before Toby put his hand up to her mouth. The footsteps had stopped, seemingly right beside the tent. They saw a torch light shoot through the sheets, they lay back quietly. The torch was turned off and someone ran away, they both sat up quickly. Spencer fumbled for her phone, using that light to find their own torch. Toby found it first switching it on. He climbed outside, "Wait," Spencer hissed, pulling him back. "I'm coming with you," she insisted, he helped her out of the makeshift tent and they walked around it. The grass cold under their bare feet.

Spencer stepped on something, and it crackled, Toby shone the torch on it, it was a folded up piece of paper. She bent down to pick it up, unfolding it she saw it was a picture of Alison. The picture used in all of the newspapers, on it was written: 'You're next.'  
>She gasped, Toby came up behind her, reading it over her shoulder. He snatched it out of her hand and started walking in the direction the footsteps went, "Toby," she said, grabbing his bare arm. "You can't let someone do this to you!" he said, his eyes glaring, they softened when he saw how worried she was. "Spencer, they've just threatened your life, what do you expect me to do? Just shrug it off?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him, "I don't want to risk you getting hurt, by trying to find who did this will get you hurt." He kissed the top of her head, "You wanna go and find the others?" She didn't reply, she was desperate to spend the night with him, here, but she didn't feel safe. He ducked back into the tent, grabbing their things, Spencer looked around her into the pitch black night. He came back out, taking her hand tightly, she took the torch off of him shining it infront of them. Everytime she heard a noise she jumped, she looked at Toby, he looked deadly calm. "How come you don't seem afraid?" she asked, moving closer to him. He looked down, "When I ran away, I slept in places like these, alone." Spencer felt her heart sink, he had had such a hard time, but he never complained. "I'm sorry," she sighed, he turned to look at her, her face barely lit by the light of the torch. "Why? None of it was your fault." he said. "I accused you of something you never did, and you forgave me just like that. It just shows what an incredible person you are Toby," she smiled. He shook his head, "The only time I feel good about myself is when I'm around you," Spencer smiled to herself, squeezing his hand tighter. They walked along in a comfortable silence, only for it to be broken by the sound of something falling in front of them. "What was that?" he hissed, she shone the torch on the ground infront of them. Toby bent down to pick up the fallen object, "What the..." he muttered, she shone the light up into the tree above them, then back down to what Toby was holding. It was a doll, not just any doll, the eyes had been gouged out, the back of the skull was cracked, it had the same hairstyle as Spencer, but worst of all it was wearing the exact same thing as Spencer was wearing right now. "Oh my God," she gasped, they began to run. As fast as they possibly could, tears were running down Spencer's face. "There they are!" Toby yelled, pointing at the tent that was lit up. They hurried up to the tent, crawling in straight away, desperate to get in from the night.<p>

The tent was empty, sitting there instead of them, was four dolls. One for Hanna, Caleb, Aria and Emily, all dressed how they had been dressed when they had last left them. Toby picked up the nearest doll, Hanna's. "Where are they?" he asked, glancing around at Spencer who was holding her phone up, "I have no reception," he slid out his phone, "Me neither."  
>"We've got to find them Toby," Spencer cried, Toby nodded, leaving Spencer's doll with the others. They climbed out of the tent, interlocking their fingers once more. "Where do we go?" she asked, looking around.<br>"Maybe we should check if Emily's car is still here?" he suggested sensibly, she nodded. They began to run once again towards the parking lot, as they reached there they saw the two cars still there. "Let's leave our bags in the boot, then we can run faster," Spencer said, pulling out her keys and unlocking the car, pulling open the boot she screamed. "What? What is it? Spencer?" he asked worriedly walking over, he stopped dead in his tracks. Hanna and Caleb were both in there, bound and gagged. Toby reached for Hanna pulling her out, holding her until she could stand, she let Spencer undo the ropes while he pulled out Caleb, un doing his ropes himself. "What the hell happened?" Spencer asked. "I don't know, the four of us were outside sitting by the edge of the lake, when suddenly everything went black and..." Hanna started.  
>"They put bags over our heads," Caleb confirmed.<br>"Where are Aria and Emily?" Toby asked, looking round. Spencer's face lit up, running over to Emily's boot, it was open. Caleb took Emily's arm and pulled her out, while Toby did the same with Aria. After everyone was untied they stood there, unsure of what to do. Spencer told them all about the dolls, about the picture. Caleb and Toby went off to collect the tent and their things while the girls sat in Spencer's car.  
>"It's half two in the morning, what are we going to do?" Aria asked, looking out of the window, she locked her door. "We can all crash at mine," Spencer said, "My parents won't even notice."<br>The girls nodded, Emily practically jumped out of her skin when Caleb tapped on the window. Aria unlocked her door, and Caleb climbed in, she jumped over him standing in the car park, Emily got out too, both of them rushing into Emily's car. Toby jumped into the drivers seat, "All in?" he asked. Hearing their answer he pulled out of the parking lot, Spencer saw Caleb and Hanna's hands meet in the rear view mirror. She smiled, they fought and made fun of each other, but when it came down to it, they were insanely strong.

They pulled up outside Spencer's drive, Emily pulling in behind them. They all poured out of the car, grabbing their bags as they went. Spencer walked up to the front door, unlocking it. Motioning with her head for the others to come in, all five of them walked in behind her. The house was dark, most likely her parents were out for the night and Melissa and Ian were probably in the barn. They snuck into the kitchen, Spencer sighed with relief. Caleb walked over looking through the back doors, "Lights are on in the barn," he confirmed, squinting his eyes. "And there is a guy...fairly built, looks kind of angry, heading towards the door."  
>The girls faces fell, "Get up the stairs, now." Hanna ordered, as all of them apart from Spencer headed to Spencer's room, Toby lingered on the stairs, he didn't want her to be left alone with Ian. She gave him a reassuring smile, he decided to sit on the top step, hidden away, but close enough to help if she needed him, Emily came back out of Spencer's room and sat down beside him. He shot her half a smile, she grinned back.<br>They both listened as they heard Ian walk into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing home at this time?" Ian demanded to know, Spencer folded her arms across her chest. "It's my house I can come and go as I please." Ian laughed sarcastically, "Listen Spence, all you are to this family is a complication. Your parents only want you home so they can control you and make sure we look like the perfect family,"  
>"We'll never be the perfect family with you in it. What do you think people would say if they found out that you had a thing for younger girls? Think you'd keep your job? I don't think so." Spencer snapped.<br>"You would never," Ian hissed. Spencer smiled falsely turning around and walking up the stairs, Toby and Emily stood up as they saw her coming. They all walked into Spencer's room, where Hanna was trying to persuade Caleb to let her brush his hair. "Hanna, put the brush down and step away," he said, staying on the other side of the bed to her. Aria was lying on the bed, her eyes were drooping, you could tell she was tired. Emily lay down beside her, pulling the blankets over them. Caleb and Hanna had finally called a truce and were lying in a pile of blankets on the floor. Toby grabbed some blankets and a couple of cushions, settling down on the long red chair by the window, he opened his arms, pulling Spencer against him. Caleb sighed, getting up and switiching off the light.  
>"Night losers," he said, lying back down.<br>A chorus of goodnights echoed the room, a few moments later and everyone was fast asleep. 


	22. How Close?

Caleb woke first, stretching his arms out, careful not to disturb Hanna, he sat there for a while thinking. Spencer woke next, opening her eyes and looking round at everyone. Catching Caleb's eye, she waved, he grinned, waving back. "Mmm can we sleep for another while? Like preferrably all day?" Hanna groaned into the pillow, her voice waking Toby and Aria. Aria glanced down at Emily who was still sound asleep, she smiled.

"Plans for the day?" Caleb whispered, laughing at Hanna who had folded the pillow over her head.  
>"Lie around." Aria said.<br>"Not getting hunted down by a mental psychopath." Spencer added.  
>"Watching old movies," Emily said with a yawn.<br>"All while eating gallons of chunky munky." Aria smiled.  
>Caleb raised his eyebrows, "Sounds fun." He said, sitting up and against the end of the bed. "Might need to run to the shop first," Spencer said, pushing her hair back off of her face. "Mind if I take a shower?" Emily asked, sliding out of bed.<br>"No, go ahead, you know where everything is," Spencer smiled, waving her hand towards the cupboard full of towels. "Thanks," Emily smiled, walking out of the door and into the bathroom.  
>"I might need one after, i'm starting to smell like Mike's gym socks," Aria said, pulling a face.<p>

"How is Mike?" Spencer asked, getting up to open the window. Aria sighed, pulling at the bed sheets. "He's okay, I guess. At least he's coming downstairs now."  
>"Good," Spencer nodded, sitting back down beside Toby. He pulled the blankets back around her, she snuggled into him, she felt so safe, so warm. He placed his hand on her stomach, under the blankets, pulling her closer.<p>

A while later, Emily walked back into the room, re-dressed in her pajamas, her hair dripping wet. "Your shower is amazing," Emily breathed, throwing her bag under the bed. Spencer smiled, sitting up, "Who wants coffee?" she offered. Hanna went to get up, "Don't," Spencer said, "I'll bring it up to you guys," Toby sat up beside her. "I'll help you," he said, nudging her with his shoulder. She stood up, not even bothering to check her appearance in the mirror, holding open the door for Toby. "Hey Spence! Can we get some yogurt too?" Hanna called, "Sure," Spencer yelled back, halfway down the stairs. Toby closed her bedroom door and followed her down. As soon as he set foot in the kitchen she pulled him closer, reaching up to press her lips against his, holding him against the counter. Toby kissed her back passionately, digging his hands into her waist. He broke the kiss, "What was that for?" he grinned, kissing her on the lips just once. She shrugged, "I've been wanting to do that all night," she blushed, moving her hands up to cup his face, stroking his face gently. He beamed down at her, his piercing blue eyes looking straight into hers. Toby leaned down and kissed her nose, she ran her hands down, letting them rest on his chest. "We better make coffee before Hanna rips off one of Caleb's limbs." She grinned up at him, he nodded turning around to make some coffee. Spencer pulled out six cups, leaning on the counter beside him. He looked at her, she looked back, smiling slightly. "Aren't your parents worried?" Spencer asked softly.  
>He shrugged, "I texted my dad, as long as he knows I'm alive and haven't run away he doesn't care."<br>"So you would never run away again?" She asked.  
>"Not unless it was with you." Toby said bowing his head, she hugged him.<p>

After they had poured the coffee, they were walking back upstairs with two trays, the other filled with yogurt and croissants. "Thank God, I'm starving," Aria said, she was sitting on the side of the bed beside Emily. Hanna and Caleb had apparantly not moved at all. They handed out the food and drink and sat back down.  
>"We have school on Monday," Emily groaned, flopping back down on the bed. "Do you have to Em? Why? Why bring up school?" Hanna cried. "Oh can we not talk anymore about school," Aria begged.<br>"Funny. A few weeks ago all you could talk about was school..."Spencer teased, taking a sip of her coffee, Aria picked up a cushion and threw it at her.  
>"And now has been replaced with...your mom." Hanna smirked.<br>"Who now think Spencer's secretly dating Ezra." Aria sighed.  
>"She what?" Spencer yelped.<br>"She saw you jumping into his car, and she just presumed..."  
>"What? I jumped into his car to save your ass from Jason!" Spencer cried, slapping the chair.<br>"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Aria said sadly.  
>"It's fine," Spencer shook her head, looking out of the window. "Speaking of Jason," she said, kneeling on the chair to get a better view on him.<br>"Spencer, what are you doing? Why are you creeping on Jason?" Hanna demanded, sitting up. "He's taking down the newspaper on his window," she said, peering out. Toby turned around, watching Jason carefully.  
>"Why did he have newspaper over his windows anyway?" Toby asked.<br>"To develop creepy pictures of Aria." Hanna said, Toby raised his eyebrows.  
>"Hey! It was not him, it was Alison." Aria said.<br>"I never once saw Alison take a picture that wasn't of herself." Spencer snorted, leaning on the window sill. Jason looked up, making eye contact with Spencer, she jumped back, hitting Toby in the side. Caleb laughed, pulling himself up to a sitting position.  
>"Sorry," she insisted, patting his arm. Toby just shook his head, smiling. Hanna got up to look out of the window, "He creeps me out," Hanna said.<br>"Look, maybe he's not that bad." Aria shrugged, looking over at Toby, "You worked for him, what did you make of him?" she asked him.  
>Toby looked at Spencer, "He was okay...kind of shifty, and those bloody bandages didn't really put me at eaze, but he was decent to me."<br>"Those WHAT?" Hanna exclaimed, staring at him.  
>"You didn't tell her?" Toby asked Spencer.<br>"I forgot, I just wanted to get you away from him." Spencer said, turning her head. Toby reached down and squeezed her hand, Aria smiled at them.  
>"So, wait. Where did you find these bandages?" Hanna demanded.<br>"Well, I was digging when Spencer came out of the bushe-"  
>"Wait, Spencer was actually there?" Hanna asked.<br>"Let him finish Han," Emily said.  
>"Spencer came out of the bushes and Jason came over, offered us a drink then walked back inside, when he came back out he had a black bag of rubbish, when he threw it down, it burst open, there was lots of gauze and bandages, all covered in blood." He finished.<br>"Yeah and he looked worried and gathered them up extremely quickly." Spencer added, squeezing Toby's hand. "That's when I knew I needed to get him out of there as soon as possible, before he ended up in a black bag."  
>Toby looked a little taken aback.<br>"I think if Toby and Jason got into a fight, i'm pretty sure Toby would end up beating his ass into the ground," Hanna said. Everyone looked at her, "Not that I've thought about it," she said, holding her hands up.  
>Aria exchanged glances with Emily, they both smiled, slightly amused.<br>Toby shifted awkwardly, Spencer tried to smother a laugh. "Moving on," Caleb said, "What movies are we getting?"  
>"Anything but a scary one," Emily pleaded.<p>

"I know what you did last summer..." Hanna joked, laughing at herself. Spencer glared at her, "Not funny Han." Hanna stopped laughing, rolling her head back. Caleb stood up, pulling his bag with him. "I'm going to get dressed," he stated, swinging out of the room. Toby peeled the blankets off of himself, standing up and stretching. Spencer ran her eyes up his body, smiling. He leaned down, kissing the top of her head, before rifling through his own bag. Caleb walked back in, "I'll go down and wait in your kitchen while you girls get ready," he said.  
>"I'll join you after I get changed." Toby said.<br>"Wait, we have to get dressed?" Hanna asked.  
>"Well do you not want to come to the shop with us?" Spencer asked, "Not if it means moving." Hanna said.<br>"Yeah, I'm going to pass too," Aria said, lying on her stomach. "Em?" Spencer asked.  
>"I'll stay with these two," she smiled.<br>"Guess it's just us three then." Spencer said to Toby and Caleb, they nodded walking out of the room. Spencr pulled open her wardrobe, rifling through her jeans, pulling her favourite pair out and pulling them on, she pulled on a shirt and brushed her hair.

A while later the three of them arrived at the DVD rental store, Caleb headed straight for the action movies, Spencer rolled her eyes causing Toby to laugh. They looked through the stacks of DVD's. "Spencer..."Toby said, staring at a DVD.  
>"What?" she asked, walking over to him, looking down on the DVD.<br>There was a note on it, it said:

TAKE ME.  
>WATCH ALL OF THIS.<br>OR THE ONES YOU LOVE WILL PAY.  
>-A<p>

Spencer looked up, meeting Toby's gaze. She shoved it into her bag, "Caleb!" she called, "We're leaving!"  
>Caleb popped his head around a shelf, walking towards them. "Why so hasty?" he asked, coming closer. She opened her bag showing him the DVD and the note. He widened his eyes, pulling a face. "Crap."<br>They hurried out of the DVD store, and into a shop beside it. Toby grabbed bags of chips, Caleb took 6 big tubs of ice cream out of the freezer and Spencer grabbed some soda. They piled it onto the counter, Toby pulled out his money, quickly paying for it before Spencer could object.

"We're back!" Spencer called as they walked up the stairs, walking into her room she stopped suddenly. "What are you guys doing?" she asked.  
>"Oh Spencer, you were so cute!" Hanna exclaimed, holding up a baby picture of Spencer. "Naked Spencer!" Aria called, holding up a picture of her in the bath. Spencer grabbed the picture out of her hand, "Okay, you can not let To-"<br>"Cannot let Toby what?" Toby asked, taking the picture out of her hand and looking down at it. He chuckled, shaking his head, "That is adorable." She snatched it back off him, grinning. "Stop guys, please. It's embarrassing!" she moaned, setting down the stuff they had bought on the bedside table.  
>"So what kind of movie did you get?" Aria asked.<br>"An A one."  
>"What?" Emily asked, a worried look crossing her face. Spencer pulled the DVD out and handing it to Emily.<br>"Oh my God," Hanna gasped, Aria placed her hand over her face.  
>"What do you think is on it?" Emily asked, as the boys walked in.<br>"I have no idea," Spencer said, shrugging. "We need to watch it," Aria said, looking around at all of them. "If we don't, A will punish us. We know that, it's what A does." Caleb took the DVD, walking over to the TV that was adhiesed to the wall, sliding it in, he turned it on, grabbing the remote. Toby sat on the bed, with his back to the wall, Spencer sat as close beside him as she could, Aria sat beside her, then Emily was next to her. Hanna and Caleb lay on the other end of the bed.  
>"Ready?" Caleb asked, Emily passed over a tub of Ice cream for Toby, Spencer and Aria. Throwing one down to Hanna, so that it hit her thigh. "Em! That's cold!" She said, Caleb rolled his eyes. Caleb pressed play, they all gasped as Alison appeared on screen, she smiled before walking away from the camera.<br>The DVD showed all their lowest moments.

Spencer and Ian kissing.  
>Aria making out with Ezra.<br>Emily kissing Maya for the first time.  
>The security tape from when Hanna stole the sunglasses.<br>The video of Jenna, undressing Toby.  
>Caleb and Jenna organising how he was going to spy on her.<br>Sean, sending Aria flowers.  
>Aria kissing Jason.<br>Spencer kissing Wren.  
>Toby getting arrested.<br>The girls outside the Cavanaugh's garage.  
>The Jenna accident.<br>Emily and Paige kissing.  
>Aria asking Emily not to tell anyone about the Jason dream.<br>Emily and Samara kissing.  
>Emily complaining about staying with Hanna.<br>Spencer saying "The devil has a name and it's Toby."  
>Aria and Noel kissing.<br>Hanna breaking Lucas' heart.  
>Noel threatening Ezra.<br>Jackie and Ezra talking at Hollis.  
>Hanna calling Toby a freak.<br>Spencer saying Caleb was dark.

At the end of the clips some words appeared, 'HOW CLOSE ARE YOU NOW?'

Everyone just sat there in silence, Hanna was the first one to get up, she grabbed her bag, storming out of the house. Caleb sighed, grabbing his own bag and running after her.  
>"I think...I'm gonna take off too." Aria said, walking out of the door.<br>Spencer got up to stop her, "Spencer, this is what A wants. For all of us to fall out, we're too strong together, that's the problem." Emily climbed off of the bed, "I'll call you later, I have to go and make things up with Hanna. I'm still living in her house." She shut the door behind her, Spencer stared at her hands, too afraid to look up at Toby. He hadn't uttered a single word since the DVD started. She looked the opposite way. He reached out, pulling her face back around to face him, kissing her softly. "Nothing I just saw, changes anything," he insisted. Spencer half smiled, before bringing her lips to his once more.

"I love you so much, and I will help you fight all of your battles, no matter what it takes." Toby mumbled against her mouth.  
>She stroked his cheek, "Not as much as I love you." <p>


	23. OPINIONS

Thank you so much to all of you who have followed this story from chapter 1!

I love to write these, so to get such good feedback means the world.

I have a vague idea of where this story will go, but I want to know what you guys want to see happen.

Do you want more romantic Spencer/Toby scenes?  
>More CalebToby scenes?  
>Is there any characters you would like to see or see more of?<br>How detailed do you want the Spencer/Toby sex scenes to go?

Keep reading!

New chapter up VERY soon 


	24. Don't Let Them Win

It was Monday morning, Spencer had called the girls over the weekend. They all seemed to be speaking to her, Ella Montgomery was bringing her and Aria to school. Hanna was giving Emily and Aria the cold shoulder, Emily and Aria were speaking, barely. Spencer grabbed her bag, stuffing her Russian history book inside it and rushing down the stairs as she heard a car pull up outside.  
>She met Ian in the kitchen, dodging round him, he grabbed her arm. "Where's your new boyfriend?" he smirked.<br>"At work," she said, pulling her arm away from him and walking into Aria's car.  
>"Hey Spence," Aria smiled, turning around to look at her in the backseat.<br>"Hi, Spencer. Been up to much lately?" Ella asked, Aria looked startled.  
>"No, not really. Just studying and stuff..." Spencer replied awkwardly.<p>As soon as they got to school, the girls rushed out.<br>"I was terrified she was going to mention Ezra," Aria gushed, linking Spencer's arm.  
>"I know, if she had asked me outright I don't know what I would of done," Spencer said, squeezing her arm.<br>"Hey, there's Hanna!" Aria said, waving at her. Hanna ignored her, Caleb waved back, shrugging. "Come on, let's get to class." Spencer hurried her, they went up to their lockers. As Spencer opened her locker a note fell out, she bent down, picking it up. Before she could unfold it, Aria pinched her. Spencer glared at her, "It's Garrett," she hissed. Spencer turned around, keeping her back against the locker, hiding the note, she smiled fakely at Garrett as he passed, he nodded his greeting and continued down the hallway. After he was out of sight she unfolded the note, Aria peered over her shoulder. It said:

SEE WHAT I MEAN?  
>WHEN THE TRUTH COMES OUT YOU'LL ALL FALL OUT.<br>-A "When?" Aria asked, "What do they mean when? Did it not come out already?" Spencer looked around, making sure no one was watching them. "I thought so, you never know with A!" Aria shook her head, dragging Spencer towards the classroom. They walked in a took their seats, a few minutes later, Caleb walked in, sliding into the seat behind Spencer. Halfway through class, she felt something digging into her back, she turned around.  
>"Have you got any idea why Hanna took that video so bad?" Caleb whispered.<br>"No...maybe it was because you were there, you saw all of the things she had tried so hard to hide." Spencer shrugged. Caleb slumped back into his seat, trying to focus on the teacher, but instead pulling out his phone. Spencer sighed, staring down at the page of her book, the words all blurred. The only letter clear was A.

The rest of the day went slowly, she managed to talk to Hanna a little bit. She pulled the books she needed for homework out of her locked and stuffed them into her bag. Spencer walked out of the front door, she had to walk home, since she got a lift this morning with Aria, and with Ella staying late at school, they couldn't bring her back. As soon as she walked outside, her eyes hit a truck. A huge grin spread across her face, she jumped in the passenger seat. Toby leaned over, keeping one hand on the steering wheel, to kiss her on the lips, she pulled away, seperating their lips to speak.  
>"Why are you here?" She asked, pretending to stare him down.<br>He laughed, "I couldn't let you walk home, what kind of guy would I be if I did?"  
>"You'd still be a million times better than every other guy in this town," she shrugged, moving up to the seat beside him. He smiled at her, starting the truck and driving back to her house.<br>"How's Hanna?" he asked, genuinely concerned, he had learned to adapt to her sharp sense of humour and her sarcastic comments.  
>"Blanking everybody, she barely said three words to me today. But I suppose it's three more then Aria or Em got. Caleb's really worried," she sighed. He looked over at her for a second, smiling reassuringly. "I suppose she has Mona to rant to," Spencer said, basically answering herself, she did this alot, Toby just let her run with it.<br>"And I bet Mona tells Noel everything," she said, frustrated, "And he'll probably tell the football team..."  
>"Spencer," he said, cutting in. "Hanna will come around, once she realises what a big deal she's made over things she already knew, but didn't see."<br>"I hate when you might be right," Spencer said sulkily, crossing her arms.  
>Toby smiled to himself, pulling up outside her house, she was hesitant to get out.<br>"Do you want to come in?" she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. He pulled her closer, kissing her passionately, running his mouth over hers, kissing along her jawline and down her neck, stopping at her collar bone. She put her hands either side of his face, pulling his mouth up to her own. Just as things were getting really heated, he pulled away. "I have to go back to work for a couple of hours," he said, she stared at him. "Are you serious?" she demanded.  
>He grinned mischievously, "Deadly." She shook her head at him, disbelieving, taking his hand.<br>"Come over later?" she asked lustfully, squeezing his hand. Toby smirked, shrugging. Spencer slapped his arm, climbing out of the truck, and slamming the door. He waved at her cheerfully, as she walked in front of the truck. Spencer shook her head at him, trying to look angry, but not being able to hide the smile that had spread across her face. She unlocked her door, walking into the kitchen to see Hanna sitting on the couch.  
>"Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed, sitting down next to her best friend.<br>"I over-reacted didn't I?" Hanna asked meekly. Spencer put her arm around Hanna, "You knew all of these things had happened."  
>"I know, I hadn't seen them though," Hanna shrugged, resting her head on Spencer's.<br>"None of us had, but don't let A win, Hanna. This is what they want, they're trying to tear us apart, trying to destroy everything we love." Spencer pleaded.  
>Hanna nodded, Spencer hugged her tightly. She stood up to go, "I better go talk to Aria and Emily, you have no idea how awkward it is to sleep in the same room as someone and not speak to them," Hanna grabbed her bag off of the floor, waving as she walked out of the back door.<p>

Spencer sighed, walking over to pour herself some coffee, bringing it over and setting it down on the coffee table. She setted down on the sofa, pulling out a book. She spent about half an hour reading before she heard someone come into the kitchen, turning her head she saw her mom. "Hey Spencer," she said, looking through some drawers.  
>"What are you looking for?" Spencer asked, turning around kneeling on the sofa.<br>"The booking confirmation for tonight," Veronica said, rifling through some sheets of paper.  
>"What's tonight?" "You remember right? Your fathers colleague. It's his daughters wedding tomorrow, so we're going up tonight so we don't have to drive up in the morning."<br>"Who's we?"  
>"Me, your father, Melissa and Ian. You'll be okay here on your own won't you?" She asked, pulling out the booking reservation from the address book.<br>"I've been left on my own since I was ten years old," Spencer mumbled.  
>"What was that sweetie?" she asked.<br>"Nothing," Spencer plastered a smile on her face, before turning around and rolling her eyes. As brave a face she put on, she hated being alone. Especially after everything that had happened.  
>"Be good," her mother called, walking out of the door, dragging her suitcase behind her. Spencer lay down on the sofa, staring at the fire, she pulled a blanket over her. Trying to block out all of the pain that was in her life right now, and focus on the good things she had.<br>She must of fallen asleep, because she awoke to a light tapping on her back door. Maybe Melissa had forgotten something. Spencer climbed off of the couch, walking up to unlock the back door. And there stood Toby, his face framed by the light from the porch. He looked so sweet standing there, she looked down at his arms.  
>"What do you have behind your back?" she asked, trying to peer round him. "Fancy a rematch?" he asked, brandishing the box of Scrabble. <p>


	25. Sore Loser

Spencer smiled, letting him walk into her kitchen.  
>"Where are your parents?"<br>"Gone to some wedding thing, with Melissa and Ian."  
>"Spencer, are your parents ever home?" Toby asked, raising his eyebrow. She looked up at him, "No, not really."<br>Toby sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Do you want something to drink?" Spencer offered, walking over to the fridge. He shook his head, opening the scrabble box and setting it up. She sat down the opposite side of the table, "Ready to get your ass kicked?" she teased.  
>"Me? How about you? You a such a sore loser." Toby grinned, picking out his letters.<br>"Well, I'm not going to lose. You were just lucky." Spencer retorted.

A while later, Spencer slammed the bag of letters down on the table, crossing her arms. Toby looked up at her, an amused expression on his face. "Spencer, it's okay," he laughed at her angry face, she glared at him.  
>"How do you do it?" she asked, sulkily. He shrugged, his face beaming at how wound up she was over something so small. "Come here," he said, patting the sofa. She dragged herself up, sitting beside him. Toby reached out, pulling her gently against him, her back against his chest. Spencer could feel his heart beating, she let her head rest back against his shoulder. He began to run his fingers through her hair, Spencer relaxed into him.<p>

"How long can you stay?" she asked him, her head moving with every breath he took. "As long as you need me to stay." He replied, simply, wrapping his strong arms around her middle. "Then you might be here a while," she breathed. Toby shrugged, "Sounds good to me."  
>"Come on," she said, slapping his leg and standing up. Toby sat up, "Do we not need to clean up this?" he pointed to the Scrabble game. She rolled her eyes, pulling him by the hand. They reached her room opening the door, the room was cold, Spencer walked over shutting the window. She turned back to face him, "You look tired."<br>"I am tired," he admitted.  
>"But you still came over?" "I forget about being tired when I'm around you."<br>Spencer felt herself blush, she walked over to him. "You can sleep here if you want..." Toby looked away from her, thinking for a moment, shrugging off his jacket and leaving it on the nightstand, after a while he nodded. "I wouldn't want you to be here alone, not after all that's happened."  
>She looked down, he walked towards her, tilting her head upwards, "I'll keep you safe," he whispered, trapping her lips beneath his own.<p>

A while later, they were both sprawled out on the bed, Spencer had her head on his arm, and was running her fingers up and down his chest. He took her hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it softly. She rolled over, lying halfways on him, the other half of her body inbetween his legs, she rested her arms on his chest, looking down at him intensely. "What are you thinking?" He asked, recognising the look on her face. She didn't answer him, slipping her hand under his shirt, kneading the flesh she could find. Toby dragged her up his body, she pulled up his shirt as she went. He sat up, letting her pull it off of him completely. Spencer started to kiss his jaw, her hands the only thing keeping them apart. His hands, which had, up until now, been on her thighs, ran up her body, underneath her top.

He flipped her over, keeping one of his legs between hers. Toby began to make a gentle decent, with his mouth, from behind her ear down to her collar bone, causing her to let out a gentle moan. He smiled against her soft skin, savouring the moment before dragging his mouth away from her body, to look down at her. Her eyes were glazed over and she hadn't brought her eyes away from his face yet.

Spencer gazed up at him, unaware of anything but him. She was about to speak until his lips came crashing against hers, his tongue sliding between her lips. This kiss took her breath away, it was like every feeling each of them had ever had was being put into it.

The weight of him, crushing her into the mattress. He grabbed fistfulls of her shirt, slowly pulling it up, she sat up, throwing it in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"How are you so beautiful?" he asked rhetorically into her mouth, unbuttoning her jeans, gently sliding them off of her legs, and letting them drop to the floor. She hooked her fingers into the band of his jeans, unable to undo them because of the close proximity of their bodies. She placed her hand on his chest, pushing him away slightly, nodding with her head down at his jeans.

He bit his lip, sliding of of her and standing onto the floor. Undoing his jeans and letting them drop with a resounding thud. Spencer propped herself up with her elbows, scanning him with her eyes. He stood there all sculpted and godlike, a half smile on his lips.

She slid down to the end of the bed, gazing up at him, before standing infront of him, running her finger tips along his forearms, before planting butterfly kisses along his shoulder.

Toby grasped her waist, sending shivers up her spine. He lowered his hands, hooking his fingers along the side of her panties, looking up at her to see her expression.

"I love you," he said with deep sincerity, his voice breaking in the middle of the sentence. Spencer felt herself choking up, "I love you," she replied.

She placed her hands over his, pushing her panties down slowly, letting them drop to the floor around her feet. She stepped out of them slowly, not breaking the connection between their eyes.

Running her hands down his chest, she tugged his boxers down, taking a moment to look at him in adoration. Taking his hand she pulled him back onto the bed, she settled back into the pillows, her hair fanned out around her head.

He repositioned himself between her legs, she wrapped her legs around his thighs.

He leaned down before pulling his head back up, reaching over to his jacket and pulling a small foil package out of his pocket. He tore it open with his mouth, covering himself quickly.

"You sure?" he asked, his hands either side of her body. She nodded, beaming up at him. He relaxed his arms, pressing his mouth back down onto hers, their tongues battling.

She could feel him in between her legs, he slid into her meticulously, she caught her breath, digging her nails into his toned arms.

Her breathing getting heavier and more ragged, his name falling from her lips more than once. He groaned as he pushed deeper inside her, her heels digging into his legs.

As he began to move faster and more vigorously, her back arched, pushing their naked chests together. He leaned down, biting her neck gently, causing something in her to change. She felt this aching in the deep pit of her stomach, she was about to come undone, her legs trembling beneath him. She gripped the blanket tightly, stifling a scream.

He thrusted into her a few more times, before collapsing ontop of her, catching his breath, he rolled off of her, resting beside her. Both of their chests falling and rising heavily.

Toby reached over for her, pulling her against him, she was lightheaded and nothing could ever feel better then him holding her so closely against him.

When they had both caught their breath, Toby slid off of the bed, pulling on his boxers.

"You're not going are you?" Spencer asked, sitting up quickly, which was not a good idea, considering how light headed she already was.

"There is no way you're going to get rid of me now," he smiled, she pointed to her black panties lying on the floor by his feet. "Can you pass those?" she asked. He tossed them towards her, she pulled them up her legs quickly, not bothering about a top. It was to latr to act dignified now.

He lifted her off the bed, effortlessly, before setting her down on the chair. He fixed the blankets on the bed, pulling back the covers. Spencer watched him carefully, feeling another spurt of love towards this boy.

He held out his hand, she took it, grinning sheepishly. He helped her into the bed, before climbing in after her. and pulling the covers back around them.

They lay there, facing each other, not saying a word, their eyes saying it all.

She leaned forward, planting a kiss on his cheek, a few moment later his eyelids fell shut, she watched him sleep for a while, smiling everytime his mouth twitched.

She shifted closer to him, their legs intertwined, before shutting her eyes.

Before she fell asleep, she felt his arm reach across her, holding her close.

He awoke first, squinting his eyes at the sunlight that came pouring through Spencer's bedroom window. He reached over, pulling his phone out of his jacket, and checking the time. Toby sighed, glancing down at Spencer, she looked so happy, so content. He hated having to drag himself out of bed, he was due at work in twenty minutes. He tucked the loose blankets around Spencer, who came very close to waking.

He pulled on his clothes, before walking out of the door, he stopped to take one last look at the beautiful brunette. Shaking his head in disbelief at her actually being his, he walked down the stairs quietly, even though he knew no one would be there.

Toby saw the scrabble game, still there from last night, exactly how they had left it. He smiled to himself, shifting around a few of the letters before walking out of the back door and climbing into his truck.

About half an hour later Spencer awoke to an empty bed, she sighed, sliding out and pulling on her clothes for school, her body still aching after last night.

She plodded down the stairs reluctantly, glancing at the scrabble game, deciding to leave it until after school to tidy it up, that's when she saw it. He had re-arranged the letters, it now read:

I LOVE YOU SPENCER HASTINGS


	26. Awkward Meetings

Spencer was in a loved up daze arriving to school, she could barely concentrate on the road. Pulling up into school she spotted Emily, "Em!" she called, waving madly. Emily walked over to her.

"What's wrong with you?" Emily asked, turning her head to one side.  
>"Nothing, why?"<br>"You're like glowing," Emily laughed.  
>"I'm just happy," Spencer grinned, slipping her arm around Emily's. Emily shook her head, smiling.<p>

As they walked down the corridors they spotted Aria and Hanna talking at Hanna's locker, Hanna waved happily. It seemed like ages since she had come to see Spencer, even though it was just yesterday. The girls gathered around the locker, "Has anyone got any A messages lately?" Spencer asked, her hand on her hip.

Hanna shook her head, so did Emily. Aria kind of froze up.  
>"What did it say?" Hanna demanded, looking furious, not with Aria, but with A.<br>"It said that Ezra will be dissapointed when he finds out," Aria said, shrugging.  
>"When he finds out what?" Emily asked, a concerned look on her face.<br>"I have no idea, I mean he already knows about the Jenna thing," she whispered in reply, glancing round.

"Hey Hanna!" came a screeching voice from behind Spencer and Emily, the girls, barr Hanna, colectively groaned. "Hey Mona," Hanna said happily, her face falling when she saw who was behind her.  
>"Hey Aria...Hanna...Emily," Noel smirked, looking around before he spoke again, "Hello Spencer."<br>Spencer rolled her eyes at him, turning her back away from him, Aria took her arm, dragging her and Emily to class.

"Girls, you're late."  
>"Sorry," Emily apologized as they walked into the classroom. There were no front seats left, Spencer was the only one dissapointed by this. She slid into the seat beside Caleb, "Hey," he greeted her warmly. "Hey Caleb," she said, rifling through her bag to pull out her books. Aria sat into the seat behind her, Emily the other side of her. The day went by impossibly slowly, Spencer spent the day trying to avoid Ella Montgomery and her awkward questions.<p>

By the time she got home she was insanely tired, she went upstairs to get changed into her sweats. She was walking down the stairs when she stopped suddenly.  
>"Ez...?" she asked, slightly shocked. "Hi, Spencer," he said, awkwardly wiping his hands on his trousers.<br>"Is there something you want?" she asked, confused.  
>"Um, I don't mean to be rude but Aria said your parents are away and we could meet here to talk. And then I was waiting outside your house, ad I realised how bad that looked, I didn't want to fuel Ella's ideas, and the door was open so I just walked in."<br>"Oh...um okay, that's cool I guess..." She said, just as the doorbell rang. Spencer walked over, unlocking the door and letting Aria in. "Spencer, I meant to tell you...but..."  
>"It's fine, have fun. Don't leave until I come back though," Spencer called, grabbing her keys and jumping into her car, she knew Toby got off early on Tuesdays so decided to head to his house. She slowed down, spotting Garrett's car. She parked outside Emily's old house, and climbing. Walking along the street quietly, watching him carefully. He was going into the Cavanaugh's. She pulled out her phone dialling Toby's number, "Hey, where are you?"<br>"At home why?"  
>"Garrett just walked through your front door!"<br>"What? How do you know? Where are you?"  
>"I just saw him, outside Emily's."<br>"Come in, I'll open the door," he replied, before hanging up. He thudded down the stairs, stalling outside Jenna's door, hearing the whispering come to a halt he opened the front door. She rushed in, staring at him, not wanting to say a word. He pointed with his thumb towards Jenna's door, she looked over at the door, scared Garrett was going to walk out any minute. They heard something bang, Toby gently nudged her towards the living room shutting the door after her. He pressed her against the door, kissing her softly. "Hi," he smiled, not letting go of one of her hands. "Hi," she replied, trying to hide the smile that was spreading rapidly over her face. "Thank you...for staying with me last night."

"Thank you for letting me," he replied, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. "Sorry I didn't say goodbye this morning."  
>"I got your message...on the scrabble board. It made my day." She said, her eyes shining. He nodded his head slightly, "I'm glad, but I can think of a better way to make your day," he added suggestively.<p>

Spencer bit her lip, squirming beneath him, his body still pressing hers against the door, sending memories from last night circling around her brain. The door behind her back was pushed in, shoving her into Toby, she turned around, freezing, as she came face to face with Garrett.  
>Jenna was standing behind him, everyone froze, no one saying a word. Toby took Spencer's arm, pulling her past them and out into the hall, grabbing his keys he walked out of the door, Spencer followed.<br>"Do you think Jenna knew I was there?" She asked.  
>"If she didn't she does now," he said, falling into step with her. He opened the door of the truck for her to jump in, "Where are we going?" she asked, as he climbed into the drivers seat.<br>He looked over at her, trying to think of something to do.  
>"I know!" she gasped, "This would be a perfect time to look through the barn!"<br>"Why are we looking through the barn?"  
>"We know Jason, Ian and Garrett were all in the same club, maybe Ian has old boxes of I don't know, club things. Rules, books...anything."<br>"Fine, the barn it is," He said, as he turned the keys in the truck. They drove around to the back gates, parking up there and jumping out.  
>"Is there someone in your house?" He asked cautiously.<br>"Yeah, Aria and ." She said, pulling him towards the gate, he just raised his eyebrows. She pulled her keys out of her pocket, flicking through them until she found the one to the barn. Sticking it in the lock she turned it slowly, she knew no one was there, but she didn't trust Ian one little bit.  
>Spencer screamed as something fell off of the table behind the door.<br>Toby grasped her arms from behind, edging her in carefully. She walked in, glancing around at the barn she had so carefully designed. "Why is it so cold in here?" Toby asked, feeling goosebumps pop up along his arms.  
>"I don't know, maybe Ian's storing another dead body?" She said sarcastically. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Not funny," he whispered into her ear. "You were all I could think about all day," he said, his voice soft.<br>She placed her hands over his, "I could say the same to you," she replied huskily, leaning back into him.  
>He kissed her ear quickly before letting her go and walking over to the table in front of the couch.<p>

He rifled through some magazines on the table, finding nothing. Spencer walked over to the small kitchen, pulling open the drawers. Nothing.  
>"Toby," she called, opening the door to upstairs, "Come on."<p>

He set down the pile of papers he had in his hand and followed her upstairs.  
>"God if they ever found out we were doing this..." Spencer started.<br>"They won't." He said, cutting her off.  
>They reached the bedroom, looking around. Spencer walked over to Melissa's chest of drawers opening them up, pushing aside the clothes.<br>Toby pulled open Ian's, "What exactly are we-"  
>Spencer looked up to see why he had stopped so suddenly, he had an amused look on his face, he was holding up a pair of handcuffs.<br>"That is disturbing." Spencer gasped, pulling a face. Toby placed them back quickly, laughing. He walked over to the wardrobe, yanking it open with eaze. He knelt down, "Spencer."  
>She hurried over to him, he had opened a large cardboard box, full of camera equipment. There was a large brown envelope with it, Toby pulled it out, opening it, a ghastly look crossed his face.<br>"What? What is it?" She asked desperately.

Toby handed her the photos that had been concealed in the envelope, they were photos of the night Ali dissappeared, not just of Ali, but of her, Emily and Aria too. "Oh my God," she cried, pictures of them heading towards the barn, pictures of them inside the barn...it made her feel sick.  
>He put his arm around her, trying his best to comfort her.<br>"He needs to be stopped, how do we know he's not still taking pictures of us?" She said, thinking back to the morning Hanna and Spencer woke up to hundreds of pictures plastered to her bedroom wall.  
>"What do you want to do?"<br>"I'm keeping these," she said determined.  
>"Is that a good idea Spencer?"<br>"I'm done with good ideas." She stood up, she had found what she needed, not wanting to stay in this room any longer, she walked back down the stairs.

Toby shoved the box back inside the wardrobe, following her down the stairs. She was waiting for him by the door. They walked back over to the house, hand in hand. Walking into the kitchen, Ezra stood up abruptly to go. He kissed Aria, waving him goodbyes to the others.

"Look," Spencer said, shoving the envelope into Aria's hands, her face fell.  
>"What...what are these?"<br>"Ian's private photo collection."  
>Aria looked distraught, flopping back down on the sofa.<br>"What do we do?"

A while later the doorbell rang, Spencer walked to the front door, opening it, no one was there. Then something caught her eye, she bent down picking up a tray of three coffees, with a note.

**Thank you for letting us use your house.**  
><strong>Ezra<strong>

Spencer smiled, bringing it back into the kitchen. She offered one to Toby, he shook his head. Aria took hers, grabbing her bag.  
>"I better go, Mom's been kind of stressed about Mike lately," she hugged Spencer tightly, waving at Toby. He smiled back, taking her place on the couch.<p>

"When are they due back?" Toby asked, about an hour later. They were sprawled on the couch, limbs entangled, as close as they could possibly be.  
>"I'm not sure exactly bu-" Spencer stopped sitting up, clutching her stomach.<p>

"Spencer, what's wrong?"


	27. The story continues

Just want to know where you guys would like to see this storyline go.

Chapter: Sore Loser

I didn't want to make it too graphic, as I think it would take away from the tenderness the two share.  
>I hope you enjoyed it though, I tried to keep both of their personalities in mind.<p>

Chapter: Awkward Meetings

I know I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger.  
>I loved writing this chapter, just because we're starting to see Toby turn all detective.<p>

Others:  
>I know i'm sticking to bits of the story line like the whole Jason situation, JennaGarrett, Emily staying at Hanna's and the Mike thing.  
>I also realise Ian isn't dead in this story, purely because he brings a lot of drama to the chapters and I couldn't bare to kill him just yet.<p>

Please, let me know where you would like this story to go, I have a few ideas but I'm always up for new ones.  
>I'm trying to bring Ezra into it a bit more, it's a lot harder with him because he's that much older then the others.<br>There will be more Caleb/Toby bromance.  
>I think every few chapters there will be one with just Spencer and Toby, since this is what the story is based on.<p>

If there's anything you would like to see more of, let me know.

Thank you for the lovely reviews!  
>I read all of them and take your opinions into consideration!<p>

I hope you're enjoying this story so far! 


	28. Our Future

Spencer's head was hovering over the toilet, her hair falling in her face, Toby reached out gently, holding it back for her.

She threw up for the sixth time in twenty minutes, he stroked her back. When she was done, she slumped back against the wall.

"I bet you're having second thoughts about me now," she groaned, trying to smile.

Toby smiled, "It's going to take a hell of a lot more then that Spencer," he assured her, passing her a glass of water. She took it out of his hands gratefully, leaning her head back on the cold tiles. He was sat on the floor beside her, his back against the bath tub.

"Do you think it was something you ate?" He asked, concerned.  
>Spencer shrugged, "I haven't really eaten much today, just a slice of toast, some chicken salad and that's it."<br>At the mention of food Spencer started heaving again, Toby leaned forward again, taking her soft hair in his hands, holding it behind her neck.  
>"I'm sorry," she whispered, "You don't have to stay, i'm sure you have something better to be doing then watching me spill my guts."<p>

He rubbed his thumb along her spine, "I'm not going anywhere."

After a while, when Spencer decided there was nothing else left to come out, she stood up weakly. He wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting her weight.

He helped her up the stairs, peeling back the blankets from her bed and letting her climb in. He squeezed her hand with the promise of being back in a minute. A million thoughts ran through Spencer's mind, trying to think of what was making her sick. She could feel her heart stop as something appeared in her mind, but no, she couldn't possibly be...pregnant.

About five minutes later he came back into the room, with a hot water bottle and a glass of water. He handed the hot water bottle to her, placing the glass beside her bed.

She held it against her stomach, not believing how perfect he was. Most guys would of scarpered by now. He sat beside her on the bed, ontop of the blankets, while she was under them, pulling her head so it was resting on his leg, he stroked her face softly, not saying a word.

Her breathing got heavier, he watched her face as she fell asleep.

Spencer awoke a little bit later, stretching out her limbs, she felt much better.

"You're still here?" she said, a little shocked, it made her feel warm inside, knowing nothing bad could ever happen to her when Toby was there.  
>"Of course," he smiled down at her, she reluctantly sat up. "I need a shower, do you need to go soon...we could order a pizza? I'm hungry now there's nothing left in my stomach." She cringed at the memory of a few hours ago, her with her head in the toilet couldn't of been a very attractive image.<br>"Sounds good to me," he agreed, she slipped out from under the blankets, running her fingers through he toussled hair.

She walked over, grabbing a towel out of the cupboard. "You can go down and order if you like, the menu's in the third drawer down, get whatever you like. I'll eat whatever."

He watched her walk into the bathroom before heading down the stairs, he opened the drawer pulling the takeaway menu out. He sat down on the couch, staring at the menu before something attracted his attention, it was a letter, lying on the coffee table, Spencer's name was written on the outside. He stood up, looking around the kitchen. The envelope of pictures was no where to be seen.

Toby decided to check the bedroom, just incase one of them had taken it up sub-conciously. Nothing, he stood there confused. Spencer walked in behind him, setting down the clothes she had been wearing.

"What's wrong? Did you order yet?" she asked, tucking the towel around her.

"Spencer, the photos. They're gone." He broke the news hesitantly, her face fell. "What? What do you mean gone?"

"I mean they are no where to be seen, this was on the coffee table." He handed her the envelope.

She looked up at him, opening it carefully, pulling out a white sheet of paper, it said:

DIDN'T MOMMY EVER TELL YOU NEVER TO TAKE COFFEE FROM STRANGERS?  
>-A "Oh my God," she gasped, grabbing her phone of off the dresser. She had a message, the A kind. It was a picture of some sort of vile of medicine. She dialled Aria's number, tapping her foot impatiently.<br>"Aria?"  
>"Spence?"<br>"Are you feeling ill?"  
>"Like death."<br>"Those coffee's weren't from Ezra, they were from A."  
>"Oh...God." Aria cried.<br>"This bitch needs to be stopped," Spencer said determindly.  
>"Agreed. I need to go, I think I'm going to puke again." Aria said, hanging up.<p>

She didn't know whether to be relieved that she wasn't pregnant or terrified that A had hurt them yet again.

Toby was searching Spencer's face for clues, she glanced up at him.  
>"Looks like we were poisoned." She said meekly, sitting down on the bed.<br>"What? Why would anyone want to poison you?"  
>"For finding the pictures."<br>"Oh God, this is all my fault. I found them, it should of been me." Toby said, frowning.  
>"No, stop it. I would of found them anyway. This is not your fault." He sat down beside her distraught. She saw his expression.<br>"Toby, seriously. None of this is your fault," she gripped his arm, she could feel he was all tensed up, trying to keep his anger at the situation down.  
>"Do you think Ian's home? Do you think he took the photo's?" He asked her, jaw set.<br>"Maybe," she got up to look out of her window, "But there's no cars and it doesn't look like anyones in the barn..."  
>He got up to stand behind her, "He might of parked out the front?"<p>

Spencer grabbed her dressing gown, pulling it on over her towel she walked downstairs, Toby followed.

She opened the front door, peering out.  
>"No car out there," she said, shutting the door.<br>Was A Ian?  
>Not knowing made her feel sick. She turned back to face him, "So what are we having?"<p>

"Thank you," Toby said to the delivery guy, handing him the money. He took the pizza box, turning back to walk into the kitchen, setting it down on the counter.  
>Spencer opened the fridge, pulling out two cans of soda.<br>"You thinking of getting dressed any time soon?" Toby asked, opening the box.  
>"Not much point now," Spencer sighed, looking up at the clock. It felt like yesterday she had had her head in the toilet.<br>She picked up a slice of pizza, taking a bite. He did the same, they ate in silence.

Stealing glances every so often.

A while later they were cuddled up on the sofa. "What time do you have work tomorrow?" she mumbled into his chest.  
>"I don't work Wednesday's or Thursday's." He said, kissing the top of her head.<p>

She turned her body around so she was sitting on his legs, her feet either side of his waist, luckily she had remembered to put on underwear otherwise she could be done for being explicit.

He pulled her closer against him, so her chest was pressed against his, moving his head closer but not letting their lips touch. "Did I ever tell you how adorable you look when you sleep?" he whispered, she couldn't help but smile. "Did I ever tell you how adorable you look all the time?" She replied, pressing her lips against his, he was soft and warm, she could feel his fingers reach the nape of her neck.

Spencer reached up, sinking her fingers into his hair, he pulled his mouth away, resting it on her cheek.  
>"You know earlier, when I was being sick?" Spencer asked, leaning her head against his.<br>"Yeah."  
>"I thought...I thought I might of been pregnant," she said carefully, pulling back her head to look him in the eye.<br>"And were you scared? At the thought of that?"  
>"A little bit."<br>"You would have no need to be."  
>"Wouldn't it scare you?"<br>Toby looked away, "Maybe it would scare me, but it wouldn't make me love you or want you any less."  
>He was so insistant that Spencer smiled, "I love you," she whispered, stroking his face.<br>"I love you too," Toby grinned, kissing her on the cheek.  
>"So are babies in our future?" Spencer asked, only half joking.<br>"Definitely" He replied, holding her close. 


	29. Better Things To Do

Toby was staring into the fire, his fingers, still interlocked with Spencer's. Except now, she was asleep, her head lolling against his chest.

He stroked her cheek gently, sitting up, and taking her into his arms effortlessly. He knew her parents would be home soon, and he didn't really fancy another run in with Peter or Ian. Toby walked up the stairs, laying her down on the bed.

He pulled the blankets around her, leaning down to kiss her forehead before turning to go, when Spencer reached out and grabed his arm. He jumped, "Woah, Spencer."

She looked up at him drowsily, "Please don't go."  
>"Spencer," he sat on the bed beside her, "I spend more time here then I do anywhere else, plus your family are going to be back any minute."<br>"And I'll bet you anything they won't bother to come and check on me," she persisted. He looked away, sighing.  
>"Fine, you can go." Spencer added, Toby turned to look at her, shaking his head, "Reverse psychology? I can see right through you Spencer Hastings."<br>Spencer folded her arms over the blankets, trying to look angry. He leaned down, placing his hand the other side of her body, "Don't pull that face at me."  
>"Or?" She asked, his breath on her face making her skin tingle, closing her eyes as his face came closer, feeling his soft lips over hers.<p>

She gripped his t-shirt, pulling him closer. He pulled away from her face, "Let's not start something we can't finish," he whispered, kissing her cheek before standing up.  
>"But we can finish it," she moaned, throwing her hands down against the bed. He just raised his eyebrow, smiling.<p>

He shoved his hand in his pockets, "I'll call you tomorrow?"  
>Spencer turned her head away from him, he laughed.<br>"Spencer," he started softly, "What is wrong with you?"

"I just...I just don't want you to go."  
>Something about the way she said it, changed him. "I can't stay here Spencer, I'm never home. Not that that's a good place for me but still."<br>He stopped.  
>"I would like nothing more than to stay with you every day, but..."<br>She turned back around to face him, he could see her eyes had totally welled up, blurring her vision. It was like something had just occured to him.  
>"You don't feel safe here...alone. Do you?" He asked, carefully, sitting down again and taking her hand.<br>"No, it's fine. You can go, I swear."  
>"Why didn't you just tell me?"<br>"Because that's weak. And in my family, being weak is not an option."  
>Toby looked at her in disbelief, "That's not weak Spencer, that's fear."<br>She shrugged, she looked so small, lying there.

Sighing, he lay back on the bed beside her, still holding her hand.  
>They lay there in silence, barely moving, until they heard a car door slam.<br>Toby sat up, "What should I do?"  
>"Nothing,"she said without much expression, "They won't come up here."<br>"But they haven't seen you in days? They'll want to know your safe."  
>"No, they'll come in, eat something and go to their offices."<br>Toby listened as they arrived into the kitchen, a while later he heard a door slam.

"Oh," he said, he couldn't believe how little love her parents showed for her.  
>"You can lock the door, just to be safe."<br>He got up, turning the key in the lock, looking back at Spencer, who was climbing out of the bed and walking over to the wardrobe.

She pulled out a t-shirt, dropping the dressing gown and pulling on an old Rosewood Sharks t-shirt.  
>He tried not to let his eyes linger on her body too long.<br>She walked over to him, pushing his jacket back off him, then pulling off his shirt.

He knew this probably wasn't a very good idea, knew he should probably go home.  
>But how could he leave her when she was like this?<br>Scared and alone?

They lay under the sheets, their bodies fusing together in a tight hug. She draped a leg over his waist, pushing them closer. He stroked her hair as she buried her head into his chest. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," he mumbled, she gripped him tighter.  
>"You're not going too, not now. We're in too deep." Spencer said, reaching up to push his hair away from his face.<br>He let out a sigh before pushing his lips against hers, she smiled against his lips, her hand running down his back.

Spencer turned, pushing her back against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her protectively, pulling her as close as possible. She pushed her ankle in between his, snuggling down into the mattress.  
>They both fell asleep quickly, not letting each other go.<p>

They both awoke to a banging on the bedroom door. Toby looked at Spencer, alarmed. She jumped up, contemplating what to do. But Toby had already solved it, by getting down and sliding under the bed. She shot him an amused look, he just shrugged. Spencer opened the door to be faced with Melissa.  
>Melissa looked around Spencer, as if to see was there anyone else there. Toby held his breath, lying still.<br>"Mom wanted me to check up on you," Melissa said, snarkily.  
>"Could she not just do it herself?"<br>"Guess she didn't want to waste her time on someone like you," Melissa remarked before turning and heading down the stairs. Spencer shut the door, she turned the lock, leaning against it.

Toby slid out from under the bed, "Don't listen to her Spencer," he said, holding out his arms. He knew her family was a touchy subject, she wound herself around his torso. "How was it under my bed?" Sh asked.  
>"Fine, but I much prefer to be on top of it." He said, grinning.<p>

"Do you need a ride home?" Toby asked, as Spencer climbed out of the truck outside the school.  
>"No, I'm going back to Hanna's. What are you doing today?" He shrugged, smirking. Spencer raised her eybrow, "What are you up to?"<br>"Nothing," he said, Spencer leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Later." She said, reluctantly.  
>"Bye Spencer," he smiled, driving off, leaving her standing outside the high school. She sighed, walking up the steps.<p>

"Hey, Spencer!"  
>She swung around to see Caleb jogging up behind her, no bag as usual, just a couple of pens stuffed in his pockets. She slowed down, falling into step with him. "Hey Caleb," she grinned, at first she had to admit, she didn't trust the guy, but now he was one of the only guys she did trust. "Is it me, or is this week dragging on forever?" he said, shooting one of the football players a dirty look.<br>"Tell me about it, would you believe I haven't studied once this week?"  
>Caleb mocked surprised, "What? Spencer Hastings hasn't done her seven daily hours of study for two whole days? What is the world coming too?"<br>She nudged him playfully, "Shutup."  
>"Hey guys," Emily greeted them cheerfully, Aria who was still looking a little green appeared at her side.<p>

"Still haven't recovered?" Spencer asked.  
>She shook her head, "Everytime I see food or someone mentions it, I heave."<br>Caleb pulled a face, Hanna walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
>"Hey," she said, leaning her head over his shoulder.<br>"Hey," Aria said, before turning round and heading into the bathroom.

Spencer sighed, "I've got this." She rushed in after Aria.  
>"Aria?" Spencer called, pushing open the stall door and sinking down onto the floor beside Aria.<br>She pulled a bottle of water out of her bag, taking off the lid and passing it to her, she tried to smile.  
>"Bet this is a nice sight for you," Aria remarked.<br>"Hey, it's not as bad as throwing up infront of Toby."  
>"You didnt?"<br>"Oh yeah."  
>"What did he do?"<br>"Held back my hair, brought me to bed and got me a glass of water."  
>"Ugh, he is so sweet it's unbelievable." Aria exclaimed, covering her mouth, she took a swig out of the bottle.<br>"Ezra would do the same," Spencer assured her, leaning her head against the toilet door.  
>"You're going to be late for class," Aria said, standing up and brushing herself down.<p>

"So I was like I would rather shave off all my hair then have the same skirt as you!" Hanna exclaimed, Spencer sat there nodding. "Anyway, how was your day?"  
>"Fine, took care of Aria for most of it." Spencer said, leaning her elbows on the counter in Hanna's kitchen.<br>"I can't believe A actually poisoned you guys," Hanna said, shaking her head.  
>"A does what they want," Spencer sighed, resting her head on her hands. <p>


	30. Too Easy

"I'm moving."  
>Those were the words that made Spencer's heart drop.<br>"W-what?" She asked, tears already pricking her eyes as she looked up at Toby.  
>"What are you crying for?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.<br>"You-...you're moving..."  
>"Yeah, into an apartment about 5 minutes away," he said, his face full of amusement.<br>Spencer let out a sigh of relief, before smacking him on the arm.  
>"What was that for?"<br>"For making me think you were leaving, even just for a few seconds."  
>"You really though I would leave now?" He raised his eyebrow, smirking a little.<br>She shrugged, "So where is this apartment?"

"So what do you think?" He asked nervously, leaning against the door. She turned around, smiling at him, her schoolbag slung over her shoulder. "I absolutely love it! Is it not pretty expensive?"  
>"Well, now I'm earning a regular income, I can afford it," he grinned, glancing around. "And you will also be neighbours with ." Spencer laughed, "I think Aria's going to be visiting you a lot," she said with air quotes.<br>Toby smiled, the kind of smile that always made Spencer feel warm inside. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "What do your parents make of it?"  
>"They're pretty happy, I still have to go for dinner once a week. They claim it's because they want to spend time with me, but really its just to make sure I haven't gotten into anymore trouble."<br>Spencer nodded, if there was one thing they had in common, it was family troubles.  
>"So, how are you going to spend your first day in your new apartment?"<br>Toby bit his lip, shrugging. "You know what?" Spencer asked, "I think I'm due a mental health day."  
>"Oh yeah?" He said, moving his head closer. She nodded, narrowing her eyes.<br>"Good," he said, cheerfully, pulling his head away. "Because I need to go and buy things to furnish the place."  
>"You have got to stop doing that," Spencer laughed.<br>"Come on," he said, holding open the door for her to walk out, he locked the door and they started to walk down the hallway.  
>"Hey, Spencer...Toby," They both swung round to see Ezra locking his own door, balancing coffee and a briefcase in one hand. He walked up to join them, "Welcome to the building, I would shake your hand, but I think it might be a bit impossible." He smiled warmly at Toby.<br>"Thanks," Toby smiled in return.  
>"And if you ever need milk or anything, just knock...actually that reminds me, I need to get milk." Ezra said as they reached the door.<br>He nodded his goodbye, Toby and Spencer looked at each other.  
>"He's a nice guy," Toby said, unlocking his truck.<br>"Yeah he is, he treats Aria well too." Spencer agreed, jumping in the passenger seat.

"What about this?" Spencer asked, holding up a cushion.  
>Toby looked a little alarmed, "Spencer, it's pink."<br>"So?" She set it back down, leaning on the trolley.  
>He guided her away from the faux fur section, "A mirror! You have to have a mirror!" "Okay, boss." They all looked pretty much the same to him, but Spencer looked at all of them carefully.<br>"That one," she said, pointing to one on the top shelf. He leaned up, pulling it down and setting it into the trolley.  
>When they got to the paint section they paused, "Does anywhere need to re-painted apart from the bedroom?" Spencer asked.<br>He shook his head, running his eyes over all the colors.  
>"How about this?" Spencer asked, picking up a tin of dark green paint. He looked at it in her hands, "I like it."<br>She turned around, smiling at him, he grinned back, taking it from her hand and sticking it into the trolley.

"Pull it to the right a little bit," Spencer said, as they covered the furniture in the bedroom while they were painting. He rolled his eyes, not able to hide the grin on his face. She was so bossy, so used to being in charge.  
>"Here," he said, chucking a t-shirt at her.<br>"I think this is like my seventh one," she said cheerfully, she shamelessly wriggled out of her clothes, pulling on the t-shirt, leaving her standing in only that and her underwear.  
>Toby raised his eyebrow, but he wasn't about to complain.<p>

They had two of the four walls painted, and were starting on the third when Toby felt a splatter of paint hit his face, he turned around, his mouth hanging open.  
>"Oh you did not just go there," he joked, walking towards her, she laughed trying to run, he pulled her back against his chest, taking his paintbrush and stroking it across her cheek so there was a giant smear across her face.<br>"Toby," she said, pretending to be outraged.  
>"You started it," he laughed, letting her go and back away from her.<br>"And...I'm going to finish it," she grinned mischievously, lurching towards him and drawing a line across his face with thepaint.  
>He stared at her, the forest green paint contrasting with his piercing blue eyes, shaking his head slowly. He walked towards her, she yelped jumping up on the sheet covered bed, he reached up with the brush, missing, smearing paint all down one of her legs.<br>She kicked out at him, he pulled her down onto the bed by catching her leg. She stared up at him, grinning calmly.  
>He smiled back before she tried to attack him again with her paint brush, he grabbed her wrist firmly, tutting.<p>

"You still have a little bit...okay it's gone," Spencer said, wiping his cheek with her hand. The hot water running down over their bodies felt like heaven, especially after all the scrubbing that had to be done to remove the paint. He stroked the side of her face and the hair that surrounded it, moving in to kiss her, she deepened the kiss, sliding her nails along his back.

Toby turned the shower off, they stood there looking at each other for a moment. He stepped out first, opening his hand to her she took it, stepping out onto the cold tiles. He wrapped a towel around her, hugging her close.  
>"I think I'm going to like living here," he said into her ear, she squirmed.<br>"I think I'm going to like you living here." She replied, turning around to face him, "Coffee?"  
>"How about we stick to hot chocolate? Your coffee gives me the shakes."<br>"That's what Emily said," Spencer frowned, raising her eyebrow at him. He wrapped his own towel around his waist, walking out of the bathroom. She followed him out, tucking the towel around her.

A while later they were sitting on the floor, backs against the couch with nothing but a blanket covering their bare bodies, sipping hot chocolate and basking in each others company. "What do you think's gonna happen?" Spencer asked, looking up at him.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I mean in the future,"  
>He pulled her in against his warm skin, "I think you, are going to finish school, go to college, then most likely become the first female president."<br>She smiled, "Shut up, I mean with the whole Alison thing."  
>His face fell, "The truth has to come out eventually right? So until that day, I think we have to sit tight and fight everything the world throws at us."<br>She leaned her head against his shoulder, his arm snaking around her back, the other hand pulling the blankets tighter around them. "We?" Spencer asked, smiling to herself.  
>"We. Us. You and me." He said, running his thumb down her side. "Come on," he said, pulling her from the floor to the couch, "If we stayed on the floor any longer we would of caught something."<br>They lay down length ways, Spencer's back against his chest.  
>"Can we just stay here forever?" Spencer sighed, he smiled into the back of her neck. "I would have no problem with that."<p>

"Do you always answer the door to the takeaway guy like that?" Spencer asked from where she was sitting on the couch. Toby turned around, raising his eyebrow.  
>"If I was the delivery guy I know I wouldn't mind..." She smirked. He shook his head, grinning at her before going into the bedroom to get changed. He came out a few minutes later in the clothes he had worn to the store, he sat down beside her, on top of the blanket this time. She sat up on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck, he turned his head, brushing his cheek against hers. They stopped there, Spencer wished she could keep this moment forever. For once she felt like nothing could hurt her. She knew she would never care for someone like she cared for Toby. There was a knock on the door, Toby reluctantly stood up, opening the door. He paid, kicking the door shut with his left foot.<p>

He was hovering over her, the way he looked at her so reverantly nearly made her tear up. Her hands roaming his body freely, stopping her hands when she reached his hip bone. They were on his bed, blankets and cushions covered the bed. Toby's hands slid down her slender body, tracing her collar bone with his mouth. She ran her hands back up his sculpted back, drawing his mouth back up to hers she kissed him fiercely.

"What did you tell your parents?" Toby asked a while later, he had one arm behind his head and one arm around Spencer. "That I was studying at Emily's and would just crash there for the night." She turned to look at him, smiling. She slid out of the bed, running her fingers through he hair, walking to the bathroom. She turned on the tap, washing her face and hands. As she looked up to check her relfection, she froze. Written on the mirror in that all too familiar red shade was:

**YOU'RE MAKING IT TOO EASY.**  
><strong>-A<strong>


	31. Burning Passion

"What?" Hanna snapped at Lucas, who was standing against his locker looking distraught.  
>"He would never do that!" She exclaimed.<br>"I know, I don't understand..." Lucas shrugged, as the bell rang, "Look I'll talk to you at lunch?"  
>Hanna nodded, she walked back over the girls.<br>"What was all that about?" Spencer asked, Hanna looked round at the girls.  
>"Caleb." She sighed, "Mrs. Gottesman's bank details went missing...and turned up in Caleb's bag."<br>A round of gasps went round the girls, "Caleb? He would never..." Aria started, Hanna felt her phone buzz, pulling it out of her pocket she read it quickly. The girls stared at her, worriedly.  
>"I will hurt them until I get to you. -A." Hanna read, angry tears stinging her eyes.<br>"Wait, who's them?" Emily asked, pulling her bag up onto her shoulder.  
>"Caleb...Ezra...Toby," Hanna shrugged. Spencer and Aria exchanged glances.<p>

"You're staying with who?" Spencer jumped, it was lunch and the four girls were sitting at a table along with Caleb who was looking very sorry for himself.  
>"Toby." Caleb said, looking at Spencer quizically. She pushed her tray away and went back up to the counter to get another drink, Hanna followed.<br>"What the hell is wrong with you? If you're worried that you and Toby won't have any alone time with Caleb around, I'm sure we can arrange something." Hanna snapped.  
>Spencer rolled her eyes, "That is not the issue."<br>"Then what is?"  
>"I don't think that apartment is safe."<br>"What?" Hanna said, staring at Spencer.  
>"I got up during the night, and went to the bathroom. Written on the mirror was," she took a breath, "You're making it too easy."<br>Hanna's stomped her foot, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"I was going to but then I arrived here and there was the whole Caleb thing."<br>Hanna thought for a moment, "No one's going to try and hurt them while they're together."  
>Spencer nodded, maybe she was right. With Caleb and Toby there was less of a chance of them getting hurt.<p>

"So are you guys gonna like, share a bed?" Hanna asked, picking up a newspaper. Emily, Spencer and Hanna had agreed to come over and help them get set up, Aria had come too but she was now cooped up in Ezra's apartment.  
>"I...am sleeping on the couch," Caleb said, throwing a cushion at Hanna. He turned to Toby, "Are you sure this is okay? I don't want to intrude or anything."<br>"Of course," Toby insisted, leaning against the kitchen counter. Hanna smiled over at Spencer, who returned it happily.  
>"So what are you girls doing tonight?" Caleb asked, settling down on the couch.<br>Hanna looked over at Emily then at Spencer.  
>"Well it's a Friday night, so we're thinking Dvd's, pizza and a hell of a lot of ice cream." She grinned.<br>There was a knock on the door, Emily walked over pulling it open, Aria walked in grinning. Spencer raised her eyebrow, Hanna smirked and Emily just giggled. The two boys just looked confused. "Come on, I'm hungry and we are in need of a girly chat right now." Aria said, zipping up her jacket. Toby walked over to Spencer, kissing her gently. Caleb was less soft about it, wrapping his arms around Hanna and squeezing her tight.  
>"You boys have fun," Spencer said as she headed out of the door. Hanna stuck her head back inside the apartment, "Not too much fun."<p>

The girls were all on Spencer's couch, squashed, but incredibly comfy and warm. Spencer could feel her phone vibrate in her pocket, Emily moved away for a second so she could pull it out. It said:  
><em>Going over to my house to collect the rest of my things.<em>  
><em>Meet me in the garage? Jenna's there so stay quiet.<em>  
><em>-Toby<em>

Spencer frowned at the screen, she knew he wouldn't ask to meet her if it wasn't important. "Guys, I just have to run over to the Cavanaugh's for a second."  
>"To visit Jenna?" Hanna asked.<br>"Yeah, to visit Jenna. No of course not, Toby's going over to collect the rest of his things. He asked to meet me there..."  
>"Do you think somethings wrong?" Emily asked worriedly.<br>"I don't know," Spencer said standing up.  
>"Is Caleb with him?" Hanna asked, sticking the spoon back in her ice cream.<br>"I don't know that either, if he is I'll call you."  
>Hanna nodded, "Don't be long."<br>Spencer turned to look at them over her shoulder.  
>"I won't, don't worry." She hurried over to the Cavanaugh's, walking softly when she was passing the front of the house, the light was on in Jenna's room. It kind of gave her the creeps. She snuck round to the side of the house, taking a deep breath and pushing the garage door open. This place reminded her of all that had gone on over a year ago.<br>She reached around the wall, flicking on the light and walking in, closing the door quietly behind her.  
>She walked in a little further, smiling at Toby's motorbike in the corner, it had been so near to being fixed but since he got the truck, it's just been gathering dust. Spencer heard a noise, expecting to see Toby there she turned around, as soon as she did the lights went out. She rushed over to the wall with the light switch, fumbling around she failed to find it. She pulled out her phone, shining the light around, she looked down at the screen, there was an un-opened text.<p>

**REVENGE IS A BITCH.**  
><strong>A<strong>

Her heart dropped to her stomach, the door opened a little.  
>"Toby?" Spencer called, suddenly the whole floor lit up with flames. She jumped back, dropping her phone into the mess of orange. The flames spread around her in the perfect circle, she could see the lighter fluid on the floor. She covered her mouth with her sleeve, unable to scream from the smoke that filled the air. Her face was soaked with sweat and tears. "Help," she screamed as loud as she could, only to have the smoke fill her lungs.<p>

* * *

><p>Toby was driving down the street, Caleb beside him. He parked a little way from the house, if Jenna didn't hear the truck she might not notice him come in. Caleb jumped out of the truck, looking around. "Do you smell smoke?"<br>Toby looked around, not really, maybe someone's having a bonfire. Pulling out his phone which had been vibrating for a while now.  
><strong>BURNING PASSION?<strong>  
><strong>CHECK YOUR GARAGE YOU NEVER KNOW WHO'S INSIDE THIS TIME.<strong>  
><strong>-A<strong>

Toby started to run towards his house, passing the front door and pushing through to the garage, Caleb ran after him.  
>"Oh my God," he gasped, Caleb's phone buzzed. He hit Toby on the arm, passing him his phone, it was a picture of Spencer. She had collapsed in the middle of the ring of fire. That was all it took to put Toby into action, he aimed his shoulder at the door, ripping it off his hinges, all he could see was flames. "Here," Caleb said, hurriedly taking off his jacket and throwing it at Toby.<br>Toby wrapped it over his head, charging through with no second thoughts. Caleb dialled the number, yelling that they need a fire brigade.  
>The heat was burning into Toby's skin, he squinted his eyes, trying to make out shapes. He heard a heavy rasping, looking down he saw a shape, the shape of a body. He leaned down, scooping her up into his arms, placing Caleb's jacket around her.<p>

Meanwhile the firebrigade were audible in the distance, the three girls came out of Spencer's to be hit with a horrendus sight.  
>"Spencer," Aria screamed, running as fast as she could towards the house. The girls stood around Caleb, staring at the door.<br>"How long has he been in there?" Emily screamed, Hanna took her hand.  
>"Too long," Caleb said quietly, thinking. The fire brigade arrived behind them, they jumped out.<br>"Is there anyone in there?" he boomed, looking over at the garage, trying to figure out how big the fire was. Caleb nodded, the fireman yelled into his walky talky that an ambulance was needed.  
>"How long?"<br>"Um, I don't know...nearly ten minutes." Caleb said, clearly distressed.  
>"You need to get them out!" Hanna screamed.<p>

As if by perfect timing, Toby stumbled through the door, his face black, his legs weak. The girls looked down at his arms, Spencer was just lying there. As soon as his feet hit the grass, he dropped to the ground, un able to stand anymore, cradling Spencer in his arms.


	32. The Scars We Bare

Spencer opened her eyes, wincing at the white light. She tried to sit up, feeling her head rush, she had to lie back down. "Spencer?" She lifted her head carefully, focusing her eyes on the figure infront of her.  
>"Toby?" Her eyes focusing on his face, before they travelled down to his hands, which were wrapped in bandages. Forcing herself to sit up, she looked horrified.<br>He walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed smiling down at her.  
>"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried."<p>

"Spencer? You're awake?" Her mom came charging in, Toby stood up, "I'll be back in a little while."  
>"Hey...mom." Spencer said hesitantly.<br>"What happened?" Her mother asked.  
>"I...I don't know."<br>"You must know," her mother pressed.  
>"If I knew I'd tell you!"<br>Her mother stood up, shaking her head. "Give me a call when you find out, I'm going to work. I'll be back later."

"Spencer!" Aria squealed, rushing into the room, Emily and Hanna followed. Spencer forced a smile upon her face. "Hey guys."  
>Emily pulled up a chair, sitting next to her. Hanna and Aria plopped down on the bed, "How are you?" Hanna asked, pulling a bag out of her handbag. "We brought you some food, food that doesn't look like it's been regurgitated."<br>Spencer smiled, Aria set down a coffee on the bedside table. "I can't imagine when your last coffee was." "I...I don't understand, I don't remember anything, well I remember being in the garage with the flames surrounding me but..."  
>"Toby rescued you." Emily said.<br>"Yeah according to Caleb he charged in, no hesitation whatsoever." Hanna added.  
>"He did?" Spencer's eyes filled with tears.<br>"He also hasn't left your side ever since you were admitted here." Aria smiled, squeezing Spencer's arm.  
>"When was I admitted here?"<br>"Two days ago," Emily informed her.  
>Spencer let out an exasperated sigh, lying her head back down.<br>She sat back up when she heard a knock on the door, "Hey," Caleb came in, carrying flowers under one arm.  
>"Hey," Spencer greeted him, Aria took the flowers from him, setting them in the vase provided.<br>"Thanks Caleb."  
>"No bother," he said, pulling up a chair beside Emily. "How are you?"<br>"I'm okay, I think."  
>A nurse stuck her head around the door, "Sorry kids, visiting hours are over but one of you can stay."<br>The girls looked around, Caleb spoke up. "Can I stay? I want to talk to Spencer..."  
>"Sure," Aria smiled, "Call me later Spence?" Spencer nodded, Caleb stood up, wrapping his arms around Hanna. "Come over later?" she asked him.<br>"Try and stop me," he grinned, planting a kiss on her cheek. The girls all headed out of the door, Caleb sunk down into the chair Emily had been in.  
>"What is it?" Spencer was worried now.<br>"The night of the fire, Jenna was standing, perfectly still, looking out of the window at us." Caleb said gently, "Spencer, could it of been her that lured you there?"  
>"Um, I can't remember...the text was from a unknown number but I didn't think anything of it."<br>"Oh that reminds me," Caleb dug around in his rucksack, pulling out a box, "This is for you."  
>She took the box opening it up, "Oh my God, Caleb. This must of cost a fortune, how much do I owe you?" She asked, taking the new phone out of the box.<br>"No, honestly it's on me." He insisted, waving his hands around, he stood up, picking up his bag. "I better be off, I just needed to tell you that." Caleb walked towards the door, "Oh and Spencer, Toby is madly in love with you. He'd do anything to protect you, don't let yourself lose him."  
>He waved his goodbye, Spencer sank back into the white sheets, thinking things over.<p>

She must of fallen asleep, because when she woke up, the room was in darkness apart from a light in the corner. Spencer could see Toby, engulfed in whatever book he was ready. He flinched as he used his bandaged hands to turn the page. He must of felt her eyes on him, because he looked up, making eye contact with her, a smile spreading across his face. Setting down his book he walked over to her, sitting on the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, resting his feet on the bar under the chair.  
>"Fine. I'm fine." She sighed, "What about you? Your hands..."<br>He looked down at the bandages that were wound tight around him. "It's nothing," Toby said, shifting on the bed. She looked so upset, more upset that he had some minor burns on his hands rather then her being in hospital. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around her in a swift hug, carefull not to squeeze her too tight, he knew she was still delicate. She wound her arms around him, returning the hug. As she squeezed tighter, he drew in his breath sharply. She pulled away from him, looking at him inquiringly. He just looked away, boldy she leaned forward, hiking up his shirt.  
>"Toby," she said softly, there was another bandage, a larger one, this time wrapped around his ribs. She stroke the material gently. "This is all my fault."<br>"No Spencer, no it's not. These burns will heal." He said firmly.  
>"Thank you, for what you did. Saving me." As she said it she knew she meant it in more than the physical way.<br>"You don't have to thank me. You saved me from myself a while ago, made my life worth living. There was no way I was just going to wait for the fire brigade to get there."  
>As much as he refused to admit Spencer truly believed she didn't deserve someone like him, she dabbed at her eyes fiercely.<br>He pulled her arms away from her face, kissing her softly, they were both hesitant, unsure of where each other were hurt. She leaned her forehead against his, "What about work?"  
>"They've given me two weeks off, lucky my boss isn't a monster. He actually offered me more time, but these bandages come off in a week so there's no reason for me not to go back." He rolled his forehead against her own. "Do you know when you'll be discharged?"<br>"Nope," Spencer said, "And I do not want to fall behind on my class work."  
>Toby smiled, "You could never turn up for school and still be the smartest person in there."<br>She grinned back, kissing him quickly. She moved over on the bed, patting the place beside her. He sat down beside her, his back against the metal bars of the bed, carefully wrapping his arm around her.  
>When she fell asleep, he gently removed himself, pulling the blankets up around her. Toby walked over to the chair in the corner, settling down fr the night.<p>

Spencer awoke in the morning to a leering face staring down at her, she screamed.  
>"Spencer! Shut up!" She heard Melissa's voice somewhere in the room.<br>"Get away from me." Spencer hissed at Ian, pulling herself up. "Where's Toby?"  
>Her mom handed her a note saying he was gone back to his apartment to get changed. Spencer folded up the note, keeping it in her hands.<br>"When can I come home?" Spencer asked her mother.  
>"They said you can come home now, but I don't think that's a good idea. You know me and your father are away this weekend and Melissa and Ian will be in Philly."<br>"So what? I should just stay here because it suits your plans better?" Spencer exclaimed. "No, I won't."  
>"You can't stay at home alone in your state."<br>"I won't be alone, I'll have the girls stay with me!"  
>"No Spencer!"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Spencer stop being such a spoilt brat." Ian sighed.<br>"She's not staying her one day more," Toby had appeared in the doorway, wearing different clothes. "She's staying with me."  
>Veronica Hastings looked over, "I don't think so."<br>"It's either that or she stays alone, I know you probably don't care, but she'll be safer with me." Toby replied calmly, noticing Ian was glaring at him.  
>Spencer grinned up at him, Veronica looked from Toby to Spencer.<br>"Fine, but just for the weekend."  
>Toby nodded his head.<p>

A while later, Spencer had decided it was time to go home. Toby opened the truck door to let her step out, pulling out her bag. "Will you be okay walking up the stairs?" He asked, the apartments didn't have lifts, it was something he didn't think of earlier. "I'll be fine," she insisted.  
>As they reached Toby's level, she stopped him. "I don't want to be a burden. I mean all of this is my fault, It's fine if you want me to get one of the girls to come and stay at my house, to help me."<br>Toby looked at her as if she was crazy, "None of this is your fault. I want to take care of you." They walked towards the door, as if he knew Caleb swung it open. "Spencer! You're home!" He half hugged her, stepping back to let them through.  
>"Hey," she smiled, the apartment was surprisingly clean. "I was expecting a war zone in here."<br>"It was like that, but Emily came over earlier to help us clean for you." He said, scratching his face. Spencer noticed Caleb had his bag on his back, "Are you going somewhere?" "Movie marathon with Lucas!" He pretended to shake his hands in joy. "I kind of thought it would be better for you two to have the place to yourself right now."  
>"You don't have to." Toby stepped in. Caleb shook his head, "Honestly it's fine. Lucas' mom now believes I didn't take that bank statement so I'm welcome back there anytime."<br>"You sure?" Toby asked, looking at Caleb.  
>"Sure as sure could be," Caleb nodded at them both before slipping out of the door.<p>

Spencer was lying in the bed, eyes closed, thinking, honestly she really didn't think she was that hurt. Apart from the way her chest hurt every few breaths and the slight burn mark on the back of her calf. The doctor had told her the burn would heal fully and she was on medication for her breathing. She heard the water from the shower turn of in the next room, then Toby walk into the room. She half opened her eyes, he presumed she was asleep. He had a towel slung around his hips. As he lifted his arm she saw the burn marks down the side of his ribs. They were a lot worse than her burn. She had only seen the bandages before, and the sight hit her hard.  
>"Toby." She gasped, sitting up. Toby swung around, putting his arm back down as if to hide the burn, he looked away from her eyes.<br>She slipped out of bed, walking over to him, she moved his arm. "You need to put something on this. Did the doctors give you anything?"  
>"They gave me some cream but...I haven't used it."<br>"If you want them to heal you need to Toby." She insisted, "Where is it?"  
>"In the living room." Spencer nodded, beckoning him to follow her. He reluctantly followed her, she picked up the tub of cream, looking down at the label.<br>She set down the tub, he walked over to her. Spencer gently reached down, taking his hands in her own, glancing at the damage. The skin was red and raw looking. She opened the tub of cream, putting a bit on the end of her finger and holding up his hands, she rubbed it in as gently as she could. When she was done she pushed his arm away from his body, taking another bit in her hand and smoothing it onto his ribs. He winced a little, it was obvious to her that it still hurt him, but he never complained.  
>"That okay?" She asked carefully, he nodded.<br>"Come here," he said, she carefully wrapped her arms around his waist, avoiding any tender spots. He returned the favour, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Bed?" she mumbled into the area below his neck.  
>"Bed." He replied, moving her back into the bedroom. They lay back on the bed, pulling the blankets up around them.<p>

"_I love you_, Toby."  
>He smiled when he heard this.<br>"_I love you_ too Spencer Hastings."

* * *

><p><strong>Keep reviewing, I love to read the feedback.<strong>

**It encourages me to write more!**

**I hope you enjoy :)**


	33. Deserve You

Toby groaned as the burnt skin rubbed against the bed sheet. He looked over at Spencer, she looked so innocent lying there, breathing gently. He carefully rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.  
>"Are you awake?" Spencer asked, propping herself up on one elbow.<br>"Yeah."  
>"What are you thinking about?"<br>"Nothing."  
>"Toby..."<br>"Why would someone try to kill you?"  
>"I...don't know." He shook his head, "Who would want to hurt you?"<br>"I can think of a few people."  
>"Like who?"<br>"Ian. Melissa...Jenna."  
>"You think Jenna might of done this?"<br>"I don't know, but Caleb told me she was watching out of the window. Before the fire brigade or ambulance was even called."  
>"You think Jenna set the fire?"<br>"I don't know...I really don't know anymore."  
>Toby let out a sigh, not pushing the subject any further.<p>

"Hows your chest?" Spencer asked, Toby lifted his arm glancing down at the skin, it felt tight and a little sore but it was definitely less red then it had been. She traced her finger around the burns softly. He watched her finger carefully, before pulling her over on top of him. "Are you purposely trying to hurt yourself?" She asked, holding herself over him so she didn't touch his ribs.  
>"It's worth it." He said, looking up at her half smiling.<br>Spencer grinned down at him, Toby lifted his head off the pillow, pressing his lips against hers. Placing his fingers on the back of her neck, pulling her head back down with him as his hit the pillow once again. She cradled his face, deepening the kiss, his hands sliding from her neck down her back. He kneaded the flesh under her top, making it hard for Spencer to stay away from the tender skin covering his ribs.  
>"We better stop before I hurt you and you're the one who ends up in hospital." Spencer said, drawing her head back, not rushing to get off him.<br>"How much damage could you honestly do?" He teased.  
>"Don't push me." She laughed, pecking him on the lips before rolling over beside him.<p>

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked, sitting up, resting his back against the headboard.  
>She stayed lying down, "Ugh, nothing?" He smiled down at her.<br>"Well we need to do some shopping, there is literally nothing to eat in the house, oh except that thing Caleb tried to make with some eggs, cheese and salami." Toby pulled a face at the memory of it.  
>Spencer laughed, "Sounds...interesting."<br>Toby raised his eyebrows, grinning at her.  
>She sat up beside him, "Mind if I take a shower?"<br>"Go for it," he smiled, sliding out of bed.

"Ready to go?" He asked Spencer as she walked out of the bedroom.  
>"Yep," she said, pulling on her jacket and brushing herself down. "Let's go."<p>

They arrived at the supermarket, grabbing a trolley and entering through the automatic doors. "So what do you need?"  
>"Um, I don't know. Caleb eats an awful lot, he gave me some money to cover the cost of the shopping though." Toby held up a wad of cash.<br>"Right..." Spencer pushed the trolley down the first aisle, stopping suddenly, nearly causing Toby who had been looking at the shelves to go crashing into her.  
>"Do you always do that?"<br>"Shhh." She hissed, he looked over at whatever she was looking at.  
>His heart sank a little. Jenna.<br>"What is she doing here?" Spencer asked, narrowing her eyes at Jenna who appeared to be alone.  
>"I have no-." He stopped, the two of them slowly backed away from the aisle.<br>"Garrett? Really?" Spencer hissed, they talked as they walked down an aisle at the opposite side of the supermarket.  
>Toby sighed, grabbing a box of cereal off the shelf as they passed it.<br>"We knew they were seeing each other, why wouldn't they be shopping?"  
>Spencer shrugged, "It's just weird, weird timing."<br>"You think they're spying on us?"  
>"I didn't say that."<br>"Knowing Jenna, they probably are." Toby said, raising his eyebrow. Spencer shook her head in dispair.  
>Toby let go of the trolley walking up to Spencer and wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her ear through her hair.<br>"Let's just hurry up and finish this shopping so we can get out of here," he said.

Spencer was waiting in the truck, waiting for Toby to come back from dropping back the trolley, when she saw Jenna and Garrett exit the store. She sank back in the seat, she knew Jenna couldn't see her but that didn't stop Garrett.  
>Spencer almost jumped out of her seat as Toby opened the door, he glanced at her oddly.<br>"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you.."  
>She smiled at him, "You could never scare me."<br>"I used to though right?" He looked over at her as he started the truck.  
>Spencer looked away, ashamed.<br>"It's okay, I scare everyone"  
>"People say that about me!"<br>Toby snorted with laughter, "You, scary? I mean you're a bit intense but scary?"  
>"I am not intense!" She exclaimed, sounding scorned.<br>"Spencer! Being intense isn't a bad thing?"  
>She glared at him, causing him to snigger again.<br>"Look you're perfect okay?"  
>Spencer had never felt perfect, but hearing him say it made her smile.<br>"You're pretty perfect yourself," she retorted, placing her hand on his leg.  
>"Anything but."<br>Spencer shook her head, "I disagree. I've never met anyone so kind and genuine. You're so forgiving and gentle. Top that all off with those looks and bam, there you have it. Perfect."  
>A fierce blush crossed Toby's face, Spencer smiled to herself.<p>

"Oh hey, I just got a text from Hanna!"  
>"That's...good..."<br>"No, I mean she invited us over for dinner. Aria's coming alone. Damn I wish I could do something."  
>"What like, sneak into Hanna's house?"<br>"Yeah, something like that."  
>"It could be done, how much do you think he weighs? Will it take me and Caleb to carry him?" Toby joked.<br>"Toby, seriously."  
>He didn't say anything for a while, "I'll drop you at Hanna's then go and bring the food back, don't want thr frozen stuff to melt."<br>"Okay," she smiled, patting his leg.  
>He pulled up outside of the Marin's house.<br>Spencer climbed out, "Don't be too long."  
>"I won't," Toby smiled reassuringly.<p>

"Hey guys!" Spencer stuck her head round Hanna's front door before walking in.  
>There was a warm welcome as she entered the kitchen, Caleb looked behind her.<br>"Where's Toby? C'mon I don't want to be the only guy here." He groaned.  
>"He'll be here in a bit, you'll never guess who we bumped into at the supermarket!"<br>"Who?" Emily asked, looking concerned.  
>"Jenna and Garrett." Spencer answered her, rolling her eyes.<br>Aria shuddered, Hanna slammed down a cup. "Can we not? Can we please just enjoy an evening, just the six of us?"  
>"Make that seven," Toby appeared round the corner, followed by a very shy looking Ezra.<br>Emily gasped, Hanna's jaw dropped, but Aria squealed, jumping off her stool.  
>She ran up to Ezra, hugging him closely. The girls smiled, it was the first time they had seen them openly show signs of effection for one another. She released her arms from around Ezra, and hugged Toby.<br>"Thank you!" She exclaimed.  
>"Hi everyone," Ezra said awkwardly.<br>"Hey," Spencer greeted, smirking slightly.  
>"So, ordered Pizza and got in some movies." Hanna said, slapping her thighs and breaking the silence.<br>"Oh God, what movies are they?" Caleb asked.  
>"Shut up, you watch the Goonies with Lucas." Hanna snapped.<br>Caleb pulled a face at her, "So will we go into the living room?" Emily asked.  
>The girls slid off their stools, Spencer held back, pulling Toby to the side.<br>"How did you do it?"  
>"I just explained to him that all of us knew anyway, and that it would make Aria happy."<br>She reached up, touching his cheek with her fingers tips as if to make sure he was real.  
>"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked, he beamed down at her, placing his hands on her waist.<br>Before he could disagree, she pressed his mouth against his, stroking the back of his hair.  
>He didn't resist in kissing her back, they broke apart as the doorbell rang.<br>"I'll get it," Spencer called to Hanna in the next room. She walked over to the front door with Toby, opening it.  
>She dug her hands into her pockets, handing the pizza boy the money before closing the door.<br>"Let's go and get some plates," she said as they headed back into the kitchen, Spencer opened Hanna's cupboard taking out some plates while Toby opened the box.  
>"Spencer." He said, staring down at the pizza.<br>"What?" She asked, setting down the plates and walking over to him.  
>Spencer froze, written out in peppers in the middle of the pizza was that dreaded letter.<br>**A.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took like three days to write, I didn't really know where the storyline was going. <strong>

**If you have any ideas let me know.**

**Thank for reading.**

**Remember to review!**

**:)**


	34. I'm Not Intense

Toby pulled the pizza from under Spencer's gaze, meeting her eyes as they travelled up him. "Hanna! Aria! Emily!" Spencer called, the girls came out, Hanna sighing.  
>"What is it?" Hanna asked.<br>Toby pulled the box open.  
>"Oh my God," Emily gasped.<br>"How did...Hanna, did you ring off your mobile or the house phone?" Aria asked.  
>"My mobile," she replied.<br>"Our phones have got to be bugged." Spencer said, sitting back down on the stool.  
>The girls nodded in agreement.<br>"Guys, don't you think we should go back in there? I can't imagine how awkward it must be for them," Emily said, drawing attention to the fact Ezra and Caleb were sitting alone in a room.  
>Aria widened her eyes, hurrying into the sitting room, Emily followed, leaving Hanna, Spencer and Toby leaning on the kitchen counter.<br>"What do we do?" Hanna asked, frowning.  
>Spencer shook her head, "How are they always one step ahead?"<br>"And I thought this would be a nice evening, where we could all bond." Hanna sighed, running her fingers raggedly through her hair.  
>The rest of the evening went by smoothly, Emily went and picked up some Thai food directly from the take-away this time, just to be safe.<p>"Will I see you tomorrow?" Hanna asked, leaning into Caleb, gazing up into his warm brown eyes. "I have some phones to fix, but I'll try and stop by." He smiled down at her.<br>"You can always come over?" Toby offered, interlocking his fingers with Spencer's.  
>"That'd be cool, thanks Toby." She replied, hugging Caleb one last time.<br>"How are we all going to fit into one truck?" Ezra asked, glancing round the faces of all of his former students. He thought tonight would be extremely awkward, but they treated him like a friend, not an ex-teacher. He didn't have many friends in Rosewood, but it felt like he just gained 5 of them.  
>"You can always put Caleb in the back?" Hanna joked, Caleb mocked offence, before breaking out into a smile. Ezra kissed Aria quickly, whispering his goodbyes.<br>"I'll drive?" Ezra offered, Toby nodded handing him the keys as they headed out of the door. Ezra jumped into the drivers seat.  
>"It's been a while since I drove one of these," he commented, sticking the keys in the ignition.<br>Caleb jumped in the other side first, then Spencer, then Toby. The three of them could barely move, Toby was pressed up against the door, trying to make as much room for Spencer as possible, he knew she was still tender from the accident. Spencer was still wedged beneath Caleb's arm.  
>"Is it me, or does this journey seem to be taking a lot longer then usual?" Caleb moaned, trying to move and failing.<br>As soon as they pulled up outside the apartment block, Toby opened the door and the three of them practically fell out onto the sidewalk.  
>They parted ways in the hall way, Spencer, Toby and Caleb headed into the apartment.<br>"Is there anything to eat? I'm starving." Caleb said, Spencer stared at him, but this didn't seem like a new occurance to Toby.  
>Spencer opened the cupboard, throwing a packet of chips at him.<br>She looked down at her watch, "It's nearly quarter past two!" She exclaimed, Spencer was never one for staying up late.  
>"And I...am going to sleep." Caleb said, flopping down on the couch. "See you guys tomorrow."<br>"Night Caleb," Toby said warmly, before pushing the door to the bedroom open and holding it that way until Spencer walked in.  
>He closed it quietly after her, they could already hear Caleb snoring in the next room. "Wow, that could get annoying." She said, smiling.<br>"It's nothing compared to your snoring." Toby grinned, stepping back out of her reach.  
>Spencer's jaw dropped, she walked over to him, he backed away even more. "Come here."<br>"No."  
>"I want to tell you something," Spencer said with a sly grin.<br>Toby shook his head, moving further away, a smile spreading across his face. She lurched towards him, but he was too quick. He wrapped his arms around hers, lifting her off the floor. She tried to free her arms, but failed.  
>"What were you planning on doing?" He whispered into her ear.<br>"Nothing," she laughed, wriggling.  
>"Tell me," he said, his voice was so close to her ear it sent chills down her spine.<br>She shook her head, he let her down gently, turning her around to face him.  
>Spencer reached out, but he pushed her back, holding her hands by her side and pushing her against the wall.<br>She ran her eyes up along his body, focussing on his eyes. He moved his head closer, touching her nose with his before kissing her. Spencer trusted him so much it scared her, he had the ablity to hurt her, the strength to make her do what he wanted, but he was so gentle and compassionate.

He parted her legs with his knee, so her feet were barely touching the ground. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck, holding her up. Toby released her hands from his grasp, pulling his mouth away from hers. "You look tired," he commented, noticing he was still holding her up with his knee, he let her down gently. "I'm fine," she insisted, wrapping her arms back around him. He shook his head at her, picking her up an laying her down on the bed.  
>"You, are only just out of hospital, you need to rest. It's already so late."<br>"So? Another hour won't make a difference." She moaned, lifting her leg and letting it drop back down onto the bed. He shook his head, amused. He walked over to the dresser, pullling off his shirt and tugging off his jeans, sliding into a pair of pajama bottoms. Spencer sat up, watching him. "Did you put cream on your burn today?" she asked.  
>"No," he replied shaking his head. Spencer leaned over to the bedside table to pick up the tub of cream, Toby walked over, sitting on the bed beside her. She pulled open the tub.<br>"Is it really necessary? I mean how much good can some cream do?" Toby asked.  
>She didn't reply she just moved his arm, and rubbed some cream onto the burn. He flinched a little, but yet again, didn't complain.<br>After she was done, he stood up pulling back the sheets and climbing in. She settled in beside him, as close as she could. He smiled to himself, pulling her in. She put one of her legs over one of his, entwining them together. This just caused his smile to spread, Spencer tucked her head in between his shoulder and his head, he leaned it down against her.

He nuzzled her ear, causing her to squirm.  
>"That tickles," she giggled, he didn't stop, now he kissed her there, light butterly kisses all around her ear. "Stop," she laughed, he could tell she was enjoying it. Spencer reached up, tracing her finger along his jawline. He hadn't shaved so he had a bit of stubble grazing his cheeks, she thought it looked good on him.<p>

Toby closed his eyes, his face still in contact with Spencer's. They fell asleep quickly, a deathly silence filling the apartment.

Toby woke up, squinting at the light that was being let in through the window. He looked over, Spencer wasn't there. He reluctantly climbed out of the warm sheets, running his hand over his face he walked out into the kitchen/living area. Caleb was still asleep, one leg slung over the back of the couch. He looked over to the other side of the room, where Spencer was sat, engulfed in whatever book she was reading.

Toby approached her, wrapping his heavy arms around her shoulders. Spencer snapped out of the trance she seemed to be in.  
>"Morning," she greeted warmly.<br>"Morning," he replied, kissing the top of her head, before walking over to put on some coffee. Caleb groaned from where he was sprawled over the couch, he sat up, shaking his head. "Isn't it a bit early for that?" he asked Spencer, nodding towards the books.  
>"I've missed three days of school, I need to catch up." She insisted.<br>Caleb raised his eyebrows at Toby, "Intense much?"  
>Toby just smiled in reply, he knew how Spencer was about school, it was one of the reasons he loved her so much. Her ambition.<br>"I am not intense! Why does everyone say that?" She exclaimed, slamming the book closed.  
>"Yikes," Caleb commented, pouring some coffee and sitting down at the table opposite her. Toby brought over two cups, setting one down beside Spencer and pulling out the seat beside Caleb.<p>

He opened the newspaper, flicking through it with Caleb pulled out his phone. Spencer sighed, pulling her book back open.  
>They heard a rapping on the door, Caleb set down his phone pushing back his chair and walking over to the door. He pulled it open, sticking his head round.<br>"Can I help you?"  
>"I need to speak to Spencer Hastings."<br>Toby and Spencer both exchanged worried glances.  
>It was Garrett. <p>


	35. Running Out Of Time

"What did he want?" Toby asked, as Spencer shut the door after speaking to Garrett.  
>Spencer turned around leaning against the wall, Caleb looked up curiously.<br>"He thinks I started the fire in the garage, he thinks I went in there to set it on fire, but I got caught in the flames."  
>"What? That's crazy!" He exclaimed.<br>"Wait, why does he think you started the fire?" Caleb asked.  
>"Because I hate Jenna? I don't know, he didn't say." Spencer shrugged.<br>"Do they have any evidence?" Toby asked.  
>"I don't think so, but I'm sure with Jenna and Garrett some will pop up." She said raising her eyebrows.<p>

A couple of hours later there was another knock on the door, Caleb was in the shower and Spencer was getting changed so Toby opened the door.  
>"Hey Hanna," he greeted, stepping back to let her in and shutting the door after her.<br>"Hey Toby," she said warmly, looking round, "So are you guys ready?"  
>"Ready for what?" Spencer asked, walking out of the bedroom, hairbrush in hand.<br>"The carnival of course!" Hanna exclaimed.  
>"The carnival? The last one wasn't exactly brilliant," Spencer commented, remembering how she got trapped in the fun house. It wasn't a good one for Hanna either as it was the day Caleb left.<br>"Yeah, well. This one will be different, come on Aria and Emily have gone ahead, I'm bringing you three." Hanna ordered, tapping her foot. Toby and Spencer grabbed their coats, as Caleb came out of the bathroom. "You," she pointed to Caleb, "Get downstairs and in the car, now." Caleb raised his eyebrows as Hanna practically shoved him out of the door, Spencer and Toby followed, locking the door behind them.

"Ow! Caleb! You're meant to hit the target, NOT my hand." Hanna exclaimed, Caleb just smirked, shrugging. The others laughed. The girl in the stall still handed Caleb a rather large teddy bear with a smile, Hanna glared at her. But Caleb handed the bear to Hanna, kissing her right infront of the girl. "Where's Ezra?" Emily asked, looking down at Aria.  
>She shrugged, "He tries to avoid this kind of thing," she said, stepping back as a group of little kids ran past.<br>"I don't blame him," Spencer added, shoving her hands in her coat pockets, she was cold and really not in the mood for this. They walked on to the next stall, the man behind the counter handed Spencer and Aria a gun each.  
>"The targets will pop up in a second," he said gruffly, indicating with his head to the back board, he was clearly not impressed with having to work there. He disappeared under the tent flap, Aria aimed the gun at the back wall, waiting for the targets.<br>Spencer jumped as they popped up, Aria and Spencer were about to shoot when Hanna stopped them.  
>"Guys, look." She gasped, Spencer lowered the gun, following Hanna's line of sight.<br>Written on each of the targets was:** Follow-My-Rules-Or-Someone**

"I think you have to shoot them so the next target comes up," Caleb pointed out.  
>Aria's hands were shaking so Toby took the gun from her, shooting the targets spot on: <strong>Will-Get-Hurt<strong>

Were the next words on the targets.  
>"What are the rules?" Emily asked, as if by perfect timing the girls phone's buzzed.<br>They glanced round at each other before checking the texts.  
>"Caleb, you have to go with Spencer and Aria." Hanna said, sliding her phone back into her pocket.<br>"And you have to go with Hanna and Emily," Spencer said to Toby, who was looking pretty confused. "So we have to go into the fun house?" Aria asked, looking at Spencer, then to Caleb.  
>"And we have to go to the storage unit?" Emily said, not fully understanding.<p>

"There's probably something in it, something we'll need to see." Hanna said.  
>Aria's phone buzzed again, "Time's running out bitches. A." She sighed, sticking it back into her bag.<br>"Come on," Spencer directed, tugging Aria and Caleb's arm in the direction of the fun house.  
>They were walking away when Spencer turned around, wrapping her arms around Toby, breathing in that smell that made her feel safe, before reluctantly letting go.<br>"I'll see you in a while?" He said, stroking her cheek. She nodded, being led away from him by Aria.  
>Toby walked between Emily and Hanna, "Does it say anything else?"<br>"Nope, just to go to the storage unit Ali used."  
>"Why did she have a storage unit anyway?" He asked.<br>Emily looked away, Hanna spoke up. "To store the videos."  
>Toby's jaw set, "Oh."<br>They walked to Emily's car in silence, "Do you want to drive?"  
>Toby nodded, taking the keys out of Emily's hand and sliding into the drivers seat.<br>They drove down the road, Toby's eyes set on the path in front of him.  
>Hanna sighed in the front seat beside him, leaning her head against the window.<p>

"Don't tell anyone this, but clowns really freak me out," Caleb said, standing at the entrance of the fun house.  
>"Fun houses really freak me out," Spencer said.<br>"Last time Spencer was in one, someone locked her in. Alone." Aria informed him.  
>"Oh damn." Caleb said, raising his eyebrows. "What exactly do we have to do here?"<br>"The text didn't say." Spencer sighed. "Let's go."  
>The three of them walked through the entrance, side by side, handing in their tickets as they went. "Follow the arrows," Spencer read from her phone, looking along the walls to see the familiar blood red paint. They followed the arrows, listening to the shrieks from people in other rooms, they pushed a grey door open, it didn't look like part of the set. Aria looked down at her phone, "Leave your phones here. A." Caleb looked really hesitant at this point, but he still set down his phone, Spencer and Aria did the same, walking into the room. The door slammed shut behind them, a lock turned, it was pitch black, Aria walked into Caleb, making him jump.<br>Suddenly the room was lit with a bright UV light. The three of them gasp, covering the walls was pictures, stills even from the videos. The videos the girls thought to be Ians.  
>Caleb immediately went up to the nearest wall, tearing down the pictures of Toby and Jenna. Aria turned around, taking in all of the pictures.<br>"Spencer," Aria said, she walked over beside Aria.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"If Ian took these, how come he's in them?" Spencer turned looking all over the wall, sure enough Ian was in a lot of them.  
>"Spencer, Aria." Caleb called, they both turned around, one of the screens in the room had turned on. Ian's car drove onto screen and into the back of a storage unit, Ian climbed out, looking around shiftily, before locking the car and walking away, checking around him. He pulled the door down, before hurrying off screen.<br>"Is that the place the others are going?" Caleb asked, not taking his eyes away from the screen.  
>"Yeah," Aria said, Spencer didn't know, she wasn't with them the night they went.<br>Spencer slid down onto the floor, her back against the wall facing the screen, so she could keep her eyes on it. Aria sat down beside her.  
>Caleb continued to walk around, looking at the pictures, trying to understand their lives before him.<br>He sighed after a while, sitting down beside Spencer, tapping his foot.  
>"What are we meant to do?" Aria asked Spencer, as if she was meant to know.<br>"I have no idea, wait I guess." They all looked up at the screen as Emily's head became visible, then Hanna's, then Toby's. The camera had switched, it was now facing the front of the storage unit, they pulled up the door, walking in. As soon as they had all entered a black hooded figure appeared, pulling the door down and locking it. Caleb jumped up a little, "What's going on?" He asked, not expecting an answer.  
>The camera switched once more, to inside the room, the three of them were walking around, looking in the windows of Ian's car.<br>"I really don't get this," Spencer remarked, frowning at the screen.  
>Aria rested her head on Spencer's shoulder, she was drifting in and out of sleep.<br>Caleb and Spencer passed their time by talking about school, and what was yet to be done with the apartment.

"What's wrong with Hanna?" Aria asked, lifting her head off of Spencer, they looked up at the screen, her eyes were closing every now and again for quite a long time, and she was swaying slightly. Caleb sat up, "She looks really drowsy."  
>Spencer nodded in agreement. Caleb's heart sank when he saw what happened next.<br>Hanna fell to the ground, lying there, deathly still.

* * *

><p><strong>I understand there isn't exactly much Spencer and Toby together in this episode, but I wanted to show what strong characters they are while standing alone. Also the main reason for this chapter was to show how strong the bond between the characters is, and how it's devloped over the past chapters. Anyway, make sure to leave your review and idea's for new chapters are always welcome. I'm also writing a purely SpencerToby chapter for the future which I hope you will love as much as I do.**

**Enjoy :)**


	36. Hold Me Until I Can Breathe Again

Toby and Emily rushed over to Hanna.  
>"What the hell is happening?" Toby exclaimed, Emily pulled Hana's head onto her leg.<br>"Toby, can you smell something?" Emily asked, her eyes brimming with fear, she stroked Hanna's hair. He took in a whiff of air, frowning for a second, he recognised that smell. It was the smell of a car exhaust. "The car," he said, getting up off his knees, pulling at every door once again. Emily looked up at him, not fully understanding.  
>"The exhaust," he pointed out, "Once the room fills with this stuff, we'll all be on the floor."<br>"We need to get inside the car." She said, her eyes filling with tears. He nodded, staring at the inside of the car through the drivers window, in one swift move his fist had shot through the glass. Emily gasped, the amount of blood pouring from his hand couldn't be good, but he didn't seem to notice, he unlocked the car, turning off the exhaust. He opened the back door, "She'll be more comfortable in here," he suggested, Emily nodded. He bent down and picked Hanna up effortlessly, lying her down along the back seat. Emily climbed in after her.  
>"She really needs to get to a hospital or something." Emily said, Hanna hadn't moved her eyes yet.<br>Toby looked at the desperation in her eyes, he knew he had to get them out.  
>But how?<p>

Caleb was in bits, going from angry to upset, Aria was trying to calm him down. Spencer was running her hands through her hair in dispair. Caleb hit the wall with his hand, "Caleb," Spencer said, walking over to him, pulling him away from the wall. The three of them stood in a slightly awkward, but extremely comforting embrace.

Toby was scouring the walls, there was no windows, just two garage doors either side, and two walls. Looking up he noticed an air vent, but he wouldn't even be able to get his leg in there never mind his whole body. He wished they hadn't followed the order of leaving their phones outside. He bent down checking both garage doors, sure enough they were locked. He looked at Hanna and Emily through the back window. Toby knew he was going to get into trouble for this, but he had to do it, he climbed into the drivers seat. Emily heard a crack, "What are you doing?" she asked, leaning over the seat to watch him. "Something I'm not proud of knowing how to do." He said, not looking up.  
>"Is your hand okay?" Emily asked, his jeans were smeared with blood and it scared her how he didn't seem to feel pain. "Right now, I'm too focused on getting Hanna help then cleaning up a scratch."<br>"It's hardly a scratch Toby, it's really deep." Emily insisted. "Here, wrap this around it." She said, removing her scarf, he held out his hand, she wound the scarf tightly around it, stopping the blood from flowing out so freely. When she was done, he thanked her, before going back to whatever he was doing.  
>Toby yanked some wires down.<br>"Are you...trying to start the car?" Emily asked.  
>He nodded.<p>

They were back down on the floor, Aria's and Spencer's fingers were interlocked, Caleb was alost inconsolable. They all had their eyes on the screen infront of them, they couldn't see what was going on in the car, they could just see Emily's figure in the backseat.

Emily through her head up as she heard the engine trying to start, Toby muttered under his breath, finally he got it started. "Put on your seatbelt," he told Emily, he didn't bother with one himself. He reversed back as close as possible to the door, aiming at the back entrance, he put his foot on the pedal, slamming into the metal gate. It left a huge dent, he reversed back again, continuing the procedure over and over.

"He's going to kill himself!" Caleb exclaimed, jumping up once more. Spencer wiped her eyes fiercely, Aria hugged her.  
>"He's not, Spencer. He's not." Aria soothed, Caleb looked down at Spencer, he was close to tears.<br>"I didn't mean it literally," he said as he began to pace the floor. Spencer never once tore her eyes from the screen.  
>"Oh my God!" Aria exclaimed.<p>

Toby felt the car jolt as they smashed through the garage door. He looked back, Emily looked terrified, Hanna looked in trouble. As soon as they landed into the car park the alarms started going off. He drove towards the exit, but before he could get out a car pulled up infront of him. Two cops jumped out, "Get out of the car," they ordered, he looked back at Emily. They both climbed out.  
>"Hands on your head!"<br>"Please, you have to help my friend, she's not moving," Emily cried, one of the cops walked up, looking in the window. He ordered an ambulance for her.

"Where did they go? Do you think they're okay?" Aria asked desperately, the only thing on screen was the smashed up door.  
>"I don't know. I don't know." Caleb muttered, he looked down at Spencer, who was just sitting there still, he noticed her face change turning around he saw the screen had changed.<p>

**Feeling helpless yet?**  
><strong>One down, three to go.<strong>  
><strong>-A<strong>

They heard the door unlock, all jumping up and opening it quickly, the hall was deathly silent and pitch black. Their phones were still there, picking them up and shoving them in their pockets. They all ran down reaching the exit they tore towards the parking lot.  
>"We have no car," Caleb suddenly realised, looking at them in despair.<br>Spencer looked down, she looked dead inside, something Aria had never seen, she was always so strong. Aria dialled Ezra's number, he came as quickly as he could. "What's going on? Why have Toby and Emily been brought to the police station?" He asked, as they piled in.  
>"What?" Spencer cried.<br>"Yeah, I was in the grille and I heard someone say it. Do you want to go there?"  
>"Yes!"<p>

The car had barely stopped by the time Spencer had gotten out, Caleb ran after her quickly, the last thing they needed was drama. "Emily!" Spencer cried, rushing over to her. "Where's Toby?"  
>"In the interrogation room, I think they're going pretty hard on him," she said, she had clearly been crying a lot.<br>"And Hanna?" Caleb asked.  
>"At home, they gave her some oxygen and told her to rest."<br>"Oh thank God," he said in relief, bringing his hand over his face.  
>"Spencer don't look now but-" Emily started, Spencer spun around to see Ian storming in.<br>"I know what you did!" She screamed at him.  
>"What I did? Your psycho of a boyfriend trashed a storage lot and my car!"<br>"You tried to kill them, locking them in there with the exhaust!"  
>"Oh shut up Spencer! You come up with all these crazy theories, trying to blame other people when it was most likely something to do with you. Like the fire you started at the Cavanaugh's? Only that's not the first fire you started there is it?"<br>Spencer lunged at him, anger bubbling up inside her like she had never felt. Before she could reach him, a pair of arms reached around her waist hoisting her back, she looked down, one of the hands was wrapped in a bloodstained bandage. But right now all she cared about was hurting Ian, she needed some sort of satisfaction. So she pushed the arms from around her, but they just gripped her tighter.

"Is this how angry you got when you killed Alison?" Ian leered.

Spencer spun around, pushing Toby's chest away from her, punching him even, tears were pouring down her face, she tried to get him to let her go, but he refused. He held her tightly, until her punches turned into pokes and her screams turned into sobs. Spencer's body sank, but he held her up, pulling her head against his chest, his shirt wet with her tears, but he didn't care.

Ian was herded into a room, leaving Caleb and Emily to walk back out to the car. Toby pushed Spencer's hair off her sodden face, she looked up at him, he leaned down, tilting her chin up towards him, and kissing her softly. She gripped his t-shirt, pulling their bodies as close as possible.

"I thought I'd lose you." She said into his chest.  
>"You're never going to lose me," he assured her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I had so much fun writing the last two chapters, I hope you enjoyed them.<strong>

**I have noticed all of the girls have a love life apart from Emily, but that was only because this story is based on Spencer and Toby.**

**Aria, Hanna, Emily and Caleb are indeed other main characters, but for a little while I want to focus on just Spencer and Toby.**

**For the next chapter I really want to know what kind of thing you want, do you want a complete chapter of romance and tenderness or do you want more drama?**

**Let me know, also let me know if you prefer Paige/Maya or Samara because I will involve one of them soon.**

**Thank you!**

**Keep reviewing!**


	37. You're My Weakness

"Ian didn't press charges," Toby said, it was Saturday, nearly a week since the accident, Spencer had moved back home under her parents orders, but they had seen each other every day except Wednesday when Spencer had a history assignment to complete for the next day. So she declined the offer of dinner and a movie, knowing if she went over she wouldnt be able to come back. "Wow, maybe he has a tiny bit of a conscience." Spencer said, she was sitting cross legged on the floor flicking through a stack of envelopes.  
>Toby was lying on the bed, looking down at her. "What are you looking for?"<br>"A party invitation, two actually." She said, "Aha!" she pulled open a pink enveloped, pulling out two pieces of card.  
>She knelt up, passing one piece of card to Toby.<br>"Time to show off those hot bods," Toby said, raising his eyebrow "You guessed it, it's my annual pool party." Toby started laughing, looking at Spencer's face he stopped.  
>"You actually want to go?" he asked.<br>"Well, I don't like Mona, but it would be nice to get out." She shrugged, "But if you don't want to then that's fine."  
>Toby looked down at the invite, "Are you emotionally blackmailing me?" He grinned, looking back up at her.<br>"No, of course not." She smiled up at him.  
>"Don't look at me like that," he said shaking his head.<br>Spencer laughed, climbing up on the bed beside him, tucking her legs up to her chin. He looked up at her from where she was lying. He sat up, stretching out his legs infront of him.

"So this party..." he patted the space inbetween his legs for Spencer to come closer, she did, resting her back against his chest, his legs either side of her. "What do you exactly do at pool parties?"  
>"Swim?"<br>"Really, because I can't picture Mona wanting to get chlorine in her hair." He said into the nape of her neck.  
>Spencer laughed, "Me neither. Noel will be there too I presume."<br>He pushed the hair over one shoulder, leaving his lips there as he spoke.  
>"Are you trying to persuade me or make me hate the idea even more?"<br>She felt tingles run down her spine as he spoke, she picked up one of his hands, playing with his fingers. "I'll make it worth your while..."  
>Toby laughed, "Spencer, stop."<br>She swung around, placing her legs on top of his so she was straddling him, pushing his torso back against the bed, pinning him down.  
>"You have no choice but to go."<br>"And if I don't?" He asked, amused.  
>"Then I'll have to hurt you."<br>This remark caused Toby to laugh even harder, his whole body shaking. "You are too much Spencer Hastings, too much."  
>She dug her fingers harder into his shoulders, he barely felt it, flipping her over so he was towering over her, but she poked him hard directly in the middle of his chest, causing him to topple onto the floor, pulling Spencer down on top of him.<p>

They both looked at each other for a split second, before burtsting into fits of laughter. They shut up quickly as they heard footsteps out in the hall, they stopped outside the door. Someone opened the door, seeing nothing since they were on the floor, the far side of the bed, they walked back out, closing the door behind them.  
>"This would of been a great position to get barged in on." Spencer said, not adjusting her position.<br>Toby smiled, gripping her thighs and pulling her closer. She hovered her lips near his, nibbling gently on the bottom one, until he couldn't take anymore, deepening the kiss. Their tongues battling.  
>She pushed him hard against the floor, after a while she lifted his shirt off, and threw it over the other side of the room.<br>His shirt always seemed the first piece of clothing to come off, she couldn't handle how beautiful his body was, and took every chance she had to see it. Dragging her mouth away from his, she looked down at him.  
>"So, you up for that party?" She asked.<br>Toby shook his head in disbelief. "Are you trying to use my weakness against me?"  
>Spencer looked a little confused, "What exactly is your weakness?"<br>"You." He replied simply, right then she didn't care about his reply, she leaned down, letting her body lie flat against his, moving her fingertips to the back of his neck.

"Spencer?" A voice shouted from the stairs, it was coming closer. Toby looked a little alarmed, "Stay there," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek, before pulling herself up into the bed and pulling the covers round her. He lay still, letting his head rest on the floor, he could hear the door open.  
>"Hey Spencer," Spencer sighed, as she saw who it was.<br>"Hey Hanna." She smiled.  
>"What are you doing in bed at this time?" Emily asked as she walked in, Aria followed.<br>"I was...tired from hockey practise..."  
>Aria squinted her eyes at her, "We know you didn't go, because Ian was ranting about how you're letting the team down in the kitchen.<br>"Ohhhhhh," Hanna smirked, bending down and picking up Toby's t-shirt. "I get it."  
>"So where is he?" Aria asked, opening and closing her wardrobe. Toby decided it was time to make an appearance, standing up from the otherside of the bed, waving awkwardly.<br>"Hey Toby," Hanna grinned, raising an eyebrow.  
>Aria and Emily were giggling in the corner.<br>"It's not what it looks like?" Spencer offered as Toby sat on the bed.  
>"Mmm, I'm sure." Hanna said, sitting down beside Aria on Spencer's big red chair.<br>"So you're going to this party of Mona's?" Emily asked, pointing at the invitations on the floor. Spencer looked at Toby, he half smiled.  
>"We are." He answered her, Spencer beamed at him.<br>"Oh I get it now! You were trying on some outfits to wear to the pool party." Hanna said, slapping her thigh. Spencer laughed, nodding. "Yeah, exactly."  
>Toby laughed, shaking his head.<p>

"I really don't want to go to this," Aria moaned, crossing her legs.  
>"Why not?" Hanna asked, checking her nails.<br>"Mona. Noel. Do I need anymore reasons?"  
>"Hey, Mona is realy cool." Hanna insisted. A few glances were thrown around the room.<br>"What she is!" Hanna carried on.

"Why haven't you been going to Hockey Spence?" Emily asked, "I miss getting coffee and cupcakes with you after I finish swim practise."  
>"I just haven't been feeling it lately." Spencer shrugged.<br>"Yeah, she's obviously been feeling something else." Hanna said, smirking at Toby. Aria snorted, Toby tried to fight back laughter, Spencer chose to ignore this comment.  
>"I miss going for coffee with you too," Spencer admitted.<br>"Speaking of coffee that's what we were going to pick up after we dropped this off to you." Hanna said, opening the rather large bag she had brought. She pulled out a humongous picture frame, it had a big red bow on the corner.  
>"What's this?" Spencer asked, taking it out from Hanna's offering hands.<br>"We made it a while back, to cheer you up." Aria smiled.  
>Spencer looked down, it was a various number of pictures, from the last few weeks. Spencer bit her lip, "Thank you so much! It's amazing."<br>"You're welcome!" Emily smiled, leaning down to hug Spencer, Aria repeated the action where as Hanna punched her lightly on the arm. "See you tomorrow, remember you two are coming out to dinner for my mom's birthday. There is no way I am going and sitting with a bunch of bankers for the whole night." "What kind of dress is it?" Spencer asked.  
>"Black tie." Hanna shrugged, heading out of the door.<p>

Spencer picked up the picture again, "Oh that is adorable!" she gasped, Toby pulled himself beside her.  
>"Which one?" he asked.<br>Spencer pointed to a picture of Caleb and Toby in the middle of a high five. Toby smiled. "I like this one," he said, pointing to a picture of all of them, they had had to ask and old man who didn't know how to work a camera to take it.  
>"Me too," she smiled, he put his arm the other side of her on the matress.<br>She placed the picture on her beside table, turning towards him so that their faces were inches apart.  
>"Now, where were we?" She asked.<br>"Right about here..." He grinned, covering her mouth with his own, and pulling her flush to his body.

* * *

><p><strong>My 31st Chapter!<strong>

**That is so crazy!**

**Thank you so much for all the beautiful reviews, I love to hear what you guys would like to hear happen.**

**I thought I'd write this chapter quickly.**

**Quite a bit of Caleb/Toby bromace coming in the next chapter.**

**And of course a hell of a lot of Spencer/Toby.**

**I was wondering if you guys like having Ezra in it?**


	38. Heaven When We Touch

"I always get really nervous about these things." Hanna said, rifling through the racks of swimsuits.  
>"Why?" Aria asked, picking out a red polka dot bikini.<br>"I still feel like everyones judging me, because of what I used to look like." She sighed, "Too Minnie Mouse." She said to Aria.  
>"Hanna, you're beautiful." Spencer said, holding up a black bikini to herself and turning around to get Emily's opinion. Emily shook her head.<br>"Yeah Hanna, every guy in the school would kill to date you." Aria added, picking out a plain emerald green bikini. "Thoughts?" she asked.  
>"Perfect." Hanna confirmed, Aria slung it over her arm. "Spencer," Hanna said, shoving a white bikini at her. "This would be perfect for you!"<br>"Really? White?" Spencer asked, hesitantly.  
>"Yes, white." Hanna said.<br>After they had finished shopping they went to grab some coffee in the nearby caf .  
>Emily carried the tray of coffee, along with some cakes, over to the table.<br>"So, your mom just let you bring what, five extra people?" Aria asked, taking her coffee off the tray.  
>"Yeah, okay it took a little persuading." Hanna shrugged. "Em, you didn't want to bring someone did you?"<br>Emily looked up at her.  
>"Maya perhaps?" Spencer grinned.<br>Emily shook her head, blushing. "No, no. It's cool."  
>"I can't wait to see Caleb in a suit." Hanna said, taking a bite of the bun in front of her.<br>"What about you Spencer? Excited about seeing Toby in a suit?" Aria asked.  
>Hanna snorted, "No, a suit has way too many layers for Spencer."<br>"Okay, are we ever going to get over yesterday?" Spencer laughed, she didn't mind too much, though she knew Toby was mortified.  
>"Hey, I don't blame you, if Ezra had a body like that I wouldn't let him wear a shirt either." Aria raised her eyebrows.<br>"Okay, you make it sound like as soon as he walks in the house I make him take it off."  
>"You probably do," Hanna teased.<br>"Whatever, how are we getting to the restaurant?" She asked.  
>"I have to go with my mom, and I think Caleb and Toby are going together." Hanna said.<br>"I'll drive us then?" Spencer offered looking at Aria and Emily, who nodded.  
>"Anyway, I have the perfect dress for tonight, I've been waiting to wear it like forever," Hanna beamed.<br>"Ugh," Emily moaned, she hated having to dress up. "Don't worry Em, come over to mine early, you too Aria. We can sort through our outfits together." Spencer smiled.

"Don't you just know if we don't wear the right thing Hanna will shoot us dirty looks for the whole evening?" Aria moaned, bustling into Spencer's room with an armful of dresses, you could barely see her beyond everything she was carrying. Spencer took them out of her hands, laying them down on the bed.  
>"What do you think?" Emily asked, pulling and tugging at the hem of the dress, she felt a lot more comfortable in her jeans and hoodies but she didn't want to be the odd one out.<br>"Here let me fix this," Aria said, adjusting the skirt. "Perfect."  
>"You look good Em," Spencer added, rifling through her wardrobe. "Damn Spence," Aria said pulling a red strapless dress out of her wardrobe, "When did you get this?"<br>"Melissa bought it for me last Christmas. I've never worn it."  
>"Why the hell not?" Aria asked.<br>"It's like skin tight, and shows off a hell of a lot of flesh." "So?" Aria exclaimed, "Wear it tonight!"  
>"Um, no. I don't thinks so!" Spencer shook her head.<br>"Emily what do you think?"  
>"I think if she does wear it, we'll need to sit Toby over the otherside of the table." She winked, "Just try it on Spencer."<br>Spencer looked hesitant, she gave in to Aria's pleading looks, taking the dress off the hanger.  
>After she had pulled it up her body, she turned around for Aria to zip her up.<br>She looked at her reflection in the mirror, pulling a face, and trying to pull it up.  
>"Spencer, seriously." Aria shook her head, "You have got to wear this!"<br>"You look amazing Spence," Emily said.  
>Spencer looked doubtful, "Only if you wear this," she said, pulling a lacy black dress from the pile of Aria's clothes on the bed.<br>"Deal," Aria said extending her hand, Spencer laughed shaking it.

"So it's going to be a bunch of bankers and a few teenagers?" Aria asked, as they drove down the road, they were nearly there Emily leaned in between the two front seats.  
>"Yeah, well that's what Hanna said." She confirmed.<br>They cllimbed out of the car, before Spencer froze.  
>"Is that the Reynolds car?" She asked, Emily looked over.<br>"Yeah, but Ashley's friends with Garrett's parents, it doesn't mean Garrett's here." Emily said, linking Spencer's arm, Aria linked the other side as they headed into the entrance. They were hit with a blast of warm air, the first thing they saw was Caleb and Toby looking equally nervous but undeniably handsome in their suits. Toby was holding a boquet of what looked like pretty expensive flowers and Caleb was holding a card.  
>"Hey," Aria greeted.<br>"Hi guys," Caleb greeted. Toby's eyes were still on Spencer, he smiled.  
>Spencer felt her skin get extremely hot all of a sudden, she smiled back. "Will we go in?" Emily asked, they all followed her through. "You look beautiful," Toby said, taking Spencer's hand.<br>"Thank you, you look amazing yourself." She replied, a grin spreading across her face.

"Hello," Ashley greeted them, hugging Spencer first, she gave her her present in a bag. "Oh you shouldn't have," Ashley said, the two boys siddled up next, handing her the flowers and card. Ashley hugged the two of them together.  
>"Thank you so much boys." She said sincerely. The group smiled and walked away the farther end of the exceptionally long table to see Hanna.<br>"You guys came!" She squealed.  
>"Of course we did, you would of killed us otherwise!" Spencer said raising one eyebrow.<br>"Shut up, anyway you guys are sat together over here," She instructed, walking over to a section of the table.  
>"Wow, name cards? Fancy." Caleb said, sitting down in his assigned seat between Hanna and Emily. Aria, Spencer and Toby were sat facing them.<br>"I'll go and get drinks, what do you guys want?" Hanna asked, she headed off after hearing the orders.

"The line to the bar is crazy," she said, setting down their drinks. Spencer had just picked hers up and taken a sip out of it, when she started choking. Aria slapped her across the back.  
>"What the hell Spence?" Hanna asked, Spencer didn't move, her face frozen. "Aw no!" Emily said, looking behind her, this comment caused the group to turn around. There they saw Garrett, standing with his parents.<br>Caleb looked down the table, jumping up he plucked a name card from beside them and swapped it with one a lot further down the table.  
>They all stared at him, "Kind of thought Aria wouldn't want to be sitting beside him."<br>"Thanks," she sighed, picking up her fork and twirling it round in her fingers.  
>"I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." Spencer sighed.<p>

Every now and again Hanna started giggling hysterically, Aria's eyes were drooping shut and Emily was playing games on her phone. It was late, and they were all pretty tired. Well, apart from Hanna who had obviously been drinking a little more than coke. Spencer, who had always been the decision maker decided it was time they leave.  
>Caleb helped Hanna up, she apparently found this hilarious.<br>"Hanna is in no state to drive her car," Emily said.  
>"I'll drive it, take you two home." Caleb pretended to be angry.<br>Caleb slipped his hand inside Hanna's bag, pulling out her keys.  
>"Come on," he said, Emily walked after them.<br>"I guess we should go too," Spencer sighed, standing up. Toby and Aria did the same.  
>They walked out to the car, discussing the nights events.<br>"It felt like Garrett was constantly watching us," Toby remarked.  
>"Yeah, at least he didn't bring Jenna." Aria said, opening the car door.<br>Toby leaned down to kiss Spencer goodnight, "My house, 20 minutes?" she whispered, it wasn't really a question, more of an order.  
>Toby didn't say anything, just waved at Aria and headed towards his truck.<p>

Spencer took off her heels at the bottom of the stairs, her feet were aching more and more with each step. When she reached her window she pulled the blind down, throwing her shoes into the bottom of her wardrobe. As she stood up she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, she didn't say a word. Wondering what his next move would be, he pressed his mouth against her skin, trailing kisses from the bottom of her neck to her zipper. He unwound one of his hands, pulling the zipper down slowely and kissing the newly exposed flesh. She felt goosebumps cover her body, she turned around. His eyes were focused on her as he slowly pushed the dress down. Running his eyes over her body he felt a lump form in his throat. She was so beautiful, and she was his. Spencer couldn't stand the distance between them, even though it was only a few inches. She pulled him into her, his hands resting on her back.  
>Her tongue battling with his own, she pushed her back into the wall, pinning her there with his hips.<br>She was in heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Three chapters over the weekend.<strong>

**I'll continue the next chapter exactly where this one ended.**

**Enjoy, and reviews keep me wanting to write more.**

**Idea's are always appreciated.**


	39. I Feel Good All Over

The room was silent, apart from the short breaths that were escaping Spencer's mouth. They were soon stopped as Toby's lips covered her own. Her back warm against the cold wall, running her fingers through the hair covering the back of his head. He bent down, gripping her thighs with his strong hands and pulling her legs around his waist. Spencer gently nipped down his neck, a groan escaping the back of his throat. Tightening his grip, he carried her over to the bed, laying her down, his body towering over hers.

She tugged at his shirt until he pulled it off, happier now, she continued her manouver on his neck. It was sure to leave marks, but he didn't seem to care. Toby slid his hands along the blanket, under her back unclasping her bra, looking down to see her reaction. She was just gazing up at him, he tossed it aside.

Working his mouth from her collar bone down, moving his hands over her breasts, the skin hardening beneath them. Spencer bit her lip, her skin tingling all over. Running his fingers lightly down her ribs, and down along her sides, pulling down her panties slowly, pushing them off the bed.

He kissed up from her knee to the inside of her thighs, she closed her eyes in pleasure, until he reached the spot that sent her way beyond pleasure, ecstacy even.

As he continued to work his tongue she began to squirm, Toby lifted his head, trailing his tongue from her belly button right back up to her mouth.

Feeling vulnerable never once crossed her mind, she loved him, and he loved her. Nothing felt better than to be this close to him, but she couldn't help feeling a little underdressed in comparison.

Spencer reached down, unbuckling his belt and pulling down the zipper. Forcing his jeans off, then his boxers. He smiled at her enthusiasm, kicking them from around his feet.

Their eyes met, the gaze full of love and trust, his eyes were dark with desire but he still put her first, made her feel good before he even thought about himself. She pulled him flush against her, he was concious of his body weight crushing her, but she wouldn't let him go.

Spencer nodded her head slightly, he ran his hand down the inside of her thighs, pushing her legs out. As he slid inside of her she caught her breath, he stopped, letting her body adjust before continuing.

He moved his body in a steady rhythm, a throbbing starting to form in the pit of Spencer's stomach. She knew she wouldn't be able to take much more, Toby caught on to this, slowing down, sliding his tongue into her mouth, she bit down on his bottom lip. He entangled his fingers in her hair, her breathing quickened.

"Toby!" She cried, it was the first word spoken since he had arrived, it was full of urgency, she felt like she was going to explode, her body trembling beneath him. He rode it out with her, not minding when her perfectly trimmed nails dug into his back, close to breaking the skin.

He kissed all over her face, rolling off her, staring up at her ceiling, letting her catch her breath.  
>She propped herself up on her side, tracing the contours of his abdominal muscles. He smiled, "That tickles," he said, breaking the silence, pulling her against him.<br>"How are you?" She asked.  
>"I feel amazing right now, what about you?"<br>"I feel happy, all over." Spencer grinned, pushing his fringe back off his forehead. Leaning down she kissed him quickly on the lips.  
>She heard her phone buzz across the room, groaning she pulled herself off the bed, walking over to her bag.<br>He watched her go, hearing Spencer sigh he sat up. Reaching down onto the floor and picking up his boxers. Pulling them on he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder to see what the text said.  
>"It's Hanna, reminding me that I promised to do her french homework." Spencer ran her hand through her hair, "I totally forgot about school."<br>Toby released her, "Sorry."  
>She turned around, "Oh it was so worth it," she grinned. He couldn't help but smile, shaking his head he pulled on the rest of his clothes.<p>

She hated saying goodbye to him, but since she had school, he had work and Ian was most likely lurking around she knew she had to. Grabbing her silk night robe she walked him downstairs, "You don't have to you know," he insisted.  
>"I want to!" She exclaimed, leaning against the back door frame. "You'll catch a cold," Toby said, leaning over her. "I don't really care," she smiled, hooking her arms around his neck, he nuzzled her cheek before kissing her softly. She sighed as he pulled his head away.<br>"Goodnight," he said, squeezing her hand.  
>"Goodnight," she said reluctantly, holding his hand until he was out of reach. Walking back into the kitchen, she decided to make some hot chocolate, pulling down her favourite mug. Before she poured anything in, she noticed something was written in the bottom of the mug.<br>Don't get too comfy.  
>Things are about to get crazy.<br>-A Spencer dropped the mug, it crashed to the floor, splintering to pieces. She leaned against the counter, the though of A being in the house made her feel sick. "Spencer!" A voice called she spun around. Ian.  
>"What the hell did you do?" He asked, looking down at the floor.<br>"I-I just dropped it." "Why are you not wearing any clothes under that?" He said, pulling at the silk.  
>"Get off me, perv."<br>"Was he here? Upstairs?" Ian boomed.  
>"Get lost Ian!" She said, trying to walk away but he grabbed her arm.<br>"I'm going to have to tell you parents, you do understand that yes?" "No you don't have to do anything!"  
>"Spencer, one of these days you will fall and you won't be able to get back up." He growled.<br>She tried again to walk away, "You will stay here until I tell your parents." Ian said stopping her, shoving her backwards, she could already feel her skin bruising.  
>Spencer tried to bolt for the stairs, but he stood at the bottom arms crossed. Trying to barge past him, he smacked her across the face. He looked shocked. She panicked, grabbing her keys off the table she had left them on, storming out of the door, barefoot and wearing just a dressing gown.<br>She jumped into her car, and drove. She drove around the town, staring at the late night shops luminous lights through tear filled eyes. Only Ian could ruin a perfect day, checking no one was around she ran up those three flights on stairs, knocking on the door, praying no one would come out.  
>Caleb opened the door, "Spencer?" he let her in shutting the door after her.<br>"Spencer, what happened your face?" Caleb asked, setting his hand on her shoulder. Toby walked out of the bathroom.  
>"Spencer? What-" As he got closer he noticed her face, lifting his fingers up to it he stroked the skin. "What happened?" He asked, a little softer this time, she looked slightly hysterical. "Ian happened."<br>"I will kill him." Toby said, his jaw setting, he grabbed his jacket and keys.  
>"No, Toby." Spencer said, grabbing his t-shirt, but she was no match, he was determined. Caleb stood infront of the door, "You need to calm down." "Calm down? How can I calm down? He physically hurt her, that's too far! Look at her, she's too scared to live in her own house!"<br>Caleb closed his eyes, opening them and looking at Spencer.  
>"I'm coming with you then." Caleb said, determined.<p>

"No, please. Toby, Caleb please!" She begged.

They looked at each other, "Fine, but we're going to pay him a visit tomorrow, first thing." Toby said.  
>"First thing, after school." Caleb corrected, shrugging.<br>"He is not getting away with it." Toby said, sternly.


	40. Never Feel Alone

"What time is it?" Spencer asked.  
>Toby rolled over, checking his phone. "Half six."<br>"I better go, I have to get ready for school," she sighed, sitting up. He managed to pull himself up, reaching over and passing her the dressing gown she came in. "I can't believe I turned up in this." She said, pulling the material between her hands.  
>"I didn't mind, I also didn't mind when you decided not to sleep in it." Toby said, yawning.<br>She turned around, grinning at him. "Don't."  
>He stepped out of the bed, pulling open a drawer, throwing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers at her.<br>"What, are these to remember you by?" Spencer asked, picking them up.  
>He laughed, "No, they're to wear under your dressing gown. Try and preserve some dignity yeah?"<br>Spencer rolled her eyes, pulling them on.  
>Lifting her hands, "What do you think?" As weird as it may sound, she actually liked wearing them.<br>He walked over to her, pulling her in, he looked as if he was going to kiss her but instead diverted to her ear. "I like them better off," he whispered, making her squirm. Kissing the side of her jaw, before pushing himself off of her.  
>She pulled the dressing gown over them, pushing the door to the living area, leaving him to get changed.<br>"Morning Caleb," she called, hitting him over the head with a rolled up newspaper.  
>He practically fell off of the couch.<br>"Ow, what was that for?" Caleb asked, patting his head.  
>"We have school."<br>"Ugh don't remind me." He stuck his head in his hands, she smirked, putting on some coffee.

Toby walked out of the bedroom, "You want some coffee?" Spencer offered, as he opened the door to the bathroom.  
>"Yeah, please." He said, grinning. "What about you?" She directed her question at Caleb.<br>"Um, yeah. Coffee. Yeah." She poured three cups, just as Toby exited the bathroom looking clean shaven, and extremely attractive.  
>It made Spencer feel even worse about the way she must of looked, she brought the cup over to Caleb.<p>

After she had downed her coffee, Spencer decided it was time to go. Standing up and grabbing her keys, she walked towards the door. Before she reached it Toby grabbed her wrist, not in an agressive way like Ian had last night, but in a concerned way.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"I need to get ready for school, get my books and stuff." She said, not quite understanding how he did't realise this.  
>"There is no way you're going back alone," Toby raised his eyebrows, drinking his coffee.<br>"And there is no way you are missing work to cover my ass again." Spencer retorted stubbornly.  
>"Spencer..." Toby started.<br>"I'll go with her," Caleb yawned.  
>"How the hell do you shower that quick?" Spencer asked him.<br>He shrugged, grabbing his bag and jacket and standing by the door.  
>"Alright," Toby said, leaning down to kiss Spencer. "Call me if you need anything."<br>She grinned up at him, completely smitten.  
>"It's too early too early," Caleb groaned, pushing Spencer out of the door.<br>"Later man," he nodded to Toby. Toby raised his hand in goodbye.

Caleb followed Spencer as she walked up to her house, "Are your parents here?" "They'll have left for work by now." Spencer assured him, walking into the kitchen. "You can, make yourself at home, get something to eat, whatever you like. I'll just be a few minutes." She half smiled, running upstairs.  
>"Who the hell are you?"<br>Caleb swung round.  
>"Caleb." He smiled falsley, "Rivers."<br>"Why are you in my house?" Ian asked.  
>"It's not your house," he smiled.<br>"Where's Spencer?" He asked, walking towards the stairs, Caleb stepped swiftly infront of him.  
>"I don't think that's a good idea now, do you?" He said, never taking the smile from his face.<br>"Fine, I'll just talk to her later." Ian snapped.  
>"No, I don't think you'll be doing that either. Unless you want Toby's fist in your face again. Somewhere I've heard it's pretty familiar with." He gave one last smile before heading up the stairs.<br>Caleb knocked before entering, "Ian's down there."  
>Spencer groaned, shoving her books into her bag.<br>"Ready?"  
>"Ready." She nodded, following him down the stairs. Ian had obviously gone back to the barn because the kitchen was empty.<p>

"Wait he did what?" Hanna exclaimed, Aria touched Spencer's cheek gently, looking at the faint bruise along her right cheekbone.  
>"What an ass." Aria commented.<br>"What are you going to do? Tell your parents?" Emily asked, Spencer shook her head leaning against Hanna's locker.  
>"No, otherwise he'll tell them Toby was there."<br>"So? Toby's been there before?" Aria said.  
>"Upstairs..." Spencer said.<br>"Ohhh," Hanna said, trying not to smile. Spencer glared at her.  
>"What if your mom asks where you got it?"<br>"She won't even notice." Spencer sighed, Emily linked her arm.  
>"Come on, I know something that will cheer you up," she smiled.<br>"What?"  
>"AP French." Emily laughed, Hanna groaned following them reluctantly.<p>

"How do you come out of French looking happy?" Hanna asked, staring at Spencer.  
>"Crap." Spencer muttered. Hanna looked at her strangely, "What?"<br>"I have hockey practise, with Ian."  
>"So skip it?" "I've missed the past three weeks Han, I can't."<br>"So you're going to go run around a pitch with him?"  
>"Spencer! You don't always have to be so strong! One day you're going to break, and it is not going to be pretty."<br>"Oh, thanks for the support. I have to go and get changed," Spencer said taking a deep breath. Hanna pulled her back, "Seriously, there is no way I am letting you go."  
>"Hanna, you can't stop me!"<br>"Yes, I can." "How? Are you going to put me over your shoulder and shove me in your car?"  
>"I'll ring Toby."<br>"No, Hanna seriously. Just let me deal with this." She walked off.  
>"Spencer!" Hanna shouted after her.<br>"I'm fine," Spencer said, turning her head and walking through the doors.

Practise had dragged by, as she was coming out of the dressing rooms she was cornered by Ian.  
>"Why did you tell people I hit you?"<br>"Oh, maybe because you did?"  
>"Come on Spence, it was in the heat of the moment. You know I'm not violent."<br>"Was killing Alison in the heat of the moment too?" Spencer asked, before turning on her heal and walking away.

Walking out to the car park, she felt for her keys. Remembering Caleb had them, she cussed under her breath. He had to be gone by now, pulling out her phone she saw she already had a message.  
><em>'Took your car to Han's. Won't be back till late, Toby picking you up. -Caleb.'<em>  
>Spencer looked up, Toby was leaning against his truck smiling at her. She felt her heart skipping beats as she walked over to him.<br>"Come on, we've got some cheering up to do."

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked, impatiently. He didn't answer, just pulled up outside a brightly painted shop.  
>"The sweet shop?" Spencer grinned, climbing out. Toby locked the truck, taking her small hand in his.<p>

"I feel like a little kid again," she said, gazing around the shop in awe. Toby handed her a bucket, she looked at in amazement.  
>"They have sweet buckets now? Awesome!"<br>Toby couldn't believe how something so simple made her so happy.  
>After they had filled the bucket and paid for it of course, they headed back into the truck.<br>"This isn't the way home," Spencer noticed, sitting up a little. She suddenly realised where they were going, it was the place they went to talk. Overlooking the whole of Rosewood.  
>They walked hand in hand to the top of the hill.<br>He turned her round, now holding both of her hands.  
>"I just want to say something."<br>Spencer nodded, a lump forming in her throat.  
>"I want you to know, whatever you go through, whatever you do, I will support you through everything. I will try and protect you to the greatest of my ability, I will never let anything happen to you. I love you, Spencer, so much, and I never want to lose you."<br>She felt the corners of her eyes prick with tears, "Why did you tell me this now?"  
>"Because I never want you to feel alone, not for one second."<br>"I love you Toby, more than you could ever imagine." She smiled, letting the tears fall now, as she leaned up to kiss him.


	41. Goodbye Is The Hardest Word

Spencer walked into her kitchen on a high, whether it was from all the sweets she had eaten or from Toby, she didn't know. She also didn't care, it felt good to be happy for once.  
>"Spencer?" She nearly jumped out of her skin as she noticed her parents, Melissa and Ian sitting on the couch and chairs. "Oh, I didn't see you there." She said, walking over to them.<br>"Spencer, do you have something to tell us?" Veronica asked.  
>Spencer glared at Ian, who just shrugged. His face seemed blank, seemingly not knowing what was going on.<br>"I don't think so..."  
>"We found this in the bathroom," her mother said, setting down what appeared to be a pregnancy test.<br>"Well it's not mine!" Spencer exclaimed.  
>"Well it's not your sisters. Ian told us about Sunday night."<br>"Oh yeah? I bet he did, did he also tell you he did this?" She screeched, pointing at her face.  
>Spencer's mom barely glanced up, "Don't be ridiculous Spencer, stop trying to change the subject."<br>Spencer lifted up her arms, "I'm done." She stormed up to her room, fuming. She picked up her phone, her fingers moving quicker then they usually would. She texted Aria:  
>Can you come over?<br>I need you.  
>It was barely a minute before Aria texted back:<br>On my way x Spencer could hear someone walking up the stairs, she ran to the door, locking it.  
>"Spencer,"<br>It was her mom, she banged on the door.  
>"Spencer open the door now,"<br>"No! Why should I?"  
>"So we can talk."<br>"You don't listen to what I say either way! Why don't you ask Ian, I'm sure he knows everything!"  
>"Did you sleep with this boy?"<br>"No!"  
>"Spencer, tell me the truth."<br>Spencer sighed walking up to the door, "Can you just get lost, I'm not pregnant!"  
>Before her mom could reply she slammed the door shut.<p>

"Wait she thinks what?" Aria exclaimed, crossing her legs on the bed.  
>"That I'm pregnant, there was a pregnancy test in the bathroom next door. But it wasn't mine!"<br>"Well, Melissa's already pregnant! So who could it be?"  
>Spencer shrugged, shaking her head.<br>"Could it of been Melissa's from before?"  
>"I think someone would of noticed it before now, I mean four months?"<br>"Oh yeah," Aria sighed, "I don't know..." Suddenly she slapped Spencer's leg, "You don't think it's Hanna do you?"  
>"I think if Hanna was taking a pregnancy test she'd do it in her own house."<br>Aria was about to speak when they heard raised voices from downstairs. They looked at each other before racing down the stairs.  
>"Toby?" Spencer asked.<br>Ian was standing infront of him, preventing him from entering the kitchen properly. Spencer pushed Ian aside, but he forced her back, away from Toby.  
>"Don't you dare touch her," Toby warned, "I know what you did."<br>"And apparantly we know what you did," Peter Hastings commented, leaning against the counter.  
>"Dad!"<br>"What's going on?" Toby asked curiously.  
>"Spencer, has some news for you." Her mother started.<br>"No, I don't." Spencer pleaded with Toby's eyes, shaking her head.  
>"She's pregnant." Melissa said from the couch, leaning back to see what was going on.<p>

Spencer covered her face in her hands, she could feel Aria's hands on her shoulder.  
>Toby was standing there, not taking his eyes off Spencer. "Is that what this text was about?" He asked.<br>Spencer looked up, taking his phone out of his hand, she looked down at the screen.

**Spencer has some big news,go quick.**

And of course it was from an unknown number, she looked at Aria who had too read the text.  
>"Can I talk to you? Outside?" Spencer asked, Toby nodded, he didn't know what to say.<br>"Once you go out of here, you are never to set foot in this house again, do you hear me?" Peter said.

"Why did you feel like you couldn't tell me?" He said, his eyes full of sadness.  
>"I-"<br>"Spencer, you know I'll support you through anything, whatever you decide to do."  
>"Tob-"<br>"I love you, and this isn't just your problem, it's mine too. We're in it together."  
>Spencer couldn't help but smile at this, she took his two hands in her own. "Toby, I'm not pregnant." "Oh, then why..."<br>"My mom found a pregnancy test in the bathroom, but it wasn't mine."  
>"And the text?"<br>"From our good old anonymous friend."  
>Toby nodded, squeezing his fingers around hers.<br>"But what you just said is so sweet, and extremely reassuring." Spencer smiled, he was perfect. "Come here," he said, pulling her in for a hug, she buried her face in his shirt.  
>"Ever get the feeling someone's watching you?" She mumbled into his chest. He lifted his head, catching a glimpse of Ian's head before he disappeared behind the blinds.<br>"No one important," he said into her hair, squeezing her tighter.  
>When they finally released each other, Spencer gazed up at him.<br>"You know what this means?" Toby asked.  
>"I have an idea."<br>"Look, it doesn't matter if your parents won't let me into your house. I understand."  
>"But you should be allowed! You haven't done anything wrong!"<br>"Spence, come on it's okay. I better go," He tried to smile, but she refused to let go off his hands.  
>"You will be the death of me Spencer Hastings," he grinned, interlocking his fingers with hers.<br>"I hope not," she laughed, reluctantly letting his hands go.  
>"I have to go," he leaned down, kissing her nose before turning to walk back to his truck. Spencer slid back inside of the kitchen.<br>"There was no need for that, how dare you speak to him like that?" Spencer spat, taking Aria's arm and pulling her upstairs.

"What did he say?" Aria was desperate to know, the last ten minutes had been extremely awkward for her, trying to make small talk with Melissa was like trying to get blood from a stone.  
>"At first he wouldn't let me speak, he kept insisting that we were in this together, that he'd support me and that he loves me," Spencer couldn't hide the grin that had covered her face.<br>"Ugh, he is such a sweetheart," Aria cooed, "What did he do when he found out?"  
>"Nothing, seemed a little bit relieved." Spencer shrugged, just as she finished her sentence she felt her phone buzz. It was from an anonymous number, she gave Aria a knowing look before opening the text:<p>

**Bonnie & Clyde were strong together.**  
><strong>How strong will you two be apart?<strong>

She passed it to Aria, she read it quickly, her green eyes moving as she followed the text.  
>Shaking her head she was about to pass the phone back to Spencer when it started to ring.<br>"It's Hanna," Aria said, glancing at the caller ID.  
>"Hello?" Spencer said into the phone.<br>"Caleb's leaving!" She cried.  
>"What? What are you on about?"<br>"He's going to California!"  
>"Han-"<br>"Can you come over to the apartment? He's leaving in an half an hour!" Hanna hung up.  
>"What was that about?" Aria asked, Spencer grabbed her pulling her up.<br>"We have to go."

They banged on the apartment door, it had been a struggly for Spencer's parents to let her out of the house, but they insisted they were going to Aria's. Emily opened the door, the two walked in. "What going on?" Aria asked, shutting the door behind her.  
>"Hanna and Caleb are talking in the bedroom." Emily said, looking as if she were about to start crying any minute. Toby emerged from the bathroom, he even looked gutted.<br>"Caleb's leaving for California, his mom contacted him." Toby said, sitting on the kitchen counter. "For...forever?" Spencer stuttered.  
>Toby shrugged, they all turned their heads as Caleb came out of the bedroom, alone.<br>"Caleb! You're leaving Rosewood?"  
>"Yeah, my mom contacted me, after 12 years of not knowing why she left me, I have to find out."<br>"But you'll be back?" Aria asked.  
>Caleb looked down at the floor, "Hanna is the most important thing in my life, but this means a lot to me to."<br>"Is that a no?" Toby asked, siding off the counter.  
>"I'm not sure," Caleb lifted his head, he had obviously been crying. Spencer bit her lip, walking into the bedroom to see Hanna who was shamelessly sobbing into her hands. "Oh Hanna," she sympathised, engulging her in a warm hug.<br>"Spencer, I know I'm being selfish. Twelve years, it's been twelve years since he saw his mom."  
>"You're not being selfish."<br>"I love him so much, it feels like my heart has been torn to shreds."  
>"Come on," Spencer said, taking her hand, "I'm sure he'll be back but for now, let's say goodbye."<br>Caleb searched Hanna's face as they re entered the living area. "My cabs here," he said, hesitantly. Turning to Emily he hugged her, "You're amazing Emily, look after Hanna for me."  
>Next he hugged Aria, "Don't get caught sneaking around with Mr. Fitz yeah?" he smiled.<br>"Spencer," he said warmly wrapping his arms around her, she hugged him tightly. "Stay strong, yeah?"  
>He released her, grabbing Toby's hand they did a half hug thing. "You are such a great guy, look out for Spencer and text me okay?"<br>"Of course," Toby said, hitting him on the back.  
>Caleb turned to Hanna whose make-up was by now smeared all down her face.<br>He took her hands.

"Hanna, I have never had someone I can talk to, someone who I know will stay with me through good or bad. Until I met you, you made my world this incredible place to live. You've introduced me to a whole bunch of new best friends." He gently wiped a tear off of her cheek.  
>"Thats why I have to come back, I don't know how long it will be until I return, but you are worth more to me then life itself. I love you Hanna."<p>

Spencer was choking up, she couldn't even imagine how Hanna was feeling. Toby was quick to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you too," she said through the streams pouring from her eyes, he leaned up, kissing her while gently caressing her cheek.  
>As he broke away, their hands stayed connected.<br>"_Goodbye_," Caleb said, pushing away his tears with his sleeve.


	42. Bringing Up The Past

No one had spoken, the room was deathly silent. Hanna turned on her heel, walking into the bathroom. pressumably to fix her make up. Emily winced as the door slammed.  
>"Spence is that your phone?" Aria asked, Spencer snapped out of the daze she was in, pulling it out of her pocket.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Spencer, it's time to come home."<br>Spencer pulled a face, it was her mother.  
>"Why? It's not late."<br>"Spencer, home. Now."  
>"Fine, I'm coming." She hung up angrily, shoving her phone back into her jacket.<br>"You have to go? Already?" Toby asked, looking kind of lost. The other times when Spencer had left, he had Caleb to talk to, watch TV with and go for drives with. "I'd give anything to stay," Spencer sighed, wrapping her arms around him, hands resting on his back. He leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I'll speak to you tomorrow."  
>"Can I get a ride back with you guys?" Emily asked, Spencer nodded.<br>"Make sure Hanna gets home safe?" Emily said to Toby as they walked out of the door.

After about 10 minutes Toby walked up to the bathroom door, Hanna had been there a long time, accepting she needed time alone he really didn't think th bathroom was the best place to do it. Just as he reached the door, he heard what sounded like someone getting sick.  
>He knocked lightly, "Hanna?"<br>A minute later Hanna opened the door, her whole face was ghostly white, the skin around her eyes was red raw.  
>"Were you sick?"<br>"Yeah, I just ate something dodgy earlier."  
>Toby nodded, he knew about Hanna's previous condition, but he was sure she was fine now.<br>"Come on, let's get you home."  
>"I'll be fine on my own." She insisted.<br>"I'm not letting you drive in that state."  
>"How will you get home?"<br>"I'll walk," he said, passing her, her jacket.

"Thanks Toby," Hanna said, walking up to her house.  
>"You sure you want to walk?" She asked.<br>"Don't worry about me," he smiled, holding up his hand in a goodbye.  
>He turned around, digging his hands into his pockets as he walked the long way home.<p>

"Mmgff," Spencer moaned as Toby adjusted his body, they were sprawled out on his couch. It was Friday night and there was nowhere else she would rather be, let it be known her parents thought she was at Hanna's. Spencer lifted her head, she was nearly asleep when he had moved. "Sorry," he whispered, leaning his head down to kiss her hair, his hand rubbing her forearm. The mood between the group had been miserable for the last few days of the week, Hanna hadn't shown up to school, Emily said that she didn't seem to sleep either, she was restless. She wasn't going to let that stop her enjoying her quiet time with Toby, it was nice to just stay still for a while. Settling her head back down on him, she sighed contentedly, feeling his chest rise with every breath. He moved his hand up from her arm to her hair, she practically moaned when she felt his hand there. He smiled to himself, massaging his fingertips against her scalp. She was getting drowsy, but he knew if she slept now she would'nt sleep tonight. So he pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap, the bottoms of her feet against the seat of the couch.

"Tell me about your day." He said, piercing her brown eyes with his blue ones.  
>"Well, I woke up to Ian and Melissa being all lovey dovey and just generally sickening, I then went to school, and Hanna wasn't in so there was no one to make hilarious comments about everyone." She rambled on, pausing suddenly and smacking his chest. Toby looked a little startled, but didn't get a chance to say anything because she started talking again. "I got 98% on my AP French test."<br>"Wow, that's great Spence!" He exclaimed, smiling.  
>It stopped pretty suddenly when he saw the way she was looking at him.<br>"I've never got less than full marks, but there's been so much going on that I just blan-" It was his turn to stop her suddenly, not by hitting her, but by pressing his soft lips against hers. She melted against him, sliding her hand to the back of his neck, digging her fingertips in.  
>He trailed his mouth up from hers, pressing it up against her cheek. "I love you," he whispered, she could just about hear it, Spencer moved closer against him.<br>"I love you too, so much," she said into his ear, holding him in a tight embrace.  
>Sliding his arms around her waist, he crushed her into him.<p>

Toby leaned forward, still holding Spencer against him and pulled the blanket that lay on one side of the couch around them. "You comfy?" he asked gently, she stopped, shrugging off her jumper leaving her only in a tank top.  
>She looked around at him, smirking.<br>"Your go to remove a piece of clothing."  
>He looked at her, slightly amused. "Excuse me? I though we were you know...cuddling."<br>"We are."  
>"Then why do I need to take off a piece of clothing?" He was finding this funny, and teasing her about it was even more fun.<br>"Because I said so."  
>"Ahhh," he sighed sarcastically, "And I have to do everything you say?"<br>"Mhmmm," she grinned.  
>"And what if I don't?"<br>"Then I'll have to think of a way to punish you," she mocked anger, digging her fingers into his shoulder.  
>He reached up, taking her wrists. "Oh I'd love to see that."<br>"Just take the shirt off Cavanaugh." She grinned, deepening her fingers into his shoulder.  
>"That leaves me with less clothes on than you," he frowned, still smiling. Spencer thought about this for a second, whatever kind of game this was, she was enjoying it. She adored the more playful relaxed side of Toby. She gripped the hem of her top, pulling it up and over her head.<br>He let his jaw drop open slightly, "Now you," she whispered. This time he didn't protest, pulling his shirt off. This was what she wanted. to feel his skin against hers. Trailing her fingers down his rather large arm, she gripped it, pulling it away from his chest slightly. Running her thumb over the skin that had been burnt, you could hardly notice it anymore and it didn't seem to hurt. "Can I tell you something?" He asked, in a kind of husky voice, something Spencer had never heard before.  
>"Of course," she said, running her fingers over his bare chest.<br>"You are absolutely beautiful."  
>Spencer had never had this, she had never had anyone telling her she was beautiful or pretty even, definitely not her mother, or any of her family. Honestly not knowing how to respond to compliments of any sort, she blushed.<br>"Stop it, I'm not," She shook her head, cheeks burning. He reached up, stroking her cheek.  
>"You have no idea..." he muttered, pulling her face closer. She bit her lip before kissing him, trapping his bottom lip between hers. Toby moved his hands to her back, pulling her round and lying her down on the couch, leaning over her, not yet breaking the kiss. Spencer tugged him downwards, being unstable already, he collapsed onto her, about to pull himself up a little she broke the kiss. "Don't you dare go anywhere," she growled, jokingly. "Oh, I wasn't planning on it," he smiled, lowering his face back down against hers.<p>

"Pass the popcorn Spencer?" Hanna asked, the four girls and Toby were sitting in the Marin's living room. Spencer leaned over Aria passing the bowl to Hanna. They were watching The Ring, it was Emily's suggestion, she claims it makes their lives seem better. Spencer wasn't so sure, her own life was like a horror movie. Aria was practically shaking, digging her nails into Spencer's leg through her jeans. Spencer took her hand, turning her head into a seemingly un-affected Toby. After a while Spencer lifted her head, glancing at Hanna who was mindlessly eating the popcorn while staring into space. She couldn't begin to imagine how she was feeling right now, she hadn't smiled once since Caleb left. "It's cold, who wants a blanket?" Hanna asked.  
>"Sure," Aria smiled, trying to avoid looking at the screen, Emily who was the complete opposite nodded. Hanna looked at Spencer.<br>"I guess so, sure." Spencer smiled. Hanna turned, walking up the stairs.  
>"Seriously Em, how can you like these kind of movies?" Aria asked.<br>"They're thrilling," she replied.  
>"I can think of better ways to be thrilled," Aria mumbled.<br>Spencer and Toby both lifted their heads looking at her.  
>"I didn't mean that!" Aria insisted, Toby laughed, standing up. Spencer looked up at his questioningly, not wanting him to leave her side in the middle of this movie.<br>"Bathroom, and you'll be okay until I get back." He shook his head, he couldn't believe how terrifying both Spencer and Aria found this movie, did they not know it was only fiction? He headed up the stairs, trying to open the door of the bathroom, it was locked. He waited patiently outside, Hanna must be using it. That's when he heard it, the same sound he had heard a few days ago. He let his head lean back on the wall, had Caleb's departure caused Hanna's problem to re-emerge.


	43. It's Cold Outside

As Hanna walked out of the bathroom she was confronted with a very concerned looking Toby, she sighed trying to walk by him but he moved his body and blocked her.  
>"Please Toby, move." She said, avoiding his gaze.<br>"No, Hanna this is serious!"  
>"It's nothing, I just having been feeling well lately." Hanna insisted.<br>Toby shook his head, "Spencer told me...about what Alison used to make you do."  
>Hanna's face set, she looked angry.<br>"She had no right to, Caleb doesn't even know."  
>Toby looked down, "You need to see someone Hanna."<br>"No I don't, I'll stop I promise." Toby shook his head, "I'm not moving unless you agree to go to the doctors."  
>"No! I hate the doctors! I don't need to! I'll stop I swear!" She was close to tears, and he sensed that.<br>"Okay, okay but I can't just let you walk away and for you to continue doing what you're doing."  
>Hanna felt her eyes watering, a tear escaping and running down her cheek.<br>"Why do you do it?"  
>"Because it's the one thing I can control, and because I have never felt as skinny as the other girls." She slid down the door, sitting on the floor.<br>He slid down opposite her, "Why would you want to change yourself? I know guys that would kill for you just to look at them."  
>Hanna cracked a smile, "Thanks," she shook her head, "Alison always singled me out, made me feel like an outsider. I just wanted so badly to be perfect, like her." Toby frowned, "Alison was anything but perfect."<br>"You were the one person who didnn't worship her."  
>"Yeah, and look where it got me. Murder suspect, house arrest and a whole town half of who are scared of me or who want to kill me."<br>"I'm sorry, about all of that."  
>"It wasn't your fault."<br>"I can't help but feel partly responsible."  
>He shook his head, "It's all in the past, and this should be too."<br>"I know," she sobbed, "I just don't know what to do, I can't-"  
>"How did you stop last time?"<br>"I went to fat camp, and they like guard the toilets there."  
>Toby thought for a moment, "Do you think you'll be able to stop by yourself?"<br>"Yeah," she nodded, trying to convince not only him, but herself too.  
>"Okay, come on," He said, standing up.<br>"You go on ahead, I just have to grab the blankets."  
>Toby walked down the stairs, trying to stifle a laugh at Aria and Spencer who were both near to shaking. He walked around the back of the Marin's couch quietly, when he was in arms length of Spencer he reached out, grabbing her shoulders. She let out a high pitch scream, responding by turning around and punching him in the chest.<br>"Ow," he said, through his laughter. She glared at him "It was your own fault!"  
>"I won't be making that mistake again," he said, scratching where she hit him, he slid down onto the floor beside her once again when Hanna came back into the room, chucking blankets at them.<br>Spencer gathered one around her and Toby, while Aria took one for herself and Emily and Hanna shared.  
>Hanna looked over at Toby, he gave her a slight nod, letting her know he wasn't going to say anything.<br>As the credits rolled, Emily got up.  
>"So which one next?" she asked, holding up two DVD's.<br>"The one that isn't that scary." Aria mumbled.  
>"They're both scary." Emily shrugged.<br>"That one," Hanna said, pointing to the DVD in Emily's left hand.  
>She slid it into the DVD player.<br>Spencer nestled into Toby, he more than happily wrapped his arms around her. Aria turned her head, smiling at them. She would of done anything to have Ezra with her right now. Even though, he was just as big a wuss as her.

"I wish you could come in," Spencer said, leaning against the doorframe to the back door of her house, she couldn't explain how ashamed she was of her family, and the way they were treating Toby. Toby was about to speak when they heard the crunching of gravel, there were hushed whispers coming towards them, even though it was dark, they couldn't take the chance, pulling Toby into the bushes beside the barn, Spencer crouched down. Toby frowned, but knelt down beside her.

"They're going to find out sooner or later," Melissa hissed, Spencer stretched her neck trying to see who she was talking to.  
>"Look let's just get this over with," Ian replied, quite loudly considering.<br>"Shh, keep your voice down."  
>"I thought Spencer was staying at Hanna's tonight?"<br>"She is, but still you can never be too careful!"

They walked dangerously close to where they were crouched but fortunately didn't suspect that anyone would be lurking in the bushes.  
>"Hurry, they'll be here in an hour."<br>"Where are Veronica and Peter?"  
>"Philly, I lent them our apartment for the night, they have court in the morning."<br>They heard the sound of keys rattling, then a door slam.

Toby let out a breath, it was so cold he could see it. Spencer turned to him, her jaw had dropped.  
>"Who are they waiting for do you think?" She asked, Toby shrugged. "Could be anyone."<br>"We need to find out," she said, running her hans over her arms.  
>"Spencer you'll freeze to death out here," Toby said.<br>"Come on, they'll be here in an hour." She said, standing up and brushing herself down.  
>"Come on where?"<br>"Inside, didn't you hear? My parents are gone."  
>Toby stood up beside her, he didn't say anything.<br>"Unless you don't want to." She said, a little hurt.  
>He interlocked his fingers with hers, "Of course I want to, but what if Ian or Melissa catches us?"<br>"They won't, they think I'm at Hanna's."  
>"I'm all yours then." Spencer bit her lip, smiling at this statement, she took his hand pulling him quickly, but quietly into the house.<p>

Once they were safely in her room, Spencer locked the door, Toby sat on the egde of the bed. She began to pace the room, they were in darkness and she was beginning to act like she belonged in a mental hospital.  
>Afraid to break the silence, but feeling he had to he said, "Can we not turn on the light?"<br>She stopped in her tracks, leaning over and opening the desk, passing him a torch.  
>He didn't know whether she was joking or not, apparantly she was being deadly serious since she started pacing the room once more. Toby sighed, letting the torch roll on the bed, he stood up behind Spencer, wrapping his arms around her waist.<br>Resting his mouth on her shoulder, he didn't say a word and neither did she. She just leaned back against his warm body, enjoying the embrace.

After about half an hour, they were sitting on the floor, Toby's back leaning against the bed, Spencer's against his chest. "Do you think I'm crazy?" Spencer asked, stroking her thumb over the hand she was holding.  
>"I think you're scared all the time, thats why you feel the need to find out whats going on. But no, I don't think you're crazy. I think you're incredible."<br>The sound of a car burst them both out of their little bubble, Spencer jumped up, peering out of the window. "Come on," she said, he jumped up following her down the stairs, she crouched under the glass of the back door. When she saw the two figures walk through the door, she carefully opened her own, hurrying out into the cold night, Toby in tow.

"Spencer, Melissa's by the window," Toby hissed, pulling her back, they were halfway to the barn but decided to retreat to their place in the bushes. "We'll wait for a while, until we know she's sitting down or something." Spencer said, wrapping her arms around her knees. It was cold and she could of kicked herself for not bringing a sweater. She rested her chin on her hands, a few moments later she felt something around her shoulders, something warm.  
>Toby's jacket.<br>Leaving him in just a t-shirt.  
>"No," she shook her head, "You'll freeze." She shrugged it off.<br>"I ran away, slept outside every night, I'm used to it." He pulled the jacket back around her, "You," he continued, "Are not."  
>She turned her head, planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, kissing her back on her own. Spencer was feeling drowsy by now, sitting on the hard ground, in the cold, not being able to talk.<p>

After a while they crawled out, sliding along the wall of the barn, preparing to take a look.  
>They could see Melissa and Ian quite clearly.<br>"It looks like they're having a meeting," Toby whispered. "Oh my God," she gripped his wrist.  
>"What?" he asked, taking another look he saw who else was at the table.<br>Jason and Garrett.  
>"Wait, who's the third person?" Spencer asked, as if by sub-concious knowledge the mystery person turned around, looking straight at them.<br>Flashing that winning smile. 


	44. Make Me Forget

They both lept back from the window.  
>"Is that?" Toby asked, his brow furrowing.<br>"Noel Kahn." Spencer confirmed, feeling just a little bit sick. Why was Noel there?

Sure, he must know Ian since he taught at the school but having secret meetings with him, Garrett and Jason.  
>"Quick," Toby said, he was almost a hundred percent certain that Noel had seen them. Jumping into the truck they paused for a moment.<br>"They'll hear the engine," Toby whispered.  
>"No they won't, the barn has been sound proofed."<br>Toby stuck the keys, turning them in the ignition, he backed out of the driveway, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.  
>"Why?" Spencer said, breaking the silence quite loudly, "Noel Kahn? What?"<br>Toby didn't answer.  
>"I'm surprised Jenna wasn't there," Spencer continued, "What is it like the annual meeting for creeps anonymous?"<br>As Toby parked outside the apartment block, he made no movement to get out. "What do you want to do?" He asked. "I don't know, what do you think I should do?" She asked desperately.  
>He shook his head, gripping the steering wheel, "Let's just go inside and think this through."<br>Spencer nodded, stepping out into the biting cold, she pulled Toby's leather jacket further around her.  
>He took her hand in his as they walked up the stairs, she was even more scared then she had been previously. Noel had always been suspicious, ever since the Camp Mona incident, but this, well this just confirmed it.<p>

Spencer immediately started her pacing again once they got inside the apartment. "Spence, sit down." Toby said, flopping down on the couch. She ran her fingers through her hair, he could tell she was getting really worked up.

Whether they were tears of determination, frustration or upset, they started flowing down her cheeks. He hated to see her like this, it hurt him. "Spencer," he said, his voice soft, barely louder than a whisper. Pulling himself up he walked over to her, she just stood there, shaking. It was all getting too much, Ian, Garrett, Jenna, Jason, her parents, A.

Toby held her against him, her sobs lessened, the feel of his heart beating providing this wave of calm over her. No matter how hard life was going to get, she had him. Toby wasn't a particularly outspoken character, although when it came down to it, he would do anything for the people he cares about, he knew how to keep her calm, make her feel safe and loved. Something Spencer had never experienced from her own family.

"Make me forget?" She whispered into his chest.  
>"What?" He asked, as if he didn't quite hear.<br>"Make me forget." This time she looked up into his eyes. He understood, whether it was a good idea or not, it was what she wanted and he wasn't about to upset her anymore.

He pushed the jacket off her shoulders, letting it drop to the ground. Right then, Spencer pushed everything out of her mind, focusing on the one person who made her feel alive.

Toby pushed against her, forcing her backwards, against the fridge. He took his time, placing his mouth over hers, he wasn't planning on rushing this, he wanted to make her feel as though she could conquer anything.  
>She entangled her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, his thighs pushing her hips back into the hard surface behind her. He moved his hands down from her face to her hips, digging his fingers into her hips, their tongues continued to duel.<p>

She dropped her hands from his hair as he edged her top over her head, Spencer was about to return to the position they were in just moments before, but Toby took her by surprise picking her up and setting her down on the kitchen counter.

She smiled at this sweep of enthusiasm, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in. His hands roamed to the small of her back, biting down on her kneck, her breath hitched, kissing the same spot caused her to squirm. Toby smiled against her skin, breathing in her scent.

Un-doing her bra he flung it backwards, leaving her undressed from the waist up. He ran his finger down the valley between her breasts.

She shuddered under his touch, their kissing getting more vigorous.

He moved his hands from her chest down to her thighs, pulling them tightly around his body before picking her up again and carrying her into the bedroom.  
>As her head hit the bed she gazed up at him, reaching out and pulling up his shirt, he threw it off, kneeling down between her legs.<p>

She sat up, mirroring him on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck, their chests crushed together.

Spencer ran her tongue from behind his ear, down to his collar bone, copying his earlier actions she bit down on the soft skin of his neck, causing a groan to escape his throat.

Moving back from him, she stood up, pulling him with her, not moving more than a couple of inches away from him at all times.  
>He could see the fire in her eyes, resting his hands on her waist, running them down towards her jeans. She closed her eyes at his burning touch.<p>

Toby undid the button, looking up to see her reaction, she smiled at him. Gently tugging down the zip, she stepped out of them, letting them pile on the floor. She moved her hands from his shoulders to his own jeans so quickly he sort of jumped, she had them around his ankles within seconds. He kicked them to the side.

Spencer shoved him back on the bed, straddling his hips. She had never taken control before, it had always been him, but he didn't mind.  
>Infact it kind of intriuged him.<p>

Spencer rolled off of his body, trying to catch her breath. She was covered in sweat, they both were but she really really didn't mind and he didn't seem to either.

Toby didn't want her to move too far away from him, after that it felt like they should be in touching distance for a while. Actually, after that it felt like they should never leave this bed.

She turned her head to look at him, and what a sight it was. His hair was completely disheveled, his skin glistening with sweat and his eyes boring into her own.  
>He was perfect, simply perfect.<p>

"Come here," he whispered, opening his arms, she snuggled up against him, pullling the blankets over them. Just for that little while she had forgotten everything, everything that wasn't him.

They both fell asleep quickly, slight smiles on their faces, worn out.

They were awoken by the sound of Spencer's phone ringing.  
>"Ready for round two?" Hanna's voice called down the phone.<br>"What?"  
>"My dad, he's giving this wedding thing another go."<br>"Oh...Hanna, I'm sor-"  
>"You're invited, along with a date. This time I'm not a bridesmaid, I don't have a date either."<br>"Of course we'll go, when is it?"  
>"Saturday."<br>"This Saturday?" Spencer exclaimed, causing Toby to look at her funny.  
>"Yeah, Aria and Emily are going too, dateless for obvious reasons, not because their boyfriends are thousands of miles away."<br>"Have you been speaking to Caleb?"  
>"A little, but it's not the same."<br>"I know, I wish there was something I could do."  
>"Look it's okay, just make sure you and Toby get your asses to the church for 2."<br>"Alright, see you later Han."  
>"Yeah, later." Hanna said, hanging up.<p>

"Who was it?" Toby asked, sitting up.  
>"Hanna, we're going to her dads wedding." Spencer said, leaning against him.<br>Wrapping his arm around her, "Is she okay?"  
>"I don't know, she seems a little off ever since Caleb departed."<br>"Mmm," was all Toby replied.  
>"Promise me something?" Spencer asked.<br>"What?"  
>"Never leave."<br>"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, didn't mean to take so long to write the next chapter.<strong>

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, I love to read them.**

**They motivate me to write more.**

**Anyway this chapter was basically some Spoby smut, but it**

**also leads on to the next few story lines!**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.**


	45. What Are You Hiding?

It was Saturday morning, Spencer had brought coffee over to Toby earlier. They were sitting at the kitchen table, reading newspapers and stealing glances.  
>Toby's phone buzzed, he checked it, quickly typing a reply before setting it back down on the table.<br>"Who's that?" Spencer asked.  
>"No one," he replied, smiling at her before looking back down at the Rosewood Observer.<br>She frowned, turning the page of her own paper. He looked up at her face, she didn't look impressed but he let it slide.

A while later his phone rang again, he answered it.  
>She mouthed "Who is it?"<br>He just mouthed back "No one," before standing up and going into the next room to speak. This infuriated Spencer, folding her paper and downing the rest of her coffee she decided to go, she was getting ready with Emily and Aria at the Montgomery's anyway, her dress and all her other bits and bobs were in the boot of her car anyway.  
>She scribbled down a note on his newspaper, it just says:<br>See you at the church.

Grabbing her coat, she let herself out of the door. Padding down the stairs towards her car. She climbed in, still a little annoyed at him, he never kept secrets from her.  
>Admittedly, she wasn't just annoyed, she was upset, really upset. She thought they could tell each other everything, obviously not.<p>

As Aria opened the door, Spencer only managed a smile. Aria closed the door after her, taking a bag out of her hands and guiding her up the stairs.  
>"Hello Spencer," Ella called from the kitchen.<br>"Hi, Mrs. Montgomery!" She retorted.

"Hey Spence," Emily greeted warmly, from where she was sitting cross legged on Aria's bed, brushing out her long hair.  
>"Hey Em," she set her stuff down, sitting next to her on the bed.<p>

"Spence whats up?" Aria asked, noticing her tone of voice. "Nothing," Spencer said, shaking her head.  
>"Spencer." Aria persisted.<br>"It's Toby."  
>"What? You guys haven't.."<br>"No, no not that." Spencer said, cutting Aria off. "He's just acting really...secretive. And he's never like that, I just thought we could tell each other anything."  
>"Oh Spencer, I'm sure it's nothing." Aria soothed.<br>"Yeah, Toby is probably the most honest guy in this town." Emily insisted. "I guess..." Spencer said, sighing.  
>"Look lets just have a good time getting ready, Toby's meeting us at the church yeah?" Aria asked.<br>Spencer nodded, "You're right, let's go."

"Zip me up?" Aria asked, Spencer stood up from where she was curling Emily's hair, and pulled the zip on the back of Aria's dress up.  
>"What do you think?" She asked nervously, fixing it under her arms.<br>"You look amazing," Spencer grinned, Emily turned around, nodding in agreement.  
>Aria hugged Spencer, she felt so much love for this girl, she was always so strong but she knew Toby was her weak spot. She didn't want to see Spencer miserable for one second.<br>Spencer slid into her dress, adjusting it around her body. "Sit down," Aria said, pointing to the chair. Spencer did as she was told, sitting down in the leather chair. Aria took her hair into her hands, pulling it up then letting it down again.  
>"Up or down?" Aria asked Emily, she slid off the bed coming over to look.<br>"Up, she always has it down, it looks good."  
>Aria took the brush, pulling Spencer's hair up into a bun, pulling a few tendrils down around her face. Emily ran over, grabbing the curling iron and curling the few pieces of hair that framed her face.<br>"There," she smiled.

Emily was sitting on the window seat, mirror in one hand, mascara in the other. Spencer decided to call Hanna.  
>"Hey Han, how are you?"<br>"Ugh," she groaned down the phone, "I'm getting ready with Kate and Isabelle. Basically I'm in hell."  
>"Well, you'll have us to cheer you up at the church."<br>"Oh yeah, that reminds me you guys are in the front row to the left, with me."  
>"Wait why are we at the front?"<br>"Because I am, and I want you guys there."  
>"Okay, front row it is."<br>"Uh, Kate is calling. I'll see you there."  
>"Okay Han, good luck with Kate and Isabelle!"<p>

"We're sitting in the front row," Spencer turned in the chair, Aria was on the floor by her closet, pulling through shoes. "Oh okay." She said, Spencer could tell she wasn't really listening.  
>"Why do we have to sit in the front row?" Emily asked, shoving her mascara back into the make-up bag, and pulling out some blusher.<br>"Hanna asked us to, I had to agree. How was she last night?"  
>Emily shrugged, "The same as she has been since Caleb left. She sits on her own, staring into space."<br>"That's awful," Aria commented before pulling out her favorite pair of Chlo s. She stood up and stepped into them, being the shortest of the girls she could rarely wear flats.  
>It felt good to be that much taller, that was until Spencer put her shoes on. She noticed Aria's expression, but couldn't do anything but laugh.<br>"I hate you," she joked, clipping her necklace around her neck. "What time is it?"  
>"Five past one," Emily replied, glancing at her watch.<br>"We need to get going," Spencer said.

Aria brushed herself down, grabbing her bag.  
>"Let's go."<p>

They loaded themselves into Spencer's car, Spencer sent a quick text to Toby before she started the car, letting him know they were leaving.  
>Emily hit the button to turn on the radio, turning down the volume a bit.<br>"God Spence, what were you listening to that loud?" She exclaimed, Spencer shrugged.  
>Aria leaned forward from the backseat, "Spence, if you're worried about whoever Toby was talking to, you should just confront him."<br>"I don't want to seem like a possessive girlfriend who needs to know everything." Spencer said, gripping the wheel as she turned off the street.  
>"It's probably nothing," Emily tried to soothe her.<br>"Yeah...yeah." Spencer said to herself, focusing on the road.

As they pulled up outside the church Hanna was waiting by the door, staring at her feet.  
>"Hey," Spencer said, greeting her with a hug. Emily and Aria did the same.<br>"How are you?" Aria asked, stroking her arm.  
>"Fine." She replied shortly.<br>"How's your mom?" Emily asked, she hadn't been up when Emily had left for Aria's.  
>"She's in bed, I think she just wants today to be over...she's not the only one." Hanna said.<p>

"Oh! Hanna's friends! How nice to meet you! I'm Kate."  
>The girls swung around, to be faced with Kate's soon to be step-sister.<br>"Gee Han, your dress is looking a little tight, you might want to lay off the cake a little." She smiled.  
>"She looks better than you ever will," Spencer said, narrowing her eyes.<br>"Yeah, Hanna looks hot. You...look like a diseased Barbie." Aria added for good measure. She shot them a dirty look before storming into the church. "Wow, what a bitch." Spencer commented, folding her arms across her body. "And after this I won't be able to get away from her." She looked so sad, slumped against the wall.  
>"Where's Toby? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Emily asked, looking around.<br>"Yeah, maybe he decided not to come?" Spencer said dryly.  
>Hanna looked at her funnily, but decided not to comment.<br>"Let's go in," she said, walking slowly into the church, the other girls following her.

They slid into the front row.  
>"Fifteen minutes to go," Hanna commented miserably.<br>Spencer checked her phone for the hundreth time, what was going on with Toby? Was he going off her? Was he just too nice to say?

Five minutes to go, she knew there was no hope of him coming now. Was this his way of telling her it was over?  
>After all they had been through he was just going to let it all go? The very thought sickened her, he was the one thing that kept her sane, the first person who had truly cared about her.<br>Or so she thought.

They closed the door ready for the brides entrance in a few minutes.  
>The girls stared at the alter, none of them talking, none of them in a particularly good mood. They heard the large oak door open and slam. Aria rested her head on Emily's shoulder, Spencer squeezed Hanna's arm.<br>Suddenly, there was a familiar voice in her ear.

"Sorry I'm so late, I had to pick something up." Toby whispered.  
>"What did you-" Spencer began to say, turning around.<br>There sitting next to Toby in all his glory.

Caleb.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll continue from where I left off in the next chapter.<strong>

**Just wondering how you guys would feel about a Spoby Christmas?**

**You feeling it?**

**Keep reviewing.**

**Ideas are always welcome :)**

**Enjoy**


	46. Take My Hand

"Caleb!" Hanna squealed, her voice echoing around the church. She threw herself at him over the bench, he reached out to hold her in his arms. "Make things awkward why don't you?" Spencer asked, walking past Hanna. "Here Caleb you can take my seat."

She stood back to let Caleb pass before sitting down on the seat next to Toby, she wrapped both of her arms around one of his.  
>"Do you get why I couldn't tell you?" Toby asked, leaning his head on hers. "I get it, admittedly I was a little worried. I thought you might of gone off me." She said, a little embarrassed.<br>"I could never go off you, you're the most important thing in this world to me." Spencer squeezed him a little tighter.

Hanna and Caleb stayed arm by arm, leg by leg and foot by foot during the ceremony, every so often he would squeeze her leg.

_I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you._

Toby slid his hand down to hold Spencer's.

_What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep._

Their hands grew tighter around each other, as if they couldn't quite get close enough.

_These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy_.

Spencer felt a lump in her throat.

_These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times._

He began to softly stroke her knuckles with his thumb.

_They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness._

That was the moment she knew he was the one, he was something really special.

They were back standing outside the door after the ceremony, apart from Hanna and Caleb who were still outside.  
>"Caleb's flight was delayed, that's why were late." Toby explained, leaning against the heavy door, her moved as it was pushed open.<br>"Caleb! Hey!" Spencer grinned, pulling him in for a hug, Aria and Emily did the same.  
>"You're back!" Emily exclaimed.<br>"Yeah, you're not going to get rid of me that easily." He joked, Hanna had really perked up, it was amazing the effect he had on her.  
>"So where's this reception?" Aria asked, looking at Hanna, even she couldn't help smiling, it was so good to see her happy.<p>

Considering the way the day had started, it had turned out perfectly.  
>Apart from the fact Hanna now had an evil step-sister, but what did that matter if she had Caleb, right?<p>

"Um, follow our car? Unfortunately I have to go with my dad, Isabelle and Kate." She looked up at Caleb, "Come with me?"  
>"Of course," he smiled, letting her lead him to a flash looking car parked near the church.<p>

"There's no point of you bringing the truck, leave it here and we'll pick it up on the way back, we'll use my car," Spencer said, looking up at Toby. "Fine, if you let me drive." He smiled down at her.  
>"Guys, it's freezing can we like get in now?" Aria said, rubbing her arms, the cold, nipping at her skin.<br>They all walked over to Spencer's car, jumping in quickly.

"How long do we have to stay?" Emily asked as they walked through the hotel doors.  
>"I don't know, how long until it's not rude to leave anymore?" Aria asked, glancing round at the muddle of people surrounding her.<br>"Guys, we need to be here for Hanna." Spencer said, walking towards the sign on one of the doors, pushing it open, the room was dark, dimly lit by fairy lights draped around the place. There was a dancefloor layed out, surrounding by tons of round tables, lit only by candles.  
>"Wow, it's beautiful!" Aria gushed.<br>Emily screamed a little, they all turned around to look at her. Hanna stood behind her laughing.  
>"Sorry, couldn't resist scaring her," she said, Caleb appeared out of the darkness grinning. "We're all at this table," she said, walking over to a" table close to the side of the dancefloor. They all sat in their assigned seats, glancing around them.<br>"Say Han, shouldn't you be at the head table?" Spencer asked, playing with the fork infront of her.  
>"I did a little switching around of namecards," she said, looking extremely happy with herself.<p>

"Thanks," Emily said to the waiter as he cleared their plates away. Hanna hadn't said much since dinner, the first dance had been and gone and she had just stared numbly at her dad and Isabelle. "Hanna. Hanna's friends," Kate said, standing behind Caleb.  
>"Which hole did you just crawl out of?" Spencer asked, everyone turned to look at her. Caleb snorted with laughter, desperately trying to turn it into a cough. Kate glared at him, then threw Spencer an icy look.<br>After a while Spencer decided to speak up again, "No offence but you are terrible at comebacks, looking at me like that won't upset me. So why don't you turn your ass round and walk back into whatever cave you came out of."  
>She stormed off, the table was left in silence.<br>That was until Caleb started his slow clapping, the candles lighting up his face showed he was crying with laughter.  
>"Spencer, I bow down to you." He commented, she grinned at him. The other girls were staring at her, along with Toby who couldn't quite believe the outburst that had come out of her.<br>"She is going to get you back for that," Hanna stated.  
>"I couldn't care less, I wasn't having her come over here and make this day any harder for you."<br>Hanna had to smile at that, "Thanks, Spence."

"I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up," Hanna said, Aria stood up too.  
>"Yeah, I need to go anyway," Emily added, leaving Caleb, Toby and Spencer at the table.<br>"You guys want something to drink?" Caleb offered.  
>"A coke," Spencer shrugged, Caleb looked at Toby.<br>"Make that two," he grinned. Caleb nodded, walking off in the direction of the bar. Spencer turned her chair to face Toby full on.  
>"So, when are we going to dance?"<br>"I cant...dance I mean." Toby said, amused.  
>"So? Neither can I, doesn't mean we can't try."<br>"I don't know..."  
>"Please!" Spencer persisted, "For me?" She pulled a sad face.<br>"Don't do that."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because you know I can't say no to that face," he sighed, shaking his head.  
>She jumped up, tugging him along with her until they were out onto the dance floor.<p>

Their next movements came very naturally, her arms made their way to his shoulder, while his hands found her waist, pulling her in closer.  
>"I thought you said you couldn't dance," she said, looking up at him, her chin resting on his chest.<br>"I can't."  
>"You look pretty good to me," she smiled, tightening her grip around his shoulders, closing her eyes and leaning into him.<br>He moves his hands to the small of her back, pushing her against him. After a couple of songs, the music got faster, so they edged their way off the dancefloor, still in the same position until they reached the table.  
>Hanna was waving about what looked like a key card.<br>"What's that?" Spencer asked, sitting down on the chair beside her.  
>"It's the key to our room."<br>"Oh you guys are staying here tonight?"  
>"We all are." Caleb butted in.<br>"What?" Spencer asked, looking around, Emily and Aria seemed to know about it.  
>"We're all staying in a delux room!" Hanna squealed.<br>"How did you get that?"  
>"Dad, he got one for me and one for Kate."<br>"What are we waiting for then?" Spencer exclaimed.  
>The six of them crammed into the lift, the room was on the top floor. There were hoots and fits of laughter as they ran down to the room, unpatiently waiting for the key card to unlock the door.<p>

"Oh my God," Aria exclaimed as they all practically fell into the room. They all took a moment to look around, it was extremely impressive. One massive bed that they all probably would of been able to fit on, was in the cente of the room, there was a huge bathroom, hot tub and all, back in the bedroom there was a huge flat-screen TV. There was a knock on the door Hanna ran to answer it, coming back in with six bottles of champagne, struggling to hold them she threw them onto the bed.  
>"Jeez Hanna," Emily cried.<br>"What? It's meant to be a celebration." She said, crossing her arms.  
>"Thought you weren't happy about this union?" Aria said, picking up a bottle and looking at it.<br>"Even more reason to get drunk." Hanna grinned, uncorking a bottle with little effort.  
>"Spencer do you not have anything to say about this?" Emily asked, turning to her as if she would be able to make Hanna see sense.<br>"How much harm can it do?" Spencer shrugged, taking a drink from the bottle Hanna had handed her. Emily shook her head, grinning but still took a drink when Spencer handed it to her.

"Catch me!" Hanna squealed, jumping off the bed and into Caleb's arms. "Oh my God!" Aria screamed, pulling opening the mini fridge and taking out a bottle of whipped cream, she instantly squirted it all over Spencer, who just laughed.  
>Spencer was less intense, less serious after some alcohol. She swung around, wrapping her body around Toby, taking some cream from her cheek and wiping it across his lips. Before he could lick it off she reached up, pressing her mouth over his, he didn't stop her, sure she was a little tipsy, but he wasn't exactly completely sober at this stage. Aria crept up behind her spraying more cream, in her hair this time and all over Toby. He pulled away from Spencer, grabbing the bottle out of Aria's hands and spraying her back. She yelped, running over to the other side of the room and grabbing a pillow.<p>

A while later, the six of them were covered in cream from the bottle, and feathers from the pillows. They had all collapsed at this time, Emily and Hanna were on the bed, Spencer and Aria were on the floor, Toby was lying on his back on the table and Caleb had taken comfort in the empty hot tub.

Spencer reached up onto the table, pushing Toby's leg out of the way, she grabbed the phone. Ordering six black coffees.  
>Only moments later they arrived, Aria crawled towards the door, standing up with great effort. She accepted the tray and brought it back in for the others. They all gathered on the bed, drinking their coffees, that was until Emily started choking. Caleb walloped her on the back, something came flying out of her mouth. "What the..?" Caleb muttered.<br>Toby looked down at where the object had landed by his knee, holding it up the girls gasped.  
>It was a red plastic <strong>A.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I adored writing this chapter, has to be one of my favourites.<strong>

**Even though I can never re-read my own writing, I find it a little cringy.**

**Thank you so much for the continuous support.**

**If you have any questions, ideas or things you'd like to see happen just post them in the reviews and I'll answer them after the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**


	47. Envelope Of Secrets

Toby woke up, in his own bedroom. They had all woken up this morning in the hotel room and had dragged themselves back to their respective homes almost straight away to recover. Apart from Spencer, who had her arms wrapped around him, fast asleep.  
>He looked down at her face, smiling. Reluctantly he moved her arms from around his chest, trying to get out of the bed without waking her. As soon as he got out he heard her moan.<br>"Nooo," she groaned. "Come back, you're warm!"  
>He turned to face her, "I can't stay in bed all day," he laughed, scratching his chest before stretching.<p>

He walked over, pulling the window open before deciding it was way too cold to leave it like that. "Yes you can," she said drowsily, gazing at him with warm eyes. He pretended to sigh, climbing back onto the bed again, wrapping his arms around her, looking down at the face staring up at him he said, "Don't you have an exam tomorrow?"  
>She pulled him down on top of her.<br>"Yeah, a biology exam." She grinned, pressing her lips against his neck.  
>Toby had to laugh at this, pulling her arms away from him once more, he kissed her chastely, "And I'm pretty sure it's not an oral one."<br>She grinned at him, sticking out her tongue.  
>He rolled off her, standing up once again, "I am going to have a shower and a shave, you wanna order something to eat?"<br>"I will eat _you_, if you don't get back here." She said stroppily.  
>He walked back over to her yet again, placing a kiss on top of her head.<br>"I won't be long," he promised, smiling to himself as he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

She sighed, looking around before dragging herself out of the bed, now fully aware of how little she was wearing. Not wanting to pull on the dress she had worn to the wedding she rifled through the wardrobe pulling out a tshirt and slipping it over her head.  
>She padded into the kitchen, pulling open the drawer with the menus. Swinging around as she heard a knock on the door, without even looking to see who it was, she was suddenly faced with Jenna.<br>Speechless Spencer backed away from the door. "Jenna." Toby said bluntly, appearing behind Spencer, she walked quietly behind him.  
>"Can I come in?" She asked.<br>"No."  
>He said it with such certainty that Spencer nearly laughed. "Why not?"<br>Toby sighed, "Because I said so."  
>Spencer leaned her forehead against Toby's damp back.<br>"Your dad sent me to check up on you, and to give you this." She held up a bag for him to take, he reached out taking it.  
>"Great, tell him I said cheers." He went to close the door.<br>"Toby, stop. I know what you're up to."  
>This sentence was of particular interest to Spencer.<br>"I have no idea, what you're on about." Toby said.  
>"You and Spencer playing spy? Hiding in the bushes trying to listen in on...conversations that weren't for your ears."<br>Spencer's jaw dropped, Toby turned his head to look at her.  
>"Goodbye Jenna," he said, keeping his calm, before slamming the door.<p>

"Oh my God," Spencer said, her face scrunched up as she fell back on the couch. Toby pulled up his towel, which had been up to now, dangerously low. She ran her eyes over his body, letting her gaze rest on his face.  
>He shook his head, sitting down next to her. "How did she know? She wasn't even there Toby!"<br>Before he could reply she started speaking again, "Oh God, does this mean my parents know we were together? How am I meant to go home? Was Jenna there too? Why didn't we see her? Do you think Garrett just told her or? What if-"  
>"Spencer," he exclaimed, taking her hands in his, "Shhh."<br>"I'm officially twice as terrified now." She said, her hands were shaking, and he could feel it. Letting go of them, he engulfed her in a hug. God, he has an amazing body she thought.  
>Damn it, how could she be thinking of that right now? "Come on, we need to get you home," Toby said, pulling her up. "What am I meant to say if they ask me was I with you that night?" She asked desperately, clinging to him.<br>"Look they probably don't know," he reassured her.

"I look like an idiot," Spencer said, looking down. She had the dress from last night on, it was covered in various stains at this stage.  
>Toby scratched his newly shaved chin, "Yeah, maybe next time you need to bring some clothes over to leave here."<br>"So there will be a next time?" She asked, grinning.  
>"You do spend more time here than at your own house," he smiled back at her, taking her hand and guiding her out of the door. They walked, hand in hand, down the stairs, he pulled open the door for Spencer to climb in.<br>She wound down the window, he leaned in kissing her softly, lingering a little too look for it to just be a goodbye kiss.  
>"Good luck with your test tomorrow, even though I know you won't need it." He grinned, "And don't think too much about what Jenna said, she's just trying to scare you."<br>Spencer nodded, his fingers brushed her cheek before he moved back from the car.  
>She waved, really not wanting to leave but knowing she had to.<p>

Arriving home, there was no one there, what a surprise.  
>Setting down her keys on the counter she walked over to the fridge, pulling it open and staring into it. She closed it moments later, after taking out a can of soda. She sat down on the stool, she knew she needed to start revising soon, but she couldn't get Jenna off of her mind.<br>Staring out of the window, something suddenly clicked.  
>No one was here, the perfect time to search the barn. Setting down the can she hurried out of the door, cautiously stepping over the grass even though there was clearly no one there.<br>She tried the door, it was locked so she bent down picking up the mat and sliding the key from under it.  
>Opening the door, she glanced around her yard before sliding in.<p>

Walking straight for the oak table she had previously seen the group sitting at, pulling through the muddle of baby magazines and paint testers for the nursery. Pulling a disgusted face, she tossed them aside.  
>She came upon a brown envelope with the number 91109 printed on it in block capitals.<br>Before she had time to open it a voice behind her stopped her in her tracks.  
>"I should of known," the voice came from right behind her, she spun around pushing them backwards.<br>"You scared the living hell out of me Toby!" She exclaimed.  
>He just laughed, handing her her phone. "You forgot this. What's that?" He asked, nodding down at the envelope.<br>"I don't know, I was jus-"  
>They both swung round, a door slammed, a car door.<p>

"Why is this open? And why is the key in the lock?" Ian's voice said, obviously talking to Melissa.  
>Spencer and Toby looked at each other in panic, grabbing his hand she opened the door to the stairs, hurrying up behind him. They landed in their bedroom, hopelessly looking for places to hide, "Get down," Toby hissed, sliding under the bed, she frowned before mirroring his actions, bringing the envelope with her.<br>"Great, this is just great," she whispered, putting her ear to the floor to see if she could hear them. She couldn't confused, she was about to speak when the bedroom door swung open. They could just see their feet.  
>"It has to be around here somewhere, maybe Garrett took it?" Melissa said.<br>"Maybe, yeah if it's not here, he must have it right?" Ian replied.  
>Spencer had to contain herself from opening the enveloped there and then.<p>

Melissa sat on the bed, "Come here, lie down with me."  
>Spencer covered her face with her hand, Toby just widened his eyes. "No, no I'm gonna go and give Garrett a call, you lie down. You must be tired mommy," his tone lightened towards the end of the sentence.<br>Spencer pretended to get sick, causing Toby to have to fight down laughter. "No, no I'll come with you, make us something to eat."  
>They walked down the stairs together, Toby and Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. "God they make me sick," Spencer breathed, pulling open the envelope.<br>"Oh my God, it's page 5!"  
>"What?"<br>"The page that was missing from the autopsy report!" She scanned her eyes over it.  
>"The weapon used was a curved blunt edge that caused her cranium to be dislocated." "Like what?"<br>"I don't know, but it had to be someone strong that used it right?"  
>"Yeah," he said taking the report off of her. "Why does Ian have it? Does this...does this prove he killed her?"<br>Toby stared at her face, could this piece of paper prove who the killed was once and for all.

"What the hell?"  
>The two had been so caught up in mystery solving that they hadn't noticed Ian had re-entered the room.<br>Spencer reached over, stuffing the envelope under Toby's shirt.  
>"I'm wearing a dress," she whispered, before they climbed out from under the bed.<br>"What are you two doing in here?" Ian bellowed.

* * *

><p><strong>imsavannahh aked:<strong>

**i actually loved spencer being a little annoyed at toby... it was different... hmm did hanna really stop throwing up? good chapter as always (:**

_First of all thank you for reading and your kind words. Did Hanna really stop throwing up? We'll just have to wait and see, but I will definitely not just drop that storyline._

**Emily asked:**

**Why was Noel there? **

**What were they talking about at their "meeting"?**

**Who is Hanna's dad getting married to?**

**So many questions so little time.**

**Nonetheless it was an awesome chapter!**

_You will find out why Noel was there in the next few chapters, along with what they were talking about._

_You will probably know by now that Hanna's dad has indeed married Isabelle._

_Thank you for reading._

**Godess of the Sands said:**

**He knows how to hotwire a car! Now that is sexy!**

_Of course it's sexy, it's Toby!_

**PrettyLittleFan **

**Oh my god. That chapter was amaaaazzzing. Reading Hanna & Caleb's goodbye was almost as painful as watching it, but overall, this chapter was great! I hope Caleb comes back soon, i don't know how much Spoby can cover up the Haleb withdrawal, (: Update soon!**

_I tried to make it as sad as I possibly could, I'm glad it had that effect for you. I hope you're happy now that Caleb has made his return, I couldn't leave him out of the story for too long, he's on of my favorites to write about._

**casey**

**I loved this chapter! I like the toby caleb bromance and the way you write it. But i dont really like having too much ezria becaue after all this is a spoby fic and there are way too many erzia fics in my opinion. But i love this story so much and update soon!**

_Thank you very much, I love writing Caleb/Toby scenes a lot. Yeah, there won't be much of Ezra in this story, he may pop in and out from time to time but he won't become a main character anytime soon. (Sorry Ezra fans!)_

**Spoby **

**You're such a good writer. It inspires me to write too. Keep it up!**

**Cab't wait for the next chapter :)**

_That is extremely flattering, thank you. I don't know about me being a good writer but once I get an idea in my head I feel the need to write it down. Spencer and Toby are one of my favorite things to write about._

**LaurenHKim **

**Yes! I would absolutely love more Spoby romantic/sex scenes... I can't really describe exactly my "taste" I guess, but I loved the part where Toby had to help Spencer shower. Something about that struck me as so romantic. :)**

_Yeah that first shower scene is one of my favorites, I try to think how Toby would think in that situation. _

**pointtothepictures **

**not even joking, this is easily my favourite fan fic.**

_Thank you so much._

* * *

><p><p>

**I never expected this type of reaction to this story.**

**I was bored one day and just decided to write a chapter to see how it would go down, **

**then I got addicted.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter if you haven't already.**

**Feedback keeps me motivated.**

**Feel free to ask questions.**

**Thank you!**


	48. To The Death

"We were..." Spencer looked at Toby, "Playing hide and seek..." She said, unbelievably.  
>"Right, don't you think you two are a little old for that?" Ian said, crossing his arms, "Also one of you is supposed to count."<br>They both stared at the floor.  
>"Now, are you going to tell me what you were doing or do I have to inform your parents Spencer, with the kind of company you're keeping."<br>"It's none of your business." Spencer replied.  
>"You were in my room."<br>"This is MY barn! I designed it, I was meant to move in for this school year!"  
>"Oh Spencer stop being such a spoilt brat!"<br>"I am not a spoilt brat!"  
>"You get everything you want!"<br>"No, I earn it!"  
>"No Spencer, you get it because of the family you're from."<br>Spencer gritted her teeth, anger bubbling inside of her. "Just get out," Ian ordered, pulling Spencer's shoulder in the directio of the door, that was before his hand was roughly shoved from her.  
>"You have no right to touch her." Toby said, his voice low with warning.<br>"And you do?" Ian snapped.  
>"Actually, yes he does," she retorted, she grabbed Toby pulling him out the door.<br>"Spencer!" He said quickly, as she pulled his shirt the envelope fell out. All three of them looked down at the floor, Spencer jumped down grabbing it in her hands and hurrying down the stairs.  
>Ian lurched forward but Toby shoved him backwards into the bedroom, sliding out of the door, he shut it, turning the lock.<br>Melissa would find him eventually, right?  
>"Where's Melissa?" Toby asked, grabbing Spencer's arm as they made it down the stairs.<br>"She went into the house to make something to eat, she hates cooking out here." Spencer said.  
>"Okay," he said, following her to the house.<p>

"When did you get back?" Melissa asked as they walked into the kitchen, "Spencer, what is he doing here?"  
>"He, has a name." Spencer stated, before walking up the stairs, Melissa glared at Toby as he followed, making him feel a little uneasy.<br>"How come Ian gave up so easily?" She asked him, sitting down on the bed.  
>"I may have accidentally locked him in the room," Toby said cautiously, not knowing how she'd react.<br>She sniggered, standing up off the bed and locking her door, on making her way back he caught her in his arms, pulling her in.  
>"Do you think he knows what it was?" He asked, looking down at her.<br>"Yeah, I think so," she wrapped her arms around his warm middle, "but I don't care anymore, this could prove Ian killed her. This could clear both our names for good."  
>Toby had to smile at her enthusiasm.<br>"So, do you want to try and piece all of this evidence together?" He asked.  
>"Yeah...but...Melissa was only at the vegetable preparing stage, meaning Ian will be up there for a while, meaning we're safe for now."<br>"Meaning?"  
>"Meaning the only thing I want to do right now is..." she leaned up, pressing her lips against his.<br>He was a little taken a back, I mean he knew how intense she was, he would of thought she would have a folder and a highlighter out by now, but he wasn't about to protest. She ran her hands under his shirt, resting them on his back, his skin warm and soft, pulling him closer to her.

She slid her tongue between his lips, letting it melt with his. He pushed her back against the wardrobe, drawing his mouth away from hers he placed his lips on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.  
>Spencer hissed under her breath as his teeth bit the tender skin of her neck. Toby found his hands entangled in her hair, her nails now digging into his back. "I love you," she said sincerely into his ear. Toby moved his mouth to her own ear, "I love you."<br>His breath tickling her, causing the hair to stand up on the back of her neck.  
>As she reached down to undo his jeans, he grabbed her hands.<br>"Let's not, we don't know when Ian will be out and I think we can count on him barging in here."  
>Admittedly at this point she was feeling a little exasperated, that was twice today he had refused her.<br>Well not refused her to be exact, but he had been the one to prevent anything from happening.

A few moments later there was a banging on the door, what angered Spencer even more was that he had been right.  
>"What the hell did you do to Ian?" Melissa yelled, trying and failing to get in since the door was locked.<br>"Nothing compared to what he did to Alison!" Spencer yelled back, expecting a witty reply she was shocked when she heard Melissa walk back down the stairs.  
>"Is she always like that?" Toby asked.<br>"I would like to say she's just hormonal because of the baby, but she was like this before." Spencer said with a raised eyebrow.  
>He half smiled, noticing she was still holding one of his hands she pulled him over to her desk.<br>"Okay, we need to piece all of this evidence together, I'll get some notepads, there's highlighters in the drawer. We might need some help."  
>His half smile turned into a full one, this was the Spencer he knew, the Spencer he fell for.<br>"Okay sir," he saluted, sliding down onto the floor. She poked his arm as she stepped over him to get her phone.  
>He pulled open the envelope, looking at page 5, as he did something fell out he took it into his hands, glancing down at it.<p>

"Spencer," he said, she looked up from where she was texting and slid down beside him.  
>First of all there were pictures of the night Alison disappeared. There was a picture of Spencer, glancing around her in the darkness, as they turned the photo over, written in bold print was:<br>SPENCER HASTINGS,  
>16,<br>T1 "T1?" She asked confused, flicking to the next photo, it was Aria:  
>ARIA MONTGOMERY,<br>16,  
>T2 "What does the T stand for?" Toby asked, moving to the next photo:<br>HANNA MARIN,  
>16,<br>T3 Then the next one:  
>EMILY FIELDS,<br>16,  
>T4 "Hey, there's one of you!" Spencer exclaimed, turning it around.<br>TOBY CAVANAUGH,  
>17,<br>T5 The last picture was of course, of Alison:  
>ALISON DILAURENTIS 16,<br>TCOMPLETE She frowned at this, "Is there anything else in the envelope?"  
>He stuck his hand in, pulling out a silver key.<br>"What's that for?" She asked, looking at Toby, the color had drained from his face, he stuck his hands in his pocket, pulling out his keys.  
>Finding one certain key and holding it up against the key from the envelope, a perfet match.<br>"Toby," she pressed, "What's that key for?"  
>"My garage...or my parents garage, whatever."<br>Something clicked in his head, "The fire...you were locked in."  
>"Caleb said Jenna was watching..." Spencer added, her face had fallen.<br>"They tried to kill me, they were all in on it. My own sister tried to kill me." She said, trying to come to terms with it.  
>"Look, maybe they just needed it for..." Toby failed to come up with another reason, but he sure as hell knew one thing, he was going to confront Jenna.<p>

"Spencer, I'm not going to let them try and hurt you again, I swear. It's time to end this, once and for all." He said detemindly.  
>They both jumped as there was a knock on the door.<br>"So you invite me around then lock me out?" Caleb's voice called from the other side of the door.  
>Spencer hurried to open it, Caleb walked in, followed by Hanna, Aria and Emily.<p>

"I can't believe this, I mean I knew Ian and Melissa hated you, but trying to kill you? Isn't that a little extreme?" Hanna gasped after they had filled the others in. They were all sat on the floor in a circle a mess of paper, phones and pens in the middle of them. Aria was flicking through the texts from A on Emily's phone. Caleb who had been underlining threats from the texts reached over, drawing a luminous pink line across Hanna's cheek. She squealed, whacking him with the rolled up paper she held/  
>"Ow," he said, rubbing his arm. "Guys! Come on! This is serious!" Emily said sternly, Hanna put her head down.<br>Caleb bit back to stop himself laughing.  
>Hanna pulled out a bag of popcorn and started eating it, not quietly either. The next time she looked up, everyone was staring at her.<br>"What?" She demanded.  
>"Could you be any louder?" Spencer teased.<br>"Yeah, and could you share you know," Caleb added.

"Are you guys hungry?" Spencer asked.  
>Everyone nodded, she stood up. "I'll run to the grill."<br>"Need a hand?" Toby asked, she hesitated, "No, no. I'll be fine, I expect you guys to have all of the evidence together by the time I come back." She joked.  
>"I'll get a bit of everything."<p>

As she climbed out of the car, she got the feeling someone was watching her. Shrugging it off she crossed the road, walking towards the grill. It sounded like footsteps behind her. She stopped, the footsteps stopped. As she swung around someone grabbed her roughly, she couldn't even make out who it was. They tried to pull her away but she dug her heels into the ground, screaming, kicking the back of her knees they pulled her into the back of a car. She tried to feel around grabbing at whatever she could. Her screams muffled by the cloth tied around her mouth and eyes.

The others sat in the warmth of Spencer's bedroom, laughing, trying to make the best out of the situation, that was until Toby's phone rang. He slid it out of his pocket.  
>"If it's Spencer tell her to remember the noodles!" Aria called, he smiled in reply, opening the text.<p>

His stomach dropped, heat began to spread the whole way through his body, close to tears he jumped up.  
>"Toby?" Emily asked, concerned.<br>"It's Spencer," he choked, "She's in trouble."  
>Caleb stood up taking the phone from Toby's hand, opening the attachment first and then reading the message out loud.<p>

**GAME ON.**  
><strong>THIS TIME IT'S TO THE DEATH.<strong>  
><strong>IT'S BEEN DONE BEFORE.<strong>  
><strong>IT CAN BE DONE AGAIN.<strong>  
><strong>-A<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>sunshine<strong>

**I just love this story. It is absolutely amazing. The way you show us the deep connection between Toby and Spencer it's perfect. Nobody can show it that way. And I love how you describe "the bed scenes". You don't give away too much details and you don't keep them too much for yourself. It's a very well-written fanfiction. Have you showed this to PLL producer I. Marlene King (on twitter)? I think she would loved it. Anyway, when can we read the next chapter? :)**

_You have no idea how much that means to me, I'm always worried that their relationship doesn't come across as intense as it really is. The bed scenes are always quite tricky, I want to keep them extremely tender and romantic, but they are also teenagers so there is a lot of heated moments. I haven't shown Marlene King no, I don't really know if she would like it. But thank you, hope you continue to enjoy this story._

**Emily  
><strong>**Oooooo! Ian found them,I smell a fight coming on!**

**And when will Spencer ever learn,snooping can get her in trouble?**

**Anyways I loved this chapter and I can't wait for you to update again. :)**

_Spencer will never learn, will she? I was going to have a fight in this chapter but I decided there is other ways around it. Thank you for the support._

**imsavannah **  
><strong>amazing chapter as usual... i love spoby and this story! this is my favorite fan fic!<strong>

_Thank you so much._


	49. Don't Want To Be The Me Without You

Aria was in tears by the end of the message, Caleb was furiously running his fingers through his hair, Emily was frozen and Hanna, Hanna was looking down at her own phone.  
><strong>TELL THE COPS <strong>

**AND ITS ALL OVER **

**-A**

This caused more tears from Aria, Toby swung the door open.  
>"What are you doing?" Emily asked.<br>"I'm going to find her." He said, his voice shaking, but determined.  
>"Where?"<br>"I'll start at the grill."  
>"I'm coming with you," Caleb said, stepping over Hanna.<br>"What do we do?" Hanna asked.  
>"Go and talk to Jenna." Toby said quietly, "I have a feeling she knows something about this."<br>"Do we tell Melissa? Ian?" "No." And with that he stormed down the stairs, Caleb in tow.

"Toby, you need to calm down, you can't think straight like this."  
>"Right now, I am done with thinking straight," he jumped into his truck, Caleb jumped in the other side, "I just want to find Spencer."<br>Caleb decided to put his belt on, with the way Toby was driving he was worried they wouldn't make it to the grill alive. As soon as they made it to the grill Toby jumped out, not even bothering to close his door, Caleb followed him as he ran across the road to Spencer's car, he shielded his eyes looking in the window.  
>Nothing.<p>

Jumping back into his truck he drove straight to his family house, closing the door when he got out this time. The girls were already there, standing around Jenna.  
>"What do you know?" Toby demanded in a voice that took the girls by surprise, they knew about their past, they also knew how vulnerable Toby had been.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied calmly.  
>"Oh quit the crap Jenna, where is she?" He was yelling now, he was fuming. The silence while they were waiting for her reply was deafening.<br>"Jenna, it's done." Everyone swung round, to see Garrett turning the corner into her room, his face fell when he saw them. Toby reached out, grabbing Garrett by the shirt and slamming him against the wall.  
>"Where is she," he spat.<br>"Get your hands off me," Garrett replied.  
>"My hands will be around your neck in a second, now tell me where she is." Caleb stepped closer to them, ready to jump in if needs be.<p>

Emily was fumbling around in her bag, pulling out her phone and opening the unread text message.  
>"Quit wasting your time. You're looking too close to home." Toby released his grip on Garrett, so tempted to just slam his fist into him. But he was a cop, he had a certain power.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Caleb asked as they arrived at the side of the forest, it was pitch black, the only light they had was from their phones. "I'm sure, this picture is from inside the barn we hung out in sometimes." Aria said, showing them the picture again, it was of a dark room, you could barely make it out, but Aria recognised the faint picture on the wall. "Do you know how to get to it?" Hanna asked Aria.  
>"No, only Spencer knew."<br>Emily looked over at Toby, he looked distraught, she walked over to him.  
>"We'll find her Toby, come on." She soothed.<br>They headed into the forest, Hanna stayed close to Caleb, entwining her fingers with his.

"Guys," Aria said, pulling a piece of paper off of the ground:  
>GAME OVER It was written in block capitals.<br>"Why would A want to kill Spencer? Who are they going to play their games with?" Hanna asked.  
>"Maybe it's not A." Emily said.<br>"But we got the messages from A."  
>"They let us know Spencer was in trouble, they never said it was them."<br>"I have an idea who it could be," Toby said from the darkness.  
>"Yeah, I think I do too." Aria said, shivering. They continued to venture into the forest. Toby's heart was breaking with every step, just the thought of Spencer being hurt, again.<br>This time seemed all the more serious, it was like they were in a game. But who plays with someones life?

"We need to split up," Caleb said after about twenty minutes.  
>"Into twos." Hanna added.<br>"There's six of us," Emily pointed out.  
>"I'll go alone," Toby said. "Are you sure?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Okay, call me if you find anything." Hanna said, they all split up.<br>Hanna and Caleb one way, Emily and Aria another way, Toby decided to veer off track into the deep of the forest.  
>Fear didn't even cross him, he was so used to hiding in places like these, sleeping even.<p>

Wherever she was, Spencer was crying, alone, in a cold room, remembering.  
>Remembering the times that had filled her heart with joy and happiness.<p>

_"Did you mean that? About needing me?"_  
><em>"You're the only one who's said the thought of me killing Ali was crazy, you're the only one who has offered to help, no matter what the consequences. Yes, I need you."<em>

More tears, her wrists tied together tightly, digging into her skin.

_"Know why I can't get a job too far from Rosewood?"_  
><em>"No, why?"<em>  
><em>"You."<em>

She was filled with sadness, what if these were her last hours, she had never even said goodbye properly, why didn't she agree to let him come with her?

_"I don't ever want to loose you,"_  
><em>"That's never going to happen."<em>

He was fighting back tears as he fought his way through the trees, she was his everything, he couldn't lose her.  
>He just couldn't.<p>

_"I love you."_  
><em>"I love you too."<em>

Toby's heart was beating extremely fast, he shut his eyes, it was more of a long blink, but it was enough for the tears to start rolling down his face.

_"You're amazing, I don't deserve you,"_

_ "No way, I don't deserve you. You are way too good for me, seriously Spencer. I couldn't...still can't believe my luck."_

He was angry with himself, angry for crying, but more angry for letting this happen to Spencer.

_"I'm in too deep to ever let go," _

_"I don't ever want you to let go," _

_"I won't, I promise,"_

She was shaking now, shaking with fear, shaking because of the tears.

_"I thought...I thought I might of been pregnant," "And were you scared? At the thought of that?"_  
><em>"A little bit."<em>  
><em>"You would have no need to be."<em>  
><em>"Wouldn't it scare you?"<em>  
><em>"Maybe it would scare me, but it wouldn't make me love you or want you any less."<em>  
><em>"I love you," "I love you too," "So are babies in our future?" "Definitely"<em>

This particular memory made her feel worse, the thought of never seeing him again, never getting to touch him again...it didn't bear thinking about.

_"I want you to know, whatever you go through, whatever you do, I will support you through everything. I will try and protect you to the greatest of my ability, I will never let anything happen to you. I love you, Spencer, so much, and I never want to lose you."_  
><em>"Why did you tell me this now?"<em>  
><em>"Because I never want you to feel alone, not for one second."<em>  
><em>"I love you Toby, more than you could ever imagine."<em>

Toby stopped dead in the forest, he had heard something.  
>"Spencer?" He called, spinning around, it felt like someone was watching him, he ignored it forcing his way through more trees, until he reached a clearing. Pulling out his phone, it didn't help much but he walked forward, nearly straight into a wall of some sort.<br>"Spencer!" He yelled.

She was pulled out of visiting her memories when she heard a voice, was she hearing things? "Spencer!"  
>She heard it again, she felt her insides heat up once more, her hands, which were tied behind her back were sweating.<br>There were footsteps in the room, but no, they were too heavy to be Toby's. Someone grabbed her gruffly, digging their large fingers into her arm.  
>Spencer tried to scream, but was muffled by the cloth tied around her mouth. "He's here," someone whispered, she strained her ear, trying to make out the voice.<br>"How the hell did he know where to come?"  
>"I don't know, but we need to do this now."<br>"We can't do it now, not here."  
>"Then what are we going to do?"<br>"I don't know, but we'll need to think of somewhere better to bury the body this time. I mean in her yard? Who thought of that anyway?"  
>"You did."<br>Spencer's heart almost stopped, this was it, this was how she was going to die.  
>She was in the room with the people that had killed Alison. "Look just get rid of him."<br>"Two bodies is a bit too much for one day," the voice hissed in reply, were they talking about Toby, she wriggled even more.  
>Another pair of footsteps entered, "We need help with him."<br>The six footsteps left the room, if they hurt Toby she wouldn't forgive herself.

"Toby," a voice hissed in the distance, Toby swung around to see Caleb working his way towards him.  
>"Where's Hanna?"<br>"I left her with the girls."  
>Twigs snapped behind them, they tensed, freezing. As if he knew, as if he knew someone was behind him Toby spun around, sending his fist flying out right infront of him. It collided with someones face, he felt them fall to the ground. Footsteps ran away from them. "Go," Caleb urged him towards the building.<br>He stepped over them rushing over to the wall again, feeling for an entrance, when he finally found once he walked straight in, fearlessly.  
>"Spencer!" He called.<br>This time she was sure it was him, she wished she could reply. Trying to free herself, she was sure her wrists were bleeding, she could feel something trickling down her hand. His footsteps were getting closer and closer. "Spencer!" He called again.  
>And with a few more steps he was there, she could feel him before anything.<br>"Spencer," he gasped, falling onto his knees, desperately trying to undo the knots, he slid a pocket knife out from his pocket, snapping the rope and cloth that bound her, she collapsed off the chair and into his arms.  
>"Oh my God, oh my god," she cried, clinging to him desperately.<p>

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here Spencer, I'm here." He said through his own tears, he didn't rush to get up, he just sat there with her body slumped against him.

* * *

><p><strong>spoby4eva <strong>

**Wow this chapter is amazing! I love how concerned you make toby and I love that you added the "caleb/hanna humor" even though the story is like kinda stressful! I check this story every twenty minutes, even during school. :) 3 u and PLZ CONTINUE THE AAMMAAZZIINNGG WORK!**

****_Thank you so much, I love writing the Caleb/Hanna scenes._

**Krista**

**Ok so my theory is that T1,T2,T3,etc. Either means 'Target' or I thought it was 'Termination(Because of Ali's Photo with TComplete, ya know?) but anyways that's my theory**

**So basically UPDATE because you left us on a HUGE cliffie and I wanna find out if my theory is even close to what happens in the story!**

****_You may be right and you may not be, but you won't know for now._


	50. Stealing Glances

The other four came rushing in, Hanna screamed.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caleb asked.<br>"What's with all the blood?" She gushed.  
>They all looked down at Spencer and Toby, looking down at each other they saw nothing.<br>"Dude the back of your t-shirt is covered in blood." Caleb pointed out, walking closer.  
>Spencer looked over his shoulder, then down at her hands.<br>"It's me," she said, her voice was croaky, Toby looked down at her hands, holding them tenderly by the elbows.  
>"What did they do to you?"<br>"It was from where I was tied up," Spencer said quietly, inspecting the damage.  
>"They look pretty deep Spence," Caleb said, crouching down. "It's fine, can we just get out of here?" She tried to stand up, her legs weak. Toby placed his hands under her arms, pulling her up with ease.<br>He pulled all of her weight onto him, "I've ruined your t-shirt," she said meekly.  
>Toby just smiled, they all walked out into the forest.<br>"Do you have any idea who they were?"  
>"No, but they were the same people who killed Alison."<br>This caused everyone to stare at her, "They said about burying her body in the yard, I think they were about to do the same to me," she choked.  
>"Lets get out of here, now." Hanna said, she was freaked now.<br>They pushed there way through the trees, the way Toby had come.  
>It took them a while, but eventually they were back to the car, Aria and Hanna helped Spencer carefully into the back of Emily's car.<br>"Do you want me to drive?" Toby asked Emily.  
>She shook her head, "No, you go and sit beside Spencer."<br>He nodded, sliding into the car beside Spencer, Caleb climbed in after him, taking Hanna on his knee since there was limited space. Aria climbed into the front beside Emily.

"Where do you guys..." Emily said glancing at Toby in the rear view mirror. He broke eye contact with Emily, glancing down at Spencer, who was just staring into space.  
>"My place," he said, turning to Caleb, "Where are you staying?"<br>"He's staying in my guest room for a few days." Hanna smiled, snuggling into him.  
>"And after that?"<br>"I don't know yet," Caleb shrugged, it had been the last thing on his mind.  
>"Then you're moving in again." Toby half smiled.<br>"Thanks, I'd love to."

"Do you need a hand with her?" Caleb asked as they reached the apartment block, Toby shook his head.  
>"I'll be fine, what do I do about her parents?" He asked the girls.<br>"I'll say she's at mine," Aria assured him. "If you need us, call us okay? Anytime." Emily turned to say, he smiled.  
>"Of course," he said, keeping an eye on Spencer as she attempted to climb out of the car, he moved quickly to hold her up, pulling her back away from the car as they pulled away.<p>

He took her hand, guiding her towards the stairs.  
>"Did they drug you or something?" Toby asked, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her up the stairs taking their time.<br>"I don't know, I don't think so, but I feel really light headed and dreary." She said, pulling herself up between him and the banister.  
>This is going to take forever he thought, "Put your arms around my neck." She did as he said, since he was doing all the thinking lately, he picked her up, speeding up the stairs in no time and into the apartment.<br>In the brightness of the apartment he could see how off she looked, she was covered in dirt and blood, her eyes were rimmed with red and her top was torn to shreds. But his main concern, was her wrists. He led her into the bathroom, turning on the tap and letting the water run.  
>He brought her arms under the water, she flinched, red filling the sink.<br>"It hurts," she said weakly, he paused for a second. Looking down, the cuts were a lot more clear now, they were deep and sore looking.  
>She looked up at him, her eyes boring into his. "Maybe you should..."<br>"Maybe I should what?"  
>"Maybe you should let me go, I don't want you to get hurt anymore." He didn't even dignify this with a reply, she was delirious, plus there was no chance he was going to leave. Walking two steps to his right he turned on the shower, she was pulling her clothes off when he turned around. Already he could see bruises starting to form, all along her legs, arms and stomach.<br>But she was still, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
>"Come in with me?" she asked lazily, wrapping her arms around her, not to protect her dignity, I think that was long gone, but because she was cold.<br>He shrugged off his clothes, pulling her into the shower, letting the water run all over their bodies. He took down the bottle of shampoo in his hand, just as he did so, Spencer wavered, he slid down, sitting on the shower floor, he pulled her down so she was sitting with her back facing him. Toby gently massaged the shampoo into her hair, she leaned back against him, enjoying the feeling but also feeling extremely guilty.  
>Everytime she got into trouble he came running, putting himself in danger, she didn't want him to get hurt.<br>If he did she would never forgive herself, she would rather herself get hurt than him.  
>I mean hadn't she caused him enough pain in the past? Well not just her, mainly Alison.<br>Making him take the blame for the fire.  
>Accusing him of murder.<br>And yet here he was, taking care of her like he had always loved her, like she had never hurt him.

When he was done with her hair, he ran his hands down her forearms, she leaned back, against his chest, her head on his shoulder. Tilting his head down he placed a kiss on her shoulder, "How do you feel?"  
>"Safe."<br>"Good." He replied, not in any rush to get out.  
>"You're the only person with the ability to make me feel like that." She turned her forehead, to rest it against his cheek.<br>He moved his arms, holding them up, palms facing the roof, she slid her hands onto his entwining their fingers.

"Come on," he said after a while, "We'll start to go wrinkly if we stay in much longer," he joked, standing up after Spencer.  
>He hit the button on the shower, turning it off. She just stood on the tiles shivering, she felt much safer in the shower.<br>She had no idea why, maybe it was the confined space with Toby.  
>He squeezed her hand before pulling two towels off of the rack, wrapping her up in one, he tucked his own around his waist.<p>

They walked into the kitchen, where he automatically put on some coffee. She hadn't said much since they arrived back, normally she would be talking non-stop, that's how he knew something was wrong. "So what exactly happened?" He asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

She was shaking again by the time he had heard the whole story. He brought her over a mug of coffee, sitting down beside her on the couch. She smiled gratefully, grasping the mug with two hands.  
>"What about you? How are you?" She asked before taking a sip of the coffee.<br>"Me? I'm fine," he smiled, patting her knee gently.  
>"You came to my resue again, I feel so bad, you could of gotten seriously hurt."<br>"Of course I did Spencer, I love you, when will you understand I'll always fight for you, keep you as safe as possible. Though I haven't really been doing a great job lately."  
>"No, stop it, you are the only person who has ever cared enough to risk it all for me, I love you so much it hurts."<br>This made him smile, he leaned in, only with his head, and kissed her, she tasted like coffee, what was he thinking, she always tasted like coffee.  
>"What time is it?"<br>"Half one in the morning."  
>"And I have school tomorrow?" Spencer exclaimed, settting the coffee down, maybe that wasn't the best idea. "You're going to school?" He asked, surprised, he knew she was dedicated, but this?<br>"Ooops," she said as she knocked the paper off the coffee table, she bent down to pick it up, letting out a little yelp with the pain.  
>Toby looked up from his mug, confused.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"It kills to bend," she said rubbing her side, standing up he pulled her up with him. Unwrapping her towel he pressed his finger tips gently along her ribs, she jumped with the pain. "They're bruised," he muttered, her body looked a little battered, scrapes covered her stomach and back and there were bruises down both sides.<br>"Do you need something to put on them?" He asked.  
>"No, but it would be great to lie down." She smiled, not bothering to grab her towel and tie it round herself, instead she walked behind him into the bedroom.<br>As usual he got a shirt out for her, this time though, he pulled it over her head, careful not to hurt her.  
>"You can have this one back, I promise," she grinned.<br>He turned from where he was pulling back several blankets, it was cold so that many blankets looked like heaven to Spencer. Even if she was in her own room she wouldn't be as warm, since she wouldn't have him. He slipped into pajama bottoms before helping Spencer climb into the bed.  
>"Ever thought of becoming a nurse?" Spencer laughed, as he climbed in beside her.<br>"Mmm, but I prefer working with my hands."  
>"Oh, I know." She grinned mischievously, he shook his head at her smirking, she turned on her side, wincing at the pain but wanting to look at him.<br>They lay there, stealing glances every so often.

Soon enough Spencer's eyes started drooping, he leaned forward planting a kiss on her forehead.


	51. Red Passion

Spencer woke up in a cold sweat, she sat up immediately, it was still pitch black outside. She ran her fingers through her hair, she needed to pull herself together, and soon.

Looking round she saw Toby, fast asleep, she leant her head against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chin and just watched him sleep for a while. As she moved her feet she could see him begin to stir, she froze, not wanting to disturb him, but it was too late.  
>He frowned, rubbing his hand over his eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness. "Spencer?" He whispered, holding his hand out, she took it, he pulled her down to him.<br>"You should be asleep," he whispered, his breath tickling her face.  
>She just sighed, "I'm sorry for waking you."<br>"If you're awake, then I want to be awake."  
>Toby pulled her head against his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly.<p>

"I think I might take a health day tomorrow," she mumbled into his skin.  
>"I'll take the day off," he replied, resting his lips on her head.<br>"No," she pulled back, not much, just a little, "No, don't take a day off because of me."  
>"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone if you don't feel safe."<br>"Toby, I'll be fine, do you have like a shopping list or anything?"  
>He tilted his head down, giving her a confused look, "What?"<br>"Do you have a list of shopping you need to get? I could pick it up."  
>"I never write lists, I just go and grab what I want."<br>"Well, since Caleb's moving back in, I'll do a big shop. My treat."  
>"There is no way I'm letting you pay for it," he laughed.<br>"Tough," she smiled, moving her arms up to wrap them around his neck.  
>"Are you not tired?" He asked, ever so suddenly her eyes had regained that familiar shine and she was smilling.<br>"No, I woke up scared, I must of had a bad dream or something, but how can I be anything but happy with you around?"  
>He rolled over from his side to his back, causing her to be lying on top of him, which maybe in her physical state wasn't the best idea but she didn't care.<br>She moved her hands up so her head was resting on one, the other tracing his collar bone.  
>"Do you ever regret it?" She asked, not looking him in the eye, but looking down at the skin her fingers were tracing.<br>"Regret what?"  
>"Taking the blame for the Jenna thing?"<br>Toby let out an exasperated sigh, he grabbed her hand suddenly.  
>"I would go through that all over again if it meant I ended up with you."<br>"You're just saying that." Spencer could feel herself get hot all over, and she was pretty sure it wasn't the four blankets that were causing this sudden heat wave.  
>"No, I'm really not. You're everything to me."<br>She released her hand from his grasp, stroking his face slowly.  
>"And you, are everything to me. God, I probably wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for you."<br>"Someone else would of saved you." He said, he could never take credit or compliments.  
>"No, no one would of cared enough." She thought out loud.<p>

He reached his head up, pressing his lips against hers, running his tongue along her bottom lip as if asking for permission. She automatically parted her lips, pushing him back down to save him from straining his neck.  
>As she pushed her body tightly against his, he ran his fingers from her hips up slowly, pushing his hands up underneath the shirt she was wearing. Spencer winced as he reached a particularly tender spot. Dragging his mouth from hers, he stopped looking up at her.<br>"What are you doing?" She asked, opening her eyes.  
>"Not hurting you anymore."<br>"Hurting me? You didn't hurt me."  
>"You winced as soon as I touched your side."<br>"It's fine, I just over reacted."  
>"I know you, and I know you don't over react to anything."<br>"I know you, and you need to stop worrying that you're going to hurt me." She replied, staring into his eyes. She knew why he was like this, because of the Jenna thing.  
>He didn't want her to feel forced to do anything she didn't want to do, he never wanted to hurt her mentally or physically.<p>

"Are you sure?" He asked, she answered him by moving her mouth back down over his. Toby placed his hands back on her hips, running them down to the back of her thighs and pulling her closer. She was resting her knees either side of his hips, she sat up, he did the same.

Pulling off the shirt she was wearing he tossed it aside, moving his mouth down over her collarbone.

He flipped her over, pushing her legs apart with his knees, she sat up to pull of his pajama bottoms but he pushed her back down again. Toby kicked them off himself, moving up her body to kiss her again.  
>She moved her hands down his body, but he grabbed them, pushing her arms into the bed. She was beginning to really like this side of Toby, as if he could get any hotter.<p>

He ran his fingers down from her ribs, slipping them under her panties. Her breath hitched as he met her core, biting down on his bottom lip she had to supress a moan from escaping her throat.

She wriggled beneath him, their skin burning every time it met. She wouldn't be able to take much more. Pulling her panties off, they joined his trousers on the floor. He bit down on her neck as he slid into her, causing her to scream. It echoed around the apartment, they didn't care if people heard.  
>All that mattered was them.<br>Here.  
>Now.<p>

His name had been shooting around the room for some time now. Toby buried his mouth into her neck, muttering her name into her skin.  
>Her nails were digging into his forearm.<br>She moved her hands up, running them through his hair, pulling his mouth to hers.

Spencer began to feel the familiar tightening of her stomach, she wrapped her legs around him tightly. After one last push she felt herself come undone.

He held her in the afterglow, she didnt release him from her grasp, moving beside her, but not unwrapping his arms from around her.  
>They fell asleep like that, and probably wouldn't of woken if Toby's alarm hadn't gone off.<p>

Toby ran his hand roughly through his hair, sitting up on the side of the bed reluctantly, head in hands. He was wrecked. Spencer opened her eyes wearily, glancing at Toby's back, his tattoo. The same tattoo that had terrified her so much not long ago. "I'm sorry," she said, pulling the covers around her naked body.  
>He turned his head, "For what?"<br>"For waking you up last night."  
>A smile spread across his face, "I don't regret it, at all."<br>She grinned, moving over to his side of the bed, sliding her arms around his upper body. Skin touching skin.

Spencer kissed his shoulder, he moved his head to kiss her properly. She was just getting into it when he pulled away.  
>"I have to get to work," he said, standing up, stretching, before walking over and pulling out some clothes.<br>Spencer watched him yawning.  
>"Go back to sleep," he insisted, pulling on his jeans.<br>"I have things to do," she said, leaning on one arm.  
>"Well," he started, tugging his shirt over his head, "You can do them later."<br>"No, I'll get up. You want anything special from the store?"  
>"No, but please take some money, why should you buy food for me and Caleb?"<br>"Because I owe you, like a lot. Both of you."  
>"Spenc-"<br>"No! Face it, I'm paying." She smacked her hand down on the blankets to get her point across.  
>He held up his hands in surrender, "Fine, fine."<p>

Toby picked up his phone from the bedside table, leaning down to kiss her goodbye, she squeezed his arm, her eyes following him as he left the room.

She smiled before lying back on the pillows, picking up her phone and flicking through her messages, expecting to find loads from her parents.  
>There was none, she replied to Aria telling her she wouldn't be in today and could she pick up her homework assignments.<br>She opened the last message, it was from Melissa telling her that mom and dad were in Philly for the week and where the hell was she?  
>Not bothering to reply she pulled herself out of bed, she padded into the bathroom where her clothes had been left after the shower. Picking up her top, she instantly threw it back down, it was torn beyond belief, there was no way she was wearing that out.<br>She pulled on her jeans and walked back into the bedroom, picking up Toby's shirt, she examined it before pulling it over her head.

Looking in the bedroom mirror she sighed, she had no make up with her and there was a light scratch down her cheek.

As she walked out of the apartment block she realised her car was still outside the grill, feeling in her pocket she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her key in there.

Deciding she needed the car to carry the bags, she headed to the grill.

Her car was still parked in the same spot, unlocking it and climbing in, she turned around.

On the backseat was a box, tied with a red ribbon.  
>Red.<br>She had learnt to hate that color.  
>As she opened it, she froze, the colour draining from her cheeks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>colleenandrews <strong>

**This story and you are sooooo amazing!**

****_Hahaha, thank you so much._

**spoby4eva **

**Aw! Loved it! Are you ever gonna write anymore stories? ur awesome!**

****_I have exams soon, but maybe after them._


	52. Breaking

It was a gold chain, covered in what seemed like dry blood. She pulled it out carefully, there was a note with it, it said:

**YOU GIRLS AREN'T THE ONLY ONES WITH SECRETS.**

Frowning she placed it back into the box, examining the locket she tried to pry it open, with much effort she finally succeeded.  
>Inside was a picture of her, when she was around three years old, in the other side of the locket was a picture of a boy, he looked around seven years old. She stared out of the window infront of her, shoving it back in the box, she gripped the wheel. Driving towards the store, frustrated, trying to figure this out. Who was this boy?<br>Why was she in the same locket as this boy?

Spencer climbed out of the car, slamming the door. It was probably nothing, just A messing with her again right? It was probably just...it was probably nothing. She slotted a coin into the trolley, pushing it through the doors, trying to put it out of her mind. Focus on better things, like last night...or this morning, whatever you want to call it.  
>That put a smile on her face, she started in the vegetable aisle she would bet her life that while Toby and Caleb lived together they didn't eat one of these between them. She grabbed a bag of carrots, if she started with them she would have them eating healthier within weeks. She added a bag of apples and some strawberries to the trolley.<p>

She pulled off the shelf about four boxes of cereal, she knew how much the two of them ate. As she pulled the first box away she noticed something about the box behind it, there was a piece of paper attached. Spencer glanced around making sure no one was watching her, she peeled the paper off the box, opening it.

**ALISON WAS KILLED BECAUSE SHE KNEW TOO MUCH YOU HAVE ALL YOU NEED TO FIGURE THIS ONE OUT.**

She shoved the piece of paper back into her pocket, finishing her shopping as fast as she possibly could.

Lugging the bags up the stairs, she ran into Ezra.  
>"Hey," he greeted warmly, "Need a hand?" He nodded towards her bags.<br>"No, no it's fine, thanks," she smiled, he waved his hand and continued on down the stairs.

She set the bags down to pull out her keys, Toby had made a copy of the key the day he had moved in.  
>A touching sentiment, that only made her adore him more. Spencer practically threw the bags onto the counter, she pulled the box out from where she had shoved it on her way out of the car.<p>

After she had put all the food away she took the box and the note and sat down at the table. Opening the locket again she frowned hard at the picture. Pulling open the note she scanned it with her eyes, setting her phone on the table she flicked through the various texts from A.

"Spencer?" She swug around.  
>"What are you doing here?" she asked, smirking slightly at the thought of a few hours ago.<br>"Lunch break, what about you? What are you up to?" He asked, sitting on the table, grinning at the expression on her face.  
>"Trying to figure out who this guy is," she said, thrusting the locket into his hands.<br>"Is that you?" He said, "I like your hair." He joked, sniggering.  
>"Toby!" She said, smacking his leg, "Stop looking at me, look at the little boy."<br>"Never thought I'd hear you say that," he grinned, turning his attention to the other photo.  
>Bringing it closer to his face, "They look familiar."<br>"That's what I thought," she said, sighing.  
>He set the locket back down on the table, pulling open the folded pieces of paper.<br>"You have everything you need to figure this one out...what does that even mean?" He mused, she stood up walking over to the fridge and pulling it open.  
>"I wish I knew, what do you want for lunch?" She asked.<br>"Sit down, I'll make it," he insisted, sliding off of the table.  
>"No, you've been working, sit down." She insisted, pulling some chicken pieces out of the fridge and setting them down on the counter.<br>"Make me," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
>"Toby Cavanaugh what has come over you lately?" She laughed, leaning back into him.<br>"You," he said, kissing her neck briefly. She looked round at him, raising her eyebrow.  
>"I didn't mean literally," he laughed, resting his chin on her shoulder.<br>"Whatever," she said, turning around so she was flush against him, before shoving the plate into his middle.  
>"Your attempt to hurt me, has failed," he said, taking the plate and turning around to sit at the table.<br>She grabbed her own plate, sitting down beside him.

"This is really bugging me, they look so familiar." She said, taking a bite and setting it back down.  
>Toby looked away awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with her.<br>"Toby," she said, "What is it?"  
>"There's something I need to talk to you about."<br>"What?"  
>"I don't want you to freak out."<br>"Toby..."  
>"Or try and stop it."<br>"Okay, now you're scaring me!" Spencer exclaimed, wide eyed.  
>"Our next job, is um...at Jason's."<br>"Toby! Please no! You know how I don't trust him. Please you can't!"  
>"I can't just quit this job like last time, I'm part of a company now."<br>Spencer folded her arms, sitting back in her chair.

"Spencer, don't be like this." He said, raking his hand through his hair.  
>"No, I think he's dangerous." She got up, taking her plate with her, she dumped the sandwich in the bin.<br>Grabbing her coat, the box and bag she headed for the door, but Toby jumped up before her, blocking her way.  
>Placing his hands on her shoulders, "Stop, I'll be fine. He's not going to hurt anyone with so many people around."<br>"How do you know? What if he had something to do with Alison's murder?" She had noticed how loud her voice had gotten.  
>"Just-"<br>"No! God, what does Jason even need done."  
>"Re-installing his kitchen."<br>Spencer snorted, "Fine, now can you please let me go."  
>She really should of thought before she added the last few words.<br>"You obviously don't care about it, about me enough to risk one job."  
>Toby's face fell, he looked so hurt which almost made her take back what she had just said.<br>He moved away from the door, turning his back to her.  
>She looked back at him before walking out, shutting the down behind her.<p>

Spencer didn't move from the door, she stood there, her back up against the cold wood. Was she stupid? How could she accuse him of not caring, when he had risked his life several times to save her.  
>Always coming to her rescue. She wanted nothing more than to turn back, apologize and get a hug, but she thought he wouldn't want this.<br>He had to be angry, it was like she didn't appreciate everything he had done for her.

She couldn't of been more wrong, he was sat down, head in hands, thinking about what had just happened.

Picking herself back up she decided to head home. It seemed to take forever, she turned on the radio, but all that was playing was sad songs.  
>Spencer gulped, pulling into the drive.<p>

Thankfully when she arrived, no one was home. She stormed up to her room, set her things down and threw herself on the bed.  
>Letting it all out, the tears just started pouring.<p>

Toby pulled himself up from the table, walking out of the door, ready to head back to work.  
>Did she not understand he needed the money?<br>To him it wasn't personal, working for Jason was just another job to him.

But what was another job compared to the _love of his life?_


	53. I'm What You Need

She must of fallen asleep because when she woke up, it was dark outside, the blankets that surrounded her head were sodden with tears. Spencer decided to go and take a shower, get changed then go and fix this.  
>She couldn't of felt worse about herself.<br>She had over-reacted, she knew that. He didn't deserve to be talked to like that, never mind be yelled at.  
>As she stepped out of the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror.<br>Groaning, she turned to look at her back. Her body looked a mess, there was a spattering of bruises all over her, scratches lining her back and stomach.  
>And yet, he had still looked at her with the same love he always had.<p>

Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked back into her room, rifling through her wardrobe to find something decent to wear.  
>Pulling out jeans and a jumper she got dressed in lightning speed. Sitting down at her desk to dry her hair she picked up her phone, he hadn't tried to call. She sighed, running the brush through it before pushing the chair back and grabbing her bag.<br>Glancing at her watch she knew he would be finished work by now.

As she reached the apartment building, she took a breath before walking through the main doors. Walking up the stairs slowly, pondering on what she should start with. I'm sorry? I didn't mean it? I love you?  
>She landed at his door, knocking a few times. No reply. She knocked again.<br>Still nothing. Pulling out a notepad and pen from her bag, she always kept them in there.  
>Just incase.<br>She sat on the floor, scribbling a note. Placing it so it was sticking out from under the doormat, she didn't even realise she had started crying again.  
>Nothing had ever had as much of an emotional effect on her, she pulled out her keys.<br>Staring down at them, she took a key off of her keyring, placing inside the note.

She held her arms as she walked down the stairs and out into the cold night, sitting in her car.  
>Not moving, she pulled out her phone, dialling Aria's number.<br>"Hey Spence," Aria greeted warmly. "Aria?" She choked.  
>"Spencer what's wrong?"<br>"I-I don't really know."  
>"Come over, right away. I know exactly how to make you feel better."<br>"Um...sure."  
>"Good, just walk in."<p>

Spencer pulled up outside the Montgomery home, she knocked on the door before remembering Aria had told her to just walk in. She was about to opened the door when someone else did, standing there in the dimly lit entrance was Mike.  
>Spencer knew all about what he had been going through.<br>"Hey Mike," she said softly, noting how he half smiled, he really seemed to be improving.  
>"Hey Spencer, Aria's in her room," he gave her one last smile before retreating to the couch to finish watching TV.<p>

"Spencer!" Aria exclaimed, shutting the book she had been writing in when she came through the door.  
>"Hey," she said, setting down her bag and sitting beside Aria on the bed.<br>"Tell me everything." Aria ordered.

By the time she was finished she was sobbing again, with Aria desperately trying to comfort her.  
>"I'm such an idiot, I've ruined everything." Spencer said.<br>"Listen Spencer, I've seen the way he looks at you, like he'd jump infront of a moving bus just so you would be okay. Maybe he's fine with it, mybe you're over reacting."  
>She shook her head, "You didn't see his face, I've never seen him look so hurt."<br>"Look, you'll hate to hear this, but have you ever thought that maybe Jason isn't such a bad guy?"  
>Spencer glared at Aria, "Oh have you joined his fan club now?"<br>"No, but he's been nothing but nice to me. I mean what do we really know about him thats so bad?"  
>"He's hiding someone in there! He was in a club with Ian! He's been to secret meetings at my house!"<br>"Okay, okay Spencer, calm down," Aria breathed.  
>"Look, I think I'm going to go," Spencer stood up off the bed.<br>"Wait, I thought you were staying tonight?"  
>"I don't think that's such a good idea, look I'll see you tomorrow."<br>"I don't think you should drive in this state."  
>"Aria, I'm fine." She picked up her bag, waving her hand in a goodbye.<p>

"Bye Mike," she said, before opening the door.  
>"See ya," he waved from his spot on the couch. She ran to her car, the rain was pouring down now and she was soaked by the time she jumped in.<br>What was wrong with Aria?  
>Why was she taking Jason's side?<p>

She noticed the lights were on in the barn when she got him, sighing she opened the fridge pulling out a can of soda, she decided now would be the perfect time to study, no distractions, no nothing.

Toby on the other hand had just landed at his apartment, Caleb in tow. They had gone to collect his stuff, and when they got back Toby spotted the letter. He opened the door to let Caleb in first, Caleb's hair was plastered to his head from the rain. Bending down he picked it up, the key fell out in his hands. That's when his heart started beating twice as fast. Pulling open the note, he could practically feel his heart breaking.

_I am so sorry about what I said, you don't deserve it._  
><em>You don't deserve any of it.<em>  
><em>I've been nothing but a nightmare to be in a relationship with.<em>  
><em>You deserve so much more.<em>  
><em>It breaks my heart but if you don't want to go on, I'll understand.<em>  
><em>You have risked your life so many times to come to my rescue.<em>  
><em>I can't put you at risk anymore. I had no right to say you didn't care when all you've done is proved time and time again how much you actually do.<em>  
><em>I've never had these feelings for someone, I seem to be pushing everyone away.<em>  
><em>I never thought I'd do it to you though.<em>  
><em>I truly am sorry.<em>

_I will always love you, never forget that,_  
><em>Spencer.<em>

"Hey, what's wrong?" Caleb asked, appearing at the door.  
>Toby just stared right through him.<p>

Spencer was busy writing out notes for Russian history when she heard raised voices from downstairs. Getting up and placing her ear to the door, straining to hear what they were talking about. She moved back from the door when she heard something slam downstairs. They were talking quieter now.

It was late, and even though she had slept most of the day, her eyelids were starting to feel heavy. Shrugging out of her clothes and pulling on her pajamas, she climbed into bed. It was cold in there, and she was extremely miserable. She was drifting in and out of sleep. Maybe she was hearing it but it sounded like tapping at her window.  
>Just incase it was Ian trying to come in to kill her she slipped out of the bed, pulling up the blind. Her heart started pounding, pulling up the window.<br>Toby fell in, dripping wet. She didn't care, she didn't even notice.  
>They fell into each others arms, soaking her through, he held her tightly.<br>"I don't want anyone but you, I could never be with anyone else after you. I love you so much, that's why this hurt so badly." He said into her hair.  
>"I really don't deserve you," she mumbled, pulling away and looking up at him, "I love you, more than you could ever imagine."<br>He took his hands in his, smiling down at her. "You're going to catch a cold," she said to him.  
>"So are you now," he grinned, "Anyway we're going to get even wetter in a minute."<br>He almost snorted when he saw her face, "I mean we're going outside."  
>"Are you sure you haven't caught something already?" She asked, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead. He grabbed her wrist, "Get your jacket."<br>"Okay, you're crazy, it's official." She threw her hands up. "Says the one who does all her homework as soon as she gets home, now hurry up."  
>He soundeed so earnest that she pulled on her jacket, and stuck her feet into some boots.<br>"Wow, what a gorgeous outfit," she commented, buttoning up her jacket.  
>"You look beautiful, as always, now come on." He said, re-opening the window.<br>"Just out of interest, do you ever use doors?"  
>He was halfway out the window when he turned around, "Just out of interest do you have to ask so many questions?"<br>She rolled her eyes at him, "Okay, this looks really dangerous."  
>"Since when is anything we do not dangerous?" He was standing up now, making him look like he was just hovering in thin air.<br>"What are you standing on?"  
>He looked down, "This piece of wood," he kicked at it, before turning around. "Get on." He said, turning his head.<br>She looked kind of hesitant.  
>"I won't let you get hurt," he insisted.<br>"And if I hurt you?"  
>He just scoffed, shaking his hands. Spencer got halfway out the window, before wrapping herself around him.<br>He turned around, lowering himself down onto the next object that was sticking out of the wall.  
>She buried her face in his back, not looking down. As soon as she felt his feet were firmly back on the ground, she let herself drop.<br>It was pouring rain and she was shivering but she didn't care, he grabbed her hand pulling her around the house and out of the back gate.  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"The place you didn't want me to go to. We went there today, to measure up for the kitchen," he said as he pulled her up towards Jason's front door.  
>"What- where's Jason?"<br>"Gone to his parents, to collect his stuff." Toby said, rifling around in his pocket.  
>"You're not going to smash the window are you?"<br>"Why do that when you have a key?"  
>"How the hell do you have that?" "I just took it."<br>"You just took it?"  
>Toby nodded, sticking the key in the lock and turning.<br>"Wait, what are we doing here?" She asked curiously.  
>"There's something you need to see." He closed the door gently behind them.<br>"What about that?" She asked, pointing at an alarm system that was flashing wildly.  
>Toby looked around, standing up on the hallway table to reach it, he opened the white box slipping a pen knife out of his pocket he cut just one wire on it.<br>"Before you ask another question, I learnt it at Juvi." He said, jumping down off the table, nodding his head in the direction of the stairs.  
>She moved behind him, sticking close, Spencer glanced back as if she felt someone was watching her. He saw how terrified she looked so he took her hand once more, coaxing her up the stairs.<p>

"This is Ali's room," Spencer commented as he pushed a door open. He switched on the light, walking over hurriedly to close the curtains. She just stood there shivering.  
>Toby picked up the box out of the built in wardrobe, carrying it over to Spencer.<br>He pulled a picture out.  
>"The boy in your photo..." he turned it around, "Is Jason."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Marie<strong>

**OMG! I LOVE THIS! How do you manage to write so good? I found this fanfic last night and I have been obsessed with it ever since! If your stories had been books, I would buy them the day they came out. This is great so please write many more chapters. Keep up the good work :)**

****_Awh wow, that is so sweet. I don't write that well, I just write a lot. Once I get something into my head I need to write it down. Thank you so much._


	54. I Win

"Jason?" Spencer couldn't believe it, "Why would Jason be in the same locket as me?"  
>"I have no idea may-..." They both froze.<br>"Did you hear that?" Spencer asked, fear blazing from her eyes. Toby rushed over looking out of the window.  
>"Jason's home." Toby said, looking around, "He's at the door now."<br>They heard the front door slam downstairs, he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the wardrobe.  
>"Both of us are never going to fit in there," she said, close to tears.<br>"We're going to have to," he said determindly, he climbed in first, sitting with his back against one side, not even being able to stretch out his legs fully. He held out his hand pulling her in, "I'll squash you." Spencer said, panicking.  
>"You are not going to squash me," he said, pulling her down on top of him and closing the door.<br>The could hear footsteps walking up the stairs, Spencer could feel herself shaking Toby ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to reassure her. He paused outside the door, they held their breaths. They heard him walk past, letting out a breath, Spencer couldn't even see Toby's face, she could just feel his nose pressed against the back of her neck. "What do we do?" She breathed, normally she was the one who made all of the decisions, but it seemed to be him lately.  
>They were soaking wet, and crouched in an enclosed space, hearts pounding.<br>He held onto her tightly, pondering on what their next move should be.  
>The fact he was soaking didn't bother him, he had been in a lot worse states, but he didn't want Spencer getting sick because of it.<br>He pushed the door open slightly, wincing at the creaking noise it made.  
>"Go," he whispered, she stood up as quietly as possible. He climbed out after her, she looked at him as if she was expecting him to instruct er of what to do next.<br>"Toby," she whispered, "Where's the box with the pictures?"  
>He looked around, the room was empty apart from the wardrobe. "He never came in here though, that door never opened," she said, freaking out.<br>He hushed her, pulling her closer. He blamed himself for the position they were in, he interlocked their fingers, opening the door that leads to the hall, he peered out, pulling her closely behind him. They sped down the stairs as quietly as possible. The front door slammed loudly as they got out.  
>"Run!" He hissed, as they ran across the grass to the back of the Hastings.<br>Practically falling into the kitchen, luckily enough Ian and Melissa seemed to be in the barn.

Spencer's teeth were chattering by now.  
>"You need to get warmed up, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Toby said, keeping his foot holding up the door.<br>"What? You're leaving me now?" Spencer said distraught.  
>He looked out of the door, then back to Spencer.<br>"Stay? Please?" She asked, he sighed, letting the door close.  
>"I'll text Caleb, tell him I won't be back." He said, she hugged him swiftly.<p>

"You can always borrow something of mine," she teased, they were in her bedroom, she was bent down at the bottom of her wardrobe trying to find some clean pajamas. "I'll pass on that," he grinned, shaking his head.  
>"Well you can't stay in them!" She pointed at his clothes, "Take them off."<br>"Is that an order?" He asked, standing up and starting to take off the wet clothes, leaving him in only his boxers. "Yes." She said sternly, taking off her own clothes and pulling on some pajamas. Spencer stood up, turning around, grinning wildly at him, she pulled back the blankets.  
>"Get in." She said, crossing her arms.<br>"I'm not sure I'm down with you bossing me about like this, but I'll let it slide," he squeezed her arm as he sat down on the bed.  
>"Do you want me to get a hot water bottle? It will keep uswarm?" She offered, pointing her thumb towards the door.<br>"I can think of better ways," he smirked, holding out his hand, she took in, moving in beside him.

Toby pulled the blankets up around them, Spencer let her head rest between his neck and shoulder.  
>"What do you think of it?" She asked, wrapping one arm around his torso.<br>"I just don't understand, why would you and Jason be in the same locket?"  
>"You got me," she groaned, "Do you think he knew someone was in there?"<br>"What I'm wondering is where the hell did that box go?"  
>"Do you think someone came in? Or someone was already in there..." She shivered at the thought.<br>"What if they knew we were in there and they told Jason?"  
>"What if he went to the police?"<br>"What if he went to Garrett?"  
>"What if they're on their way for us right now?"<br>Spencer was near hysterical at this stage, thinking about everything that could possibly happen, she was sitting up straight now, getting more worked up by the second.  
>Toby quickly pulled himself up, "Spencer, stop."<br>"They're going to take us away, we'll never see each other again!"  
>She was actually kind of freaking him out at that stage, but he knew he needed to stay relaxed.<br>"Spencer," he said softly into her ear, "I'd never let that happen. Do you hear me? You need to calm down, you're getting worked up. It's not good for you."  
>"Garrett already hates us, what will he do to us if we get arrested?" Spencer was running her hands through her hair desperately.<br>He actually reached out and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a little, before he saw the fear in her eyes.  
>"Oh, Spencer," his heart sank, he wished he could give her all of the answers she searched for so desperately.<br>"Come here," he said, pulling her head against his shoulder, he could feel her face was wet with tears, tears of frustration.  
>"We'll figure this out, I promise, okay?" He held her tighter, "I promise."<br>Spencer wrapped her arms around him, he stayed there patiently until she had calmed down.

"I can't imagine doing all of this without you," she breathed, pulling back so she was sitting directly infront of him.  
>Toby smiled, running his hands down her arms until he reached her hands, he wrapped his fingers around her own.<br>"I'm glad to be going through this with you," he admitted, looking down at their interlocked hands.  
>"I'm sorry though, for dragging you into it."<br>"You didn't drag me into it, I fell into it...when I fell for you."  
>Spencer could practically feel her heart swell, they had come such a long way and just continued to get stronger and stronger.<br>She glanced down at his side, his tattoo reminding her of something she had thought of earlier.  
>"I was thinking about getting a tattoo," she said, releasing her hand from his and tracing the numbers 901.<br>"What?" Toby asked, astonished.  
>"Just like a small one," she looked at her own arm, "I don't know where though."<br>"Are you joking?"  
>"No, why would I be joking?"<br>"There is no way you're getting a tattoo."  
>"Why not?"<br>"There's no way I'm letting you destroy your body."  
>"You have one, and I love your body."<br>"I don't care about me, you'll regret it."  
>"Do you regret getting yours?" She asked, running her finger over the free at last inked into his skin.<br>"Not really," he said, glancing down at it, "Anyway it's un-necessary pain for you."  
>She crossed her arms, "Fine."<br>Toby grinned at her stubborness, "Can I have a kiss?"  
>"No," she said, looking away, she wasn't really annoyed, she was enjoying this little game.<br>"Too bad," he said, lunging towards her, pinning her back on the bed and covering her mouth with his own.  
>He pulled his head back after a while, they were both breathless.<br>"I'm pretty sure you can get arrested for that. Assault I think?"  
>"It's only assault if you don't enjoy it," he smiled, nodding down at where she was still clinging onto him, pulling him closer.<br>She let go of his sides, "Who said I enjoyed it?"  
>He lowered his head, his mouth millimetres from his own, she lifted her head to meet his lips but he pulled away.<br>"I wouldn't want to put you through that torture again," he teased, rolling onto his back.

Spencer looked frustrated, she hated when he played her at his own game.  
>Toby rolled back over onto his side, she looked up at him suspiciously, he began to run his fingers down her forearm, moving them down lower, he stroked her inner thigh.<br>She wriggled as he moved his hand higher up her leg, she wasn't about to let him win though.  
>She always won, it was part of her.<br>He calmly continued to move his fingers against her skin, she was sick of this game now.  
>Pushing him onto his back she climbed ontop of him, kissing him fiercely, reaching up to grip his face.<br>He dragged his mouth from hers, "I win."  
>Spencer narrowed her eyes at him, if it had been anyone else she would of disagreed, but it wasn't anyone else, it was Toby.<p>

"No, I win, I've got you," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Revi-Bored now <strong>

**So glad you're proceed with the idea that Spencer & Jason are siblings... I wonder where will you take this storyline. **

**(I'm pretty sure this storyline will be in season 2B).**

**And again must say your writing is amazing, descriptions of situations, development of characters, mention other characters from the show that always makes me smile :- **

**i love this story! please Update soon! :)**

****_Awh thank you so much, I don't think it's quite amazing though :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So the next chapter will be the 50th chapter.<em>**

**_I never thought it would get this far, thank you so much for your continued interest._**

**_If you have anything you'd like to see happen in the next chapter let me know, I'm sure I can incorporate it somehow. _**

**_Thank you!_**

**_Keep reviewing!_**

**_It keeps me motivated._**


	55. Only Aware Of You

Toby groaned as he opened his eyes, the sunlight almost blinding him. He looked beside him, the sheets were clearly ruffled from where Spencer had slept. Sitting up he noticed his clothes from last night, folded neatly at the end of the bed. He picked them up, they smelt clean, he smiled. He stood up, pulling on his jeans, he was buttoning them up as Spencer came in, in a towel.  
>"Morning," she grinned, her voice going soft.<br>"Morning, why didn't you wake me?" He asked, reaching for his shirt off of the bed. "Well I figured you were tired, and you're not going to be late for work." She said, turning around and opening her wardrobe.  
>He smiled at the back of her head, pulling on his top, she was so practical but he liked to think she had loosened up a little lately, walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into him.<br>She laughed, tugging her falling towel up and holding it up with her hands.  
>"Don't worry," he whispered, "It's not like I haven't seen it before."<br>Toby moved back from her, shrugging on his jacket.

When she turned around, he noticed she was blushing furiously, it made him smile. She felt the heat spread down to her neck, he was the only person that had ever seen all of her, not just physically but emotionally, mentally aswell. Sighing at the thought of school she walked towards him, he knew what was coming and willingly opened his arms to her. Kissing her hair, he held her face as he pulled away,"Have a good day at school okay? And try not to think too much about the whole Jason thing, we'll figure this out together okay?"  
>"Okay," she grinned.<br>"And don't go doing anything stupid," he stroked her face once more before walking towards the door, he paused.  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you too," she replied, hearing the door slam.

She didn't hear the door open, so continued getting dressed, she was standing there wearing not one single item of clothing when she heard someone cough behind her.  
>She leapt into the wardrobe, shutting the door around her.<br>"Trying to find Narnia?"  
>"Toby!" She sighed, "What are you doing back? Did you forget something?"<br>"You."  
>"Well I hate to say it but if you take me to work I don't know how much help I'd be."<br>He shook his head, "I'm giving you a ride to school."  
>"You don't have to," she said, stepping cautiously out of the wardrobe.<br>"I want to," he smiled, lying back on her bed, staring at the ceiling absent mindedly.

"Ready," she announced after about ten minutes, he sat up from where he had been nearly falling asleep.  
>"I think I prefer how you were before," he smirked, holding out his hand, she took it, noticing their inability to stay physically apart if they were in the same room.<br>She loved it, she loved knowing that he wanted to spend every waking...and sleeping minute with her.  
>"Oh," Spencer said, bending down to pick up her bag, "Let's go."<p>

As he pulled up outside the school she leaned her head back groaning.  
>"Wait, what is this? Is this Spencer Hastings complaining about school?" He pretended to be shocked, covering his mouth with his hands.<br>"Seriously? I'm not sure I like this side of you, I've created a monster," she laughed, pulling his hands away from his face.  
>He yanked her hands, pulling her closer and sinking his mouth down onto hers.<br>Spencer cupped his face, she was getting flustered by now, but he pulled away, tapping his wrist.  
>"Shouldn't you be in class by now?" He grinned wickedly.<br>She narrowed her eyes at him, "I will get you back for this."  
>"Can't wait," he smirked, waving his goodbye as she climbed out of the car.<br>"You just wait Toby Cavanaugh," she grinned, slamming the door and running up the steps to the front door.

She hurried to chemistry, sliding into her assigned seat beside Caleb.  
>He nudged her, "Hey."<br>"Hey Caleb," she smiled, pulling out her text book.  
>He glanced behind him, "I don't know if you know this but there was a visitor at the apartment last night."<br>Spencer looked alarmed, "Who?" All she could think was Jason.  
>"Garrett."<br>"Garrett? Why?"  
>"I don't know, but when I told him you two were back at yours he looked a little bit uneasy."<br>She rested her head on her hand, "I just don-"  
>"Spencer. Caleb. Open your books on page 104 now." The teachers voice cracked through the air.<br>He raised her eyebrow at her as they pulled open their books.

"Spencer!" Aria called waving like a madwoman in the middle of the corridor, this attracted a few suspicious stares.  
>"How are you?" She gushed, linking her arm around Spencer's.<br>"I'm good," Spencer smiled in reply.  
>"And things with Toby?"<br>"Total misunderstanding."  
>"I knew it! Gah I'm so happy!"<br>"Good weekend with Fitz?"  
>"The best," Aria grinned happily as they walked to their next class.<p>

Their group of four had become five at lunchtimes lately, the girls were regularly joined by Caleb, they didn't mind at all. The three girls loved to see Hanna so happy, and Caleb made them all laugh.  
>"So basically, my first night back in the apartment and I'm already second best again." Caleb said, pretending to be upset.<br>"What? Where was Toby?" Emily asked, pulling open a yogurt.  
>"He had better things to do," he said, grinning at Spencer.<br>She rolled her eyes, taking the lid off of her vitamin water.  
>"Oh I bet he did," Hanna smirked, digging her fork into her salad.<br>"Thanks Caleb," Spencer said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the lift Em," Spencer said as she climbed out of Emily's car.  
>"See you tomorrow yeah?" She waved happily, before backing out of Spencer's drive.<br>As she reached the back door she saw a piece of paper taped to the glass, probably another message from her loving mother telling her to do something.  
>Normally it was something she really didn't want to do.<br>As she opened it she smiled at the familiar scrawl.

_Meet me in our usual place._  
><em>9pm.<em>

Smiling she tucked the note into her pocket, she knew where their place was. Where it had been before they were dating, it was the highest point of Rosewood, overlooking the town.  
>As she entered the house her mood turned instantly, Ian and Melissa were sitting on the stools flicking through a book.<br>"Spencer!" Melissa said, Spencer frowned turning the face her, wondering why she was being so friendly.  
>"What?"<br>"Jeez, calm down Spencer, I just wanted to know if you wanted to help us pick the babies name?"  
>Spencer couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I thought you said you wanted the baby to have nothing to do with me?"<br>"I only said that in the heat of the moment," Melissa persued.  
>Spencer just shrugged, rushing up the stairs.<p>

Even though she had only just had a shower this morning, she was wondering whether to have another one.  
>She decided against it, and instead, got straight into her homework. The time was going so slowly, she wondered what Toby was up to but when she texted him to ask he didn't reply which frustrated her more.<br>Ian came up to offer her dinner, but she declined, rather rudely actually.

At eight she pushed her books aside, stacking the paper neatly on top of them.  
>She had no idea what to wear to this meeting, deciding on a lacy top and her best jeans, she sat infront of the mirror, combing through her hair gently.<br>She liked that with Toby, she could be herself, there was no pressure to look her best all of the time, it didn't make a difference to him.

Spencer parked her car a bit away from they were meeting, it was pitch black since it was December, and it was a bit nippy.  
>"Toby?" She called, walking forward, she could make out the truck, before she got too close she called his name again, he appeared beside her, placing his hands over her eyes and guiding her towards the truck.<br>"What are you doing?" She laughed, he picked her up easily, setting her down somewhere, somewhere a little off the ground.  
>Climbing up beside her, he told her to open her eyes.<p>

She opened them, not knowing what to expect, she had never felt so happy in her life. They were standing in the open back of the truck, the rocks around them were sprinkled with tea lights, dimly lighting the area surrounding them. "What do you think?" He asked, nervously, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
>She practically threw herself onto him, burying her face into his shirt, she laughed, holding her against him.<br>After a while she glanced up at him, "It's perfect, you are perfect."  
>"I just wanted to do something special, I know it's a little cold..." he stepped away from her, indicating to the blankets and cushions that covered one half of the truck. Toby took her hand, pulling her down, she dropped willingly as he pulled a blanket around them both, turning away and coming back with a flask.<br>"Don't get your hopes up, it's hot chocolate, there was no way I was giving you coffee at this time."  
>She laughed, nudging him with her shoulder and holding out her cup as he poured the liquid in.<p>

"How long did it take you to light all of those?" She asked, from where she was happily snugged into him among the cushions.  
>"A while," he held up one of his hands in the almost darkness, "Burnt myself a couple of times too, those candle are way too small."<br>"Or your hands are way too big," she said, taking the burnt hand into her own.  
>"I've never heard you complain," he said as he kissed her hair, even though she pretended to be shocked she still leaned into him.<p>

After a while, the last candle died out.  
>"Are you scared?" Toby said into the darkness.<br>"No, I have you," she said, it was the truth, she was never scared with him.  
>Somehow, in the darkness, their mouths found each others, as if by magnetic force.<br>Hands started pulling at clothes, their breaths quickened, their hearts beating twice as fast as normal.  
>Completely oblivious to the fact they were out in the open, in the pitch black, in the middle of December.<br>The only thing they were aware of?  
><em>Each other.<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>**Wow, 50 chapters full of Spencer and Toby.**

**I had only originally planned to write 10 at the most.**

**But your reviews made me, and continue to make me want to write more.**

**Thank you for reading, keep reviewing and let me know any ideas or things you'd like to see happen.**

**Thank you so much!**


	56. Our Elements

When Spencer woke up, she found herself looking at an open sky, sitting up quickly she had forgotten where she was. Looking around, her mind clicked, she reached out, checking her phone, it was only half four so she settled back down into Toby's arms. He sighed, drawing her closer absent mindedly, she smiled into his neck.

The next thing she knows, she's soaking wet, opening her eyes, as if by chance Toby does the same at exactly the same time. "Oh God," he said, jumping up, she hated being caught in the rain, but right now all she wanted to do was laugh. "Come on, let's get into the front," he said, they were both standing in the pouring rain by now, on the back of his truck.  
>"No, wait," she said, pulling him into her and wrapping her arms around his neck.<br>"Dance with me," she said, it was something she had always wanted to do, she had never admitted it, never really been a romantic until she met him.  
>All her friends said how she had softened up a lot since dating Toby, she looked up to see his reaction.<br>He looked hesitant, jumping down from the back of the truck and opening the drivers door.  
>She sighed, it probably wasn't a good idea anyway, a moment later, she heard music. He climbed back out of the truck, and back onto the back, beside her.<br>"You can't dance without music," he said, taking her hand and drew her closer.  
>She grinned, unbelieving, wrapping her arms around his neck, he rested his on her waist.<br>Pressing her head down on his shoulder, they moved slightly, the thundering rain soaking them through, it was just them, the rest of the world could wait.

Spencer turned her head slightly, pressing her lips against his neck, she could feel him gulp.  
>She bit down on the wet skin, making his hands clench her waist tighter. Risking pneumonia they stayed there, gently swaying, if anyone had spotted them would of probably labelled them crazy.<p>

"You need to get ready for school," he whispered, breaking the sound of the rain pattering on the ground.  
>"You need to get ready for work," she replied, God, she couldn't wait for Christmas break when she could spend endless lazy days in with him, days gift shopping with all of them.<br>"Only two weeks left until Christmas break," she beamed, "You do get time off don't you?" The water from her hair was falling into her eyes, he reached out, pushing it off her face.  
>"Four weeks," he smiled, taking her head, there wasn't one part of their clothing that wasn't soaked through. He jumped down off the truck, holding his arms out for her, he lifted her down effortlessly, she climbed into the passenger seat.<br>"Get ready at mine?" She asked, thinking for a second. "Oh...I forgot you need to change your clothes."  
>"What do you thinks in that bag?" He asked, nodding to the brown bag that lay by her feet as he started the truck.<br>"Oh, then what is your reply to my offer?"  
>He smiled, it was enough for her to get her answer.<p>

"Shhhh," she hissed, dragging him across the grass to the back door, she quietly opened the back door, there was no one here, yet again.  
>Toby frowned, her parents were never around, it sickened him that someone with a daughter as incredible as Spencer just couldn't be bothered with her.<br>She looked a little upset, so he came up behind her, the cold wet clothes pressing into his skin.  
>"You know, I don't think there's time for us both to have a shower," he said into her ear, there was of course.<br>Spencer wriggled beneath him, turning around in his arms.  
>"I guess we'll just have to share then," she grinned, her eyes gleaming, walking backwards to the stairs, bringing him along with her hand.<p>

"That feels so good," Spencer exclaimed as they stood under the hot water, she lifted her face to the ceiling, letting the water pour down her body.  
>Toby smiled, she lowered her head seeing his smile, she felt the same thing spread across her face.<br>She reached behind his head pulling a bottle of body wash off the shelf attatched to the tiled side of the shower.  
>He followed her hand with his eyes as she squeezed some out into her hand, she pressed the hand with the wash onto his shoulder, rubbing it in slowly. His skin tingled under her touch, taking the bottle off of her he squeezed some directly onto her skin.<br>Spencer pressed him back against the tiles, they were cold on his back but he didn't care, she continued to move her hands, down over his chest. Running her fingers along his, well let's admit it, very obvious abdominal muscles.  
>He happily pulled her flat against him so her hands were trapped between their two chests, rubbing his hands around her back.<p>

They hadn't even noticed they were laughing, there was suds everywhere.  
>"I think from now on, water is our element!" Spencer grinned, pressing her lips against his, firmly to stop them sliding.<p>

As they climbed out of the bathroom, noticing the pile of towels in the corner of the bathroom she walked over taking one, and throwing the rest in the shower, soaking them through.  
>Toby stared at her like she was crazy.<br>"Ah, there's only one towel," Spencer shrugged, grinning.  
>"Mmm," he said from the bottom of his throat, he grabbed it off her, wrapping it around them both.<br>Spencer had never been so comfortable around someone before, she had no shame around Toby.  
>She couldn't really afford to either.<p>

"I really need to shave," Toby commented, as his hand touched his face when he was pulling his shirt over his head.  
>"Why? I think the stubble is kind of sexy," she said, reaching up and stroking his cheek.<br>"I think you are kind of sexy," he replied, "Except, not kind of, extremely."  
>"Shut up," she said, turning away from him and shrugging on a jacket.<p>

It was after school, around 6 when Spencer got home.  
>"Spencer! Where were you? Have you forgotten what tonight it?" Melissa cried.<br>"What? What's tonight?"  
>"It's Ian's birthday dinner, we're all going out, you included."<br>"No, way."  
>"You can bring the girls...and Toby," she added.<br>"Fine, what time are we leaving?"  
>"At seven so hurry up, go and have your shower quickly," Melissa shed her with her hands.<br>"I already had one this morning," Spencer smirked, practically skipping up the stairs.  
>Around half 6, five people came tumbling into her bedroom, not all too impressed about having to go to a birthday do for Ian, but happy to be together.<br>"You really agreed to go to this thing?" Hanna asked, yawning as she flopped down onto the bed.  
>"It was easier than causing a big fuss," she shrugged.<br>"Who's going?" Caleb asked, joining Hanna on the bed.  
>"I don't know to be honest, I'm guessing Ian's friends...workmates..."<br>"What like Garrett? Jason?" Emily exclaimed.

"Ouch God damn it," Hanna muttered as they walked up to the restaurant.  
>"What's wrong with you?" Caleb asked.<br>"These shoes are killing me!" She wined.  
>"Then why do you wear them?" Caleb asked, linking her.<br>"I need them to appear taller!"

As they walked into the room that had been reserved for Ian they collectively sighed.  
>Standing in the corner were the three people they did not want to see, Jason, Garrett and the Birthday boy.<br>They walked in a little further, heading to the drinks table.  
>Spencer pulled Toby back, "Do you think he knows we broke into his house?" She hissed into his ear.<br>He took her hand, glancing at them out of the side of his eye.  
>"If he does, he's not doing anything about it," he replied.<br>"Here," Aria said, coming up and handing them a drink each.  
>Spencer downed it quickly, hoping it would steady her nerves.<br>After her fourth glass of wine, after she was reaching for her fifth, Toby took it off her.  
>"I think you've had enough," he said shaking his head, laughing.<br>"You," she said, stabbing him in the chest, "Are not the boss of me...apart from in bed...I love it when you-"  
>"Okay," Toby said, slapping his leg and pulling her up so she was standing.<br>"Wow, I've never seen Spencer be the first one to get drunk," Hanna laughed, finding it hilarious.

Toby half carried her towards the door, figuring fresh air would do her good.  
>"Toby. Spencer," a mans voice said, they turned around.<br>Spencer groaned rather loudly, "Look who it is," she commented, rolling her eyes.  
>Toby squeezed her to shut her up.<br>Jason, Garrett and Ian stood around them.  
>"We were just discussing a break in, someone got into Jason's house," Garrett said.<br>"You didn't see anything, did you?" Ian asked them.  
>Spencer snorted, "You," she said, reaching out her hand, Toby had to grab it before she prodded Jason in the chest, "Need to get a better burglar alarm, that one you had was way too easy to turn off."<br>Toby froze, Jason looked up, directly at him. Ian and Garrett stared at Spencer.  
>They were in for it now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kristaa<strong>  
><strong>2011-11-26 . chapter 1<strong>

**I'm so excited to see what is gonna go down in the upcoming chapters.**

**Hopefully a Spoby Christmas or something along those lines.**

**Im not really digging the pregnancy thing since she already had a scare w/ the food poisoning and I freaked out then.(I don't know if you were planning on pregnancy or not but just incase, I wanted to have my opinion out there)**

**Sooo excited for the next update!**

_Yes, I am planning a Christmas chapter, two actually. They are a lot of fun to write._

_Yeah, I'm not keen on the pregnancy thing just yet, I don't think they're that irresponsible._

**imsavannah  
>2011-11-26 . chapter 55<strong>

**loved this chapter so much... toby is the best boyfriend ever! Are you gonna write about Christmas? What will they get each other? :)**

_He is a sweetheart isn't he?_

_I'm planning a two maybe three Christmas chapters._

_The first one involving Christmas shopping with the six of them, the next two just pure Christmas love._

_What will they get each other?_

_Ahh, you'll just have to wait and find out ;)_

**CurlyGirl2000  
>2011-11-20 . chapter 54<strong>

**this is def the best spoby fanfic out there-no its the BEST fanfic out there period.**

**keep writing!**

****_Oh God, it's definitely not but I'm glad you're enjoying it!_


	57. Don't Stop

"What?" Ian demanded, "Do you know something about this?"  
>"No she doesn't," Toby said, "She doesn't even know where she is right now."<br>Jason widened his eyes at Spencer, who was aparantly sticking her tongue out at him.  
>Toby looked a little alarmed, practically dragging her outside, leaving them standing there.<p>

The cold air hit her like a train on the tracks.  
>When Spencer glanced up at him, he looked a little angry.<br>"Did I do something wrong?"  
>He looked down at her worried expression, "No, it's fine, it's fine."<br>"I did, didn't I? I'm sorry."  
>"Shh it's fine, I swear. At least, I think we got away with it."<br>They both sat down on the cold, hard concrete.

"Hey," Toby turned around, Caleb was coming towards them with what looked like coffee in his hand.  
>He held it out to Spencer, she took it gratefully.<br>"What was all that with those three?" Caleb asked, tipping his head back towards the door.  
>"Nothing, he was just asking us if we had seen anything suspicious lately since Jason's house was broken into."<br>"Ahh," Caleb nodded, "Is that why they look like they're plotting something, all huddled in a corner, whispering?"  
>Spencer looked up at Toby, he remained calm, "Maybe."<br>He slid onto the floor with them, "When I moved to Rosewood, I wanted a fresh start, keep my head down, stay out of trouble..."  
>Spencer and Toby looked at him.<br>"But it seems to follow me."  
>"It seems to follow all of us," Spencer remarked, downing some of the coffee.<br>"Woah, easy," Toby said lowering the cup, "You'll burn your throat."  
>She grabbed the cup off of him, he sighed, turning to Caleb.<br>"How's the apartment?"  
>"Good, good. Since when do you buy vegetables though?" Caleb asked, raising his eyebrow.<br>Toby tipped his head towards Spencer, "She went shopping."  
>Spencer stood up, pulling down her skirt, and staggering back in towards the room.<br>"She's pretty funny when she's drunk," Caleb commented, pulling his knees up.  
>"Yeah," Toby grinned, "She's crazy. Not as crazy as Hanna though."<br>"Nobody is," Caleb laughed, letting his head rest against the wall.  
>Toby let his head hit the wall too, not for long though.<br>Both their heads left the wall quickly as soon as they heard what was coming from the room.

They legged it into the room, Caleb stopped suddenly, causing Toby to run in, they both just stood there.  
>Hanna and Spencer had decided it would be fun to join in on the party games, they were standing on the stage, howling their way through Don't Stop Believing.<br>They made their way over to a sober Emily and Aria.  
>"What the hell is this?" Caleb asked, motioning to the girls who were now surrounded by a group of men.<br>"Oh I am so not cool with this," Toby said, looking at the guys gawping at them.  
>"That guy is like fifty," Caleb growled, pointing to a balding man standing right beside the stage.<br>"Where's ," Caleb asked, looking around, before Toby smacked him across the arm.  
>"Ugh, Caleb!"<br>Caleb turned around to see Hanna, looking like she was about to strip off at any moment.  
>Some people had started chanting off, making Caleb's blood boil.<br>He pushed his way through the crowd, grabbing Hanna down off stage.  
>All of the men started booing him, Caleb retaliated by sticking up his middle finger. Spencer hopped off the stage, not wanting to be left up there alone. "What the hell are you doing?" Caleb hissed at Hanna, who was sulking because he had stopped her mid song.<br>"Having fun!" She practically screamed, "You should try it in a while."  
>"And maybe you need to understand whats appropriate and whats not! Standing up there will all of those men gawking at you, it's disgusting!"<br>Spencer buried her head in Toby's shirt, the shouting was making her head even dizzier, he put an arm around her shoulders.  
>"And maybe you need to stop leaving me!" She yelled at the top of her voice.<br>The jeering of the crowd died down, so all that could be heard was Melissa on the kareoke.  
>Spencer lifted her head, she could see tears in Hanna's eyes, before she stormed off.<p>

Spencer tore herself away from Toby, running after her, the other two followed.  
>Caleb stood there, stony faced, Toby placed his hand on his shoulder.<br>"Please go and sort this out," Toby pleaded.  
>"What can I do? She's not thinking straight, she's yelling."<br>"Caleb, go and talk to her, you need to talk to her."  
>"Why are you being so persistant?"<br>"Because she-" He stopped suddenly, he had promised Hanna he wouldn't say a word.  
>"What?"<br>"I can't say?" Toby offered weakly.  
>"Dude, that's my girlfriend!"<br>Caleb was getting pretty heated by now and he looked like he was about to hit someone and Toby seemed like the closest target.  
>"Hey, why did you stop the show?" The boys swung around to see a man they had never seen before standing there, obviously out of it.<br>"I was enjoying that, sluts are always good to have at parties, especially blonde ones," he said pointing at Caleb.  
>Caleb lunged for him, but Toby yanked him back by the shirt.<br>"And don't get me started on that brunette, I would violate that in more than one way."  
>It was Caleb's turn to hold someone back, but he wasn't quick enough, Toby's fist connected with the guys mouth in a split second.<br>Caleb shoved him towards the door, they could feel all eyes on them.

Caleb was raking his hand through his hair, "Tell me."  
>"Hanna...after you left to go and see your mom...she started her old habit," he hoped Caleb knew what he was talking about, he didn't want to have to explain it.<br>"You mean she? She was making herself..."  
>"Sick," Toby nodded, sighing.<br>"Oh God," he placed his palm over his forehead.  
>"Go," he shoved him back into the building.<br>"They're just going to throw us out," Caleb remarked, but didn't have much say since Toby was shoving him towards the girls bathroom.

"So not cool," Caleb said, leaning against the door of the bathroom.  
>A few moments later the door opened and Caleb practically fell in, a woman a little older than them walked out.<br>"Perv," she muttered, glaring at Caleb.  
>Toby tried to smother a laugh, Caleb shot him a look.<br>"Just go in!" Toby pushed.  
>"What you just want me to charge into the girls bathroom?"<br>"Yes!" Toby held the door open, and shoved Caleb through the door, he winced as he heard a few screams and moved back as a group of girls came rushing out.  
>Spencer walked out a few moments later, followed by Emily and Aria.<br>"How is she?" Toby asked, standing up straight.  
>"I don't think she even remembers any of it," Emily said, shrugging.<br>He looked down at Spencer, she looked a little lost, not a regular occurence for her.  
>She took his hand, "Can we got home now?"<br>He half smiled, nodding he led her out of the hallway. "See you guys tomorrow," Aria called, waving.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as they stepped out into the cold air.  
>"I'm sorry, really sorry, I didn't mean to-"<br>"Shh, it's okay. I kind of expected it, well not the singing, but the drinking bit. I knew it was the only way you were going to cope with being in the same room as those people," he smiled.  
>"So why did you come?"<br>"Someone has to make sure you get home safe."  
>"Home..."<br>"What's up?"  
>"I don't want to go home," she said, obviously the drink was still affecting her a little, her eyes kept drooping and she slurred some of her words.<br>"Do you want to stay at mine?"  
>"Do you mind?"<br>"You know I love you staying," he squeezed her hand, opening the door of the truck for her.

As they were driving he could see her head resting on the window, her breathing was steadier, he smiled to himself, pulling up outside the apartment block.  
>He climbed out, she hadn't woken up, he opened her door, she looked too peaceful to wake up so her lifted her up in his arms. Locking the doors, he made his way steadily up to his door. Opening it, he carried her straight to the bed.<br>Still, she didn't stir, he peeled off her skirt and her shirt, tucking her under the blankets.

He walked out into the kitchen, dialling Caleb's number, he really didn't want to have to go back to pick him up.  
>"Hey, where are you?"<br>"Hey, I'm going to stay at Hanna's tonight."  
>"Everything okay?"<br>"It will be, I hope."  
>"Good."<br>"Call me tomorrow?"  
>"Sure, sure. Seeya."<br>He leaned against the kitchen counter, before walking into the bathroom to splash some water onto his face, rubbing it on a towel and walking back into the bedroom.

Toby smiled when he saw her, curled up, peaceful even. Stripping off he climbed in next to her, as soon as she felt his presence she shifted closer, wrapping one arm around his chest and resting her head on his shoulder.  
>He willingly wrapped an arm around her, sighing contently.<br>"I love you," she murmered, wrapping one leg around his.  
>"I love you too," he smiled, kissing the top of her head.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The first of the Christmas chapters is next!<strong>

**Keep reviewing, any ideas for new chapters are greatly appreciated!**


	58. Fairytale of New York

Two weeks later, Toby hadn't seen Hanna since the party and he didn't know how she was going to react to the fact that he had told Caleb about what had happened when he left. They had all arranged a trip to New York to go Christmas gift shopping, neither of the boys were too happy about it, but they were all off school and work for Christmas, and neither had bought anything for their significant other.  
>His alarm went off at six in the morning, groaning he jumped up, pulling on his clothes, pleased with himself that he had had a shower last night. He walked out into the living area, grinning at Caleb who was sprawled across the couch, snoring extremely loudly.<br>He put on some coffee, deciding instead of waking Caleb up the usual way, he ran his hand under the water, holding some in his hand he made his way over to Caleb, splashing it in his face.

Caleb instantly woke up, grabbing Toby's leg.  
>"WHAT THE?" He squinted his eyes, "What are you doing?"<br>"Waking you up," he laughed, "Time to go."  
>"Ugh, really? A whole day of shopping with Hanna?"<br>"You make it sound like a bad thing," Toby grinned, pouring two cups of coffee.  
>"Have you seen that girl shop? And all I'll be doing is carrying her freaking bags."<br>"Do you not need to buy some presents?" Toby asked, walking over and handing Caleb a mug of coffee, he sat down on the arm of the couch.  
>"Mmm," he said, taking a gulp, "Yeah, I have no idea what to get her. What are you getting Spence?"<br>"What do you get the girl who has everything?" Toby asked, staring at the floor as he drank his own coffee.  
>"I hear ya," Caleb shrugged, "You're gonna have to help me though."<br>"I don't know how much help I'll be," Toby replied, standing up after downing his coffee, he took the mug off Caleb, placing them in the sink.

"Remind me why we agreed to it," Caleb shivered in the cold air, before quickly jumping in the truck.  
>Toby just grinned in reply, climbing into the driving seat.<br>They were driving over to Spencer's, since she had the biggest car, with two spare seats where the boot should be.  
>"Dude, it's half six," Caleb said as they climbed out of the truck, walking up to the back door.<br>"If the girls hear you complaining, they will destroy you. Do you realize how excited they are?" Toby asked, as he pushed the back door open.  
>"Do you just walk in?" Caleb asked, raising his eyebrows.<br>"I've been here plenty of times," he shrugged in reply, just as Spencer came down the stairs to see who was here.  
>"I know where else you've been plenty of times," Caleb snorted, Toby nudged him in the side, laughing.<br>"What's so funny?" She asked, crossing her arms, but she was smiling.  
>"Nothing," Toby said, shoving Caleb back in a friendly manner.<p>

"No Caleb, why should you get to sit in the front?" Hanna exclaimed, Toby exchanged looks with Spencer, it looked like they were back to their old selves.  
>"Well I don't think Toby wants to sit next to you for hours on end!" Caleb retorted, looking at Toby.<br>He held his hands up, "Don't look at me."  
>"Look, can we just go?" Aria complained, she wasn't really good with mornings.<br>"Yeah, let's go, Caleb you can sit in the front," Spencer said, as they walked out to the car.

"Jesus, it's cold back here! Can you turn on the heating?" Emily called, Aria and Emily had ended up in the fold down chairs in Spencer's boot.  
>"The heatings on," Toby called back.<br>"Great," Emily muttered.

They all stumbled out of the car, stiff and irritable after sitting in a car in traffic for ages.  
>"This is a free parking lot right?" Toby asked, looking around.<br>"Yes, it is," Spencer said, taking Toby's hand. The group walked out onto the busy streets, Spencer was glad she had brought a scarf and gloves.  
>Hanna squealed as she passed a store, dragging Caleb and Emily in, the other three followed.<br>"What kind of shop is this?" Caleb scoffed, there was like twelve items of clothing around the place, he grabbed one of the price tags, whistling.  
>"Hey Toby, look at the price of this crap!" He hooted, Toby leaned over, reading the price tag, her frowned.<br>"Why would you shop here?" He asked, turning to Spencer.  
>She shrugged, "It's not just about how the clothes look, it's about the label too."<br>"Why? Who's going to be looking at the label?" Caleb asked, genuinely confused.  
>"I don't mean...the designer, the brand?" She tried.<br>"Ohhh, yeah I'd rather just buy something cheap."  
>"How cute is this?" Hanna shrieked, causing Caleb to back away from her a little.<br>"Oh my God! I love it!" Aria cooed, walking over to Hanna to examine it further.  
>Spencer spun around, looking out of the glass window.<br>"Coffee," she breathed, tugging Toby back out onto the street, the cold air surrounded them as Spencer wandered over to the coffee cart.  
>"Two," she said, grinning, she was so happy to be here, with everyone, especially with Toby, this was going to be their first Christmas together and definitely not their last.<br>"Here," she said, handing him the warm cup, they leant against the wall of the shop, taking in their surroundings.  
>"Would you like to live here?" She asked him, bringing the cup up to her mouth.<br>He looked around, thinking about her question, "Maybe, maybe not. There's so much going on, when would you ever get any peace? What about you?"  
>"I prefer your apartment," she beamed up at him.<br>Toby leaned down, planting a kiss ontop of her head.  
>A few moments later, the other four came out of the shop, Caleb was indeed carrying a bag.<br>"We've been here two minutes! What am I going to be like after two hours?" He hissed at Toby, who just laughed at him, dumping the empty coffee cup into the bin, Spencer did the same, glaring at Caleb.  
>Toby grinned to himself, shaking his head.<p>

"Oh Caleb, you would look so cute in these," Hanna said, attacking his head with a pair of ear muffs.  
>Toby snorted, pulling out his phone to take a picture.<br>Aria pulled her scarf up around her mouth to smother a giggle.  
>Spencer who was walking back from the hat section stopped dead in her tracks, and let out a high pitched laugh.<br>Caleb hastily grabbed them off of his head, thrusting them at Hanna.  
>"You," he said, simultaneously pointing at Toby, and taking a step in his directon, "Better delete that photo."<br>"Not for all the money in the world," Toby laughed, walking to the other side of the girls.

"Any idea what you're getting for Melissa or Ian?" Hanna asked, as she flicked through the rack on her side.  
>Spencer stuck her head up over it, "A grenade? A rifle? A knife? Haven't decided yet."<br>"But you're going to get them something?"  
>"Have to, I don't want to make Christmas day any more awkward."<br>"That's awful Spence," Aria said, walking around to the side she was one, "Christmas day shouldn't be awkward at all, it's a time for family, for fun."  
>"Yeah well, have you met my family?" Spencer said, pulling out a dress to show Aria, "Too out there."<br>"No, it's hot," Aria said, glancing it over, "And you can always join us for Christmas dinner if you like?"  
>Spencer squeezed her arm, "God no," she threw the dress over her arm, "I'll be fine, I swear."<br>"Well okay...if you're sure."  
>Spencer gave her a reassuring smile.<br>"Hey, where did the boys go?" Hanna asked, spinning around.  
>"I haven't seen them in a while," Emily commented, shifting her bags around in her hands.<br>"Oh God, now they're loose around New York," Hanna groaned, pulling out her phone.  
>"Hanna! They're older than us!" Emily exclaimed.<br>"Yeah, they're not animals," Aria said, pulling the phone away from Hanna.

"Why did she look at me like that?" Caleb said as they stumbled out of a clothing store.  
>"You asked her what brand it was and she said Guess."<br>"Yeah, so I did guess."  
>"No," Toby shook his head, "The brand is called Guess."<br>"Ahh crap," Caleb said, zipping up his jacket.  
>"I don't think she appreciated you shouting designer names in her face either."<br>"I just get really competitive," he grinned, Toby shook his head.  
>They stopped outside a jewellry store, "Do we dare?" Caleb asked.<br>Toby looked in the window, "Come on, lets live a little," he grinned.

"What are you getting Caleb?" Emily asked Hanna, they were all sat down trying on shoes.  
>"A haircut," Spencer teased.<br>"Shutup, I love his hair," Hanna said, pulling on a boot and zipping it up, sticking it out to examine, "I have something in mind."  
>"Oh God, you're not going to dress up like a tramp and try and seduce him are you?" Aria scoffed, checking the size on a shoe.<br>"I don't need to dress up like a tramp to seduce him, and no that is not what I had in mind," Hanna glared at her.  
>"What about you two what are you getting Toby and Ezra?" Emily turned to face the girls.<br>"I'm going to head to the book store in a bit, I'd like to get him the first edition of his favorite novel," Aria smiled.  
>"And you Spence?" Emily asked, crossing her legs.<br>"I'm not sure yet, I have a few things in mind," she grinned.  
>"Like baby oil?" Hanna asked, smirking.<br>"What?" Emily frowned, Spencer turned her head to the side in confusion.  
>"For his abs!" Hanna said, rubbing her stomach as if to show where they should be.<br>The three girls just stared at her, "Did things just get weird?" Aria asked.  
>"A little," Spencer said.<p>

The two boys came out of the jewellry shop.  
>"It hurts my eyes looking at so many shiny things," Caleb groaned.<br>"Do you ever stop complaining?"  
>"No, can we go get something to eat?"<br>"Yeah," Toby took out his phone, texting Spencer, "Where do you wanna go?" He asked, looking up at Caleb.  
>"There," he said, pointing to a cafe over the road, "It's the closest."<br>Toby laughed, "Come on then, we'll get a table."

"Hey," Aria greeted the boys as she walked into the cafe first, "They're just ordering."  
>She sat down on the chair next to Caleb, her was staring at her bags.<br>"How much did you buy?" He exclaimed.  
>"Wait until you see Hanna," she grinned happily.<br>"Okay there is no way we're going to get everyone and everything into the car," Caleb practically yelled as the other girls walked over to the table.  
>Spencer slid onto the couch beside Toby, she kissed him on the cheek, she was insanely happy.<br>The Christmas lights, her friends, him, the day couldn't of been more perfect, nothing had gone wrong.  
>Their hot chocolates arrived, and a tray of muffins, decorated with little Santa's.<br>"Damn these look so good," Aria grinned.  
>"So you guys going to decorate the apartment?" Spencer asked, taking a bite out of her muffin.<br>"We have nothing to decorate it with," Toby said, setting down his mug.  
>"Well lets go and find things, we can buy a tree in Rosewood but we should totally buy lights and things here!" Spencer exclaimed enthusiastically.<br>"I guess so," Toby smiled, he loved seeing her so happy.

"So Caleb, where are you spending Christmas day?" Emily asked carefully.  
>"He's coming to mine," Hanna smiled, Emily was going to Texas to stay with her parents two days before Christmas.<br>"Awwh, that's so sweet," Aria cooed.  
>"What's Ezra doing?" Spencer asked.<br>"Going back to stay with his family for a few days, so I won't get to see him for a while," she said sadly, causing Hanna to reach over and squeeze her shoulder.

"Those ones," Spencer said excitedly, pointing up to the top shelf, Toby reached up, grabbing the box of lights and putting them into the trolley.  
>"Where did Caleb go?" Hanna asked, turning around.<br>As if he knew he appeared at the end of the aisle, he had wrapped himself in tinsel and began to swagger towards them.  
>"What the hell have you been drinking?" Spencer laughed hysterically.<br>He grinned, unwinding the tinsel and putting it into the trolley.  
>"We could all get together and decorate the apartment," Caleb suggested.<br>They all agreed that tomorrow at five they'd come to the apartment and decorate it, the boys were going to get a tree in the morning.

"Han, you can sit in the front," Spencer said, Caleb was driving back, Toby and Spencer got stuck on the pull down seats in the boots.  
>They didn't mind, bags filled the car and when Hanna turned the radio on, the car was flooded with the sound of Christmas music.<br>After a while their chatter died down, they were all tired, Spencer's head had been resting on Toby's shoulder for a while now.  
>He looked down at her, taking her hand.<br>"I had a great day," he breathed, and he wasn't lying, he even enjoyed the time he spent with Caleb.  
>"Me too," she said, tilting her head to look at him, "Thank you for being so amazing, everyone adores you."<br>He smiled, "I'm not the amazing one," he said, leaning down to touch his lips to hers.  
>She yearned up, happily returning the action.<br>"Guys, keep it PG13!" Caleb yelled from the front.  
>Hanna hit him, "Stop, I think it's cute!"<br>He kissed her once more, before moving his head back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders so she could sleep if she wanted too.

* * *

><p><strong>I had so much fun writing this chapter, even though it was very TobyCaleb centric.**

**This was just a chapter to get into the Christmas theme, I love writing these Christmas chapters so much.**

**If you have any ideas of what Spencer could buy Toby, let me know.**

**I already know what Toby bought Spencer ;)**

**Keep reviewing :)**


	59. Snow white lies

Caleb spat bits of fir tree out of his mouth, they had just carried the Christmas tree all the way up the stairs.  
>"Would of been so much easier too buy a fake one," he commented, holding it up so Toby could attach it to it's stand.<br>"Now where's the fun in that?" He asked, standing up and brushing himself down.  
>Caleb shook his head, flopping down onto the couch.<br>"Wait until we have to do the lights," Toby pointed out.  
>"Can the girls not do it? Since it was their idea."<br>"Do you hate Christmas or something? You're like the freaking Grinch."  
>Caleb just smirked, pulling out his phone.<p>

There was a knock at the door, Toby merely had to lean over to open it, as soon as he did the room was flooded with glitter and everything shiny.  
>"Hey guys," Hanna said as she charged in first with a bag in her hand, the other three girls came a bit behind her, lugging boxes, Aria looked like she was about to collapse so Toby quickly took the box from her hands, setting it down on the table infront of Caleb.<br>"Hi," Spencer greeted as she set her own box down, he leaned down kissing her on the cheek.  
>"Guess what I have for you!" Hanna said, pulling something out of her bag.<br>"Oh God, what now?" Caleb groaned, Hanna threw him something red and white.  
>He held it out, Toby started laughing and Spencer whacked him with the back of her hand.<br>"I like the reindeer," Toby said, trying to keep a straight face.  
>It was a red jumped, covered in white snowflakes with one big reindeer in the middle.<br>"Oh, thank you..." Caleb said, not exactly sure what to think.  
>"Put it on then," Hanna insisted.<br>Caleb smiled falsely at her, pulling it on over his head.  
>"Awwwh," Aria and Emily said in unison.<br>"Awh," Toby added for good measure, whipping out his phone to take a picture.  
>"Don't you dare!" Caleb growled, Toby just slid his phone back into his pocket.<br>"So what did you guys bring?" Toby asked, peering in the boxes.  
>"Things to decorate the tree, garlands, ornaments, you know the usual Christmas stuff," Spencer said, starting to take out packages wrapped in bubble wrap.<p>

A while later, the place was covered in Christmas decorations, they were nearly done, Aria and Emily were busy lighting candle that surrounded the living area, Hanna and Caleb were untangling lights to hang around the windows and Spencer and Toby were putting the finishing touches on the tree.  
>"It looks good huh?" Spencer asked quietly.<br>"It looks amazing," he said, looking directly at her.  
>She blushed, holding out the star for him, "Do you want to do it."<br>"No, you can, I can't reach anyway," she insisted, he just smiled, lifting her up so she could do it herself.  
>Spencer adored being that close to him, as he set her down on her feet again she just stared up at him, not wanting to tear her eyes away from his.<br>"Can we start cooking now?" Emily asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
>"Cooking?" Toby asked, breaking the eye contact with Spencer.<br>"Yeah, we thought we could make gingerbread men and cookies," Spencer smiled, walking over to the kitchen.  
>Hanna carried a box full of untensils and ingredients out of the bag she had carried in.<br>"Okay," she said, pulling a bag of sugar out, "Spencer, Toby and Aria, you guys can do the gingerbread men, and me Caleb and Em will do the cookies."  
>"Then," Aria grinned, opening her handbag, pulling out hot chocolate powder and marshmallows, "When they're cooked, we can eat them with this."<br>"Sounds good," Caleb said, popping some chocolate chips into his mouth before Hanna smacked his hand.

"God only knows how these will taste," Aria grinned as the three of them cut out gingerbread men, placing them on the oven tray.  
>"How are you guys getting on?" Spencer called over to the other three.<br>"They'll be no chocolate chips in the cookies if Caleb carries on," Hanna growled.

They shoved the two trays in the oven, washing their hands under the tap and wiping them on a towel.  
>"What now?" Caleb asked.<br>"We wait for them to cook, is there anything good on TV?" Emily asked.  
>"Oh my God," Aria exclaimed, glancing down at her watch, "The Grinch is being shown in like five minutes! I love that movie! Please say we can watch it?"<br>"Sure," Toby shrugged, he didn't mind.

"No you sit there, it's your apartment," Emily insisted.  
>"No, you're our guest you sit there," Toby replied, holding up his hand as she opened her mouth again, "End of discussion."<br>Emily and Aria sat down on the sofa, Caleb and Hanna managed to squeeze into a chair, which left Toby and Spencer on the floor.  
>"Hold on," he said, jogging into the bedroom, returning with some blankets and pillows.<br>He dished them out, pulling Spencer onto his knee so she wasn't sitting on the cold floor and wrapping a blanket around them.  
>She settled back into him happily, he wrapped his arms around her waist.<br>"Do you guys ever light the fire?" Hanna asked, pulling a blanket up around her tightly.  
>"No, not really," Caleb shrugged, "Maybe we should? Will I put one on now? It is rather cold?"<br>"Yeah," Toby said, "Do you want me to do it?"  
>"No, no you stay there," Caleb said, pushing Hanna off him gently and walking over to the fire.<p>

Once he had, the room was lit by a warm orangey glow, the blinds were down and the lights were off as they settled down to watch The Grinch.

"Oh crap," Aria said after a while, jumping up and running over to the oven, putting on an oven mit and pulling the two trays out.  
>"Are they burnt?" Emily asked, looking up from the screen.<br>"No, they actually look amazing," Aria gushed, poking one of the cookies.  
>All of them clambered up, crowding around the trays.<br>"Don't you dare," Hanna warned Caleb who was eyeing them hungrily.

"We can't decorate the gingerbread men until they cool for a while," Aria said, taking charge.  
>"Holy crap, what is that?" Hanna screeched, they all looked around to where a small spider was crawling into the corner of the room.<br>"A spider," Spencer said simply, frowning at Hanna.  
>Toby walked over, taking it into his hands.<br>"Don't kill it!" Aria called.  
>"I won't," he promised, walking over to the window to put it out, he pulled up the blind, "Oh my God, get over here, all of you."<br>"What?" Caleb said, practically jumping over the coffee table.  
>As they looked out, they saw the view was completely blanketed in white.<br>It was snowing.

The girls squealed, Caleb and Toby even had to smile.  
>By the time they had turned back around the girls had jackets, gloves, scarves and hats on.<br>"Hurry up," Emily said, she was practically jumping.

The boys quickly pulled on their jackets and gloves, the gang of them tried to squeeze through the door together in excitement.  
>Aria hesistated outside Ezra's door, Spencer looked back at her, she sighed, running up to join Spencer.<br>As the two girls stepped outside the door of the building they were pelted with lumps of cold ice, squealing the bent down, picking up some of their own, firing it at Hanna.  
>Caleb had his phone out, happily snapping pictures on his phone.<br>Spencer ran towards Hanna before she felt something cold slide down her back, it made her scream, she turned around to see Toby smirking, she didn't have a chance to reply, when he threw some more snow at her, grazing her cheek.  
>She tried to grab the snowball out of his other hand, but he held it up, out of her reach.<br>He knew she hated to lose, and he was pushing her, fine, to could play that game.

Spencer stuck her foot out, hooking it around his so he stumbled, so close to slipping.  
>Toby shook his head, they could hear shrieks coming from the others, Caleb had just shaken a snow covered tree over them and was now laughing manically.<br>She was looking at them when she should of been focusing on Toby, he mirrored her actions, except this time she slipped, but there was no way she was going down alone, she grabbed onto his jacket, pulling him with her.

They were both grinning from ear to ear, she pushed him over and sat down ontop of him, scraping her glove along the ground, picking up lots of snow.  
>"No!" Toby laughed, "Come on! That's not fair!"<br>"Who said I play fair?" She grinned evily, finally getting him back, the snow made contact with his face, even after he brushed it off it was caught in his hair, his eyelashes too.  
>He had never looked so beautiful.<p>

Toby, shifted slightly, rolling her over, his body crushing hers into the cold soft snow.  
>She winced, expecting a pile of snow in the face, instead, she got something quite different, the feeling of his hot mouth on hers, making her tingle.<p>

They both pulled themself up after a while, the others were all covered, the snow melting, soaking them to their skin.  
>"You think those gingerbread men are cool enough to decorate now?" Emily asked, her teeth chattering.<p>

Once they had reached the apartment, peeled off their wet jackets, they got started on decorating the gingerbread men.  
>By the end, most of them had sprinkles in their hair and barely any on the actual gingerbread men.<br>Aria was busy making hot chocolate for everyone as they all sat around the fire, warming themselves up.  
>Blankets and cushions were strewn across the floor, Aria brought the tray over, letting everyone take a cup, before she sat down she slid a CD of Christmas songs into the stereo, turning it down so it could only barely be heard.<p>

They were warmed up quickly, getting comfortable on the floor, the gingerbread men and cookies were surprisingly good.

A while later, Spencer opened her eyes, looking around, everyone was fast asleep, she looked down, she had been sleeping on Toby's arm, and when she sat up, he reached back out for her.  
>Sighing happily, she curled back up against him, he pulled her in happily.<br>Her track record for Christmas' had been terrible.  
>They all ended in a fight between her and Melissa, her parents, as always, had taken her side and she ended up spending most of the night, alone in her room.<br>But maybe this year would be different.  
>It was possible.<br>Wasn't it?


	60. True Love Conquers All

Spencer woke up on Christmas morning, sliding into her slippers and pulling on a dressing gown she headed downstairs.  
>She loved Christmas, who didn't?<br>But Christmas with Ian? Sounded like hell to her.  
>"Spencer! Merry Christmas!" He father called, bringing a cup of coffee over to her.<br>Melissa and Ian, who were sitting on the couch, exchanged greetings with her too.  
>"Spencer, honey," her mother hugged her, "Merry Christmas."<p>

Spencer smiled, sitting down on the floor by the Christmas tree.  
>"So will we open the presents?" Veronica asked, sitting on the side of the couch.<br>Spencer reached under the tree, pulling out the presents she had bought everyone, handing them out.  
>Ian opened his first, it was a tie, not just any tie, it was green and a sort of sickly yellow colour, Hanna had picked it out.<br>"Oh...thank you so much Spencer," he said, Spencer grinned evily, causing Melissa to eye her warily.  
>She had bought Melissa a silver bracelet, it was nice but nothing special.<br>For her father she had gotten a new leather wallet, and her mother the same except in a purse version.

Spencer had received a fancy journal set from Melissa, a bath set from Ian, obviously chosen by Melissa, her father got her a new rolex watch and her mother some clothes from her trip away.

There was one present left under the tree, no one knew who it was from so they let Spencer open it.  
>As she pulled it open, her heart stopped, it was a picture frame, in it was a picture of her and Jason from when she had gone on holiday with the DiLaurentis'.<br>She frowned, on the picture frame the words, 'we are family', was engraved.  
>Turning it round, she couldn't speak.<br>"What is this?" She said.  
>Her father looked visibly shocked, "Spencer."<br>"Jason?" She asked, her mind going back to the locket she had found.  
>"Just calm down," Peter said, holding out his hand.<br>"What is this? Why does it say we are family?" She was standing now, waving the photo frame about.  
>"Stop shouting," Peter said, looking down at Veronica, "There's something you need to know."<br>Spencer just stared at him, waiting to hear what he had to say.  
>"Jason...Jason is your half brother."<br>That's when she let the photoframe drop, the glass shattered around her feet.  
>"Spencer," her mother started.<br>"You knew about this?" She screamed, shaking her head, she backed away, racing back up the stairs.

"Jesus Christ," Veronica said.  
>"Did you do this?" Peter yelled at Ian, pointing down at the smashed photo frame.<br>"No!" Ian replied angrily.  
>"Well it's a bit suspicious since you just got into a massive fight with Jason yesterday!"<br>Ian stood up, staring Peter straight in the face, "It wasn't me!"  
>Peter turned walking up the stairs and knocking on Spencer's door.<br>She was standing inside the door, still, not knowing what to say, what to do.  
>How could this guy, this guy she thought was evil be related to her?<br>"Spencer, let me in!" Peter called, she unlocked the door hesitantly.  
>She sat down on the bed, "How...when? You had an affair with Mrs. DiLaurentis? And mom didn't care?"<br>He nodded, holding his head down, "It would of looked worse on the family-"  
>"Worse on the family? Is that all you care about? You should know that all secrets have to come out sometime!"<br>"I know Spencer, but please can we just enjoy today and talk about this later?"  
>"I can't even be in this house anymore," she stood up, and walked straight out of the door, out of the house.<p>

It wasn't until she was a foot deep in the snow that she realised all she was wearing was a dressing gown, pajamas and slippers.  
>She had no phone, no car keys, but there was no way she was going back inside.<p>

Looking up she saw a family, a mother, father, two children, they were happy, smiling, laughing.  
>Something she had never experienced, her family never really showed any love for her.<br>That's when the tears began to fall, the snow melting around her, soaking into her clothing.  
>Into her skin.<br>Into her heart.

She just wanted to run, never come back, keep as far away from here as possible.

Spencer realised she must of looked mental, standing on the side of the road in her night clothes crying so she started to walk along the path. As she reached the DiLaurentis house she looked up.  
>How could she be related to him. Jason was a monster. Wasn't he?<p>

She hurried past the house, she had so many memories there, that would of all been different, different if she had known that her and Alison had shared a brother.  
>Melissa seemed to know, so why wasn't she told.<br>It began to snow again, lightly, so she carried on walking.

Meanwhile Toby had just arrived at his own house, or past house, he walked in, he was sort of dreading this.  
>This family...well this family had never felt like a family.<br>He had a bag of presents in one hand, walking into his living room.  
>"Toby," his dad greeted him as he sat down on one of the chairs.<br>"Merry Christmas," Jenna smiled from where she was sat on the couch in the corner.  
>He took a deep breath, this was going to be a long day.<p>

Spencer hadn't stopped walking or crying she was cold now, her teeth were chattering and it wasn't just her fingers that were numb, it was her mind too.  
>The few people that had been on the roads had offered her a lift, she declined.<br>They probably thought she was rude, but she didn't care.  
>For once in her life, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't go to her friends, she didn't want to ruin their day too.<br>Instead she headed for Toby's apartment, she knew he wouldn't be there, but it was somewhere dry and warm.

It took her about one and a half hours to get there, due to her slow walking.  
>She dragged herself up the stairs, her pajamas felt heavy from the water.<br>As she reached the door, she lifted up the mat, pulling out the spare key and unlocking the door.  
>She closed it after her, setting the key down on the kitchen counter.<p>

Toby was eating his dinner in silence, nobody was really saying much, it was awkward in fact.  
>His father was pretending to be overly happy, but it felt strained, not right.<br>Spencer had texted him before he had gotten up this morning, it was such a nice thing to wake up to, not as nice as waking up to her of course, but she was the first thing on his mind this morning.

Spencer walked around the apartment, stopping at the Christmas tree, she ran her fingers along the branches.  
>There was a pile of presents under the tree, some from Aria, Emily, Caleb, Hanna, Toby and her.<br>They had arranged to have their own Christmas tomorrow.  
>She pulled off her slippers and sat down on the floor, not on the couch since she was soaking wet.<p>

Toby had left the house a while after dinner, he would rather go home, eat the leftovers they had given him and see what movies were on TV.  
>He unlocked his door, two bags with him, pushing it open and turning on the light he stopped.<br>"Spencer?" He asked, setting the bags down on the counter.  
>She didnt reply, he walked over, placing his hand on her arm to shake her, she was freezing.<br>"Spencer," he said a bit louder.  
>She lazily opened her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go."<br>"Spencer, you're freezing, you are going to catch pneumonia!" He pulled her up, looking at her.  
>He had never seen her like this, she looked like she wasn't here at all.<br>"Look, go and have a hot shower okay?" She just looked up at him, nodding, he placed his hand on her back guiding her towards the bathroom.  
>"We'll talk when you get out okay?"<br>She just nodded again, she was scaring him, but he was more worried about her getting sick at that present moment in time.

While she was in the shower, he put on a fire, and turned on the Christmas lights.  
>Both gave the apartment a cozy glow, he walked into the bedroom, trying to find Spencer something to wear.<br>She probably owned more of his clothes than he did, he didn't mind, it made him feel good inside.  
>He pulled a t-shirt out of the drawer just as Spencer came out of the bathroom in a towel, he handed the shirt to her, she smiled gratefully.<p>

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Toby asked, as she placed the towel into the laundry basket.  
>They sat down on the couch, she knew once she said it, it would make it so much more real.<br>"It's...it's um... I found..." He could see she was struggling with words, but he just took her hands in his own and waited patiently.  
>"Jason's my half brother."<br>Toby's jaw dropped, but he didn't let go.  
>"What? How?"<br>"My dad has an affair with Jessia DiLaurentis."  
>"Oh my God," he breathed, searching her face for clues on how she was feeling.<br>"I couldn't stand being in that house, so after we unwrapped the gifts I just walked out."  
>"Wait, you've been walking in the snow since this morning? Why didn't you ring me?"<br>"I dont have my phone, I don't have anything," oh God, she could feel the tears starting to brim again.  
>"You have me," he said, pulling her close.<p>

"Im sorry for ruining your Christmas," she whispered into his chest.  
>He gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.<br>"You didn't ruin it, I'm happy you came here, to me."  
>She mustered a smile, this was not how anyone should be on Christmas day.<br>"Have you eaten?"  
>Spencer shook her head.<br>"Well, I've been given enough leftovers to last a week, do you want some? I can reheat a whole Christmas dinner for you."  
>She grinned, "I'd love some."<br>"And you don't have to worry, Jenna didn't cook any of it," he said over his shoulder.  
>He made up a plate, sticking it in the microwave.<br>"How was it? Spending the day with her?"  
>Toby raised his eyebrow, "Awkward, every little thing she did irritated me."<br>After the microwave went off, he pulled out the plate, getting a knife and fork from the drawer and bringing it over to Spencer.

When she had finished, she walked over, putting the plate in the sink.  
>"Now what do you want to do?" Toby asked, patting the place beside him.<br>She happily sank down into his arms, "Can we play scrabble?"  
>She felt his chest move as he laughed, "Of course we can," he said, kissing the top of her head.<p>

They were sitting either side of the coffee table, on cushions.  
>"Yes! FINALLY!" She exclaimed, Toby was smiling.<br>"Congratulations," he said, laughing.  
>She narrowed her eyes at him, "You let me win, didn't you?"<br>"Of course I didn't!" He insisted, a gleam in his eye, "How about we open the presents?"  
>"Yeah," she agreed, crawling over beside him since he was the closest to the Christmas tree.<br>"This one is from..." he looked at the label, "Caleb."  
>Toby pulled the wrapping paper off the object.<br>Spencer froze when she saw what it was, it was a photo frame, what was this one of her long lost sister?  
>He smiled, turning it around to show her.<br>"Ah!" She squealed, taking it out of his hands, "When did he take this?"  
>It was a picture of her and Toby in the snow, she was sitting on him, and he was smiling up at her.<br>"He took like a hundred pictures that day," Toby smiled, taking it back off her and setting it down on the mantlepiece.  
>"That's really thoughtful," Spencer commented.<br>"Yeah," Toby sat back down, "He's actually a pretty sensitive guy, he just doesn't like to show it."  
>Spencer reached under the tree, pulling out a small box.<br>"This ones from me," he said, he shifted, looking a little nervous.  
>She smiled, pulling off the paper carefully, opening the box.<br>In it was a ring.  
>She took it out carefully, it must of cost him a fortune.<br>It was made of the most beautiful silver, in it were three small diamonds.  
>"It's a promise ring," he said.<br>"Toby...it's...beautiful," she could feel tears coming, tears of joy this time.  
>"Look on the inside."<br>"Omnia vincit amor," she read.  
>Spencer looked up at him, "True love conquers all."<br>Toby nodded, she didn't even try to hide the tears now, sliding the ring onto her finger.  
>It fit like a glove.<p>

She dragged herself forward, putting her arms around his neck, touching the soft skin there.  
>"I love you," she said quietly.<br>"I love you too," he smiled, before placing his lips on hers, he could feel the tears, but this time he knew they weren't from sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like the two Christmas chapters I had planned is about to turn into four.<strong>

**Keep reviewing.**

**Thank you so much to all of you that read this, a special thanks for all who take the time to share your ideas and thoughts.**

**Revi-Bored now **  
><strong>2011-12-04 . chapter 59<strong>

**In my opinion for this chapter You could include Maya and Ezra...I'm not saying that Ezra and Maya should be in every episode, mention them here and there satisfy me, but in the spirit of the holiday it was nice to see everyone together in the apartment of Toby...Overall an enjoyable chapter, and I can not wait to read more ...Update soon! :**-

_I asked about including Ezra a bit more, but no one was too keen on it._

_I don't really want to add in any more characters now as Jason will be making a big appearance in the next few chapters._


	61. Say My Name

"My gift doesn't even compare now," Spencer moaned, still not unwrapping her arms from around his neck.  
>"You shouldn't of even bought me anything!" Toby said, pulling her closer.<br>"Yes I should," she said stubbornly.  
>"I'd of been just as happy with you as my present," he grinned, God he was adorable, she planted another kiss on his cheek.<br>"Shut up," she gushed.  
>He smiled, moving her mouth to the spot behind her ear, she giggled.<br>"Don't you want to unwrap your presents?"  
>"I'd rather unwrap something else," he said into her skin.<br>"That's pretty cheesy," she laughed, moving her head, giving him more access.  
>She felt him smile, "Did it work?"<br>Spencer didn't have a chance to reply because he had reached out, gripping her legs and pulling her onto his own.  
>The material from his jeans digging into her bare skin.<p>

The heat from the fire warmed her back, but the heat from him warmed her heart.  
>She slid her hands up his back, tracing his spine with her nails.<br>There was a loud knock on the door, Spencer threw her head back, sighing.  
>He gave her an apologetic smile, sliding her off him and walking over to the door.<br>Toby pulled open the door to be face with Peter Hastings, "Where's Spencer?" Toby looked round, Spencer was shaking her head, signalling she didn't want to see him.  
>Turning back to look at Peter, "She doesn't want to see you."<br>"She doesn't want to see me?" He spat, "Let me in."  
>"No," Toby said, keeping his cool.<br>"Let me in," he pushed against Toby's arm, Toby blocked him.  
>"You really should leave now," he said, he could feel himself getting angry, "I think you've done enough damage."<br>With that final statement he slammed the door, leaning against it, as if he thought Peter might try to come bursting through.

Toby looked down at Spencer who was quite clearly avoiding eye contact with him.  
>He sighed, sinking back onto the floor beside her, leaning his back against the coffee table just looking at her, forcing her to meet his gaze.<br>As she finally did, her face crumpled and she was shaking her head.  
>"I know, I know," he soothed, opening his arms for her to come closer, she crawled into his lap.<br>She buried her face in his neck, he gently stroked her hair, squeezing her tightly.

He wasn't expecting it when she dragged her lips across his neck, causing him to draw in a sharp breath.  
>"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's happening?" Toby asked.<br>She moved her head back, looking at him before crushing her lips against his, his warm hands grasped her hair as she cupped his face fiercely.  
>They began to pull at each other roughly, never able to get close enough.<p>

Spencer didn't want to seperate her mouth from his but she had to, to pull his shirt off over his head.  
>Their lips attached the second it was off, as if by magnetic force, she moved her hands from his face into his hair.<p>

He slid his hands up her thighs, the only piece of clothing she was wearing was the t-shirt he had given her, moving his hands up further to push it off.  
>She shuddered as the cold air hit her body, wanting to feel all of him she pushed him back against the rug.<br>Spencer undid his jeans, tugging them off slowly.  
>He pulled her down, flush against him, before rolling them over so her shoulder blades were digging into the rug.<p>

Toby's hands glided along her body, skimming her sides lightly.  
>He could feel her breath on his face, waiting for him to make a move, do something.<p>

What had she done to deserve him?  
>She stood back and let him get taken away for something he didn't do, had accused him of murder, of being A and yet he was the one who stood by her side, even when she was wrong.<p>

Her silky skin sent fire to his stomach, she stroked his throat delicately, admiring her ring as she did so.  
>He entangled his fingers into her hair as she grazed her teeth along the pattern her finger had just traced, she felt him, rather than hear him growl deep in his throat.<p>

He slid one hand down between their heated bodies, digging his fingertips into her thighs, she responded by arching her back, pushing up against him, letting out a small moan.  
>The fire was burning against one side of their bodies now, he moved down from her slowly, taking a moment to appreciate her beauty.<br>Her brown hair was curled slightly from where it had dried naturally, her cheeks were flushed pink and she had this undescribable look on her perfect face.

His thumbs massaged her inner thighs as he slowly bent his head to leave trails of light kisses along her stomach.  
>As he moved his hands once more, teasing her center, she wriggled and writhed beneath him.<p>

Spencer strained towards him slightly, he smiled against her stomach, continuing to plant kisses along her skin, lower this time.  
>She groaned, placing her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his face back up to meet hers, if she didn't, this would all end much sooner than she wanted it too.<br>Running her hands down his muscular back she slid down his boxers, pushing his chest up away from her to get them fully off.

Carefully, he nudged her legs apart, sliding into her gently, her legs tensed as he did so, her breath slowing down remarkably.

Before she could let out a sound, he covered her mouth with his. He could feel her repeatedly say his name into his mouth, he pulled his mouth away from her mouth and dragged it down her neck towards her collarbone.  
>"Toby...Toby, Toby," she exclaimed breathlessly.<br>There was no sweeter sound to his ears than her calling his name, he could feel her move her hands ito his hair, pulling his head up.  
>She kept her fingers there as she returned the favour and ran her mouth from the tender spot behind his ear to his neck, as Spencer felt that familiar warmth spread from her stomach downwards she bit down on his neck, nearly breaking the skin.<p>

A while later she could feel his throat vibrate as he let out a quiet moan, clumsily collapsing on top of her, their bodies covered in sweat, she happily held his body close.  
>He rolled off her, staring at the ceiling before sitting up and pulling on his boxers, he looked around to see Spencer smiling at him absent mindedly.<br>He grinned back, as she sat up and tenderly pressed her lips against his before pulling on the t-shirt that was hastily thrown to the side.

She lay back down on her side, facing the fire, he sighed happily, lying directly behind her and placing one of his large arms around her waist.

Spencer held onto his wrist, "Thank you for making my Christmas, so much better," she muttered sleepily.  
>"Thank you for being you," he said, holding her tighter.<p>

A few minutes later her breathing had grown louder, he knew she was asleep by now, her hands had gone lack so he could move his arm to reach up and grab a blanket, pulling it over them both.  
>He wasn't planning on going to sleep just yet, he thought he'd just let her rest for a while but he couldn't keep his eyes open as his head hit the rug.<p>

Hours had passed when Toby woke up next, checking the time he saw it was three in the morning, Spencer was still fast asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake her up.

He climbed up, picking up Spencer and the rug in one go, carrying her to the bedroom and peeling back the blankets with one hand.  
>After setting her down he went back into the living area to turn off all the lights and lock the door.<p>

Toby picked up the clothes from the floor and went back into the bedroom, shutting the door after him. He set the clothes down on the cabinet and crawled into bed, where he could sleep happily.  
>As soon as she felt his weight, she automatically turned around to face him, shifting closer, this movement made him smile.<p>

Spencer winced as the sunlight hit her eyes, she looked around, realising her surroundings were familiar she settled back into the bed.  
>That was until she noticed the clock on the wall, she jumped up, her, Hanna, Aria, Emily, Caleb and Toby had organised to have their own Christmas day together tomorrow, she had promised to help clean the apartment.<p>

"Hey," Toby greeted, turning around at the sound of the opening door.  
>"Spencer," he said, waving his hand infront of her face.<br>She blinked from where she had been gazing at his face, grinning and slightly embarassed at having been caught staring at him she moved closer to give him a morning or early afternoon hug.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking up at him, her arms still tightly around his middle.  
>"Well, I thought I'd start by making some lunch for us," he grinned, looking down at her, "By making lunch I meant re-heating more leftovers."<br>"Sounds good to me," she said happily, the goings on of the morning before hadn't crossed her mind yet.  
>That was soon to be changed, there was a sharp rap at the door.<p>

He reluctantly pulled her arms from around him and walked up, pulling the lock back and swinging the door open.  
>"Spencer, is Spencer here?" A desperate voice asked.<br>Spencer walked around to see who it was.  
>There in the doorway stood the newest member to her family.<p>

Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all your kind words and ideas.<strong>

**I try to use as many ideas as possible.**

**I hope you're all looking forward to a little more Jason and of course the liars 'fake' Christmas together!**

**Keep reviewing!**


	62. Family Ties

"Come in," Toby said, Spencer rushed into the bedroom to grab the dressing gown she had turned up in yesterday, it was now dry, although it wasn't much it was the only thing she had.  
>When she walked back into the living area, Jason was seated on the couch, Toby was leaning against the kitchen counter eyeing him suspiciously.<br>Jason looked up, trying to read her reaction.  
>"Spencer, I think...I think we need to talk," he said, it was weird seeing him here, knowing now that they were in some way related.<p>

"I'm going to go, get some things for tomorrow," Toby said, breaking the silence, he didn't really want to leave Spencer alone with him but he realised they needed time.  
>Spencer nodded, she was hesitant to move any closer to Jason, Toby placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in and planting a kiss on her forehead.<p>

She didn't want him to leave her here, alone with Jason but she knew she had to do this.  
>As the door slammed she carefully sat on the seat opposite him, nervously playing with her hands.<br>"First of all...I want to apologize, for not telling you...telling you that we were related," Jason said, she could see he was struggling with words.  
>"I tried to tell you the other day," he started, "But Ian stopped me, it got pretty heated."<br>"Is that why you two are fighting?"  
>"Yeah," he said with a nod, "I thought you deserved to know, there's so much more you need to know."<br>"Like what?"  
>"Like I want you to know I'm on your side."<br>This statement took her by shock, "What?"  
>"Those guys Ian...Garrett...I don't want anything to do with them, I try to escape but they keep pulling me back, blackmailing me with things I'm not proud of. I'm trying to change, I haven't touched a drink or drugs in I don't know how long."<br>Spencer nodded.  
>"I haven't had the best family life, and I know you can relate to that, but I want that to change. I want a family, even if it's just a sister," he admitted, looking down at the ground.<br>"You had Ali," Spencer offered.  
>"She tortured me, made my life hell," he said, making eye contact with her once again.<p>

"I think she did that to everyone, everyone she could manipulate," Spencer sighed.  
>"I'm sorry for ever believing that it was you that blinded Jenna, I should of known, everything that came out of her mouth was pure poison," he apologized.<br>"It's fine, it's fine," she waved her hands about.  
>"And I did try to tell you before, I thought by employing Toby I could get closer to you, but you didn't seem happy about the fact that he was working for me," Jason said, not bitterly but hurt almost.<br>"I'm...sorry, I just-"  
>"You don't have to explain," he cut in.<p>

"I do need to apologize for something though," Spencer gulped, maybe she was making a big mistake in deciding to say this but she needed to get it off her chest.  
>"Go on," he said, although he already knew what was coming.<br>"It was me who broke into your house," she stiffened, unsure of how he'd react.  
>"I know," Jason smiled, "Security cameras."<br>She was a little taken a back by the smile, she hadn't seen him smile like that...well ever.  
>"I received a locket with a picture of me and a little boy and when Toby was working at your house-"<br>"He saw the same picture in a box of old junk, right?"  
>"Right," Spencer smiled a little, relieved.<br>"I saw him look at it, he's a clever guy, I knew he'd tell you and that curiousity would get the best of you, both of you."  
>"You know me too well," she joked.<br>"I hope to, look I know this is going to take some time to adjust to this...situation, but I really do believe we can help each other," Jason said.  
>Spencer didn't know what to say, she had always wanted an older sibling that would look out for her, spend time with her, with Melissa everything was just a competition, but she had a feeling that with Jason it would be different.<p>

She still didn't know whether to trust him completely, but he looked serious.  
>"Um," she said breaking the silence, "Do you want a cup of coffee?"<br>"God, yes, I haven't had one since like nine this morning."  
>This definitely made her smile, "Caffeine addict?"<br>"Yeah, I live for the stuff, but don't try and give me decaf." he said, glancing around the apartment.  
>"I guess that runs in the family," Spencer said, pouring some into two cups, "Everyone is always after me to cut down on it."<br>"Why cut down on something that makes you happy? Nice place he's got here, do you still live at home? Or do you live here now?"  
>"Exactly! Yeah, I love this apartment," she carried the cups over to him, "Yeah I do unfortunately, but I have to say I do spend a lot of time here."<br>"Oh, I bet," Jason smirked, Spencer looked at him amused.  
>"So do you think you can give me a chance?"<br>"I've been given so many second chances, how can I refuse you one?" She replied.  
>"Good, we can bond at Melissa and Ian's do," he said, raising his eyebrows.<br>"What do?"  
>"Didn't you hear? Because they never had a wedding, they just eloped they're throwing a reception type thing in four days."<br>Spencer groaned, "Are you serious?"  
>"Don't worry, I'm not too keen either, but your fath- our father, insisted I come along."<br>That was extremely weird for Spencer to hear.  
>"Oh, great."<br>"I don't think it's that big, just family and close friends," he told her, taking a sip of coffee.  
>"Hmmm, well I'm not going if Toby can't go," Spencer said, crossing her arms.<br>"Think your parents will let him?"  
>She shrugged, "They better."<br>"So its serious then?"  
>"Yeah," she breathed, glancing down at the ring, he followed her gaze.<br>"Oh my God! You two are engaged!"  
>"What? No! No, it's a promise ring," Spencer said, laughing at his expression.<br>"Oh, that's a nice idea," Jason shrugged.

They heard talking from outside the door, it opened not long after and in poured Hanna, Caleb, Emily and Aria.  
>"Spence? What's going on?" Hanna asked, eyeing Jason suspiciously.<br>Toby soon followed Aria in the door, glancing round at everyone.

Spencer looked at all of them, then at a nervous looking Jason.

"I'm making up for lost time...with my brother."


	63. Anything For You

Hanna let out a nervous laugh, "You what?"  
>"Jason is my half brother, my father had an affair with Jessica," Spencer said bitterly.<br>"Oh my God!" Emily looked like she was about to throw up.  
>Aria didn't say much, just looked at Hanna.<br>Toby set down his keys and pulled off his black leather jacket, hanging it over the back of the chair.  
>He wasn't saying much, Caleb frowned at him, trying to figure out how he was feeling.<p>

"Look," Jason looked at Spencer, "I better go, but give me a text before the reception."  
>Spencer stood up with him, "Of course, that's if I go."<br>"Sure," he smiled, avoiding eye contact with the rest of them as he slipped past them and out of the door.

"I cant even deal right now, I can't believe just because you just found out he's your brother that you're playing happy families, he's dangerous just because he's related to you doesn't make him a saint," Hanna snapped, turning on her heel and heading out of the door, Caleb followed calling her name.  
>"Yeah, he's shifty Spencer, you may be related now, but nothing should change," Emily said, tugging Aria out of the door.<br>Aria shot Spencer an apologetic smile before closing the door.

Spencer collapsed back onto the couch, Toby sat on a stool by the counter, not saying anything.  
>"Do you agree with them?" She asked, breaking the silence.<br>He didn't answer, she looked up to see his jaw set.  
>"Toby!" She said, he could hear the upset in her voice.<br>"I don't want you to get hurt anymore," he said, still not looking at her.  
>"And you think Jason will hurt me?"<br>"I didn't say that, but he's part of this club."  
>"So? People can change you know!"<br>"I'm tired, after moving to the bedroom I didn't get much sleep, I'm going to go and catch up on it," Toby said, sliding off the stool and into the bedroom.  
>"Toby, wait-"<br>The door slammed shut, she let her head back on the back of the couch.  
>Why was everyone acting like this?<br>Was Jason that bad?  
>Was she blinded by the fact that they were now related.<p>

A while later she got up, wrapping the dressing gown around her more tightly, she quietly walked back into the bedroom.  
>Toby was clearly not asleep, he was lying on his back with his hands over his face, sighing.<br>"Toby," she said in almost a whisper.  
>He dropped his hands from his face, staring blankly at the ceiling.<br>"Please," she pleaded, climbing onto the bed, placing one hand on his arm, she lay down on top of the blankets.  
>"Do you really need all of this extra drama?" He said, staring into space.<br>"No, but I do need you," she insisted, still no reply.

Pondering whether or not to leave, she turned over, her back facing him, attempting to choke back her tears.  
>She thought they would be happy for her, they were her friends, surely they should support her decision.<br>Aria didn't seem to have much of an issue with it, maybe she could go to hers?  
>She dragged her hand across her face, drying the tears, Toby seemed to be asleep now, she'd try not to wake him.<p>

Gathering herself, she sat up, before being pulled back down again.  
>"I need you too," he whispered, wrapping both of his arms around her, his warm chest pressing up against her back.<br>"And whatever you decide to do, I'll support you," he said into her hair.  
>"You're just saying that because you don't want to upset me," she said, turning around in his arms.<br>"No," he said, his breath tickling her face, "I'm saying it, because I love you."  
>She shook her head slightly, he unwrapped the arm that was around her waist, tilting her chin up gently.<br>"I'll stand by you, through anything, you know I will," he was so earnest she had to blink back more tears.  
>She pressed her forehead against his mouth and he moved his arm back around her.<p>

"Please?" She pleaded, crossing her arms and glaring at Toby.  
>They were standing in her bedroom, she was trying to persuade him to go to Melissa and Ian's...wedding or whatever you'd call it.<br>"No, way," he said shaking his head, and sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
>"Come on, we can suffer together together," she was actually begging now, from the floor.<br>"I'd rather not suffer at all," Toby said, looking down at her with amusement.  
>"Tobyyyy," she moaned, moving closer to the bed and placing a hand on either of his knees, "I'll make it worth your while."<br>He snorted a little, placing his hands over hers, "As tempting as that sounds, the answer's still no."  
>"Why not?" She asked, moving her hands higher.<br>"Uhm, do you not remember what happened last time we went to one of these things, you and Hanna ended up on stage doing a rendition of Don't Stop Believing with a crowd of middle aged men drooling over you."  
>Spencer smiled, running her tongue along her top row of teeth the way she did when she had just realised something.<br>"Were you jealous?" She asked.  
>He scoffed, turning his head to look at the door.<br>"Oh my God, you were!" She stood up, leaning her hand either side of him on the bed.  
>He didn't say anything, she swiftly kissed his cheek, "Oh my God you are cute."<br>"Shut up," he said, trying to bite back his smile.

She caught it though, she pinched his cheeks, "Awwh."  
>Toby grabbed her wrists, finally making eye contact with her, "I may of been jealous, but it was my bed you ended up in that night," he said cockily.<br>Spencer freed her wrist, smacking him across the chest with the back of her hand.  
>He wrapped his ankles around hers, causing her to fall ontop of him, he happily lay back.<br>"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" She asked, laughing.  
>"Whatever I like," he said, into her ear.<br>"No," she struggled against him, "Will you come with me? Please."  
>"Nope," he said, holding her tightly so she couldn't get away.<br>"Toby," she said, pouting slightly.  
>"Don't give me that face."<br>"Please?"  
>"I'll think about it," he said, he already knew he would go, he didn't even have to think about it, but it was funny to see her so frustrated.<br>She practically growled at him, throwing her head back.  
>"Did you just-...did you just growl at me?" Toby asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"So what if I did?" She asked, she absolutely loved when Toby was like this, there was so much intensity surrounding them and their relationship that when they shared banter it made it all the more fun.  
>"Well I simply won't stand for that," he mocked, shaking his head.<br>"What. Are. You. Going. To. Do. About. It." Spencer questioned, poking him in the chest after every word.  
>"Don't push me."<br>She poked him just once more, he jumped up, pushing her off of him, she glanced up at him, enthralled.  
>Toby slid his hands from her shoulders to her forearms, pushing her back against her bedroom wall.<br>Spencer couldn't take her eyes off of him, not once, watching intensely as his mouth came nearer her own.  
>His lips gently grazed hers before moving to the spot just behind her ear, she squirmed, but he just pinned her aganst the wall harder with his hips.<br>Nipping gently at her skin, she clenched her fists tightly.

Toby pulled away, letting go of her hand last, he walked towards the door.  
>"Where are you going?" Spencer asked, frustrated.<br>"To get changed."  
>"What?"<br>"Well I can't go to the party like this."  
>She grinned, practically skipping over to the door to him, planting a huge kiss on his cheek.<br>"Thank you," she breathed.  
>"Anything for you," he said, kissing her once more before heading down the stairs.<p>

Spencer sighed happily, walking over to where her phone was buzzing, picking it up and opened the unread message.

**"ALL THAT TESTOSTERONE IN ONE ROOM?**  
><strong>SPARKS WILL FLY.<strong>  
><strong>-A"<strong>


	64. Forever Isn't Long Enough

"There," Aria said, pulling up the zipper on the back of her dress, she leant down to fix the skirt of Spencer's skirt.  
>"How do I look?" Spencer asked, pulling at the top of her dress before Aria smacked her hand away from it.<br>"You look amazing," she said, pulling her hair from behind her ear.  
>There was a quiet knock on the door, Aria pulled it open, the noise from downstairs was deafening, Melissa had invited all her friends down from Philly and they had taken over every room apart from Spencer's to get ready.<br>Toby walked around the door, Spencer ran her eyes over him, he was wearing a black, well fitted suit, biting her lip she engulfed him in a tight hug.  
>"Oh my God!" Aria cried, "Stay there I want a picture!"<br>"You look beautiful," he said, warming her with his eyes, "Really beautiful."  
>"Look at you! God, even looking at you makes me happy," she replied.<br>Aria was checking her watch, she came over, hugging them both at the same time, "I have to go, but have fun, and stay out of trouble."  
>"Yes, mom," Spencer said sarcastically, Aria winked at her before slipping out of the door and walking into Melissa's shrieking friends.<p>

"How did you manage to get through those?" Spencer asked, walking over to her dresser to get a clip for her hair.  
>"I just smiled, they asked me if I was ready to party..."<br>Spencer let out a laugh, "What did you say?"  
>"I said of course I was," he grinned.<br>Spencer smiled as she clipped back a piece of her hair.  
>"It's going to be hell, you know," Spencer said.<br>"I know, but if we're going to hell, it might as well be together," he shrugged.  
>"Oh how romantic," she swooned sarcastically.<br>"It's how I feel around you."  
>"Like you're in hell?"<br>"No," he chuckled, "Romantic."  
>"You are actually," she cocked her head, "Really romantic."<br>"Yeah?" He asked, not sure if she was being sarcastic or not.  
>"Yes," she waggled her finger at him.<br>"You do know you don't have to wear that all the time."  
>"I haven't taken it off, except when I have a shower, and I want to wear it all the time, it reminds me of you."<br>Toby didn't reply to this statement, "So what time are we heading to this thing?"

"Umm," Spencer said, looking at her watch, "We'll have to leave in about an hour."  
>"Oh," Toby said, unbuttoning the jacket of his suit and throwing it onto the bed, "Damn, that's tight."<br>"Wasn't there anything bigger?"  
>"The woman in the shop said it was perfect," Toby shrugged.<br>"It looks good though," she grinned, "Really good."

Spencer kicked off her heels, she didn't know why she had put them on so early, she climbed up on the bed, her dress wasn't the kind that could get creased so she sat with her back to the wall, crossing her legs, patting the cushions beside her. Toby slid onto the bed beside her, leaning his head back against the wall.  
>"Have you talked to Hanna?"<br>"No, not yet," she sighed.  
>"She'll come around."<br>"Look I know you're still not one hundred percent in love with the idea of Jason but-"  
>"But I am one hundred percent in love with you," he said simply, causing Spencer to turn her head to look at him, she smiled, turning her head back around.<br>Spencer was looking straight ahead, but she moved her hand over his, squeezing it, he turned his palm around, interlocking their fingers.  
>"Do you ever think about, what's going to happen in the future?"<br>He looked at her, "What about it?"  
>"Like, what?"<br>"Like I don't know...stuff."  
>"Stuff?"<br>"I know we're young, but right now this feels to me like it could be forever," Spencer admitted, wondering how he'd take it.  
>"I can't imagine the day I won't love you, I want it to last forever, longer than forever."<br>Her heart warmed and she felt a lump in her throat, she let her head down onto his shoulder, he rested his head on hers.

A while later they plodded downstairs, everyone was in the kitchen, doing something, Melissa was currently being attacked by hairspray.  
>"Well, hello," Melissa's friend walked up to them, she had clearly already had too much to drink, she lifted her hand, running them down the buttons of Toby's suit.<br>He just stood there, looking slightly alarmed.  
>"And who would you be?" She asked, Spencer's jaw set.<br>"He would be leaving," Spencer said, storming out of her way, Toby followed.  
>"Spencer! Don't be so rude to Marnie!" Melissa growled from the stool she was currently seated on.<p>

"Is it going to be like that all night?" Toby asked, jumping into the truck.  
>"It better not be," she said fiercely, "Do you know where you're going?"<br>"Yeah, I think so," he smiled, starting the truck up and bringing it out onto the road.

"This is going to be awful," Spencer said, leaning her hand on the handle.  
>"It's not going to be that bad, is it?"<br>She looked at him, as if he should already know.  
>"We'll make the most of it," he shrugged.<br>"I'm praying it's an open bar," she muttered, he grinned over at her, shaking his head.

He took her hand as they walked up to the entrance, it was a pretty long walk, Spencer's heels were digging deep into the gravel, their hands swinging.  
>"Names?" The straight laced looking woman at the door asked, not glancing up at them.<br>"Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh," Spencer said, the lady nodded them in.

As they pushed open the heavy wooden doors, they were met with what had to be around two hundred people.  
>"I don't even know this many people," Toby hissed.<br>"Can't say I do either," she muttered.

"Spencer, honey!" They turned to their left.  
>"Hey...grandma," Spencer said carefully.<br>"And who's th-...oh," she said, looking up at Toby, this woman was barely 5ft tall and Toby towered over her.  
>"This is Toby," she put alot of emphasis on the word Toby.<br>"Right, so I've heard," she said, raising her eyebrows and walking away.  
>Spencer looked up at him apologetically, he just shook his head, pretending not to care, but she spotted the sadness behind his eyes.<br>She couldn't take much more of this.

"Let's go find our table," she said, taking him by the hand.  
>They sat down, it was awkward to say the least, her two aunts and their respective partners joined them at the table.<br>It was clear they had all been talking, about them, about him.  
>Toby squeezed Spencer's leg under the table, trying his best to reassure her, let her know he didn't mind.<br>She was growing angrier and angrier.

After a while of the whispering they decided to go over to the bar, she had made him come with her to this and he was constantly being put down.  
>She ordered a vodka and soda, they didn't even question her age, she downed it in one.<br>"Easy," he warned, shaking his head when the bartender asked if he wanted anything.  
>"One more," Spencer said, placing her glass back down.<br>"Spencer-" Toby started to say, she just raised one eyebrow at him and downed the next one.  
>"Anything else?" The bartender asked.<br>"No."  
>"Yes."<p>

Toby just stood there as she downed drink after drink, getting even more unsteady on her feet.  
>He gripped her elbow, trying to pull her away from the bar, out of the corner of her eye she could see Ian and Melissa along with a group of relatives come towards them, she drank the last of what was in her glass and turned to face them.<br>"And here's Spencer," Ian said, plastering on that fake smile he had for people that weren't her.  
>"And you may recognise her boyfriend," he slapped Toby's arm, "Toby Cavanaugh, number one murder suspect of Spencer's former best friend, Alison DiLaurentis."<br>Spencer was hot with rage now, digging her fingernails into her palms.  
>She was breathing heavy now, Toby had noticed, he hated how all eyes were on him.<br>"Oh, and that's not all, he also blinded his step sister."  
>The gang of people simultaneously gasped, Spencer saw Jason enter through the main doors, he was walking over to them.<br>"Yes, you heard right, he set fire to their garage while he knew she was in there."  
>Toby was doing all he could not to impale his fist into Ian's smug face.<br>Spencer was boiling now, she thought about the girls.  
>Aria.<br>Hanna.  
>Emily.<br>Then she thought about him, in one sentence she could protect them all.

"No he didn't."  
>Everyone looked down at Spencer.<p>

"Toby didn't blind her, I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for sticking with this story.<strong>

**I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas.**

**I hope you get everything you want.**

**Spend time with your family, eat loads and party hard.**

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**


	65. She's My World

Everyone was stood around them, staring at them, Toby's mind was moving quickly.  
>Ian spoke before he did, "Wow, she's so terrified of him that she's taking the blame for that aswell."<br>"Frightened?" Spencer practically yelled, "The only person in this room I'm frightened of is you, because you are a murderer!"  
>"He's got her well trained," Ian said, raising his eyebrows at the group of people.<br>Before Toby's fist could fly into Ian's smug face, Jason grabbed it.  
>"You'll regret it," he whispered to him.<br>"I'm not making her take the blame," Toby explained, "I did it, and I've paid the price."

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Spencer exclaimed.  
>"I blinded Jenna Marshall!" She was screaming now, everyone was looking at her, Toby pulled her against him, half in attempt to hold her, let her know everything was okay, and partly to quieten down what she was saying.<br>"She didn't, she didn't," he insisted, stroking the back of her hair, trying to prevent her from saying anything else.  
>He looked at Jason for help.<br>"I think we should go," Jason said, leading the two of them towards the door.  
>"Watch him runaway, just like he always does, isn't that right Toby?" Ian called, before Toby could respond, Jason had his punched Ian square in the jaw.<br>Toby's mouth dropped open, he could see security heading towards them, Jason jogged back over, rushing them out of the door.

"I thought you were Ian's friend," Toby said as they walked outside, Spencer bent down suddenly, at first he thought she was being sick, but apparantly she was taking off her shoes.  
>They stepped out onto the gravel and Spencer winced, Toby stopped, beckoning for her to climb onto his back, they continued to walk towards her car, the drive was dimly lit by various lights.<p>

Jason kicked the stones as they walked along, "He controlled me, like he controls everyone around him."  
>As they reached the car, Toby asked, "Do you need a ride? Or did you bring you own car?"<br>"A ride would be great, I don't fancy sitting out here until the party's over, I came with Peter," Jason raised his eyebrows.

"I'd rather you than me," Toby half smiled.  
>Spencer groaned and the boys turned around to where she was slumped against the car door.<br>Toby wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back as he opened the door, he set her into the back of the car.  
>She was slightly out of it, as he did her seat belt up with she poked him in the chest, "I reaaaallly like you," she said, adding a poke after every word.<br>Jason who was leaning against the passenger door, smiled when he heard this.  
>He smiled down at her shaking his head, "I really like you too," he squeezed her arm before shutting the door.<br>They were driving down the road in silence, it was Jason who broke it once he heard Spencer breathing softly.  
>"You really care about her don't you?"<br>Toby took a second to look over at Jason, he then looked at Spencer sleeping in the mirror.  
>"She's my world, the only reason I'm still in Rosewood."<br>"It's great that she has you, I mean her family...our family...isn't great, and please don't listen to Ian, from what I've seen you are more of a man than he will ever be."  
>"Thank you, and I'm sorry for such an icy reception when you turned up at the apartment-"<br>"Don't even," Jason insisted, "I understand. It was Alison wasn't it?"  
>Toby didn't reply.<br>"Alison blinded Jenna...I guess it wasn't just my life she ruined."

"Spencer, come on," Toby urged as they walked up the steps to the apartment, he had just dropped Jason home, after he declined an invitation to come back for coffee.  
>"Your eyes are like diamonds," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder, putting more weight onto him.<br>He laughed a little, the things she came out with were extremely entertaining after a few drinks.  
>As they got into the apartment, Caleb fell off the couch in shock as the door slammed.<br>"Caleb! My main man!" Spencer called cheerfully, pointing at him, "How are you? Aren't his eyes like diamonds? Precious stonessss," she mused.

Caleb looked at her in shock, laughing slightly, he looked up at Toby for answers.  
>"Don't even ask," he said, shaking his head before leading Spencer into the bedroom.<p>

She shoved him playfully against the door, sliding her hand up his shirt and over his abdominal muscles.  
>"Woah, woah, woah, woah," he said, grabbing her wrists.<br>"What?" She moaned, trying to wriggle free.  
>"No touching."<br>"But you're just so...so..grrrrr."  
>"You are very grrr too but you are also very drunk," he replied, laughing.<br>She was looking up at him lazily, her eyes were drooping, she leaned her forehead against his chest.  
>"You smell gooooood," she giggled.<br>"You smell like alcohol," he grinned, patting the back of her head.  
>She began kissing his chest through his shirt, he set his hands on her shoulders, giving her a shake.<p>

Spencer stepped back from him, reaching behind her and unzipping her dress, letting it drop to the floor.  
>Toby found it hard to tear his eyes away from her, "What..er...what are you doing?"<br>"Seducing you."  
>He looked back at her, smirking, "You don't need to seduce me, you crazy, crazy lady."<br>"Then," she said stepping forward, undoing the buttons on his shirt until it was open.  
>She ran the palm of her hand down his chest, blowing on it lightly.<br>He grabbed her wrists for the second time, pinning them behind her back and walking her backwards to the bed.  
>"Get in," he said, letting her go, before he walked over, shrugging off his shirt, a few seconds later she wrapped her arms around him.<p>

"Spencer," he sighed, leaning his two arms on the cabinet in front of him.  
>Spencer took this as an invitation so run her hands along his biceps, "Mmmmmm."<br>He laughed shaking his head, and turning around, forcing her to drop her hands.  
>"I love you," he grinned, how could he not smile? She giggled, covering her face with her hand, he turned back around, undoing his jeans.<p>

She moved her hands back around him, tugging on the top of his jeans, "Here, let me."  
>"Stop," he said, she was persistant, he would give her that.<br>"But do you really want me to?" She whispered, undoing the zip.  
>He let his jeans drop the floor, before she could go any further he stepped away from her.<br>"Stop running from meee!" She moaned, he pulled back the blanket, making a gesture for her to climb in. Spencer dragged her feet over to the bed, stopping once to run her fingers down his chest before climbing into the bed.  
>Toby pulled on a pair of pajama pants before walking over to the door.<br>"Where are you going?" She whined.  
>"I'm going to get you some paracetamol, because you are going to regret those vodka sodas in the morning," he said, before slipping out of the door.<p>

"So I've never seen Spencer like that," Caleb said, sitting up on the couch.  
>Toby smiled as he pulled open the cupboard, "She's pretty entertaining alright. What did you do today?"<br>"Nothing much, met up with Lucas for a couple of hours, had lunch with Hanna..."  
>"How is she?"<br>"Fine, I think we need to get the girls in the same room though," he said, raising his eyebrows.  
>He leaned against the counter, opening the box of tablets, "Tomorrow?"<br>"Tomorrow," Caleb grinned evily, before lying back down, "Night."  
>"Night," Toby said, shaking the box at him.<p>

As he shut the door of the bedroom, Spencer's head lifted, "You were gone sooooo long."  
>"I was gone about three minutes," he laughed, throwing the box on the bedside table.<p>

As soon as he got into the bed, she attached herself to him, content with feeling his skin against hers she buried her face into his neck.  
>"Did I mention you smell good?" She mumbled.<br>"You did, you already did," he said, stroking the back of her hair, he knew she loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas!<strong>

**Sending my love to you and your families this winter!**


	66. It Takes Two

Spencer opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again, groaning rolling onto her stomach and burying her head in the pillow.  
>As she moved she became strangely aware of how little clothing she was wearing, daring to open her eyes again, she looked next to her. Toby was still fast asleep, a face of pure perfection, she wanted to reach out and stroke it, but she didn't.<p>Her head was spinning but she could see his face clearly, unable to resist temptation she reached out, running her fingertips along his stubble.<br>"Trying to seduce me again?" He mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.  
>She frowned, "What?"<br>"You don't remember? You tried to rape me," he said, the corners of his mouth turning upwards.  
>She smacked him, hard, across the arm, "What? I did not!"<br>"Oh, yeah you did," he cleared his throat, ready to explain.  
>"How di-"<br>Toby opened his eyes for the first time, "You pinned me against the door, took off my shirt, undid my jeans, ran your hands all over my body and growled at me."  
>She covered her face with one hand, "Oh my God."<br>He smiled, rolling onto his side to face her.  
>"And did we...?" She asked, trying to hide the smile that was spreading across her face.<br>"No, I wouldnt do that," he said, honestly, "Plus you would of probably maimed me."  
>She hit him again, laughing this time, it made her head hurt but she didn't care.<br>Edging closer to him, so her face was inches from his, "You are such a good guy, most boys would of..."  
>"Taken advantage?" He offered.<br>"So how come I have basically nothing on?" She asked, looking under the blankets.  
>"Like I said, you tried to seduce me."<br>"Well now I am offended that it didn't work!" She exclaimed.  
>"I have to admit, there were a few moments of hesitation."<br>"Or you just don't want me," she pushed, pretending to be annoyed.  
>"Oh, I can show you just how much I want you," he said huskily, letting his mouth hover dangerously near hers, she closed the inches between them, running her tongue along his bottom lip before sliding it in to move against his.<p>

He moved his hand to the back of her neck, kneading the skin there, she moved one of her legs inbetween his.  
>Her skin burned, he had the ability to do that to her with just one touch, ripping her mouth from his she began to kiss her jaw, making a line down to his neck.<br>"God you smell so good," she murmered, causing him to laugh.  
>"What's so funny," she said, between kisses.<br>"You said that a lot last night," he said, moving his hand down to her hip.  
>"What else did I say last night?" She asked, still not moving her mouth from his neck.<br>"Just how I was the most amazing person you have ever had the pleasure of meeting," he lied, thinking it would irritate her.  
>"I would deny saying that, but it sounds exactly like the thoughts going on in my head right now," she smiled against his skin.<br>"Wow, you really are soft," he commented, it was rare to see the softer side of Spencer, he knew that.  
>"Well you're not," she said forwardly, making a gesture downwards.<br>He scoffed a little, "And whos fault is that?" He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties yanking them down roughly.

She bit down on his neck, causing him to hiss and drag her ontop of him, she smiled down at his face.  
>It didn't last long though, because two seconds later she was on the floor.<br>Spencer landed with a thud, causing her head to spin furiously.

"Hey," Caleb greeted him, looking at him oddly, "Kind of need to speak to you about something."  
>"Uhm," Toby struggled for words, "Yeah, uh give me a few."<br>Caleb nodded, he was about to ask where Spencer was, but decided against it.

As soon as he shut the door, Spencer popped up, "Ouch," she mumbled, rubbing her head.  
>"I'm sorry," he said, offering her his hand, "But technically, you fell off me."<br>"Shut up and kiss me," she said, climbing back onto his body.  
>"Mmm," before he could come up with a clever comeback she kissed him fiercely.<p>

"So what does Caleb need to talk to you about?" Spencer asked, rifling through a drawer in his dresser, she had taken his advice and dumped some clothes in his apartment.  
>"No idea," he said, buttoning up his shirt, even though he knew well.<br>Her eyes skimmed the choices infront of her, deciding that she wasn't planning to do much today she pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before walking into the bathroom, Toby followed her.  
>"Where did Caleb go?" She asked.<br>"No idea, why? You scared he'll get lost in the big bad world?" Toby teased, turning on the water of the tap.  
>She splashed water up onto his face, "You'll regret that," he warned in a low voice.<br>He squirted out some shaving foam, after spreading some on his face he reached over wiping it across her own face.  
>She sputtered, wiping the back of her hand across her face, succeeding only in spreading it more.<br>"Oh no you didn't," she said, cupping her hand on the water and throwing it at his face.  
>His hair stuck to his face, but he just bumped her hip, pushing her out of the way before starting to shave.<p>

She walked over to the bathtub, sitting on the edge of it and just watching him.  
>"You're making me nervous," he said, splashing water on his face, himself this time.<p>

"It's all yours," he said gesturing to the sink, he took her place on the side of the bath.  
>"God, I look a mess," she said, pulling her hair to the side then letting it drop back down.<br>"Shut up, you know you don't," he said, shaking his head.  
>She turned to look at him, "I look like I've crawled through a jungle."<br>"Take me to that jungle then," he grinned.

Toby pulled out his phone, pressing some buttons as he followed her out into the living area.  
>"So, I have to go out but um, you can make something to eat, take a shower, do whatever you want," he said, grabbing his jacket.<br>"Don't be long!" She called, sitting down on the couch, he grinned in reply.

A while after he had left there was a soft knock at the door, Spencer turned down the TV going to answer it.  
>In walked Hanna, they looked at each other for a moment, what felt like forever.<br>"Where's Caleb?"  
>"He went out," Spencer said cautiously.<br>"He texted me about fifteen minutes to tell me to meet him here."  
>Spencer gritted her teeth, this was what they needed to so called talk about.<br>Sneaky, very sneaky.  
>"I'm gonna go," Hanna said, turning back towards the door, Spencer caught her arm.<br>"We need to talk...about Jason."  
>"What's there to talk about?"<br>"Why are you so set against him?"  
>"You were too until you found out you were related to him!"<br>"Yeah, well things have changed."  
>"How? He's still a creep, he's Ian's best friend for crying out loud!"<br>"Is that why he punched Ian for making remarks about Toby?"  
>"He did what?"<br>"I might of said some things I regret, one of them being owning up to the fire, the one that blinded Jenna."  
>"But that wasn't you! It was Ali!"<br>"I know..."  
>"Do they now all think it was you who did it?"<br>"No, Toby insisted that I was only saying it to cover for him."  
>"And Jason-"<br>"Is on our side," Spencer said, searhing Hanna's face for answers.  
>"Are you sure? I mean can we trust him?" "I'm sure."<br>Hanna nodded, pursing her lips, she hated apologizing, "I'm sorry, for just walking out."  
>"It's fine, I don't blame you," Spencer smiled.<br>"Come here you crazy bitch," Hanna grinned wrapping her arms around Spencer in a tight hug.

They both spun around as they heard the door creak.  
>"Ah, you guys have made up!" Caleb cooed, giving Toby a high 5.<br>"Yeah, we did, but now we're both angry at you two for plotting behind our backs," Hanna said, Spencer nodded, folding her arms.  
>"Mmm, you're going to have to make it up to us," Spencer added.<br>The two boys shifted uneasily, "What did you have in mind?"  
>The girls looked at each other evily.<p>

"The Notebook is on in..." Hanna checked her watch, "Half an hour."  
>"And we are feeling pretty hungry," Spencer added, following Hanna's lead and both sitting down on the couch.<br>"I'm kind of cold, are you cold?" Hanna asked Spencer.  
>"Freezing, I could do with some..."<br>"Hot chocolate," Hanna offered.  
>"Mmmm, but first we need some blankets, then we want you to go and pick up our chinese, personally," Spencer ordered.<br>"And get some popcorn," Hanna reached out for the remote.  
>"Don't just stand there, we want it before the movie starts, go, go go!" Spencer exclaimed.<p>

The boys just looked at each other, were they being serious?  
>"Blankets! Or are you both deaf?" Hanna said, taking off her shoes, Spencer didn't have any on so she curled up next to Hanna.<br>Toby moved away from Caleb, shooting him an amused look before walking off to get blankets, he came back in, dumping them on top of the girls.

"Now go and get the food," Hanna said, pulling one of the blankets around them.  
>"But we don't know what you want!" Caleb fought back.<br>"It's up to you, and you better get our favorites," Spencer said, snuggling up to Hanna.  
>Toby ushered Caleb out of the door, Hanna turned to Spencer, giving her a high 5.<p>

"Point one to us," Hanna winked, turning up the volume. 


	67. Take The Blame

"Mmm, this is good," Spencer said, her and Hanna were both taking over the couch, Toby and Caleb sat on two stools leaning against the kitchen counter and staring at them.  
>"Pass the sauce," Hanna clicked her fingers at the boys, Caleb was about to object when Toby elbowed him in the side, "If it keeps them friendly, just do it," he hissed.<br>Caleb plastered a fake smile across his face, sliding off the stool and handing her the tub.  
>"Great, now strip," Hanna smiled.<br>"No!" Spencer and Toby yelled at the same time.

Caleb shook his head, "How about you strip?"  
>"Don't be disgusting," Hanna said, folding her arms, "I would never do that in public."<br>Spencer covered her face with her hands, "Please can you two stop?"  
>"How about you," Hanna said to Toby, "Up for some stripping."<br>Toby looked a little taken aback, "Um, no...not really."  
>"He doesn't do it in public either," Spencer added.<br>"Can we just move on from this subject?" Caleb said, brushing back his hair.  
>"Why? Is it making you feel nervous?" Spencer grinned, sticking her plastic fork into the cardboard box.<br>"Yeah, we should totally play a game of strip poker later," Hanna said, she knew she was winding Caleb up.  
>"Mmm, I'm game," Spencer shrugged.<br>"Yeah, and when you lose you'll throw a hissy fit," Toby added.  
>"As long as you have some of your clothes off by the end of the game then I've won," Spencer grinned.<br>Caleb covered his face with his hand at this last comment, Toby just frowned.  
>The girls high fived for what must be the seventh time in just an hour.<p>

Hanna's phone began to ring, "Hi, Hanna?"  
>"Oh...hi Mrs. Fields," she gestured for them all to be quiet.<br>Caleb stole one of Hanna's eggrolls before sauntering back over to the stool.  
>"We were just wondering if there was something wrong with Emily's phone? She was meant to ring us when she got back last night."<br>"Last night..." Hanna frowned, looking at Spencer.  
>"Um, yeah there is, yeah, I'll have her call you."<br>"Who was that?" Spencer asked, licking sauce off of her finger.  
>Hanna looked worried, "It was Emily's mom."<br>"Oh, when is she back?"  
>"Yesterday."<br>"Wait, what?"  
>"She left for here yesterday, and her phone's not working..."<br>Toby slid off his stool, "Are you saying she's missing?"  
>"Hanna! Why didn't you tell her parents!" Caleb exclaimed, coming over.<br>"Because I thought it might be something to do with you know!"  
>"Oh my God! Hanna!" Spencer screamed.<p>

"Ring Aria!" Spencer yelled at no on in particular, Toby pulled out his phone, turning around as Aria answered.  
>"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Hanna was saying, repeatedly trying to call Emily's phone.<p>

"Nothing," Toby said, hanging up the phone, "But she's on her way over."

There was a knock on the door, "That can't be Aria, that would be physically impossible," Caleb said, leaning over to open the door.  
>In stumbled Emily, what was left of her, her hair was matted with muck, her clothes were torn and there was blood dripping down the right side of her face.<br>They all fell on her, she was shaking, looking at the blood now on the floor made Caleb feel queazy.

Toby reached over, dampening a towel and passing it to Hanna, who dabbed it on Emily's face.  
>She winced, she hadn't said a word yet.<br>Caleb practically carried her over to the couch.  
>"Emily, Emily, what happened?" Hanna asked, kneeling down beside her.<br>"I-I...," she started to sob, "I was attacked."  
>Caleb let out a curse word, he sat at the end of the couch.<br>"What did they do?" Spencer asked, scared now, for Emily, for them.  
>"They to-...," she was really struggling with words, her lips were swollen.<br>"They didn't rape you did they?" Hanna exclaimed.  
>"No, no," Emily shook her head so fast she thought she might throw up.<br>"Who was it?" Toby asked, sitting down on the coffee table.  
>"Black," she waved her hand about her face, "Clothes, I couldn't see...make out."<br>"How many of them was there?"  
>"Three," she closed her eyes, Aria walked in the door, they had forgotten to close it.<p>

"Oh my God!" Aria cried, "What happened?"  
>"She was attacked! By three people," Caleb said, shaking his head.<br>"What? Ian, Garrett and Jason?" Aria asked, confused.  
>Toby noticed Spencer's jaw set, "It couldn't of possibly been Jason," he said.<br>They all turned to look at him, "Look I know he's Spencer's brother and everything but it would make sense for it to be their little club," Hanna shrugged.  
>"It wasn't him, he was with me...with us," Toby said, holding up his hands.<br>"He was with you guys?" Aria asked, "Why was he with you guys?"  
>Spencer cleared her throat, "Well as you know it was Melissa and Ian's reception yesterday and I might of drank a bit..."<br>"A lot," Toby added, "She yelled to a bunch of people that...that she blinded Jenna."  
>"And, Ian claimed he had made me take the blame, but he insisted it was himself, even though we all know who's it was."<br>"Then, Ian kept his smug mouth talking, and Jason tried to get us out of there."  
>"Before we left, Ian made one more smart remark about Toby."<br>"So Jason punched him," Toby finished.

The other four were staring at them.  
>"You know what this means?" Caleb said, breaking the silence, "It wasn't Ian either."<br>"You mean there's three people other than them that want to kill us?" Hanna exclaimed.  
>"I feel sick," Spencer said, running her fingers through her hair.<br>There was another knock at the door, Aria got up to open it.

"Aria!" Ezra exclaimed, pulling her close.  
>The others looked around at each other, trying to hide Emily.<br>"Happy Holidays everybody," he waved in.  
>"How did you know I was here?" Aria asked.<br>"I saw you come up to the building, I had to get dressed before I came out to see you!"  
>"Oh, great," Aria smiled.<br>"Do you want to come over for a while?"  
>Aria looked back at the others.<br>"You should go," Hanna said, shooing her out of the door.

"Well that definitely didn't help," Spencer commented.  
>"Otherwise he would of hung around," Hanna snapped back.<br>"I'm dirty," Emily said, causing everyone to stare down at her.  
>"Can we use the shower?" Hanna asked Toby.<br>"Of course, go for it," Toby said, Spencer and Hanna dragged Emily off of the couch and into the bathroom.

"What do we do?" Caleb demanded as soon as the girls had left.  
>"I don't know, but we need to do something," Toby said, pacing the room.<p>

They heard a scream coming from the bathroom, Caleb looked up at Toby, clearly alarmed.  
>"I don't get why someone would just attack her?"<br>"Me neither, me neither," Toby shook his head, running his hand roughly through his hair.  
>Spencer came out of the bathroom, soaked from head to toe.<br>"Did you get in the shower too?" Caleb asked, Spencer just glared at him.  
>"Clean towels?" She asked Toby, he walked to the right opening the cupboard and handing her one.<br>He gave her a questioning look, from the glance she returned, he knew it wasn't good.

They brought Emily into the bedroom, finding her something of Spencer's to wear.

"Damn, the floor is a mess," Caleb said, looking down at the floor before going over to grab a mop.  
>"Yeah," Toby said, not really listening to what he was saying.<br>"Dude, what's this?" Caleb asked, kneeling down by a pile of water, there was a plastic bag sitting in the puddle.  
>"No idea, never seen it before," Toby said, kneeling down beside him, Caleb the bag open dragging the black material out.<br>"What the-."  
>"Guys, what the hell is that?" Spencer stood over them, her arms folded, Caleb shook out the piece of material.<br>"Woah, whos clothes are these?" Toby asked, delving his hand into the bag again, he pulled out three more jumpers.  
>Spencer got on the floor beside them, pulling out a pair of gloves.<br>"Jesus, did Emily bring these?" Caleb asked.  
>"No, she didn't have anything with her, neither did Aria, or Hanna."<p>

There was a loud banging on the door, it certainly wasn't a friendly knock.  
>Toby threw back his head, standing up and opening the door.<br>In walked five cops, one of them was of course Garrett.  
>"Is Hanna Marin here?"<br>"Depends who's asking," Hanna said, coming out of the bedroom with a towel.  
>"Grab that bag," one of the officers instructed Garrett, who bent down and picked up the wet plastic bag.<p>

"Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Toby Cavanaugh, Caleb Rivers, you are all under arrest for the attack and assault of Emily Fields."


	68. We're Forever

Caleb struggled against the handcuffs as they marched him towards the squad cars, Hanna and Spencer were both close to tears, Toby's face was unreadable, it was blank, showing no emotion.  
>"Put the boys in together," one cop said, pointing towards the car a little bit away from the one they had just arrived at.<p>

"It'll be okay," Toby whispered to Spencer before being led away.  
>"You've got the wrong people!" Hanna yelled, "It wasn't us, please!"<br>"Get in," he said, shoving her head down.  
>As soon as they were both in the car, Hanna hooked her foot around Spencer's, in a gesture of comfort.<p>

"Hey," Caleb hissed at Toby who was sitting beside him, Toby turned his head to look at him, he seemed unfazed.  
>"How can you be so calm?" Caleb asked desperately.<br>"Fourth time that this has happened to me," Toby shrugged.  
>"I wish the girls were here, I can't even imagine how scared they are," Caleb muttered, this caused Toby's face to change.<br>"God, dammit," he said, slamming his foot down.

The boys were thrown roughly into a dim room, their handcuffs were taken off and the first thing Caleb did was slam his hands against the wall.  
>"Cool it," Toby hissed.<br>A few moments later the girls joined them.  
>"Jesus," Caleb exclaimed, practically flying up to Hanna.<br>Toby turned to face Spencer, her face was strewn with tears, "Come here," he said, opening his arms.  
>She fell into him, he held her close, his mouth resting on the top of her head.<br>"It's okay, you'll be okay," he whispered soothingly.

"What the hell is going on?" Caleb asked Hanna, as if she should know, they all sat down at the square metal table.  
>"Someone has framed us," Spencer said, wiping her face with the back of her hands.<br>"Well when they ask Emily surely she'll be able to clear our names?" Caleb said, tightening his fists.  
>"Em didn't see them, she just saw that they were covered in black," Spencer choked.<br>They all looked up to see one of their least favorite people in Rosewood, Detective Wilden.

"Well, well, well, turning your backs on one of your own," he raised his eyebrows, "I expected this of you," he said, jabbing a finger at Toby, "But you three, I thought you guys were tight."  
>"We didn't do anything," Hanna growled at him.<br>"It doesn't matter what lies you tell me now, we have enough evidence against you all to charge you."  
>"What? How can you? Call my mother!" Spencer said, her jaw setting.<br>"We did, she's out of town."  
>"Again," Spencer muttered.<br>"Lucky for you two," he said to Hanna and Spencer, "You two are sixteen, you have two weeks of community service."  
>"Caleb Rivers, a month of community service, reporting to an officer at the end of every week."<br>He turned to Toby, smiling smugly, "You, eighteen in two weeks, previous records, arson, murder suspect, Emily fields was previously injured in your care, you're looking at twelve years."  
>"What? No! He hasn't done anything!" Spencer cried, not even bothering to hold back the tears.<br>Hanna looked over at Toby, he was staring down at the table.

"You three are free to go," Wilden said, standing up straight after having been leaning on the table.  
>"I'm not leaving," Spencer said stubbornly.<br>"None of us are," Hanna added.  
>"You have no choice, now either you leave of free will or we get some officers in here to escort you out."<br>"Go," Toby said, turning to face Spencer.  
>"No."<br>"Go, Spencer."  
>"I'm not leaving you!"<br>"You are, please, listen to me," he stroked her face gently, "I'm trouble, you knew that, I knew that, it was destined to end like this."  
>"End? What do you mean end? Are you breaking up with me? I'm not leaving."<br>"Spencer, just go," Toby shook his head, he had never felt so sick in his life.  
>"No," she grabbed his hand, sending jolts of electric up his arm.<br>She was shaking her head at him, he hated to see her cry, "Please, just go."  
>"I can't let you go, not for twelve years Toby."<br>"Oh it might not be twelve," Wilden butted in, "Could be more."  
>Hanna glared at him, Caleb wanted nothing more than to reach out and punch him.<br>"I wanted this to last forever, I wanted to have a normal life with you, I know we're young but there is no one else I love more in this world than you, but you can't drag yourself down, hold yourself back, dating a convict? No, I won't let you. Leave, don't look back, we were never going to end up together." Toby was dead inside, he had to let her go.

Wilden set his hands down on Spencer's shoulders, pushing her out of the room.  
>"No, wait!" But Wilden slammed the door closed, locking it before walking away down the hall, even having the nerve to whistle.<p>

Hanna instantly hugged Spencer, Caleb stood there, running both hands through his hair the way he did when he was stressed.  
>"I'm not leaving," she sobbed into Hanna's shoulder, "I know, I know," Hanna replied, stroking her hair.<br>"What do we do? Call you parents?" Caleb asked.  
>"No," she shook her head, "Even if they were at home they wouldn't help him, this is exactly what they want."<br>"Then who do we call?" Hanna asked.  
>"You're not going to like this," Spencer said, walking up to the pay phones.<br>"Who is it?"  
>Spencer just waved her away as she dialled.<p>

Afer her phone call she went back to sit on the bench beside Hanna and Caleb.  
>"Why would someone try and frame us?" Hanna asked.<br>"A is trying to turn us all against each other, split us up so we're not as strong," Spence said, staring at the floor.  
>"That's not going to happen, look I know I haven't been around you guys long but the time I have spent with you well...you five have become my family, I mean Han, you are the most important thing in my life, Spence," he offered his hand towards her, "You are the sister I never had, I know we clash sometimes but you , he's become my best friend, I can talk to him about anything, Aria and Emily, they are two of the sweetest people I have ever met, I'm not going to let someone take all of this away from me."<br>Hanna leaned into him, Spencer half smiled at him, "Do we have a choice?"

Hours had gone by, the three of them had been getting restless, they tried calling Aria but she was't picking up.  
>"So who did you ring?" Hanna asked, suddenly the doors flew open, Jason charged in.<br>"Where is he?" He demanded, Spencer pointed to the door, Jason slammed a fist against it.

"You need to calm down," Garrett said, following him through the swinging doors.  
>"Calm down? You're charging him with something he didn't do just because you don't like him?" Jason spat, "Open the door, I want to speak to him."<br>"I'm afraid I can't do that," Garrett.  
>"I'm afraid you have no choice, unless you want people to know abou-."<br>Garrett pulled out his keys, unlocking the door, Spencer stood up, "Only him," Garrett said, Jason pushed past him, into the room.

"How did this happen?" Jason asked, sitting on the table.  
>"I don't know, I didn't do anything, but, let's face it, I was always destined to end up like this," he shrugged.<br>"There is no way I'm letting you go down for this," Jason said, thinking.  
>"Wait, what time did this attack supposedly occur?"<br>"Like, 12ish?" Toby offered.  
>"12..." Jason jumped up, "I was in the car with you guys, I remember looking at the temperature, because it was freezing even though the heating was on, you were with me, it couldn't of been you."<br>"Um..."  
>"Spencer didn't remember, because well lets face it, she was out of it by then."<br>Jason slid off the table, "I'll be right back! I'll have you out of here in no time!"  
>"Thank you," Toby said, sincerely.<br>"Forget it," Jason grinned, "Kinda feels like I owe you one anyway."  
>Jason jogged out of the door, to see Spencer shooting Garrett evils, he locked the door and followed Garrett out into the hall.<p>

"You called Jason? I can't believe you called Jason!" Hanna said.  
>"Why not?" Spencer asked.<br>"Because he's dangerous! Because he'll get the sentence extended? Because he-."

"In here, quickly," Jason said, leaning against the wall, waiting for Garrett to re-open the door.  
>Garrett walked in, Jason winked at Spencer, grinning slightly.<p>

"You're free to go," Garrett said reluctantly.  
>Toby walked unsure out of the room, looking down at Spencer, she stood up slowly, she had no idea how long it took her to react.<br>She didn't remember how she reached it, and she didn't care, she wrapped herself around him, he held her close, pushing back a mixture of hair and tears off of her face he kissed her, this kiss seemed to mean more than one ever had before.

As soon as they separated Spencer didn't know what came over her, but she ran up to Jason, engulfing him in a hug, he was a little take aback but he hugged her back, laughing.  
>Garrett shook his head, walking off.<br>Toby reached out his hand to Jason, Jason took it, pulling him ino a half hug, slapping him on the back.  
>"Try and not get yourself blamed for any more crimes for a while," Jason said, shaking his head before walking off.<br>Spencer looked around at Hanna, Hanna knew that look, all too well.  
>"Come on Caleb,we'll meet you guys at the diner just to the left of the station," Hanna said, dragging Caleb with her.<p>

Spencer looked back at Toby, "Did you really mean what you said? That we were never going to end up together."  
>Toby's eyes pierced her own, "I was just saying anything to get you out of that room, we're forever," he said, linking his fingers into her own hand.<br>"Good, because I missed you," she wrapped one arm around him as they walked out together.  
>"We were only apart a few hours," Toby laughed.<br>"It's a long time when you love someone as much as I love you."


	69. Seduction

As soon as they got back into the apartment, Aria practically jumped on them.  
>"What the hell? Oh, you're all here," Aria said.<br>"Thanks to Jason," Hanna raised her eyebrows, walking in and sitting on the couch.  
>"Jason?" Aria said, shutting the door.<br>"Yeah, he was Toby's alibi," Spencer said, leaning on the counter.

"How's Emily?" Toby asked, actually pulling himself onto the counter.  
>"Oh, I kind of put her in your bed..." Aria said cautiously, not knowing how he'd react.<br>"That's fine, as long as she's improving."  
>"You don't think we need to take her to the hospital or anything do you?" Caleb asked.<br>"No, I think she just needs to rest."  
>"My mom is going to freak when she sees her," Hanna said, nervously biting her lip.<br>"Unless..." Spencer started to say.  
>"Unless what?" Toby questioned.<br>"Unless she stays here, and you stay with me?" Spencer suggested.  
>He thought about this for a moment.<br>"What about your parents?" He said finally.  
>"Haven't you noticed? My parents are never home. Well, Melissa and Ian are still on their honeymoon so mom and dad have taken a trip to New York for New Years."<br>Everyone looked up at Toby, "Well, if you're sure..."  
>"I could stay here too and look after her?" Aria suggested, "If that's okay with you, and Caleb," she looked over at him.<br>"Yeah, it's fine," he smiled.  
>"I have no problem with it," Caleb held up his hands.<br>"I better go and get my stuff," Toby said, walking into the bedroom quietly.  
>Emily lifted her head slightly, groaning.<p>

"Hey," he said softly, "Sorry, I'm just grabbing my things."  
>"Thank you, for everything," she said, her eyes squinting.<br>"I haven't done anything," he shrugged, shoving some clothes into a bag.  
>"You have done more than you could ever know," Emily said, laying her head back down onto the pillow.<br>Shoving his bag over his shoulder he walked back out into the kitchen.  
>"All set?" Spencer asked, standing up.<br>"Mmm," Toby thought before rushing into the bathroom to grab a few things.

"Oh before you go, remember we have Mona's New Years Eve party!" Hanna called, causing a groan to go around the room.  
>"What? It'll be fun!" Hanna insisted.<br>"Fine," Spencer rolled her eyes.  
>"I'll take care of the place," Caleb called to Toby just before the door slammed.<br>"Arrested and thrown out of my own apartment in one day, damn," he said, pushing the door to the street open.  
>"That's not funny," she said, wrapping hands around his arm.<br>"I'm sorry," he grinned climbing into the drivers seat.  
>"You can make up for it later," she said, letting her head fall back on the head rest.<br>He looked over at her, raising one eyebrow, she turned her head slightly, grinning in return.

They had climbed out of the car and were about to go inside when Spencer stopped, running up to the gates.  
>"What are you doing?" Toby frowned.<br>"Locking the gates, so no one can sneak in and disturb us," she ran back across the grass.  
>"Why, what are we doing? Creating bombs?" He asked as she unlocked the door.<br>"Yeah, you bring your protective goggles?"  
>He laughed, shaking his head and shutting the door behind them.<p>

They walked slowly up the stairs, "So you can take the guest room, settle in there and we'll make dinner."  
>Spencer watched him, slightly amused as he actually walked towards it, reaching out and pulling him back by his shirt.<br>"I was just kidding," she laughed, opening her own door. "I know, even if I did stay in there you would of probably come in and try to seduce me again," he said, placing his bag by the chair next to the window.  
>"Are you ever going to let that go?"<br>"Nope, I'm going to hold that against you forever," he grinned as she sat down on the bed.  
>"I hate you," she said, folding her arms.<br>Toby cocked his head to the side, "Awh, poor baby."  
>"Let's just go and make some dinner, yeah?" She said, climbing up and brushing down her jeans.<br>"Yeah, let's," he said, following her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So we can make pasta...um," Spencer said, scanning the fridge, Toby walked up behind her, leaning his arm on the top of the door.  
>"You have cavier?" He scoffed, she turned her head, looking up at him.<br>"You want some?"  
>"No, not really, I'm not posh enough," he mocked.<br>"I'm not posh."  
>"No, not posh, just extremely stuck up," he took a step back before she could hit him.<br>"I am not stuck up!"  
>"No, no of course not," he said sarcastically, moving closer to her, placing his hands on her waist.<br>She looked up at him, trying to maintain the annoyed look on her face, but seeing her grin down at her like that made her icy composure falter.

Spencer reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
>"Stop trying to seduce me," he repeated, she rolled her eyes.<br>"I'm not trying to seduce you," she retorted, shaking her head so her hair flew everywhere, as soon as she stopped she felt his mouth on hers. Moving his hand under her hair, he pressed his fingertips into the back of her neck, she found her hands gripping the material of his shirt tightly.

After a while they parted, "I guess it worked then," she joked, turning back to the fridge.  
>"I don't know what else is here..."<br>"Pasta's good," he insisted.

A little while later they were snuggled up on the couch watching Bridesmaids.  
>"It's cold, are you cold?" Spencer said, sitting up and looking at him.<br>"I wasn't until you moved," he smiled, pulling her back down.  
>"Sorry..." Spencer was a little freaked out, it was pitch black outside, she had reassurance in knowing the gates were locked but she still felt uneasy.<br>Smiling to herself as she felt his chest move when he laughed, so much so that she had to sit up until he was finished.

"I'm gonna go grab a blanket," she insisted, patting his knee as she stood up, he released her from his grip reluctantly.  
>"Okay," he nodded, watching her as she jogged up the stairs.<br>Once she reached her room, everything went black, the room was vaguely lit by the moon. As if she wasn't scared enough already, now she was terrified.  
>Rushing quickly back out, blanket in hand, she screamed, running even faster downstairs.<p>

The TV was off, and the lamps had gone too.  
>"Woah, woah, it's just a power cut, I reckon the whole town is down, why are you screaming?"<br>"I thought I felt something grab me," she shivered, noticing her cheeks were damp.  
>He reached out into the darkness, interlocking his fingers with hers, "You have candles right?<br>"Candles, yeah," she said, pulling him over to the drawers much to his amusement.  
>"You can let go you know," he pointed out.<br>"I don't want to," she said, pulling open a drawer with one hand.

They lit a various number of candles, holding them in their hands.  
>"Maybe we should just call it a night?" Toby suggested.<br>"Yeah, bed sounds good to me right now," she agreed, following him closely up the stairs, it still felt like someone was watching her, watching them.

As soon as they reached the room, they scattered candles on every surface.  
>"As freaky as all this darkness is, it's pretty romantic," she said, placing her last candle on the windowsill.<br>"God, when did I turn into such a sap?" She asked no one in particular.  
>He laughed, running a hand through his hair, she joined him on the bed.<br>"This has to be the coldest night yet," Spencer said, slipping under the covers, it felt like she was lying on a sheet of ice, he quickly pulled her in.  
>"If it wasn't so cold would you be trying to seduce me right about now?" He said into her hair.<br>She poked his side, hard enough to make him flinch.  
>"It could of been worse, I could of been trying to seduce people other than you," she mumbled into his shoulder.<br>"Well, you did point at Caleb and call him your main man."  
>Toby laughed as he heard Spencer groan, patting her back.<p>

Thinking to herself, she slid her cold hands under his shirt and onto his back.  
>His body jerked a little, "Your hands are freezing," he shuddered.<br>"I know, that's why I wanted to warm them up," she moved her head from his shoulder to look up at him.  
>Toby leaned down to meet her face, nuzzling her softly before kissing her jawline.<br>She could feel herself blushing, moving one leg inbetween his, in an attempt to be as close as possible.

They broke apart suddenly, both sitting straight up.  
>"Did you hear that?" She asked him, her heart pounding.<br>"Someone's downstairs," he replied.


	70. It's Time

"Toby, Toby, Toby, Toby, Toby, To-"  
>Toby covered Spencer's mouth with his hand, "Sshh."<br>He slipped out of the bed, walking quietly to the door, every creak of the floorboard seemed like an earthquake.  
>She got up behind him, gripping the back of his shirt tightly.<br>"You're okay, you're okay," he breathed, putting his hand behind his back to hold her hand.

Slowly he opened the door, keeping her close to him they crept down the stairs.  
>They heard hushed voices so crouched down on the stairs, Spencer was about to speak, Toby stopped her, putting one finger against her lips.<br>She moved her head away from his hand, looking through the bars on the stairs, before moving her mouth to his ear, "It's Garrett."  
>Toby jumped up, Spencer tried to pull him back down again, "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.<br>Garrett dropped the papers he was holding, staggering backwards.  
>"What are you doing? Answer me!" Spencer ran down the stairs, standing behind him  
>"Nothing, none of your business."<br>"Are you kidding me? You break into my girlfriends house at night and then tell me it's none of my business? Are you crazy."  
>"Look, it doesn't matter, we're leaving?"<br>"We're?" Spencer questioned, just as Jenna stepped into the kitchen from the hall.  
>"Of course," Spencer mumbled.<br>Jenna instantly latched onto Garrett's arm.  
>"What you think you can just come and go?" Toby yelled.<br>"Calm down, we're going, we're going," Garrett said, turning towards the door, Toby grabbed him by the neck of his jacket, pulling him backwards.  
>"Not until you explain what the hell is going on!"<br>"Ian wanted me to get something," Garrett said, trying to remain calm.  
>"Ever heard of knocking?"<br>"We didn't think anyone was here."  
>"Why did you bring her anway?" Spencer asked, motioning to Jenna with a nod of her head. "I mean how much help can she be," Spencer muttered, causing Garrett to glare at her.<p>

"What did you have in your hand?" Toby asked, nodding towards the papers.  
>"Nothing, it's Ian's," Garret said, picking the papers back up and dragging Jenna over to the door.<br>"Get out, and I swear to God if you ever set foot in this house again, I will break you," Toby growled, slamming the door after them.

He turned around, noticing Spencer looking at him funnily, "What?" He asked, his face was stern.  
>"You are really hot when you get angry," she said, raising an eyebrow.<br>He couldn't help but smile, his hard exterior cracking, "You are really hot all of the time."  
>"Anyway are you not wondering what they were looking for?" Toby said shaking his head.<br>"There's nothing we can do at this time, not in a blackout," she said, walking up to him.  
>He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I suppose you're right."<br>Placing her fingers on the back of his neck, she was about to press her lips against his when he, in a sudden movement, swept her up into a bridal position, carrying her back up the stairs.  
>"You need to stop doing that," she laughed as he placed her on the bed.<br>"You need to stop complaining, anyway I didn't want to see you fail at trying to seduce me again."  
>He climbed in beside her, pulling the blankets back over them.<p>

She reached over, pinching his arm, he yelped, rubbing the skin.  
>"That hurt!"<br>Spencer grinned to herself, he poked her in the side, she wriggled away from him.  
>A little while passed, they were down to their last candle, she reminded herself to buy more tealights tomorrow.<p>

As soon as it burned out, she moved a little closer to him, he swiftly moved his arms around her, pulling her flush against him.  
>"I love you," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.<br>His lips found her own, "I love you too," he said against them, before moving his head back to rest on the pillow.

In the morning the first thing Spencer did was check if the lights still worked, breathing a sigh of relief when they did.  
>She did not want to be stuck in the dark again, last night felt so surreal, had she overlooked Garrett and Jenna's surprise visit?<br>Normally she would of been desperate to find out what was on that paper.  
>I guess she was tired, tired of the mystery, tired of trying to figure out what the hell the mess she called her life was.<br>All she wanted to do was spend time with the people she loved, have a laugh, was that too much to ask?

Turning back around she saw that Toby had woken, and was now looking at her in the way only he could.  
>"What are you looking at?" She asked, nervously.<br>He shook himself out of the daze he was in, "Nothing, I was just thinking..."  
>"About?"<br>"Everything," he sighed, sitting up on one elbow.  
>"Care to elaborate?"<br>"We're never going to be happy here, always on edge, always trying to find another clue," he looked up at her as he said this.  
>She sat back down on the bed beside him, "What are you trying to say?"<br>Toby took her small hand into his own, "I'm saying maybe we should leave, not forever, not if you don't want to, but for a while. To try and clear out heads, you never know, we might get a better perspective from afar."  
>He was nervous about saying this, she had so much going on for her, things far more important than him.<br>"I never thought you'd ask," she smiled in return, it would take a lot, it would be risking so much but she needed to get away, with him.

Thinking for a moment she asked, "What about your job?"  
>He shrugged, "I'll just get one wherever we move to."<br>"Are you sure? It might be hard," Spencer frowned.  
>He placed a light kiss on her forehead, "I'm positive."<br>"When do you suggest we go?"  
>"You decide," he insisted, lying flat on his back once more.<br>"Well, we need time to say goodbye to everyone, how about after Mona's party?"  
>"Sounds good to me, the leaving part, not the Mona's party part."<br>"I know," Spencer groaned, "But I promised Han, we promised Han."  
>"I know we did, it's fine," he smiled.<p>

Their moment of bliss was ruined by the sound of a slamming door, Spencer slid off the bed and over to the window.  
>"Melissa and Ian are back," she said, turning towards him, a worried expression covered her face.<br>"What? But they only just left for theit honeymoon thing," Toby said, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.  
>"You don't think Garrett called them do you?"<br>"That is a possibility," Toby shrugged.  
>"Great, that's just great," she muttered under her breath.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a long time, I've been super busy.<strong>

**But I really do not appreciate logging on here to find someone telling me to update, I don't mind you asking me, I find that sweet.**

**But saying things like "IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS. UPDATE," really bugs me, I had logged on to add another chapter but after seeing that I **

**decided to hold off for another couple of days.**

**Anyway, sorry for that, some of you are amazing, and I adore reading your reviews.**

**At the end of the next chapter I will answer your questions so feel free to ask anything.**

**Keep reading & reviewing!**


	71. Goodbye For Now

"Forget about Mona's party," Spencer said hurriedly, "Let's just get out of here, please Toby, please, I don't feel safe, and I'm scared." She gripped his hand tightly, causing his skin to turn white.  
>"Are you sure?" He asked, scanning her face for clues.<br>"Yes, yes," she said, rushing around her room, pulling the clothes from the rack in her wardrobe, dumping them on the bed, before dropping to the floor, pulling the suitcase from under there.  
>She shoved everything she could in there, grabbing things off of her dresser before zipping it up.<br>"I have enough money in the bank to last us for years," she said, lugging the suitcase off of the bed, before Toby took it out of her hands.  
>"I have a bit, not much but I'll get a job," he replied, holding out his free hand for hers, she took it.<br>They moved cautiously out of the house, flinging their things into the car, he pried the keys out of her hands as they jumped in quickly.  
>"We'll go to the apartment, pick up my things, let the others know," Toby said, his jaw setting as he spoke.<p>

Arriving at the apartment they hurried up the stairs, Toby swore under his breath, why hadn't he got an apartment with an elevator. They were quiet as they walked in, knowing that Emily was still in a state, plus it was still pretty early. Spencer had to stifle a laugh once she noticed a sleeping Caleb, mouth open, hair everywhere and snoring. Toby carefully opened the bedroom door, trying not to startle the girls, Spencer followed, not so quietly, causing Emily to sit up abruptly. She clutched at her head, attempting to stop the room from spinning. "Sorry," Spencer whispered, going over to crouch beside her, pushing the hair back off of Emily's head, "How are you?"  
>"I'm...okay I guess, what are you guys doing?" She asked, looking over at Toby who was pulling clothes out of various drawers.<br>"Listen Em, something happened last night, Garrett and Jenna broke in and we sent them away but Ian and Melissa arrived this morning. I'm scared, and I can't be here, it that house, in this town so we're going away for a little while."  
>"NO!" Emily exclaimed, causing Aria to stir, the small brunette pulled herself up, "What's the shouting for? Hey Spence."<p>

Aria looked around, waving, "Hey Toby," she lay back down again closing her eyes, before Emily elbowed her in the side, "Ow," she cried, rubbing her ribs.  
>"They're leaving," Emily pointed out, Aria had a blank look on her face, "They left yesterday Em."<br>"No, I mean they're leaving town," she folded her arms, Spencer sighed as Aria's face fell.  
>"No, Spencer. Toby, no," Aria pleaded, her hazel eyes already brimming with tears, "We can't be here without you."<br>"It's just for a little while," Toby promised, walking over to Spencer's side, Aria nodded standing up and leaning over Emily to hug them both.  
>"Call me when you know where you're going?" "Of course," Spencer said before leaning down and kissing Emily's cheek, Toby leaned down, hugging her, "Get better soon, Em," he said.<p>

Toby stopped them before heading out of the front door, scribbling a note to Caleb, he shoved it in an envelope along with a wad of cash.  
>"For the rent," he said when Spencer frowned at him, he lugged his bag down the stairs, she hurried down behind him, carrying blankets and pillows.<br>"Can I ask why you brought those?" He said, nodding his head towards the things Spencer was carrying.  
>"You never know where we might end up," she retorted, pouring the stuff in her arms into the backseat and climbing into the passengers seat.<br>Toby didn't reply, climbing into the drivers seat and starting up the car, he reached over squeezing Spencer's arm, reassuring her. If anything, he would never let anyone hurt her, and if moving away meant she'd feel at least a bit better then he'd do it. He'd do anything for her, a thought that kind of scared him.

"Tree!"  
>"Truck!"<br>"Train!"  
>"No, no and no," he smiled, knowing she was getting wound up through their game of I spy.<br>"Then what is it?"  
>"TRAFFIC!" She yelled at him, causing him to laugh, he shook his head at the same time.<br>Toby tried to keep a straight face as she got increasingly frustrated, he turned down the radio a little, Spencer leaned over, looking at the time.  
>"You've been driving for nearly seven hours, are you not tired?"<br>"I am, but I'll be fine," he insisted.  
>"No, pull over into the next all night parking lot you find," Spencer ordered, causing him to ook at her curiously.<br>"I don't want you driving this late though."  
>"I'm not going to take over the driving, we're sleeping," she said, tilting her head towards the back seat.<br>He smiled at her, nodding his head in agreement.

Pulling over into what must be a deserted parking lot, judging by the lack of life there, Toby pulled the car up along beside the wall so they were sheltered by some trees. Spencer shivered as she stepped out of the front, just to climb into the back, she met Toby's gaze as he climbed into the other side.  
>As soon as they both closed the doors, they lay one blanket down on the seat, keeping the other one to wrap around them.<br>"Just how tired are you?" She asked curiously, tucking her legs up.  
>"Not tired enough," he said, leaning closer and pressing his lips against her neck, causing her to shut her eyes.<br>Spencer rested her hand at the nape of his neck, "Toby?"  
>"Mhmm," he mumbled against her skin, nipping here and there between his teeth.<br>"Why did you agree so quickly to leaving with me?"  
>He ripped his mouth away from her neck, "Remember the first night you spent with me? The night that we..."<br>"Yes, of course."  
>"You told me that you needed me, for the first time in my life I felt relevant. From that night on I promised myself that even if we weren't together, I'd always be there if you needed me."<br>Spencer covered her mouth, trying to stop the hot tears that began to fall down her face.  
>He reached up, gentle as ever he pushed away her tears with his thumb, pausing to look into those big chocolate coloured eyes.<br>She grabbed his wrist pulling him down on top of her, pushing herself up against him, quickly sliding her hands along his sides before resting them on the band of his jeans.  
>She leaned up pressing her lips against his, before sliding her tongue to dance with his, all while undoing his jeans and yanking them down.<br>"Easy," he said against her lips, smiling at her enthusiasm, he kicked off his jeans setting his hands down on her hips.  
>"Are you sure? In your car?" He asked curiously, he had to admit it was pretty hot.<p>

"Mhmm," she said, hooking her fingers onto his boxers, and easing them down, "Unless you don't want to."  
>Toby scoffed, pushing her skirt up, his fingers tracing the lace of her panties, touching her gently through the material before pulling them off.<br>Spencer writhed a little on the seat beneath him, impatiently pulling off his boxers completely, looking up at him.  
>He shook his head a little, smiling, lowering his body down, he slid into her gently, placing his mouth over hers before she could scream.<br>She ripped her lips away from his, throwing her head back, trying to steady her breathing.  
>He continued to pound into her, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.<p>

As soon as they were both finished, she pulled him down on top of her, "I'll crush you," he said, pulling himself up and sliding his boxers back on.  
>"I don't mind," she said happily, lifting her head to watch him, she didn't have the energy to do much else.<br>"You, Spencer Hastings are a very bad girl," he said, pulling off his sweater.  
>"Feel free to punish me," she suggested.<br>Toby dropped down, feeling around on the floor for her panties, he kneeled on the seat, pulling them up her legs.  
>He then reached onto the back window, pulling down two pillows and placed them under her head.<br>"It's going to be awkward sleeping here, isn't it?"  
>"Not necessarily," he replied, "Slide off the seat for a second."<br>She did as he said, and he put the pillows down and lay across the seat.  
>"Oh very nice, now where am I meant to sleep?"<br>Toby patted his chest, she smiled happily, climbing on top of him, pulling the second blanket up around them.  
>She fell asleep quickly, the sound of his heartbeat soothing her.<p>

He woke first in the morning, slightly confused to as he was, looking down he smiled letting out a loud sigh which woke her up.  
>"Hey, I mean morning, I mean...we slept in a car," Spencer frowned, sitting up, he groaned at the loss of contact.<br>"We did," he replied, sitting up but keeping her on his knee, "I love you."  
>"I love you too," she leaned against him, taking a deep breath.<p>

Right now, she had no idea where she was going, what she was even doing.  
>But she was sure of one thing,<em> he was forever.<em>


	72. Coming Back

**Fanfiction Competition: **_All twelve titles deadline:_ 21st of June.

**Pretty Little Liars**

**Rating T: **_Spencer and Toby attend prom._

**Rating T:** _Hanna meets Caleb's mom for the first time._

**Rating T:** _Ezra gets jealous of Jake._

**Rating M:** _Spencer and Toby get frisky in a library._

**Rating M:** _Hanna welcomes Caleb home with open arms and legs_

**Rating M:** _Ezra and Aria meet for one last drunken tryst._

**Pretty Little Liars Kink Meme**

**Rating M:** _Emily teaches the girls that guys aren't required to have fun._

**Rating M:** _Aria didn't do her homework, so she has to do something else instead._

**Rating M:** _Spencer makes Toby earn her forgiveness, by using his tongue._

**Rating M:** _Hanna and Caleb get frisky in the dressing rooms._

**Rating M:** _Aria decides to join Spencer and Toby in the bedroom._

**Rating M:** _Things get heated in the swim room dressing rooms after practice for Emily and Paige._

**Rules:**

Include the name starstruckk123 in your description.

Live up to the ratings.

Each story title will have one winner, who will get both a shoutout from a popular Tumblr blog, a shoutout on my page here and their name included in the brand new chapter of _The First Touch._


End file.
